On Glass Wings
by CryTheStars
Summary: Soriku - Riku is an actor for a modern day drama circus who, by chance, runs into Sora, an orphan looking to make a better life for himself and his best friend Kairi. When the lives of the actor and the orphan intertwine, sparks fly. But after a certain darkness follows Sora to the stage, the rivals find themselves drawn closer than they ever thought possible.
1. prologue

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

If this story looks familiar to you, well, it should! I wrote this story back in 2006 on an old account of mine!. But when the intention to continue it led me to a horrible, lengthy writing hiatus, I forgot the email used for that account, and so I was no longer able to access it. So naturally this is upsetting when you finally do wish to continue this story seven years later, eh? Hah. Anyway..I feel the need to apologize for the first sequal "One More Night". See, I had a vision for this story, and seven years ago it was a great vision…until it became so damn convoluded and stupid to the point where Im like what the eff was I even thinking? Nevertheless, I DO still have a vision for this story…Though thankfully it's not as ridiculous as the prior plot I had planned out..and a whole lot simpler..which means less chance for another stupid hiatus..Having said that, "One More Night" needs to not exist..So it wont here! ( it's a different story..really .. it is..)

I AM going to be rewriting my old story here, as it's going to be a two part DIFFERENT story but all still considered On Glass Wings. Continuing with the whole drama theme, it will be divided into two acts. Act I has been completed, it's Act II that will be new, fresh, and not as stupid as One More Night was turning out to be :)

So now, here we go again. It's good to be back, and I look forward to creating an ending that this story rightfully deserved nearly a decade ago! If you wish to see what One More Night was, you can always venture back to my account, PM me for the account name, though I strongly recommend against it. Lets try to pretend that story didn't exist..ReRead the greatness that was OGW1, and lets just take it from there, shall we? Yes, we shall. Hah.

Love always,

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

* * *

_**D**_islciame**r:**Nope. I don't own any of KH, KH2. I only play the games, and write the stories with the characters that I don't own:D so don't sue me thanks! There will be a few unfamiliar names. Those will be OC's, but worry not! The OC's are side characters meant to move the plot along. Though those I did create. The story itself was also inspired by the anime Kaleido Star. There are concepts that are loosely based on events that take place. Very very loosely, along with the contraptions, swings and such, al inspired by this anime. Anything existing I didn't create, I just wove the story around it all :)

The cover image for this story was done by the talented artist Faloana Deviantart. She had drawn this image for OGW back for its original posting in 2006. I am completely and utterly inlove with this image and am so honored to have it. It's a pretty perfect representation. I do wish she was still around...

_**W**_arnin**g**:This story has intense, dark themes, including violence, child abuse, psychological trauma, and a smattering of sex, not to mention boyboy love. You have been warned.

* * *

**Important Note: **This story has been separated into two acts.

**Act I: **Into the flames…

Sora is an orphan, Riku's a performer in a modern, drama circus. When the two clash, proverbial sparks fly. But when a certain darkness follows Sora to his new home, he finds help in that unlikely place, and the struggles the two must overcome bring the rivals closer than they ever thought possible. -**completed- -chapters: 1 - 40-** -**Rated M-** _angst, violence, rape, some language_

**Act II**: …Out of the ashes.

-summary to be released- -**in progress-**

* * *

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

_"On the outside it was a wonderful place, full of magic _

_and wonder with its colorful, intricate costumes and death_

_defying stunts. As a member of the audience, you had no_

_worries. You were pulled into the fantasy. But on the inside,_

_behind the gorgeous sets, and the whimsical masks there_

_was a certain, lurking darkness. When the curtains closed_

_after every show, there was no fairytale. Just the reality_

_of pure, unadulterated greed; the essence of human nature."_

-From the journal of Mayonaka Ranpu

Former CEO and manager of **Glass Wings**, INC

* * *

**Act I**

**I**_nto the Flames__**…**_

* * *

_p_r**o**l_o_g**u**e:-

The Curtain Rises

They were breathless, panting from exhaustion yet still beaming with pride and accomplishment. Their hands were locked, all of them, and the dimmed lights played over their dazzling costumes as a fierce roar of approval rose up from the crowds. A standing ovation it was indeed. Perfection in its finest, finest form no doubt. The star in the middle of the rest burned most brightly however, yet at the same time the look on his face was one of utter disappointment. _We are perfection incomplete._

**-**o**O**o**-**

The pavement was soaked and slippery due to the onslaught of the storm. Rain and winds were fierce about the city, but still people lingered, shopping as if unfazed by the inclement weather.

It was a similar circumstance for the boy flying full speed down the sidewalk, skillfully dodging strolling pedestrians on fast rolling inline wheels. Spiky brown hair weighted down in vibrant blue eyes, which were lit with a dancing, mischievous sort of laughter as he glanced over his shoulder.

He _was_ being followed after all.

"Stop! Brat!" Over the thunder there roared a voice similar in audibility. It was husky and deep, and it belonged to an oversized cop whose night blue uniform was apparently two sizes too small. It was actually a wonder the man was keeping up _this_ far with the fast moving imp at all.

Meanwhile, city folk glared at the teen as he haphazardly flew through the throngs, still dodging skillfully, but not without some flaws of course. Angry yells were left behind as distance was added. The boy truly had talent on those inline skates, and it was only proven further true when another cop a leapt suddenly from the shadows of a nearby alley way, and crouched, awaiting the teens inability to stop, with wide opened arms.

But the cop would soon realize his error, and the boy let out a small, amused chuckle before scrawny legs of his sprung to life, and he jumped, the wheels of his skates clicking off the concrete upon his ascent.

Surprised, the cop made a mad lunge at the airborne boy, but fell short when he realized that the leverage gained by the speed of his skating had him higher then his arms could allow. He still tried, however, and was rewarded by a sharp pain in his left shoulder, when the weight of the teen landed full force there, upon one foot. The cop howled in pain, but the boy didn't linger. He was gone nearly as soon as he landed.

However, gravity soon would kick in, and he found himself sailing downwards. But a nearby street lamp, which stood unlit, was the perfect thing to grab hold of, the spikey haired teen noticed with a grin. Fists wrapped as tightly as possible around the cold black iron, one atop the other, and with acrobatic skill he swung himself around...and let go.

Cinnamon spiked bangs flew back, bringing to light those dazzling blue eyes, which were wide and glowing, while tears pricked at the corners due to the wind and nothing more. There was a loud clacking as he landed, and the wheels of his skates involuntarily moved him forwards, that is until he regained control anyway. Then, laughing, he merely sped down the rest of the long stretch of sidewalk, leaving a bewildered cop clutching a sore shoulder, in his wake.

Along side of the boy, a few bystanders cheered at the display, others gawked in surprise, while some scowled. Fleeing from cops in a busy city really only meant one thing; A criminal of some sort, no doubt.

But it was so hard to assume such given the appearance of the boy, whose bright blue eyes and wide, childish grin seemed to scream anything _but. _

-x-x-x-x-

'_Beautiful..'_ Came the thought of one of those particular bystanders, who remained comfortably sheltered by another alley ways shadows. _'He's _**_perfect_**_'_

Oceanic orbs shined brilliantly from beneath half lowered lids, while lightly glossed lips tugged upwards in a small smirk. Obvious amusement danced about perfectly angelic features as the stranger cast the boy one last glance from the shadows. The rattling of iron above his head was heard within the alleyway, as he jumped up, grabbing hold of the first step to the fire escape ladder, just so he could hoist himself up and to the roof of that particular building. A long clean view of the city stretched out before him, viewed through the shelter of silvery bangs, which hung into those shiny green eyes. Meanwhile, the sound of skates on the pavement below directed his attention to the tiny ant making a sharp turn as the stretch of sidewalk ended.

-x-x-x-x-

There was a new, vast territory to explore now, as the boy sought refuge from the voices once again closing in on him. They were distant, which led him to believe he had enough time to find a suitable place to hide out, but surely not enough to linger idly. He skidded to a stop, the wheels scratching along the road and making an unpleasant screeching as he halted, with frantic eyes searching out the seemingly abandoned alleyway. There was a dumpster with its lid half opened, supported, most likely, by a broken, weakening catch in the junction of the lid and the dumpster itself, but other then that...

And the boy wasn't all too sure how ready he was to demean himself by jumping into garbage. But then again, desperate times call for desperate measures, right? The lump in his throat was forcibly swallowed as he readied himself, fingers idly brushing the side of the oversized trashcan. '_Just hold your breath..They'll pass soon!_' he tried to reassure himself.

But a sudden bang snapped the boy from his thoughts, and he recoiled when he realized the lid to his hiding place had been slammed shut. '_How could they have gotten here so fast?_' was the initial thought, as his startled gaze shot up to the source of the sound. Brows twitched in question, however, when he realized that the source wasn't what he initially thought.

"Garbage. Hm, not a very suitable way to hide yourself, is it?" The voice of the other, the silver haired adolescent who appeared no more then perhaps a year older then the spiky haired one, was gentle, and even somewhat teasing.

But the younger drew back with a scowl, and made no motion to acknowledge the other. Instead, he started up those wheels in a desperate attempt to flee the alley way, just when the familiar shouts from before caused him to freeze in place. '_Crap.._' He muttered, just in time to hear the thud of boots on the hard ground besides him, and the chin of the other resting gently on his shoulder.

"Trust me." He had no time to react when the elder whispered in his ear, but those eyes did widen a little in surprise. Trust him? Who _was_ he? And how on earth could he _possibly_ expect him to trust a total stranger? But nevertheless, his tense muscles slackened, and feebly, he nodded. After all, it was either here, or going back _home_, and even if home wasn't exactly horrible, he still wanted to get the hell out of there, especially given the _promise_ he had made.

But he never expected in a million years to be suddenly thrown up against the hard wall of the building. Wincing slightly as his back came in contact with the brick, he stifled a small yell when a strong hand clamped over his mouth. Another hand reaching up to intertwine long fingers in those spiky brown strands. He felt the elders bare arm against his cheek, and he closed his eyes shut tight. A sudden knot in his stomach alerting him to the idea that he had made the wrong choice.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." The silver haired one practically purred, and when the younger opened his eyes, he'd find himself mere inches from those strangely hypnotic green ones of the one pinning him to the wall, and it was as if a strange force had him complying.

Weakly, those arms raised, and did as the other said, sliding around the elders taut neck, fingers brushing the silky smooth lengths of silvery hair that trailed to just below his shoulders. The sudden thumping of the younger ones heart became audible, to him anyway, as he felt the others left leg slide around one of his own. A booted foot shielding the skate from the gaze of anyone passing by the open alley, even if the two were pretty well masked by the shadows of the buildings they hid between anyway. His other leg sliding between the boys knees, pressing his other leg a bit apart, hiding his other skate further away.

Meanwhile, a gloved hand came to rest upon the brunettes cheek, and the older of the two felt the boy tremble beneath his touch.

"Shhh.." He finally whispered. The voices of the two cops were loud and clear as they drew ever closer. "Trust me.." _Again.._

But now the boy knew why he should trust him. That gloved hand kept the boys face straight, just so the silver haired strangers lips could touch against his in a soft, yet at the same time, strong kiss, a gloved thumb playing over the boys tanned cheek.

By then, blue eyes had gone wide in surprise, and while his initial response was to fight the stranger off, something undetermined held him in place. Fear, perhaps, _most likely_. What _was_ going to happen next?

"Here! Look here!" A sudden, familiar voice reverberated off the brick walls, and made the boy close his eyes tightly in definite fear. They were here, they found him, he was going back, he _was.._

..kissing a boy.

The strangers lips moved against his frozen mouth, simulating a real, deep kiss, full of passion. Of course...Whether or not this stranger was merely simulating was a mystery in itself, but when the boy heard the cops snicker, and mutter something along the lines of "_boys and girls these days._"He made the realization...

"Come on, lets go. He isn't here." One cop said to his friend, and soon the sounds of footsteps grew more and more distant as the two finally disappeared.

Only when sure the cops were completely out of earshot, did the stranger then break that mock kiss, or rather, he slightly pulled away while the younger boy forcefully shoved him off.

"Are you crazy!" The brunette barked, while spitting and wiping at his mouth with the back of his long sleeve of his black shirt.

"Hmph." The other smirked, and chuckled as he eyed the boy, a silvery lock tucked behind his ear. "I would think you'd say '_thank you_'"

"Yeah right. _You kiss_ me, and I'm supposed to say thanks?"

"No. I _save_ you from two cops and you're supposed to say thanks. Why are you running from them anyway?"

But the boy ignored the elders words, and instead struck out with an open palm aimed for the strangers cheek.

It was caught before it connected however.

"Wow, that was a girlish thing to do. Those cops were right to mistake you.." The elder snickered, despite the younger ones slightly startled stare and he tightened his grip on the boys wrist which in turn caused the sleeve of his shirt to ride up a bit, bringing to the whatever light that lingered, the small silver plated bracelet around his small wrist. "Hm..DestinyIslands Orphanage. 6661 Paopu Place. Ooh I get it now.." but as he spoke, the brunette tensed, and pulled hastily, trying desperately to withdraw his wrist.

"Get off!" He growled, but his captor only smirked, and moved his glance from the bracelet, to the boys angry face, and back down to the silver plate once again.

"_Sora_..is it?" His smirk gave way for a more gentle expression. A small smile even, but regardless, his grip never lessened, and the boy never answered. He merely scowled. "I'll take that as a yes."

But both glanced up then, when the sounds of muffled voices were once again approaching, and once again Sora's eyes became desperate as he tried to pry himself from the strangers grip.

"They're coming back! Let me go!" He hissed, only to find his other wrist snatched up in the others free hand. Sora felt himself being tugged off the wall, and his back facing the alleyways entrance.

"Well, since you asked so _nicely_.." The other cocked his head to one side and spoke sarcastically, eyes peering over the younger ones shoulder to the opening between the buildings. The voices were growing louder.."Hey! Stop you little brat!" His voice then rang out, overdramatizing as if he had actually been _chasing_ the boy.

Sora cast him a panicked look, right before his captor released him with a knowing grin, and a sweetly whispered "_we'll be in touch_" He had tugged him close, and then released him, pushing him hard so that the boy rolled backwards and right into the arms of the surprised cop as he darted by.

There was little struggle. How could he fight two oversized cops off anyway? Especially given that he was so scrawny himself. Growling nonetheless, he still fought, tugging violently at the cops that tried to maintain him with hard hands clutched tightly around bony arms.

Meanwhile, the other teen watched the scene unfold with a smirk, before he turned tail and fled, disappearing into the shadows and around the opposite entrance of the alleyway before either of the cops realized there had even been another party present.

But as he fled, Sora was struck with a sudden thought, a sense of familiarity even.

"I _know_ him from somewhere..."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty


	2. the actor and the orphan

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

* * *

-1-

the actor and the orphan

* * *

The rhythmic ticking of the clock on the wall, coupled with the sounds of a steady beating heart thumping in a human chest, were the only things breaking the silence of the empty office.

"8:07.." Muttered the man aloud as he sifted through the clutter of papers and books upon his over crowded, messy desk. "That kid is lucky we don't have a show scheduled tonight." and he would've outwardly ranted onwards had there not been a flurry of hard knocks at the door, followed by an aggravated sounding "_Squall!_" Grumbling inaudibly about being disturbed, the knocker was then met with a gruff "What? And I told you..It's _Leon_.."

"Namine. Where is she?" The offending one pushed open the door as he spoke, but merely stood in the doorway of the office, arms crossed over the silk black shirt adorning a muscular torso. He obviously wasted no time in small conversation, and so emerald eyes met with a cold blue stare

."How should I know, Sephiroth? It's Sunday. You can all do what you want. Have you tried the practice rooms? And..have you seen Riku?" He didn't bother to mention that he had seen her earlier, since he truthfully didn't know where she was at that moment.

"How should I know? It's Sunday. Perhaps he's in one of the many practice rooms?" Sephiroth barely managed a tiny, tiny grin to accompany his sarcastic, yet at the same time monotone and deep sounding response, and Squall rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation as he glanced off to the side.

"He left the grounds today. Said he wanted to find someone. I told him to be back before 8."

"What do I look like? His keeper?"

"You _are_ his brother."

"So are you."

"Tch. Well he's more like you. So you should look after him."

"He doesn't need to be looked after."

There was a silent tension between the two brothers as they eyed each other after that quick exchange, and Leon finally broke the silence with an idle palm slapped against the paper covered desk.

"Well, then. I guess he'll just turn up when he turns up." He said with a tone that made it seem like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else. A frustrated sigh followed the declaration anyway.

"So, has Namine finished the new story?" Sephiroth ignored his brothers aggravation by once more prodding at the stage owner

"Why don't you go see for yourself?...In one of the practice rooms?"

"Fine, _Leon_, I didn't know you were still so attached to that stage name." Sephiroth cast him one last partial grin before he made his exit. The door clicked back into place once he left, leaving his brother by himself once more.

"idiot..." He murmured aloud to no one but the emptiness of that room.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The halls were empty, as he figured they'd be. It _was_ a Sunday after all. This building was plain compared to the enormous tent out back, set in the ocean connected to the island by a long concrete road, and it only served as a home to the company. Practice rooms for specific talents and dormitories littered the surrounding area.

The bright blaring sign outside the actual stage that read _Glass Wings _**normally** done up in bright white lights, was closed to the public on this particular day of rest. Thus those that inhabited the place were free to roam about as they chose, unbound from the obligations to the performances they belonged to.

But this day of rest always found this particular teen bored. He sighed to himself, and shook the excess water from those lengthy strands of silver, which hung annoyingly in newly dulled green eyes.

Sundays always seemed to draw on endlessly, and it was only by chance that he had strayed from the place to roam about the city, where he had his first encounter with that strange little runaway.

_"Sora.."_

He whispered aloud, and then froze nervously when it felt as if something sparked inside of him. His eyes narrowed while his gaze fixated upon the stretch of empty hallway before him, and for a reason yet to be determined he just couldn't shake the image of the boy from his mind.

Either way, he knew from the moment he had first laid eyes on him that he was the one this place needed. He _had_ to be. Everything about him was so..surreal, from his angelically innocent appearance to that air of mischievousness he had about him. He was just so _perfect. _The bit of creativity that this gradually weakening place needed.

Booted feet took the pensive adolescent down the long empty hallway, a mixture of water and mud behind. He knew the custodians would be pissed, but it wasn't as if he particularly _cared_. All the while tightly clenched fists wrapped around bits of his yellow vest, trying to wring out the excess rain that had gathered _there_ as well. More mess, no doubt.

Honestly, he had no real destination in mind, but he ended up stopping in front of double closed doors anyway. Settling a wet hand upon the horizontal bar of the door, he hesitated, before the clanking of the metal pressing against the wood echoed off the walls and announced his arrival.

The room he entered was enormous, and empty save for one other person. A girl, who sat quietly atop one of the many trapezes dangling from the ceiling. They were lined in pairs about the room, a large bit of distance between each set, and a large safety net what seemed like _dangerous _miles below each of them.

"Oh, you're back, Riku." Came a sweet voice, carried on the air and reverberating off the walls. Otherwise the barely audible whisper might have gone unheard. The girl appeared too busy engaged in some endeavor involving a blank piece of paper in an old dog-eared book and a gradually dulling pencil. "_Leon's_ annoyed" she added then after, finishing the picture with a quick yank of the pencil.

"There's news." Came the silver haired teen, Riku's, sarcastic reply as he quickly darted up the iron, horizontal prongs of the ladder to where the twin to the girl's trapeze rested, hinged to the high platform.

He kicked the latch undone and grasped the swing in one hand before hopping to the thin bar, easily balanced and sailing toward the girl who sat unmoving on her swing.

She glanced up from her book, just as she heard the swish of the trapeze, and when she saw him she smirked a bit and shook her head, sending moderately long strands of blonde from side to side.

"You shouldn't piss him off so much." She started, while nimble fingers turned the page to a clean, blank slate, and once more the graphite went to work, etching and sketching fine lines of intricate designs.

The swing sailed back, and then forwards again, urged onwards by the boy as he used his weight to press onwards. Each push gaining more and more leverage, until he was finally able to swing without his aid.

"Oh? Why is that?"He inquired with a grin, although he didn't need to. He knew what she was thinking, and what she was about to say. He merely humored her as he often did.

"I think you know what I'm going to say.." So she confirmed that thought with a smirk of her own, even if it went unnoticed given that her head was still buried in her next masterpiece. "They're your brothers. They're the only family you've got."

Although this dissatisfying answer elicited a "_hmph_" from Riku, as he unceremoniously flopped to a sitting position, or rather merely just slid so he now resembled a child on a playground swing. Both hands clutched at the wires tightly, and only seemed even tighter as her words registered in his already troubled mind.

"The rest of the company are like my family.." He started, canting his head to one side curiously. "Better family than _them_ anyway. Plus it isn't like I need anyone else anyhow. I'm perfectly fine on my own, Namine.." He finished with quite the serious tone.

Namine's smirk melted, until it was nothing more than a small, gentle smile. Which was good, so Riku thought, because she was much prettier when she smiled.

"I can't wait for the day that you change you're mind"

But Riku wasn't listening any more. Instead, he was actually in the act of throwing himself backwards and off that swing. But before he could fall, the bend in his knees hooked around the bar of the swing, and he dangled, pushed back and then forwards by the sudden motion.

Arching his back, he glanced up at his friend who was eyeing him curiously, and he crossed his arms over his chest while grinning rather sheepishly.

"What were you saying?"But as he spoke, he reached out a single hand. "Come swing with me? I haven't practiced at all today."

Namine sighed, and shook her head. The ragged old sketch book clutched up in her grasp while her pencil dangled from between clasping fingers.

"I can't. Gotta finish this costume design or else _Sephy_ will be mad."

"Oh please" Riku scoffed. "_Sephy_ can seriously stuff it. You're always working, Nami. You need to cut back and relax a little."

But to this, Namine scowled, and her book which had once been so tightly hugged, was then discarded and sent hurling to the safety net below, her pencil following.

"Are you saying I don't know how to have fun?" She inquired, while hoisting herself up to a standing position on that swing, merely so she could step off of it, allowing herself to fall. Though her lithe form was pencil straight, and her hands, stretched over her head, grabbed hold of the swing before she plummeted.

Riku watched her with a satisfied smirk, although he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I never said that, so _you_ must be thinking it"

"Hah. Well just because _I'm_ responsible and not always running off "_searching for something more than this.._" it doesn't mean I don't cut back sometimes.." Namine mimicked him in her words, and Riku smiled in spite of himself. He wouldn't deny that part of him.

"But I'm not always running off.." He explained, watching as the girl in front of him kicked up her shapely legs to get that swing moving. She arched back with the motions, just as he had, and sailed forwards, using the momentum gained from kicking legs to get her higher.

"You _wish_ you were." She replied simply, just as he started swinging, not hard though. Just idly, with arms outstretched and welcoming.

"I found him" He responded, quickly changing the subject. _That 'something more than this'_..He inwardly thought. He caught Namine's confused expression just before she let herself go on the final upswing, her fingers uncurling from about the trapeze. Her thin body bent, her back arching as she rose higher, until she was comfortably able to do a complete three sixty, flipping backwards so that she was horizontally outstretched and right side up, soaring in his direction.

He was waiting, wrapping his hands around her thin wrists once she was within his reach, while she did the same. Grabbing _just_ the hands would've been useless given the weight, even if she _was_ quite thin. It was a good means of support anyway. The force caused Riku's swing to arch back a bit, and he moved to swing her to the opposite platform when the door swung open, leaving the baffled two to dangle.

"Namine!" Sephiroth's deep and aggravated tone bounced off the far walls, sending unpleasant echos about the room that made Riku scowl. Namine blinked, and clutched a bit tighter at the wrists she hung onto.

"What's up, Seph?" She inquired with genuine concern for her seemingly annoyed partner. The man '_hmphed'_ and stormed in, the door slamming shut behind him.

"The new story, and the costumes. Are they finished yet?" With the same bluntness he used in addressing Leon, he addressed the girl, who appeared now like she wanted to draw back into a hole.

"No.." She admitted uneasily, arching a slightly annoyed look up at Riku, who watched the scene unfold with silent interest.

"How can that be?" The voice echoed from below. "How is one supposed to practice something when they haven't approved it _and_ they don't even know what they're practicing."

"The current show isn't even off yet. Why would you worry about the next one?" Riku interjected, which earned him a fierce glare from his older brother.

"That answer makes sense coming from _you._ He who is lazy and never practices anyway"

Riku frowned, but rolled his eyes nonetheless. He never cared much for _that_ brother at all, so he often tried not to take his harsh criticism to heart too much. He tried..but often failed that is.

"Hey! back off! You know that isn't true." Namine yelled while shifting a bit uncomfortably in Riku's grasp. The length in this position was causing a dull ache in her arms, and while she was hoping to practice a bit with her friend, she knew it was probably best if she got back to the work she had previously been doing.

Idly scratching at his arms, Riku got the message and let her go. She then maneuvered herself to make sure she landed on her back in the net, which sat ready and willing to catch her.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth smirked as he watched her roll to the side, swinging her legs over the edge and hopping to the floor.

"Riku's in here every day practicing so he could earn your respect!" She cried, aiming an accusatory finger in his direction. "The least you could do is acknowledge his talent!"

"Namine.." Riku called, hoping she'd take the hint and shut up. She wouldn't need to however.

Sephiroth's smirk vanished and was instead replaced by an emotionless expression that could've also have been mistaken for a small scowl. Cold green eyes glared up at his younger brother one last time before he turned his back on both of them.

"Have the story done by the end of today. Including the acts." It was all he said before he made his exit, allowing the door to slam shut just as he had upon entering.

Only when the two were alone again did Riku allow himself to fall, and, like Namine, he flipped himself forwards in order to land on his back in the net, which sank, indented about his slightly muscled form.

"Forget him, Nami..Please." Riku pleaded, after he slid off the net and took up the empty space besides her.

She was frowning herself, her thin arms snugly over her chest. Small shoulders lifted in a fell in an idly shrug.

"He's a jerk, but..as you wish." Her eyes darted to the floor for a moment, lost in a sudden thought, before she redirected her attention back to him. "So who's this person you found?"

"Oh, if nothing else he'll be someone else for Sephy to criticize." Riku grinned, and idly tossed his arms behind his head. "But I know he'll be much more than just that."

* * *

The slam of the door resonated throughout the halls of the old house, startling nearby kids and other adolescents alike.

That said attention was fixated upon Sora as he made his exit from a particular room, muttering inaudible strings of obscenities under his breath as he stormed down the hall, containing a small limp so that it was barely noticeable, if even at all.

"Oooh, _busted_." hissed a passing blond haired girl who appeared only a few years older then the spikey haired teen. He shot her a daggered glare, but continued on his way, only to find that the girl elected to follow him.

"Go away, Larxene" He growled, but the girl only chuckled, and slid herself in front of her spiky haired friend, obstructing his path and making him scowl all the more.

"But..I wanna know what _happened_. He sounded pretty mad" Pretty glossed lips pulled in a small pout as she stood there, hands on denim clad hips. "What'd he say this time? Oo! Did you get the belt again?" Oddly enough, there was a hint of hopefullness in Larxene's tone

Sora frowned at her, but he made no motion to answer. _'Yeah_', though he did mentally answer, onlyt o himself. _'Only me again. Never any of the others'. _He often wondered just why the head of this place seemed to have it out for him. It wasn't as if he was_ that_ horrible of a delinquent. He only tried to run away once in a while...every other day.

His glare to the blond remained while wishing her to dissapear. Thankfully, he wouldn't be waiting much longer, since another voice joined the scene that would drive Larxene's attention away.

"Hey Larxy!" A slightly high pitched voice, though still male, chimed from behind her.  
Sora noted the girl roll her eyes before whirling around so fast.

"What is it, De- _Argh_!" and for her troubles she was rewarded with a long hard stream of ice water, dead square in the face. "Damn it, Demyx! Give me that!" Lunging forwards, with one hand intent on brushing the cold water out of her face and the other seeking out the weapon of destruction wielded by the said, Demyx, the blond headed kid with his spiky hair done up in an odd mullet, Larxene would find herself unfortunately slipping on a small pool of water that had gathered on the floor after the attack.

She met with the floor with a loud thump and a widely grinning Demyx jumped over the body and took off, motioning for an equally amused looking Sora to follow, which he gladly did.

When they were both around a corner, and out of the girls range of both hearing and vision, they stopped and eyed each other for a split second, before both of them burst out laughing.

"Woo, that was great.." Sora chuckled, as the air returned to him. He'd then turn to his friend, who was currently hugging the weapon that caused their amusement. "So..How'd you manage to get that back from Saix? I thought. "_Once confiscated, it's mine forever_"" Sora mimicked one of those elders with quotation fingers, and Demyx burst out all anew.

"I snuck into his room when he was sleeping. He's so dumb. He keeps all our stuff in the drawer next to his bed. Here! I got back your laser pen!" He tossed the thin black stick to Sora, who caught it with a grin.

"Awesome! I thought it was gone forever! I actually got this from Axel you know.."

"Really?" Demyx asked, arching a brow inquisitively. Axel was supposed to be one of_ them_. But he actually often engaged in the more fun activities with the other orphans. It was actually quite amusing to think that he had part in that _one _entertaining night in particular...

_It was dinner time, and they all sat around the big table in the dining room. Although Sora had complained of a bad stomach ache, so he had been excused and sent to bed early. Left behind were Xemnas, of course at the head being the owner and head operator of Destiny Islands only orphanage, with Saix and Marluxia to his left and right respectively, both of which aided the head since, as one could figure, heading a house full of children of various ages was a job unfit for a single person alone._

_So the three elders were eating dinner in silence, while the string of children stretched out around the rest of the table poked at the crud they were made to eat. But more so, they were interested in the flashing red light that kept appearing on Xemnas' forehead. It was a little laser pointer, but it had an odd shape to it. _

_When realized just _**_what _**_that shape was, there were quiet giggles circulating throughout, starting with Axel, who just so happened to be the last elder also helping with the care taking, even if he was rather young himself at 18 years of age. He was practically an adult, although that idea could be greatly questionable given his actions._

_"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Xemnas inquired to the snickering Axel. By then Saix and Marluxia had also noticed, but neither of them found any humor in it, nor did _**_they_**_ want to be the ones to bring it to Xemnas' attention._

_"Well, Sir. I believe someone's flashing a picture of a naked lady on your forehead" Came Axel's nonchalant reply, which then in turn elicited an uproar of laughter from the crowd of kids, Demyx and the normally quiet Tidus especially. _

_"What are you talking about?" The head growled and reached out to snatch up Larxene's offered compact mirror. Flipping it open then, he'd see_**_ exactly_**_ what they were all laughing at._

_In the center of his head sat a red light in the shape of a woman, one of those ones you'd find on a truck or the like. The red silhouette was leaned back with a proudly thrust out chest and long shapely legs, bent at the knees. Of course there was nothing _**_visible_**_, but the shape could _**_not_**_ be mistaken._

_"Soooora!" The mirror was thrown to the table, and Xemnas growled, fierce eyes surveying the group before he recalled Sora's "illness"_

_And from the second floor hallway which overlooked the dining room, a fiercely cackling Sora finally withdrew the laser, as the dining rooms inhabitants' fits of laughter only intensified._

_"I want my money, Axel!" Sora yelled to that one estranged elder, who quickly ducked out of the dining room as soon as he was met with Xemnas' fierce glare._

Sora nodded with a chuckle to Demyx's expression of surprise at hearing that Axel had been the one _really_ responsible for that nights fiasco, and he stuffed the infamous laser pen into the pocket of his long tattered jeans for safekeeping.

"How could you forget?" he asked, but before Demyx could answer, they heard a _slightly_ raised, yet stern just the same, voice.

"What is this mess, girl?"

"It wasn't me! It was Sora and Demyx! He's running around the house with his super soaker again!"

Demyx, who had taken on a sudden shade of white in his face, quickly bid farewell to his friend for the moment, and took off like a bat out of hell down the hall before Saix could get to him.

Sora watched him go with a grin and shook his head before starting on his own journey to the destination in mind, although going the _long_ way since..well.. he didn't exactly want to encounter the strange Saix at that moment either.

So when the excitement died down, and Sora was safely away from the strangely silent, yet still devastating wrath of Saix, he made his way back to the long, seemingly winding second floor of the house to a door that was conveniently away from the elders.

He knocked once, opened, and as expected, he found a certain girl typing away at a computer. Her back was to him, and she didn't seem to be paying too much attention.

"Eh? Hey Kairi.." He finally spoke as he stepped up behind her, and gave her a single prod in the back of the head.

"Huh? Oh Sora!" The constant clicking of her fingers on the keys instantly halted and she spun around fast while standing from her seat, her arms tossed around his neck in a tight, affectionate hug. "How'd it go? Are you alright?"

As gently as possible, Sora had to slip his fingers beneath her clutching arms, just to pry the clinging girl from off him.

"I'm fine. But as for how it went..well..I'm back here aren't I?" He responded a little curtly. Kairi drew back when she realized his motions, a somewhat saddened expression upon her angelic face.

"..Again..?" She inquired, thin bony arms wrapping around herself, as if it had suddenly became colder.

Sora's response was a forlorn sigh, and shame filled eyes sought the floor.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I know I promised..Don't worry though! I'll go again tomorrow! I'll get us out of here, and we'll find your family soon" His dismal tone suddenly became more hopeful, and he took both her hands in his and offered a reassuring squeeze.

To this she only smiled sadly though her hands remained within his own.

"I know you will, Sora, but..what about Xemnas? Was he angry again?" She asked gently, her eyes trailing down to her hands in his before back up to his face, just to note the sudden sadness reflecting in his eyes.

But when he noticed her glance, he quickly dismissed it with a shake of his head, and once again that sheepish grin was plastered on his innocent face.

"Yeah, but I just sort of tune him out now. It doesn't even hurt so bad any more" He lied, obviously, he could still feel the welts burning down his back, right to the back of his legs, such that every time he even moved he had to fight back a wince. But he did so successfully, given that Kairi bought his claim, flipping elongated strands of fiery red back over her shoulder as she turned away to address the sudden knock at the door.

They both froze when they heard Marluxia's soft tone on the other side announcing "_Dinner in five_"

It was a good thing they never actually _opened_ the door unless suspicious, since Sora was often in Kairi's room, and mixed genders in rooms were a big _no-no_. Even if, like the two of them, it was for strictly _platonic_ reasons anyway, like talking through the night and until the early hours of the morning.

Sora hardly ever slept in his own room actually, for two reasons. One, he was incredibly afraid of the dark ( _not that he would ever admit that_ ), and that, coupled with troubling memories of a particularly bad past, often brought on nightmares when he tried to sleep, and two, he was incredibly_ lonely_, and he didn't even know why.

He was well liked at the orphanage. The younger kids admired him, the elders got a kick out of him, and the ones his own age, fourteen that is, found him a pleasurable acquaintance, a good genuine friend, and quite the funny guy. He played jokes with his friends, and he spoke of his problems with his one _best_ friend. His best friend, but not girlfriend and he wondered if this bothered him.

"_You're like a brother to me, Sora. You always will be. We aren't blood. But we're still the only family we have. Don't ever leave me. We'll leave here together"_

"_I won't, Kairi, and..we will."_

"_You mean it? "_

"_I promise."_

Sora forced the memory to the back of his mind, and shook his head a single time as if further trying to dispel the thoughts. Marluxia was gone, back downstairs probably, so once more the two were comfortably alone. He rubbed the back of his head idly while casting nervous eyes to the back of the door.

"If you want I still have some of that cream that makes the burning go away.." Kairi finally said, a new sense of doubt in her voice leading Sora to believe that his blatant lie wasn't as easily bought as he had first thought it was. Regardless he waved his hands out in front of him.

"No really. I'm fine. It's just a little itchy." He lied again, but this time, eager to change the subject, he glanced over her shoulder toward the computer screen. "Whatcha lookin' at?" He moved past her to gain a better look. "Glass Wings. That sounds familiar.."

Kairi moved back to her chair to sit, and taking the computer mouse in her hand, she moved the cursor to the link entitled _About the Cast. _

"It's the show we all went to see the other night. _The Songbird_. Starring Sephiroth! Isn't he just dreamy?" A new page came up now, donning a rather nice portrait of the previously mentioned famous performer, all dolled up in splendid robes of Japanese influence. Besides him stood the leading lady of the show. A girl much younger in age, but equally as appealing. Long blond hair and dazzling blue eyes were offset by the soft white hues of her silk attire, which flowed like a river about small, dainty, _feminine_ limbs. The caption beneath read _Namine Hikari. _

Sora squinted for a moment, before the recollections finally came back to him, and he released a sudden "_Oooh_"

"I remember now. Yeah that crap was so boring. I wanted to fall asleep." But he knew this was the wrong answer when Kairi shot him a nasty look, and he instantly regretted it.

"Like _you_ could do the things he does! That show was fantastic!" She exclaimed while idly clicking the back link to where there was a long list of other supporting cast members, and tiny photos besides their names. She scrolled down, and Sora eyed the list of thumbnail photos until one in particular caught his eye.

"Wait! Click that one!" he leaned over her shoulder, pointing to the one particular thumbnail. A bit confused, but compliant, Kairi clicked the link and was brought up to a page with a picture of a _very_ familiar face. "Riku..?" So _that _was his name, Sora thought to himself as the memories of his strange encounter came flooding back.

"Yeah, Sephiroth's younger brother. He's good, not as good as Sephy. Sort of unknown." Kairi explained, but when she glanced over her shoulder, she'd notice Sora just staring with strangely glazed eyes. "...Sora?"

"Huh?" He suddenly snapped out of it, quickly shaking foreign thoughts from his mind. "What?"

Kairi eyed him for a moment, before turning away with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, he _is_ pretty hot too. Don't worry though. I'm too in love with his brother to notice_ him_"

Sora felt the blush heat up in his face, and he turned away from her to hide it, while also deciding to not even mention that he _actually_ met this Riku. It was probably best she not know anyway.

"We should get downstairs before Xemnas kills us both.." He finally said uneasily against the fleeting thoughts he tried to dismiss. Riku was a..performer?

Come to think of it..back in that alley way..he _had_ been a pretty good actor. It all made sense, he supposed.

Lips set in a tight thin line as he mused over these thoughts, all the while Kairi verbally agreed with her troubled friend.

"You're right." She spoke as she stood, pushing the chair in beneath the computer desk. "Even though he really only likes to kill you. Lets Go anyway."

But he didn't answer her right away, since his gaze was too fixated on the picture of the unknown performer.

'_He _**_is _**_quite pretty..'_ Were his following fleeting thoughts, before he once again threw those thoughts away with a disgusted scowl.

"How gross.."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty


	3. paths intertwining

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

-2-

paths intertwining

* * *

The radio blared the dismal outlook for the rest of the week.

_"Rain, Rain, and Rain. Mostly just rain, chance of thunderstorms toward the end of the week_"

Squall, or as he liked to be referred to, _Leon_, was in his office as he normally was, scowling at the radio as if it had been the _other_ in the room, also harping unpleasant noise at him.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!"

"Damn, it Riku. What can't you understand about no? I don't understand your fascination all too much either. Care to enlighten me?"

Riku sneered, and idly swung his chair lazily around on its swirling base before wheeling it in closer toward the desk so he was once again face to face with his other brother, who eyed him in aggravation.

"He's really good."

Pause.

"Is that it?" Leon asked, a brow arching in question. "Does he have _any_ performing experience whatsoever?"

Silence.

"Well. Not exactly, I don't think. I mean..He_ might_. I never got around to asking him. But you should've seen him on these roller blades! He did this move..where he swung around a lamp post to avoid being caught by a cop and-" Naturally, he would've continued singing Sora's praises had Leon not cut him off mid sentence at the mention of the word "cop"

"Avoiding a cop? And just why exactly would he want to do that?" Leon inquired, while lazily shuffling through more papers with no real purpose, mainly to distract himself from this current headache actually.

Riku paused for a moment, as if realizing that _was_ a stupid thing to say, but he quickly dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand.

"He's just an orphan..I guess he was sick of the orphanage?"

"An _orphan_? Riku are you crazy?"

Riku blinked, and rubbed at the back of his head. Maybe it did seem a little odd when he heard it back, but nevertheless, his mind would not be changed. Orphan or not, Sora had potential. Riku could feel it.

"We're declining aren't we? Don't we need something fresh and new to bring more crowds?" The younger tried to reason, but Leon was busy rubbing his temples to ease the annoying _ache_.

"Riku, it's like finding a needle in a haystack. Only, the needle is the chance that he's actually _had _some performance and would _possibly_ work out here, and the rest of the haystack is the more likelihood of the fact that he's nothing more than a talent-less orphan." Leon reasoned back, with an argument that obviously made a heck of a lot more sense.

Riku's eyes narrowed, and he sighed a bit, before leaning back in the chair with his head against hands folded behind him as a makeshift pillow.

"Well, I just sort of thought maybe you'd open your heart a little more like you did with Namine.." He grinned, despite Leon's now narrowed gaze.

"First of all, Namine was different. She was like a street urchin in a hurricane. I wasn't about to leave a four year old child, a little _girl_, out alone in a torrential storm. Second of all, since when are _you_ hearted anyway?"

"So if you're saying I get Sora to stand out in the middle of the street during a rainstorm, alone, you'll take him in?" Riku questioned, ignoring Leon's.

"...This conversation is over." Leon finally stated, while stacking those papers neatly, as well as aimlessly. Had to clean the messy desk sometimes anyway.

"Hey!" But Riku wouldn't go down so easily. "Remember the favor I did for you? You even said you owed me, and you'd pay it back. Well now's the time. I want this favor. I'm telling you, it _will_ work out for us in the long run. I just have this feeling..." He trailed off, relaxing a bit after the slightly riled outburst, which then tapered down to his pensive words.

Leon stared at him long and hard for a few moments in silence, all the while musing to himself how he _did_ owe him, and he _did_ say he'd promise him a favor. One would guess he was stuck behind a rock and a hard place now, since he was a man of his word after all.

Dejectedly, he sighed, and leaned back in his own chair, his thumb and index finger reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I swear, Riku, if this kid causes me problems, I'll kick you both out, and _you_ can go live with _him_ at that orphanage."

Riku's grin was wide, and had he been slightly more emotional than he already _wasn't_, he'd probably have leapt over the table to hug his big, and now obviously soft brother. That was how he was inwardly feeling anyway.

"Thanks..You won't regret it, Leon."

But Leon rolled his eyes. Something told him he _was_ going to regret it.

"Whatever..just..Don't you have a school to get to?"

Sure enough, the clock read 5:30am by then, and if Riku was hoping to make it to the first bell by 5:45, he knew he'd better haul ass, since the building he needed to get to was on the opposite side, horizontally across the city, from those dormitories and few practice rooms.

So, after casting him one last grin, and a wave of his hand, he backed out the door, and was on his way, leaving a rather baffled Leon behind.

"I can't believe I just agreed to that."

* * *

"I guess being homeless has its advantages"

Tidus, another orphan the same age as Sora, pointed out as he reclined on the sofa of the "play" room. It was actually the living room, but given the fact that it was the primary jungle gym for the younger kids, it had also acquired the name of the playroom. Actually, a great deal of the rooms in this house were probably "play" rooms. None of the elders could be bothered to clean up after their kids, and while they would try to enforce the kids cleaning up their own junk, they proved to be successful only once in a while, and usually it was only under the threat of _death_ as a punishment for toys left on the floor.

"Yeah, we don't have to go to school." Demyx finished the thought, and Tidus nodded to confirm his idea. Meanwhile, the spiky haired blond fiddled with his beloved super soaker, shaking the contents within and pumping the pump to make sure it was at its peak and ready to fire. "Hey Tidus, watch this!" Demyx whispered, just as a passing toddler darted by a large decorative pot of flowers.

Tidus leaned over the back of the couch, peering excitedly as Demyx aimed the super soaker torward the floor and fired a single shot, causing a small puddle of water to form.

The child, having been too excited to notice in his running, slipped and skidded, his innocent giggles turning into a wail of fear as he crashed right into the pot, causing it to shatter and sending dirt and wilted flower petals everywhere.

Sure enough the two teens burst out laughing at the poor child's misfortune just as the doorbell sounded, echoing off the living room walls.

From all the commotion, it was Marluxia who arrived on the scene, and when he beheld the mess on the floor along with the crying child, he expressed genuine concern.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed and rushed over to the child..

..just to pass him and leave him screaming on the floor.

"Who the hell did this to my flowers! Demyx!" He growled once he saw the tip of the super soaker from behind the couch.

Demyx and Tidus had flattened themselves out to avoid being seen, and with hands clasped over their mouths to muffle their laughter as the scene unfolded.

Grumbling something about bratty teens, Marluxia scooped the sobbing child into his arms and shoved the mess to the side. He'd have to be sure to inform Saix that the super soaker was loose again, even if Larxene had done so already. He actually wondered how that had happened at all. Wasn't Saix careful with the crap he confiscated from these little jerks?

He set the kid down and brushed him off before sending him on his way with a less than friendly shove and then after, he turned his attention to the door.

Once opened he was greeted by a man with spiky brown hair, steel blue eyes, and a similarly emotionless expression that Marluxia recognized from himself and his comrades.

"May I help you?" He asked the stranger, trying to sound as politely charming as possible.

Leon cleared his throat while idly stuffing his hands into the pockets of his dark brown jeans.

"My name is Squall Leonhart." He paused, and as expected, Marluxia arched a brow inquisitively.

"Aren't you that stage-"

"Yes.." He quickly cut him off. He was actually quite anxious to get this over with. '_Damn that kid_' He muttered to himself, cursing the hold Riku had on him. So he had done him one teeny tiny little favor, what did that matter any? He was years older then him! Surely he held authority over all. But alas...Here he was.."I want to inquire about adoption."

"Hm..Isn't that interesting.." Marluxia responded cooly, and genuinely. He _did_ find it interesting.

The old ragged place didn't seem to get too many takers. If this guy was for real, it would be nice to get rid of some of these brats. '_Please let him want more than one._.' He found himself hoping.

"Well come in..Browse our.._Heh_..merchandise." He moved to the side, allowing entrance to Leon, ( who felt it proper to go by Squall with those unknown )

"Well actually, I think I had one in mind."

Marluxia blinked, and turned his head to the couch. '_Demyx_? _Please let it be Demyx._.'

"Is there a...Sora..here?"

Tidus and Demyx couldn't help but over hear the man mention Sora's name, so they peered over the edge of the couch, watching as Marluxia called the name up the stairs. It wasn't Demyx, but it was the next best thing, he figured.

No answer at first. He tried again and this time with more than just aggravation in his normally cool voice.

It was a few moments more before the spiky haired brunette sauntered down the stairs, his brows instinctively furrowing as he caught Marluxia's cold stare. But his expression softened a bit when he noticed the stranger.

"What..?" He inquired, stopping besides Marluxia while still eyeing the stranger with utmost curiosity.

"He wants to adopt you."

Sora blinked, and continued to stare, although his eyes narrowed slightly and those seemingly frail arms, _Leon noted their skinniness_, crossed over his chest.

"Why would you want _me_? How do you even know of me?"

"Lets just say..a little birdy told me about you."

"Well it's very nice of you and all, but..I'm sorry to say im not for adoption unless you take my friend too."

Leon smacked a hand to his forehead. Again, stupid kid..This was definitely not part of the plan.

His eyes moved to Marluxia's, seeking out some form of help apparently, who in turn shot Sora a nasty glare.

"Kid. You're being offered a home. Why the hell would you turn it down?"

On this, Sora whirled around, firing a glare of his own toward his elder.

"I told you all from the get-go I wasn't leaving here without Kairi!"

"Go pack. We're going to go fill out the papers and then you're leaving this dump"

"The hell I am!"

So the two engaged in a fierce glaring match, and Leon swore he could feel the sparks of lightning strike between each pair of intense eyes. He drew back and arched a hand in front of him. "Hey, if this is a bad time I could always come back..It's fine..Let him decide.."

"I don't need to decide! I don't know who you are, but I'm not going with you!" Sora cried, tightened fists flailed to accentuate his fierce refusal.

Unfortunately for him, however, the commotion downstairs alerted a particular attention that _no one_ really wanted on the scene.

"What is going on down here?" The hard thuds of booted feet down the old rickety stairs turned the heads of all three, just in time to see Xemnas as he descended. Sora quickly looked away.

"Ah, Xemnas..This gentleman is interested in adopting Sora." Marluxia replied casually, motioning with a hand toward the boy who shifted his weight uneasily from one foot to the other.

In actuality, he could feel the cold piercing stare of the owner at him, even if he looked away, and it made him incredibly nervous.

"Is that a fact? That's quite interesting. I never thought it possible." Xemnas had reached the lower level as he spoke, merely to join the trio as they exchanged glances. Leon was silent for the moment, until addressed by that intimidating leader. "Are you sure you're interested in him? He's the only real one with a discipline problem that we're having problems controlling.."

"I said I'm not going!" And poor Sora could only interject every so often a mid the grown ups conversation. Leon cast a glance to the boy, and then back to Xemnas.

This was the kid that Riku swore up and down would make a good addition? He was so small and scrawny and...He was an orphan with no performance experience, and yet, Leon was a man of his word, and he knew he owed his younger brother despite his better judgement.

"See?" Xemnas sneered, motioning toward Sora's outburst.

The bridge of the elder brunettes nose was pinched between his thumb, index and middle fingers, and he released an exasperated sigh as the two argued back and forth once more, this time the fight between the estranged owner and the boy.

"Really. It's fine. Look.." Leon finally cut in, separating the older and the younger before they gauged each others eyes out, just so he could slip a business card into Xemnas' hand. "When you work things out, give me a call. I don't want to force him into anything.." Xemnas took the card, eyed it for a moment, and stuffed it back into his pocket before nodding to Marluxia.

He hadn't offered so much as a 'good day' to Leon, and instead turned his attention to Sora, lashing out with one arm to curl his long fingers in the material of Sora's shirt collar.

Leaning so he was level with the boy, he whispered something in his ear that appeared to have Sora pale with fear, and as quickly as he was snatched up in Xemnas' grasp, he was released, shoved forwards toward the staircase.

"Go!" Xemnas barked, to which Sora replied with a glare before he finally complied, stomping, in the manner of a three year old, up the stairs.

Leon had tried to watch the scene, while being ushered away by Marluxia, but he caught a few glimpses of Sora's panicked expression, and inwardly he felt something inside of him tense. Eyes narrowed, a brow arched, and he glanced to his host curiously.

"Hope you adopt him soon. I'm sure he could use a home better than here." Marluxia added, with somewhat genuine concern, even if mostly he just wanted to see these brats gone and gone fast.

Leon nodded, thanked him graciously, and finally took his leave of the house. But he just couldn't shake the feelings of bad premonitions. Strolling down the walkway through a nicely kept garden on either side, ( maintained by Marluxia of course, a flower afficionado ) Leon mused over how he could go from being completely reluctant to fulfilling this request, to suddenly having sparks of longing, like he actually _wanted _to. He didn't even know why. It wasn't as if there was anything wrong, or so he knew anyway. Maybe it was just something about Xemnas, whose cold, aloof exterior had a particular aura of danger about him. He definitely didn't seem like the type to run an _orphanage_ anyway.

But then again, the numerous children he had seen running about seemed happy and normal. Even the few teenagers were uncharacteristically content despite their "brooding, angsty" stereotype.

There was no reason to suspect something evil behind closed doors.

And yet he just felt like there was something ominous about the whole thing. It made him shudder even, but he shook it off and decided to put the foolish ideas to the back of his mind, especially when a familiar voice rang out behind him.

"What are you doing around here, Leon?" Panted a spiky haired man as he jogged up to his walking comrade. A water bottle in one hand while a towel clutched neatly in his other.

Leon smirked without turning a glance, knowing instantly the owner of the voice. He shrugged, and looked up at the dark sky. It hadn't been raining just yet, but it was fairly drizzling.

"Just walking.." He lied, leaving out the part where he had been practically coerced by his younger brother into adopting an orphan, a plan which actually failed. "I see you're out running earlier than normal, Cloud." He pointed out, and said Cloud would slow his pace until he matched the stride of his friend.

"It isn't as if I could sleep anyway. Riku and I had been up all night on the swings. He's really good, you know. Getting way better. Gonna be better than Sephiroth soon, I imagine."

Leon scoffed since he didn't particularly wish to hear about Riku at the moment. After all, he _was_ the reason he was on this wild goose chase anyway.

Cloud appeared to have read some instance in his mind, maybe the sudden tension appearing in that steely blue stare, so he slid an arm around the brunettes shoulders and drew him close.

"You two shouldn't fight, after all I have_ him_ to thank for you" He replied rather cheerfully, which was odd hearing from someone who was normally so aloof and distant from the rest of the company. Many often mistook Cloud for cold and uncaring most of the time, focusing only on his work at the company. But for those close to him, primarily the three brothers of the _Glass Wings Inc_, they knew there was much more than what met the eyes when it came to him.

Leon, especially, knew this fact.

He seemed to relax some in the blonds affectionate hug, but his arms, which had crossed over his chest sometime during their stroll, remained firmly set, and he rolled his eyes in response.

"Don't remind me that I owe him." Came Leon's reply, which he tried to have sound curt. But it actually came out accompanying a half hearted chuckle at the memories of Riku's antics.

_He remembered how it once had been, with fleeting glances and meeting of eyes. He could feel something in the air between himself and that performer, whose specialty also happened to be the swings, as well as minor entertaining skits like the devil sticks, and the chinese yo yo, also known as the Diablo. Leon had a certain affinity for the talented blond, but buisness was buisness and had to stay such. It didn't take away from his loneliness, however._

_He hadn't been aware of Riku watching the two of them though, and eventually the younger brother would bring it to Leon's attention._

_"Just ask him out already and get it over with" He would say, to which Leon would promptly respond how he should "butt out and shut up", which then turned into "it's not proper" Which could've been interpreted two major ways:_

_One being the fact that they were both males, another being that Leon was Cloud's manager. Riku assumed the latter, and took it upon himself to "fix things"_

_So enlisting the help of Namine, whose handwriting was elegantly female, he had her compose two certain love letter addressed to Leon and Cloud each and both signed from "an admirer"._

_Cliched, perhaps, but it served his purpose when after a few weeks of silently watching the two love struck entities stroll around the buildings on cloud nine, Riku and Namine composed the final letters, arranging a meeting at a certain fancy restaurant, at a certain time, a certain place, for each certain person. _

_Their initial shame and embarrassment, upon their realization that they had been each others "admirer", soon melted away, and the conversation that ensued that night finally laid to rest the tension between the two. Feelings that had once been afraid to be admitted were brought to light, and a new relationship finally flowered. _

_It wasn't without its repercussions of course, as both Riku and Namine learned once it had been known that __**they**__ were the ones behind the letters. But the extra cleaning duties in the practice rooms were well worth it, Riku noted, to see the both of them "finally stop moping around like girls." _

The memory had Leon snickering.

"I guess I do have him to thank though." He finally admitted lazily, turning a glance to the side, just as it started to pour. He was thankful for the momentary reprieve from his troubled thoughts, but now he was wondering how he was going to tell his younger brother that Sora just wasn't interested in being adopted unless he took his friend with him, and two for the price of one just wasn't in the bargain.

But with that particularly happy memory, he found himself reluctant, especially given that Riku had been so dead set on it. He just didn't want to be the one to let him down.

"It's raining harder. Shall we head back?" Cloud asked, bringing Leon from his train of thought. He turned to cast a look at the blond by his side, am arm finally coiling around his waist.

"So long as you intend to come with _me_." He responded, to which Cloud smirked, and practically melted against his partners side.

"Eh? I'm still not done with my jog." Though he expressed genuine concern.

"Don't worry about it." Leon started, a bit of pressure applied to hold him closer. "I'm sure we'll both get plenty of exercise when we get back."

* * *

It was around the end of summer, but unfortunately for the teenagers inhabiting that performing company, School went year round.

It was a different sort of education though, in addition to the normal necessities of mathematics, english, and the like. There were also dance classes, drama classes and aerobics as a normal part of an educational schedule. Not to mention classes for specific skills like the swings. It was all mandatory if you were a performer

Though after a long day of grueling training, both mentally as well as physically, the school day was drawing to a close for the younger ones, and those whom had passed the annual audition and were merely fine tuning their abilities no matter what their age.

Riku yawned idly, his back up against the wall of a particularly crowded hallway. Oceanic eyes surveyed the throng of teens as they filled the halls. The chatter among them coupled with the clanking of the lockers gave the appearance of any normal high school, aside from the fact that most of the students were all garbed in some form of athletic attire, whether it were tight fitting leotards, or tight shorts and loose fitting tank tops.

Another side glance was offered, this time to the clock that sat above the lockers. '_5:05_' He thought to himself with a scowl. He looked to be waiting, and the more he waited, the more some of those girls would clamor up to him, hopefully trying to start conversation, and each time being disappointed when he remained quiet and uncaring, unresponsive even. Being the owner's brother of this establishment definitely had its drawbacks.

So he continued to wait, gradually growing a bit peeved, that is until another voice finally sounded over the crowds, and Riku's attention was directed to the approaching mass of blonde spiky hair, the owner of which was still lost among the sea of teens until he was close enough to be seen.

"Gah, Sorry! These halls are crazy every day. It's hard to even breathe!" The boy, who was a bit out of breath, reached up to brush a few straying bangs from gentle blue eyes, causing Riku to smirk.

"Yeah well, don't let it happen again, Roxas." He joked, with a playful shove. The boy snickered, but glanced down the hall through the crowd with a rather hopeful expression.

"She's still in class, right?"

"Yeah, she'll be done at 6. Wanna go watch?"

"Do you _have_ to ask?"

-o**O**o-

Namine had her own practice room, as Sephiroth, the other leading performer, had his, and this large room was equipped with everything that was contained for others in _separate_ rooms.

It had a single pair of swings for either still acts, or flying. Ropes suspended from the ceiling, looped at the end like a noose for spanish web acts. There were balance beams on the floor and a large trampoline off in the corner, on which she was currently working.

The two boys entered quietly, so as not to disturb her as she worked. Although there was already another one present, barking orders in a disturbing sort of way, so Riku thought anyway.

"C'mon! Work those muscles!" It was a female voice, sweet, but at the moment fierce and commanding. "You're not straight! You look like a shriveled old lady!"

And as for the one being barked at, Namine only used those words as the motivation to bounce higher. The sound of the trampoline's bed sinking in with her weight echoed off the vast walls, the metal of the springs clinking upon releasing once she sailed up, her body stiff as a board and tilted back slightly. Knees that had bent then separated so that one leg stretched out gracefully infront of her, the other in back. A perfectly formed split in mid air seemed to be held for an eternal moment.

Although, the duration of the hours spent have long since worn on her, it would seem, since upon landing, and preparing to jump again, she didn't seem as composed, and her stiff posture, as well as her footing was lost long enough for her to let gravity carry her thin and weakened body on the air, sending her hurling straight off that trampoline and onto a nearby mat.

Riku and Roxas both rushed to her side as she landed with a small yelp, but she wasn't too badly hurt, other than a small ache in her head which she'd try to fend off with a hand to her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Roxas didn't bother to hide the concern in his voice. He moved an arm around her shoulders and helped her stand up. Riku was silent, knowing that he didn't have to offer any form of concern towards her, given that he knew it had always taken more than _that_ to genuinely hurt her.

"Oh, Just fine, thank you.." But being the sweetheart that she was known to be, she was still thankful for the aid to her feet, even if she shrugged his arm from off his shoulders.

By that time, her coach had joined the group, forcing her way between the trio with hands on her hips.

"You did well today, Nami. Maybe it's time to quit for the day" long black hair was left out to frame a friendly face and Namine nodded to her coach, despite the fact that it was only 5:30, and she still technically had another half hour of class, and then her _own_ training, left in the day. It was a wonder when she had any real time to herself at all.

"You're right, Thank you, Tifa." Namine offered, and with a smile, Tifa nodded, before passing by the two boys with a quick wave of her hand.

"Hey there, RiRox" She offered with that affectionate sort of petname she had given the inseparable pair of friends.

Both responded weakly with a small wave as the woman took her leave, leaving the new trio by themselves as they watched her go.

"Sooo..You're done, huh?" Riku finally asked once he turned back to Namine. She looked from him, to Roxas, and then let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah right. Done with being coached for the day anyway. Now I just need to work on things for myself.."

But Riku seemed more than unsatisfied with this response.

"Come on, Namine. Remember what we talked about yesterday? You never relax..you're going to get hurt if you keep this up.." Riku paused thoughtfully for a moment. "Plus Roxas won't shut up about how he never gets to see you outside of classes." He then added after, which earned him a hard punch from his good friend, before the mentioned Roxas turned away to hide the creeping red hue on his face.

And despite her slight agitation at Riku's pestering, Namine stifled a small giggle, and turned away from the two, her water bottle clutched tight in her hand.

"You know how important it is for me, Riku, to be in the best shape I can be for each show.."

"It's only Monday. The next show isn't even until Friday. I think you can afford to rest a few hours." He grumbled, and besides him Roxas nodded his agreement while turning, once he was sure his visual embarrassment had subsided.

"You're already so good. It isn't like you have to improve any."

Namine smiled, truly appreciative of the praise, she thought to herself as she moved over to her belongings, taking up the towel just to wipe the bit of sweat on her brow.

"There's always room for improvement. There's no such thing as perfection, but we can come pretty close. I want to get as close to it as I can get." She tossed the towel over her shoulder, while glancing up at the dangling swings.

Riku noted the somewhat forlorn expression in her eyes, but he dismissed it with a 'hmph'

"And _you_ would do good to live by that, Riku" She turned back around to face him, her arms idly latching behind her back in that delicately elegant pose of hers.

Riku rolled his eyes and smirked, tilting his head to one side until he heard and felt a pleasurable crack in his neck.

"I hate when you make sense you know." He snickered, which in turn elicited a similar _hmph_ from Roxas.

"I know you do. That's why it's so fun to be philosophical" She pointed out.

"Well how's this for a philosophy then. You come out with us tonight, or else I'll drag you out against your will." And to emphasize the point, which held a clearly playful tone, Riku moved forwards to grasp the girl by her forearms. His fingers tightened a bit, not fiercely enough to hurt, but strong enough to hold her steady.

She chuckled and shook her head a bit, before successfully wriggling out of his tight grip, and she'd sink between the distance in the middle of the two males, just to emerge on the other side of the two, still with her towel over one shoulder and her water bottle in her grasp.

"Alright fine. On one condition though." She added, with a warning finger aimed at the two of them.

"Alright then, what's that?" Riku inquired with interested eyes.

"Tomorrow night, here. You and Roxas practice with me."

"Deal"

"What? Wait, Why me?" Roxas finally interjected after those moments of observing silence. Namine's simper was strangely angelic, so he noted, despite the devious intentions behind it apparently.

"Because you're just as lazy as _he_ is, and I know I can make sure the both of you aren't bumps on a log any more!" She explained while turning to address the somewhat panicked looking blond. "Why are you so worried? It'll be fun!" But before she could try to console him any more, an impatient Riku was hurrying her out.

"Come on! I feel so trapped in here. I need air. So go get dressed and we'll meet you out front in a half hour." He exclaimed, shoving the poor girl until she started on her own, although she cast one last glance over her shoulder.

"Geez, eager much?" She snickered, while stopping at the door to the room, her hand on the frame as she glanced back at the two.

"Oh, and don't wear anything _too_ nice." Riku added as an afterthought, ignoring her commentary, and somewhat confused, she arched a brow.

"Why not?"

"You'll see." He replied with a smirk of his own, his arms crossed over his chest. Roxas groaned a bit, and leaned his shoulder against the trampoline, apparently still fussing over the deal that was made without his consent.

"Hmph, Fine then." She replied with a mock pout "I'll meet you out front." and with a final wave she had gone, leaving the two behind.

"So what's the big deal, Roxas?" Riku questioned, although his eyes were still firmly fixed on the door.

"Um, Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I can't swing like you two?" He responded sarcastically, and grumbling.

"Oh, Right.." Riku said, his head tilted to the side thoughtfully

"..Thanks."

"It's not a problem." he added, hoping to ease Roxas' concern

"What the hell do you mean_ it's not a problem_? I'm going to look stupid."

"Nope. You're not going to look stupid."

"Then what's going to happen?" Roxas muttered, and it was his turn to cross those arms over his chest in an attempt to appear somewhat angry, even though in the back of his mind he knew he was jumping at the chance to spend a newly _large_ amount of time with the girl he so admired from afar.

"You're going to learn." But as expected, Riku's answer hadn't made him feel any more better about the matter.

"..."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty


	4. storm clouds

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

-3-

storm clouds

* * *

It had been a particularly long scene that night, and one that left the horrific sounds of violence echoing in his head.

But truth be told, as much as it bothered him, there were other thoughts that took precedence over the beatings that only _he_ seemed to receive. No matter how disliked the other orphans were by this owner, Xemnas seemed to direct most, if not all, of his rage at Sora, and, for the most part, Sora didn't understand why.

Initially he winced once he stepped beneath the steady stream of hot water in the shower, letting the soothing feel of the liquid seep over his skin, brushing the welts on his back, as well as other untarnished areas of his lithe body. The look of pain soon left his face as he sank with a sigh to the floor of the stall, crossing his legs at the ankles and laying folded arms atop his knees.

"Only me.." He murmured out loud, although naturally there was no one there to hear him. "Why is it only me?" Heavy lids lowered over glassy eyes, whose threatening tears were masked by the shower water.

He was thankful for the reprieve from everyone at that moment, even his beloved Kairi, whose support proved minimal when he got like this, that is, when he sank into such a depression that he felt sick, every muscle ached, and every breath was like sucking in acid that singed his lungs in his chest. Then he hated himself, because he knew people had it _much, much_ worse, and in truth, he was incredibly _lucky._

Another sigh, and he relaxed his body, leaning his back against the wall and barely flinching when the cold tile sparked up the sting from the welts on his back.

Meanwhile, a hand found its way to his bare chest, settling over his heart and feeling the muscle pump slowly and steadily within his aching chest. But more than just that, he felt the jagged bits of torn skin against his palm, running in a long diagonal line right across his heart.

Touching the wound was like causing a storm. Muffled voices like thunder roared in the back of his mind, ripped from his unconscious and overflowing like water out of a broken dam.

"Damn it.." He cursed, and quickly ripped his hand from his heart. But the damage had been done. So fingers intertwined within soaking cinnamon strands and he yanked as his head, which then tilted downwards, trying in utter desperation to fend off the onslaught of memories that ransacked his much sought after silence.

In his minds eye the picture was vividly painted, and it caused him to shudder despite the warmth of the water surrounding him. "I hate this..I hate it here. Why can't I just forget it...Where can I go to start over? I would've been able to find some place and get out of here had it not been for that stupid.." But he trailed off once, as if on cue, oceanic eyes ripped through the torrent of his memories, leaving him slightly confused as he stared at the floor.

"..Stupid Riku.." He muttered finally, while reaching up to brush a straying lock of hair out of his glassy eyes. "I hope I never see him again.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When Sora had finished his shower, toweled his hair somewhat dry and wrapped another around his waist, he proceeded back to Kairi's room ( indiscreetly of course ), since he had been there before he left for the bathroom, and thus left his pajamas there.

Coincidentally, he also managed to forget his shower kit in his own room, so Kairi nicely lent her own, which in turn led to him smelling delightfully of strawberries n' cream from her shampoo as well as her soap and body wash.

So naturally, once he entered his friend's room, she was instantly aware of his presence.

"Heh, Wow, You smell like strawberries!" The girl giggled without bothering to look at him. She was busy typing away at her computer again. That suited him just fine though, since he did have to change, and he knew she was more uncomfortable in that situation than _he_ was anyway.

"Yeah, of all the possible things, you don't think you had anything more girly smelling, do you?" He questioned with that friendly sort of grin he was well known for.

"Awh, don't complain. You smell so good!" She offered, pausing only briefing in her hasty typing.

Once Sora had dressed, he moved up behind her, just so he could crouch, leaning his chin to her shoulder while peering curiously to the screen.

"Writing again, eh?" He smiled when she freaked upon realizing he was looking over her shoulder, and she quickly pounced at the screen, throwing her palm up over the electronic print.

"Yeah, but nothing I want to show right now!"

"Awh, why not?" He pouted and moved to her other side in an attempt to get a better view from that angle, though again he was blocked off.

"Quit it! And because I don't want anyone to see it just yet." She was slightly serious, slightly joking, but Sora backed off anyway, even if he continued to pout while doing so.

"Fine then, keep secrets from me." He verbally prodded as he flopped back onto her bed, his arms crossed to accentuate his pout. Kairi looked over her shoulder at him, and immediately shook her head.

"You look like a girl when you pout like that."

Having been mistaken for a girl once already, which was a memory he wanted to forget given that it was the day he dealt with that enigmatic teen in the alleyway, Kairi's comment sparked a bit of agitation. So he retaliated with one of her pillows, hurling it at her head.

"Yeah? Well..you're like a girl when you're all annoying and secretive and stuff!"

Kairi giggled after she caught the offending pillow. She clutched it for a moment, before swirling in her chair so she was facing him.

"Dummy, I can get away with that be_cause_ I'm a girl. But you're not allowed to pout. It's unbecoming of boys." She snickered, and sent the pillow back in his direction, full force.

It landed on his face since he hadn't made a motion to sit up in order to catch it, as well as the fact that her words had him thinking.

"That's really stupid" He said as he moved the pillow off to the side, merely so he could prop himself up on his elbow, his eyes now fixated in her direction.

But she had turned back to her computer, and was once more tapping at the keys of her keyboard in earnest.

"I didn't make up the rules. It's just how things are." Came her insistent reply, but Sora knew he didn't like that answer.

"Well, I plan on changing that someday" He stated confidently, before allowing himself to roll over onto his stomach. His arms slid beneath the pillow, and he rested his chin atop the soft surface. "Wait and see."

"Hah. Get a little bigger dream there, Sora. I don't think _that_ one is impossible enough." Kairi scoffed. Sora smirked a bit, and leaned his head to the side, suddenly lost in deep thought.

Though he knew that he could have no bigger dream than simply leaving this place with her, and settling in a home where they could both be happy, and he would no longer have to suffer the pains of suffocating memories.

The hope that lingered from those thoughts made his heart skip a beat beneath his jagged, unhealed scar.

* * *

The weather announcer that morning had held true to his word of rain. When the trio finally exited their symbolic prison, they found themselves beneath a torrential down pour. Thankfully there was no thunder or lightning, just rain..

..but lots of it.

It was actually a rather humorous sight to behold, because of the three of them, it was really only Riku that dared to venture out on his own more often. So the other two pranced around as if rain had been something foreign, merely because they never really ever had the chance, like this, to fool around outside in a down pour.

"Aiiiee! It's cold!" Namine called, bringing her bare arms over long blonde hair, as if that minimal cover would be enough to keep her dry, and even though in the summer, given the humidity, the rain usually had an unpleasant warmth to it.

"It's just a little rain. Geez, see what I mean? You guys don't get out enough! It's a good thing you didn't dress nice, yeah?" Riku laughed and slid down the streets, which, as always, were still busy despite the rain. You would always have your odd crowd that insisted on shopping still. Stores just _might've_ been less crowded after all.

And the group earned themselves odd stares, or rather, just Namine, since she had been recognized from the advertising posters all over the city. Though it was only really her since leading stars in performances were the ones recognized, not usually any of the back up cast, and hell, Roxas hadn't even been on stage yet.

"Why are they all staring?" Roxas noted uneasily as the three of them strolled aimlessly down the street. Though neither Roxas nor Namine knew that Riku had a particular destination in mind.

"Because Namine is hot, _obviously._"Riku joked, nudging Roxas in the side in hopes to get him to react. But all he got was a grumble, and Namine offered a weak "_jerk_" under her breath before she broke away from her friends, and started down the street in a fast sprint.

"Might as well make some use of this useless time and run!" She had called back to the two that had started running merely in order to catch up.

Roxas soon matched Namine's stride, but Riku managed to slide past them, just so he could make a sharp left which then caused them to follow.

"Where are we going?" Namine called ahead to her friend, who waved at her without looking back.

"You'll see" Came the simple response.

So the three of them ripped through the crowds, running through the rain. They were no longer fazed by the wet clothes that clung to their bodies uncomfortably, or their hair, which hung in their eyes ( more for Riku and Namine than Roxas ), and instead they all seemed to _glow _with amusement.

But soon, the duo of Namine and Roxas would slow when they caught sight of Riku stop a few feet ahead of them, and it took the two of them a moment to recognize his curious eyes wandering, as if seeking something out.

"Are you looking for something?" Namine inquired as she strolled up along side of him

"Yeah." Riku admitted while reaching up to rub idly at the back of his head. He led the others a few more feet down the block and to the right, which was where he'd find the sign he was looking for.

"Here it is!" He called after happening upon the street sign that read _Paopu Place_. So the street had been found, separated from the big city and hidden by a minuscule community of houses that actually weren't apartments. '_So where's that orphanage?_'

Riku started down the block, walking at a steady snails pace in order to read the numbers on the houses that turned out to be ascending.

"6659, 6660, Here!" And he'd finally pause in front of a large Victorian style house with the address of 6661.

It was pretty, but it was that kind of pretty that was in the past. Old white paint hinted at a lackluster shine, while the weather hadn't been too particularly kind to the old house. Paint chips peeled back at corners, similar to the blue shutters, which seemed to weakly dangle and dance on the wind as if barely clinging to the hinges.

There was a sign out front that read _Destiny Islands Orphanage_, and a whole bunch of other stuff beneath it in small print, but Riku couldn't be bothered to read it.

"An orphanage?" Roxas asked as he stepped up along side Riku. "What are we doing here?"

But Riku ignored him for the moment, once his eyes caught sight of the playground a few feet away from the place.

It was equipped with swings and all, and it must've proved useful with the kids at the orphanage, he thought, as he left the two behind while they eyed him in question, just while he slipped over to the swings in particular.

Taking hold of the chains that held the seat up, in both hands, he hopped atop the swing, and balanced on a single foot as it rocked, creaking with the added weight.

"We wait" Finally acknowledging Roxas, he called out across the street to his two confused friends.

Roxas glanced to Namine, who had returned to studying the large, seemingly run-down house. But when she noticed his look, she turned her attention to Riku, and then back to Roxas with a small shrug.

After which, she elected to join her other friend, quickly making her way over to those swings just so she could jump on her own one that hung in the middle, which in turn sent it high up from the force with which she landed.

"What are we waiting for?" She asked, while shifting until she was in a position matching Riku's.

"You'll see. I want to see if Leon kept his word or not." Of course, he had no way of knowing unless he went up and rang the doorbell, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He thought it would've been amusing to see Sora's reaction upon ending up stuck with _him_ for the rest of his teenage life, and going to the orphanage would ruin that surprise.

But then again he was really only relying on a chance that Sora would try to run away again, though upon their first encounter, Riku surmised that he_ was _that type, so he had great faith in this idea, even if he had no way of telling.

It really didn't matter. The three of them had nothing better to do anyway, and it was ever so nice to get away from that dreadful place, so Riku thought as he lazily swung. It would do them all good, especially Namine and Roxas.

Namine shrugged at his response and let her swing sway back and forth while she balanced on one foot, delighting in the feel of the wind and rain on her face with each swing forwards.

Seeing her antics, Roxas tried to imitate her, but the moment he placed a foot on the wet swing and moved to push himself up, he instantly slipped, lost his footing and plunged face first into a puddle of mud.

Riku smirked as his swing continued to rock back and forth, and Namine let out a small chuckle while allowing herself to slip, dragging her fists down the swing's chains until she was seated.

Grumbling, Roxas pushed himself to his feet, hastily wiping the lingering mud from his old t-shirt while being aided by the still pouring rain.

"I'm supposed to practice with you two, and I can't even stand on a _playground_ swing."

"You worry too much" Namine said knowingly, pristine sneakers now soiled as she pressed her feet into the mud, just to push off on that swing to get it going.

She rocked back and forth, the chains creaking with her motions, and Roxas sighed before leaning back to gently sit on his remaining seat.

"Although I happen to agree with her, I also find her statement a tad hypocritical, since she especially never seems to want to take a day off to relax."

But during his little speech, Riku was unaware of the presence that had taken shape a good long distance in front of the trio, standing as nothing more than a silhouette against the dark clouds.

Actually, none of them had noticed the presence until it was too late, and Riku found himself sprawled out in the mud, much like Roxas had been, only he was laid out on his front, instead of his back.

Namine and Roxas both rushed to Riku's aid, as he pushed himself up with a groan and a hand to his head where it appeared that a rather large rock came in contact.

"The hell?" He muttered to himself as the ache subsided, before glancing in the direction from which the rock came. It was then he heard a familiar voice ring out over the rain pounding against the land.

"That's for kissing me, and getting me in trouble, jerk!" Then, as any other four year old child might have done, the spiky haired brunette broke into a fast sprint in the opposite direction without waiting for his response, back towards the orphanage, but straight past it instead.

And Riku wasted no time in going after him, even ignoring Namine's curious "what the hell was that about?" while noting how considerably slower the boy was without his skates.

"Leave me alone!" Sora yelled to the approaching runner behind him, all the while leading him from those back streets back out to the city, and into the throng.

They both had to work to avoid the crowds, skillfully sliding and slipping between any crevice they could find. It was a wonder neither of them slipped on the wet concrete.

'_He's slower without the skates'_ Riku then noted to himself. '_But he's still pretty fast'_

It was then that he eyed the quickly approaching park bench, then the fabric that made up the shading canopy stretched over a nearby fruit stand, and from the two items he surmised a spur of the moment idea.

He had only been a few feet away from the bench when he jumped to the back of it, balancing skillfully and sliding just slightly along the smooth, wet surface before he used his other leg to press down with enough force to send him jumping even higher, to the canopy sheltering the fruit stand to be more specific.

When he landed, his weight caused an indentation much like in a trampoline, such that it instantly propelled him back up into the air. Though this time, he bent his body, arching his back upwards just so he could flip forwards, and then twisting half way around so that he was facing the direction from which he came.

He landed like that, with arms outstretched for balance, and then waiting to catch the boy that wouldn't be able to stop at the speed he was going.

Riku's assumption was right, and his arms instantly tightened around the smaller, flailing boy as he skidded into those waiting arms.

"Argh! Jerk! Let me go!" He twisted and growled, though his disapproving mewls were drowned out by the crowds applause.

"You throw a rock at my head, then you run away and expect me to leave you alone?" Riku asked, prodding the still flailing boy, in the side. By then Roxas and Namine had shown up, both just barely out of breath from the very sudden exertion.

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?" Namine demanded, just as the crowds started to dissipitate.

It was then Riku turned to the girl, and he bore the widest grin. Such that it had her slightly freaked.

"This is it" He said simply, while hoisting the mass in his arms up for her to see. He was so small and thin that it wasn't much of a task for the stronger teen. Namine felt a brow lift questioningly.

"This is what?" She asked, obviously confused. Roxas didn't look too knowledgeable either, but he merely remained silently observing with cautious blue eyes.

"This is what I've been looking for..I mean..What we've been looking for. Er..This is him, not It. He lives in that orphanage" Riku explained, while tightening his grasp as soon as he felt the boy slipping.

"Gah, What the hell are you talking about! Let go of me! I have to get back!" Sora's pleas were more desperate now, lacking the certain attitude they previously had. But his physical fight didn't weaken, and instead he only pulled harder the more Riku held on tight.

"Get back? I was hoping you'd be adopted by now." Riku tilted his head, trying to mask his disappointment at Leon's failed promise, so it seemed.

"So you know about the guy that came to adopt me then?" Sora asked, while his fierce struggling gradually started to die out. He could feel his muscles tense, and he was already mentally exhausted for the day, which in turn wore on his physical strength as well.

"Eh?" Riku blinked and tried to recall if Leon and him had even discussed just _how _they were going to go about this. But then he remembered that he was told it would be taken care of, and he had been so happy to have gotten Leon to give in that he never stopped to think it all through.

"Did he say his name was Leon, or Squall?" He asked, while also noting the slack in the younger boys once proud stance.

"I don't remember. Now, could you let me go, you're hurting me." Sora gave one more twist, but to no avail, he just couldn't break out of Riku's grasp. The silver haired teen smirked and moved his hands to his upper arms, where he squeezed before running them down the lengths of Sora's.

All the while, the younger merely pouted, his gaze off to the side to avoid the questioning stares of the elder boys friends.

"So why are you in an orphanage? Don't you have parents?" Namine finally broke the awkward silence that had over took the four, though Sora then turned on her with a nasty glare, since she only served to make it more awkward for him.

"It's none of your business." He barked, but then winced a bit when he felt his arms being tugged in a painful direction.

"She was only asking.." Riku murmured gently, which successfully made Sora feel instantly guilty. He recoiled in a bit of shame, dipping his head forwards while giving the occasional tug at the hold on him.

"Sorry, Namine.." he admitted to the stranger, but before she could answer, he was looking over his shoulder to the slightly confused looking Riku.

"Heard of us, eh?" He asked.

"You can let me go. I promise I won't run." Sora responded, ignoring Riku's claim.

"Hmph.." But let him go he finally did, withdrawing his arms just so Sora could recoil, moving hastily forwards and rubbing at tense wrists.

"I do have to get back though..I just needed to take a walk.."

He had started to take his leave, moving through the small group so he was headed back in the direction of the orphanage, but he'd soon find that older teen blocking his path again.

An aggravated sigh escaped the brunette as he moved to push past him, only to find that Riku's outstretched arm had him completely fenced in.

"What?" The younger growled when Riku refused to move.

He grinned a bit, though his head canted to one side inquisitively.

"So how come you weren't adopted?" He asked, and Sora rolled his eyes before sliding his arms over his chest in a particularly feminine fashion.

"I didn't want to be."

"Why not?"

"None of your business."

Riku's eyes narrowed, but he knew he should've expected that response, and he also figured he wasn't going to be as apologetic as he was with Namine. So Riku made another assumption about the boy. He was generally good hearted unless he strongly disliked someone. He had no real reason to dislike Namine, so he apologized for snapping at her. He knew with _him_ it was probably going to be different.

Cold blue eyes finally met with those green ones, and Riku also noticed something strange. His gaze really _wasn't _that cold. There was something else about him, a certain gentleness reflecting in those _'pretty'_ eyes of his. Riku flashed a tiny smirk at this realization.

"It doesn't matter." He murmured, which drew a questioning glance from Sora, as well as the others.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll be adopted by the end of the week" Riku then stated completely confident. Sora scowled, and decided to no longer waste any more time there. He force his way by the silver haired teen, who let him pass with a wave and a grin.

"Go to hell, Riku!" He growled in response to Riku's confident declaration, but this only made the older boy laugh out loud.

"So you _do_ know my name, too!"

"Not any more, you non existent piece of crap!"

* * *

It had been past 10 when he finally returned to the orphanage. He was surprised that time had actually gone by that fast.

Silently, he skittered up the lattice along the side of the old house. It was a routine he had memorized like the back of his hand, so right up to Kairi's window he went.

And Kairi knew enough to leave the window a crack open, just so he could open the rest himself. But things were different that night, he noted right away when the window was fully closed, and he couldn't seem to slide his fingers beneath to lift it himself.

Nearly panicking, he struggled, trying to force it open when all of a sudden it_ did_ open, and with ease even. But it wasn't because of him.

The swish of the window swinging open merely caused him to fall back, and he quickly latched onto the pane, gripping it for dear life just as he heard a voice that definitely wasn't Kairi's.

"Home a bit late, aren't we?" Axel asked, while reaching out a hand to assist him into the house. He obliged, but not without a look of confusion and nervousness. That expression causing the elder of the two to smirk. "Relax, I don't plan on ratting you out or anything, although I am a bit confused as to why you're out wandering on your own so much."

Relief washed over him as he sank into a sitting position upon climbing through the window, thoroughly exhausted, and with a racing heart just barely settling after encountering him.

"I hate it here. Looking for a place where me and Kairi can go together." Sora admitted, while casting a quick glance to the side to where the mentioned Kairi slept. She was sitting up against her head board with her head tilted slightly. It seemed like she had been waiting for him before she peacefully drifted off.

Axel followed his gaze, and then murmured a thoughtful 'hm'

"Someone was here to adopt you today, so I heard?"

"They only wanted me." Sora quickly responded, while slipping small arms around his knees

Axel watched him for the moment, before helping himself to a seat in Kairi's computer chair, which he had turned to face the pensive looking Sora.

"Beggars can't be choosers, you know." He stated, and grinned given Sora's fierce glare.

"I am _not _leaving here without her. We made a promise." Sora responded curtly, although he leaned his face to his folded arms, hiding his weakening expression. Axel made a quick note of this before replying.

"Sometimes..You need to look out for yourself..and forget everyone else."

Sora blinked as if seriously considering this, but in the end it only infuriated him.

"I'm not listening to you. What do you even know about having friends? You hang out with those losers." Of course referring to Xemnas, Saix, and Marluxia.

"Watch it" He warned "They may be losers but they're _your_ betters" Although in the back of his mind he knew the kid was right. Axel never _was _too big on the whole friend thing, which just may have been why he had a greater connection with the children other than his own equals.

After all, he was always more _the friend_ than the one with supposed authority anyway, so naturally most of the kids there had initial respect for him, where as they were just plain afraid of the others.

But now, he sat and stared at the sighing kid against the wall, and he had to sigh himself, both in slight agitation and the fact that he felt so helpless.

"Look, kid. As you know well enough life doesn't always work out how we want it to. That guy called again, and I didn't hear much, but I'm pretty sure Xemnas and him were hammering out the details. It could be any day now that he shows up again, and this time you're going to be going with him whether you want to or not." Sora glanced up at this with a mixture of hurt and anger on his face. Axel stood, and closed his eyes in an attempt to avoid that expression.

"Treasure what moments you have with her now. It'll all be over soon, even if it's for the better" He murmured in a low, even sort of sad whisper.

He didn't even bother to cast him one last glance as he left, leaving the still soaked Sora sitting against the wall.

It was taking a few moments for his words to register. His troubled mind was already on overload without the unnecessary additions of the idea that him and Kairi were about to be separated indefinitely.

But what could be done about it at that moment? He shuddered when the cold of the wet clothing started to finally sink in, but with nothing else to wear at that moment, and with no desire to risk getting caught in the hallway, he merely curled up on his side on the floor of her room and tried to sleep.

But sometimes no matter how hard you try at something, you always manage to fail. Sleep evaded him that night, so he settled for merely staring at the white wall in front of him.

It was better than sleeping and _dreaming_ anyway.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The old lamp flickered, threatening to give way and spill a darkness that he found comforting. He wouldn't have minded had he not been filling out certain paperwork. Peering to the files with cold, emotionless eyes, Xemnas mused over the idea that he would soon be rid of a particular little brat.

But a quick jingle from the phone ripped him back to reality. Picking up the receiver and putting it to his ear, he spoke a curt "Hello" and was greeted by a momentary silence broken only by a grossly, hacking cough.

Xemnas cringed lightly and took the phone from his ear before rolling his eyes.

"Is that you?" He inquired when the coughing settled, and was then replaced by a bit of a mocking laughter.

"Whom else could it have been?"A dark tone asked.

"What do you want?" Xemnas grew impatient, his aggravation visible by the tightly clutched pen in his free hand. "Speak and get off the line. Not even a minute and I'm already seething at this conversation."

Another dark chuckle sounded, although it also sounded broken up, like some form of static hindered the clarity in the background.

"How is he?"

"Adopted."

All humor left the darker voice on the other line once he heard that word. If one could see through phones, they'd be able to note the fierce scowl that tugged at thin lips.

"What do you mean, _Adopted_. Why was he _adopted_. I thought we had an arrangement?"

"I grew tired of him" Xemnas' tone held a hint of amusement as he spoke, and as opposed to his acquaintance's scowl, he smirked. "Someone expressed deep interest. So he's being adopted. End of story."

"By who? Where?"

"I'm sorry. The orphan's new home is classified information, especially to the likes of someone like you. Unless of course, I had the proper motivation to tell."

There was another silence over the line, save for the crinkling of static.

"We'll talk again." The voice growled, before the phone was hung up with a hard click. The line went dead for the moment, before the dial tone resumed, and Xemnas hung his phone up calmly before leaning back in his chair with a contented sigh.

"Oh, that we will" He murmured while carefully touching his pen down to the desk.

It wasn't even a moment later that the light of that old lamp finally gave out.

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty


	5. two hearts

**O**n _G_**l**_a_**s**s** W**_i_**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

-4-

two hearts

* * *

Performers at the_ Glass Wings Stage _never really went to bed until sleep physically overcame them. Otherwise, so long as they were awake, they would keep pushing themselves at whatever it was they were doing at the time until their muscles would absolutely no longer support them for the night.

So naturally when the three arrived back home they were still able to hear the distinct spring of a trampoline, or the swish of swings and the cracking of balance beams beneath the weight of those upon it, despite the late night hour.

"So..That was an interesting romp around town, yes?" Riku asked Namine in particular, above all the sounds bouncing off the hallway walls. Roxas chimed in before Namine could answer.

"I still don't get why you're so fascinated with that kid, I mean, it wasn't like he did anything.."

Surprisingly, even to himself, Riku tensed, but dismissed the thought with a 'hmph' He had explained it all before, and to him it sounded pretty understandable.

"You'll all eat your words for doubting me, you'll see. I'm telling you, there's something in that kid." Came his joking reply.

They were all in the lobby, allowing themselves to drip dry since none of them had enough foresight to bring towels or a change of clothing and Namine was insistent on _"not making more work for the custodians" _an idea which had Riku's eyes rolling and complaining that _"it was their job."_

But alas, Namine had her way, and the three remained in that lobby.

"I happen to agree with you, Riku. I think I felt what you did upon first seeing him. There's just something about him, something distinct. Can't say what it is, but it's there." Namine's eyes were partially closed as she mused over her thoughts, just as Riku praised her agreement.

"See? Thank you.." He muttered, while shooting a glance to the shrugging Roxas.

"I don't see it, but I trust you two." He responded.

They talked idly like that a few moments more, before they all decided it was a good time to return to their rooms. So, after bidding farewell to Roxas, Riku and Namine started up the long flight of stairs to their dormitories, which were conveniently away from everyone else's, and at the same time, so very high up, or so _Riku_ thought.

But when they finally reached the top ( the elevator was the lazy way ) they were both greeted by an unfriendly pair of emerald eyes, narrowed in their direction while accompanying a fierce scowl set on a morbid looking face. He was blocking Riku's room in particular.

"Hello Seph." Namine cheerily addressed him, just to find him rudely ignoring her. His scowl only deepened, and he moved past the girl, bumping her shoulder in the process as he approached Riku, who was barely behind her.

They exchanged glances, the two males, in a silence that had Riku rather tense. Sephiroth, however, looked as calm and composed as he usually did, no matter what the scenario, that is, until his arm lashed out, fingers wrapping in the material of the collar of the younger teens shirt. The older male then shot forwards, slamming his younger brother against the wall hard enough to make him wince.

"Are you irresponsible as _well _as lazy?" Sephiroth demanded, only tightening his grip on the collar of Riku's shirt "We have a show every week and weekend and you think it's funny to drag her out? She missed a valuble day of practice because of you."

Riku ignored him and turned his head just in time to catch sight of Namine as she rushed up to her partner, and grabbed hold of his grasping arm.

"Let him go!" She hissed, which only angered him enough to release Riku, just in order to swing his hand back, catching her against the cheek with the back of his palm

"You impudent little brat!" He hissed, as she recoiled in pain with a hand to the side of her face where it stung from his slap, though in truth, she was really more stunned than anything else.

"Bastard!"Riku snapped and he'd moved to dart past him, but an outstretched arm of his brothers's kept him at bay as he continued with his eyes settled on Namine.

"And you even went with him. You're just as foolish, we don't even need you in these performances any more. All you do is hold _me _back anyway."

Namine's eyes widened slightly at his declaration. He had always had his attitude, but he had never been_ that _particularly harsh with her. Her cheeks burned with humiliation, and she couldn't help but wish the ground would open up already and swallow her whole.

"I..I'm sorry.." She started, but a surprised and angry Riku cut her off.

"Why would _you_ even apologize at all, Nami? He's the one thats being a jerk." He moved his eyes from her to him. "_He's_ the one lucky to be your partner. 'Cause _he's _the one that actually sucks. If I were playing this part, I'd act circles around you in a heartbeat, maybe the audience would actually_ feel_ something, other than hatred for your performances."

As he spoke, Riku noted the flicker of something dark in his older brothers eyes, as well as the frown which only intensified. He wasn't about to back down though. Still, something felt _weird._

"So, that's really how you feel, hm?"

"Yes"

"Very well, you can have the lead." and he gave up. He gave up the leading role in their latest production. But what was the catch? Riku tilted his head slightly to the side.

"But..?"

"No buts. Well, you just have to perform one little skill for me, just so I can be absolutely sure you can handle the rigourous demands of this role." Sephiroth closed his eyes in deep thought, while muscular arms crossed over a toned chest. "Are you up for it?"

Naturally, Riku wasn't one to turn down a challenge, but he also had a nasty habit of instantly agreeing to things when he didn't even know what the task at hand was about.

So he eventually nodded, a single approving nod that had the man actually letting out a small, dark, chuckle, and then he'd fixate his stare, once more, upon the duo with cold, dark eyes.

"Leap of Faith" He stated simply, which drew silence out of both of them. They both soon appeared rather concerned, however. A brow of the younger male arched in question.

"Leap of Faith? But that act has only been performed by one person here..No one else can do it"

"Take it or leave it. Your call, dear brother" Sephiroth responded with a snide smirk. Riku frowned, and cast his eyes to the floor for the moment, in deep thought.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Good. Be ready to perform it Sunday night. _Your _birthday." Another dark grin, and Sephiroth pushed past the both of them now. "No turning back from here, you know. It isn't becoming to _"chicken" _out." and with those parting words, he was gone.

Riku's concern for Namine was visible, as he rushed over to her side the moment the door slammed shut. Though, as if anticipating, she put the hand that had been nursing her sore cheek up to stop him.

"It's fine.." She said, a little coldly even. Normally happy blue eyes had become slightly shinier, glassy with the threat of tears that she hastily wiped away. Riku felt his heart turn. Seeing her this unhappy was just _so _wrong.

"Hey.." He spoke, nudging her lightly. "Don't worry. I'm going to nail this act, and you won't have to work with him any more.."

She looked up at him with a small smile after his words, but it was a fake, forced smile. Both of them could tell. It was as fake a smile as his hopefulness, since they both knew that the "_Leap of Faith_" was one of the most difficult acts invented and successfully performed by only one single person in the history of that stage. No one else there had _ever_ done it one hundred percent sucessfully.

* * *

Another day brought no other visitors to the orphanage since Leon showed up to inquire about Sora. So boredom found each of the house's inhabitants to their own hobbies.

The children in particular, had grouped or paired up in their play, the younger ones engaging in playful games of tag and hide and seek and the like, the occasional one slipping on a puddle of water left intentionally by Demyx, who often got a kick out of tormenting them so.

Meanwhile, Sora and Tidus were in the middle of a riveting card game sprawled out atop the coffee table in the living room.

Larxene would occasionally glance up from her Marquis DeSade book ( Which no one ever questioned how she got. No one really wanted to know why an innocent looking girl like her was reading such books anyway ) in order to watch as the two sifted noisily, madly, and single handedly through their pile of cards, slapping down particular ones in the center in sequence, either ascending or descending order.

It was a funny sight actually, and one that gathered a small crowd Even Axel, whom was lounging on the couch with hands behind his head and "supervising" ( if one should be so bold as to call it that ), appeared _slightly_ interested.

"Spit!" In unison was the word called, and the new piles sprang up, new cards slapped down.

The routine continued until there was a single pile in the middle, and the two were focused on filling it with their own cards in sequence.

Then the slap echoed in the room, crashing against the glass of the coffee table hard enough to nearly break it, but not quite.

"I win!" Sora exclaimed, while throwing his free hand down on the table besides the large pile of cards, despite Tidus losing groan.

"You always win" He pointed out, just as everyone snickered and returned to their own activity.

"Can't help that _I_ have such good reflexes" Sora grinned while Tidus gathered up the cards in order to shuffle them.

"Well I want a rematch." He demanded as he separated the cards, giving some to himself and some to his friend that is, and all the while his friend still grinned victoriously.

"You're on."

But before they could actually start a new game, Sora's attention was redirected when he heard his name being called, and a glance to the stairwell confirmed Kairi as the owner of the calling voice.

"I wanna talk to you.." She stated simply.

Sora glanced to Tidus, who merely nodded and shuffled his own pile of cards.

"I'll wait for ya." He said with a smile, idly tapping his pile against the glass of the table. "Just hurry up. I need to win at least one!"

**-**o**O**o**-**

The two gathered in her room as always, but something was different this time, he noted.

He could tell she was upset, but she tried to hide it with that sugary sweet smile of hers. Her arms were folded behind her back, fingers fiddling with a paper folded in numerous ways until it was a tiny square within her grasp.

She looked at him once with that smile, and then to the floor as soon as she recognized that bewildered look.

"So what's up? You seem upset.." He asked her gently, while reaching out in offering to take her hand which was still hidden behind her back. She would not take him up on this offer.

"I'm not." She barely whispered, and bringing the small paper square out from behind her back, she eyed it for a moment, and Sora could swear to himself he saw her eyes glistening. "It's just..I have a bad feeling.." She finally admitted quietly, while reaching out herself to take his own offered hand.

She grasped it tightly in her own, and in the mean time, the paper square was snuggly deposited into his palm.

"Don't read this.." She paused and closed her eyes for a moment, making Sora believe she was having a bit of difficulty trying to get her words out straight. "..unless we're ever separated."

Sora's eyes narrowed a little, more surprised than anything else. He returned the squeeze of Kairi's hand, feeling the paper against his skin.

"I told you, Kairi. We'll never be separated. I'm not leaving here until I'm sure you're coming with me."

She forced another smile, even if everything ached inside. What Sora hadn't realized was that the previous night, when he snuck back into her room after his second encounter with Riku and his friends, she hadn't been sleeping like he thought.

Axel had creeped into her room, immediately causing the worst of feelings to stir inside her. So she pretended to sleep when she was merely resting her eyes, just to see what he would do.

He tried nothing funny though, instead he settled himself at her window and stared out into the rain as if merely waiting, like he _knew_.

Then when Sora came back, that's when she eavesdropped on their entire conversation.

_"..you're going with him whether you want to or not"_

_"treasure what moments you have now with her..it'll all be over soon.."_

"I know Sora, but just in case. I just want you to know that even if something were to happen, I wouldn't blame you. I'd only miss you terribly." She lied about knowing, or rather, what he thought she _didn't_ know.

Using the grip on his hand, she pulled herself to him and released her grip, merely to throw those arms around his neck in a tight, affectionate hug.

"You're the best friend I ever had" She whispered just as a single tear managed to roll down her cheek. She was thankful for the hug, since he hadn't been able to catch it, especially given he was hugging her back.

His own arms wrapped weakly around the small of her back, and in truth, he had to keep from crying himself, just because he was aware of his own act, because he knew things weren't going to last as they planned. Time was practically out, and he didn't know where else he could go, or _when_ he'd be going.

But he couldn't let her know, he really just couldn't. Pulling back from that hug, he stuffed her gift into his pocket, and took up her hands in his own once more.

"I don't know what you're thinking right now, but I wish you'd think more positively. Nothing is ending right now, and ..Come with me. I want to show you something." He dropped one hand, while keeping a grip on her other and then made for the door to her room, checking both ways down the hall before he deemed it safe to venture on.

"Where are we going?"She asked, but he grinned happily back at her.

"You'll see" Came his response as he tugged her up a flight of stairs into a forbidden portion of the house.

* * *

Riku landed hard on his back, in the net for the umpteenth time that day.

"Wrong again! I told you! You jump as soon as I say "_Three_" Not a second before!" Called Namine from the platform opposite the one Riku originally started at.

The missed trapeze swung idly until the girl reached out to grab it before it lost too much speed and motion, and Riku rolled off the net and onto the floor with a growl.

"You talk like this is so easy. I've never seen_ you_ do it before." He grumbled while reaching behind him to remove the strip of black fabric that blinded his sight. The girl actually laughed sarcastically and shook her head.

"I can at least make it to the swing, you dolt. That's more than anyone can say for you." She wasn't exactly being mean, but definitely honest and while Riku wasn't one to take people too seriously, he found himself some what stung by her words.

"I'm doing this for you, you know. The least you could do is show some appreciation for my efforts."

Meanwhile, Roxas looked on from a spot leaning against a far wall. This was the night he was supposed to be learning the flying trapeze, and while he was reluctant at first, he couldn't help but feel jealous now, so he interjected before Namine could respond.

"How you're going to pull this off in less than a week is beyond me, when you can't even get the first swing." Roxas called, which earned him a glare from the ruffled Riku."It's true. The only person that was ever able to do this was yo-"

"Shut up!" Riku cut him off before he could finish his statement, and Roxas recoiled with a bit of surprise. He was thankful he hadn't finished it though, since hearing it in his own head, it did sound sort of tactless, and even a bit mean. "I know who was able to do it, I don't need a history lesson."

"Sorry.." He offered, but Riku merely shook his head.

"Enough. Get back up here and do it again!" Though both pairs of male eyes rolled at the sound of Namine's _rare_ bossy tone.

"Sheesh, yes mistress. I'm running." Riku mocked, his somewhat troubled demeanor being replaced with that normally playful tone again as took his time wandering to the ladder, and offering a mock bow before hopping up those iron prongs.

"Don't make me get my whip!" Namine grinned and tugged impatiently on the swing with tight fists as she watched him climb. Once at the top, he secured the fabric over his eyes once more.

"We have the blindfold already" He responded pointedly. "So why not?"

Namine managed a small giggle, but from below, Roxas seethed.

"Will you two get on with it?" He grumbled in aggravation. "I could be doing better things than just standing here listening to you."

"Jealous, Roxas?" Riku smirked, even with his eyes behind the blindfold. "Don't worry. I'll hand you over to her as soon as we're done and she can beat _you_ into submission on the swings rather than me."

Roxas was thankful at that moment that they were both higher up and he was on the floor, cause he felt his face heat up, so he turned his head with a huff and crossed his arms over his chest, just as Namine cleared her throat.

"Are you ready, Riky?" She called with that sweet little smile. Riku rolled his eyes again, though this time behind the strip of fabric covering them.

"Don't call me Riky"

"_One!_" she started threateningly, and Riku moved cautiously with a sliding foot forwards, testing for the edge of the platform. "Two.." When he found it, he poised himself, crouching just a little and, with arms pulled back slightly at his sides, as if ready to take off in a race. "Three!" As hoped, he dove as soon as the first syllable was spoken, and Namine had released the swing.

The trick of this routine was that he was diving off a high platform, to a swing that was considerably lower, and _blindfolded_, so he relied on absolute perfect timing.

The first few times had proved disastrous. He would jump seconds too soon and be out of sync with the swing, thus when it came time to grab it, he was too busy _still_ falling.

_This_ time however, he still had perfect composure, as he had all of his other failed attempts, but watching, it could be noted that this time was finally different.

He plummeted that long way down with muscled arms outstretched in a swan dive fashion, but as he fell, the swing also descended towards him, and the two were perfectly in sync.

"Yes, Yes, Yes.." Namine whispered to herself, resisting the urge to shout in fear of breaking his concentration. Even Roxas had pushed himself off the wall, and was currently watching with utmost interest.

Meanwhile, Riku could feel his heart thumping in his chest. He wasn't too particularly fond of falling like this. He didn't like the lack of total control, or the blindness for that matter. That nervousness could've also been the cause of him failing so much. But he knew this was different.

'_I've got this, I know it.._' He brought his arms back from their horizontal position, until they were straight out in front of him. Waiting hands spread wide in anticipation.

So naturally he didn't try to hide his wide grin when he felt the bar comfortably against his palms, and his fingers then tightly wrapping around it to hold him in place.

The added weight yanked the swing back down and forwards. He kept his body stiff ,but allowed himself to straighten vertically as he dropped arms length, until he was fully stretched out and on his way up with the force of the swing.

He felt his fists clench tighter around the bar as he sailed back up so that he was once again nearly straightly horizontal, and then even tipping back some when he finally let his hands slip.

He sucked in a deep breath and at the same time tucked his knees into his chest, which in turn allowed him to flip backwards.

With the timing of the jump, he was ways above the opposite platform, and with the force, he propelled himself forwards, such that when he was right side up again, he let himself relax, a single leg outstretched and searching for solid ground.

He wasn't very graceful as he landed since it seemed as if he were surprised that he was actually able to _find _solid ground, so the landing was a bit bumpy, and he staggered a little when his second foot touched down.

Never the less, it was a feat successfully completed and the first sounds he heard, other then his own soft pants, were Namine's cheerful claps.

"You did it! Finally! See? You could do it" She beamed as he reached up to once more undo the blindfold. He smiled faintly and stared at the fabric for a moment '_Now If only this were the real thing. I don't know how much I could do that again._.' "Okay, Now onto part two!"

"..Huh?" Riku blinked, after returning from his thoughts. "What do you mean part two? That wasn't it?" There was more to this dreaded routine? Inwardly he found himself cursing the founder of this act.

"Come on, Riku. Don't tell me you don't know.."Namine asked bewilderedly. She was having a hard time believing he would agree to such a bet without fully knowing just what he was getting himself into. But on the other hand it was sort of like him to be reckless like that.

And normally he wasn't as worked up over these routines. He was a skilled acrobatic, and this wasn't beyond his abilities. But those feelings..feelings of falling, of complete lack of control, and being denied the sense of sight..

"Are you kidding?"

But Namine's serious expression clearly said she wasn't, and he sighed.

"Well, lets get to it then.."

* * *

The sun was just about past the horizon, leaving the evening sky in disarray. It was a messy blend of fiery oranges, pinks and purples while further overhead, it was a dark, dark blue, and only the faintest of stars were visible against the morbid color while the sliver of silver moon lay behind matching, drifting clouds.

As messy as it was, the sunset was still a gorgeous sight to behold, especially for the two at their place on the roof of the orphanage.

"Wow, Sora. When did you find this?" Kairi asked, although her gaze was solely fixated on the still lowering sun. Her hands played gently over slightly bent knees, and besides her, Sora focused on the small piece of paper she had given him, which he was currently, idly fingering.

"Axel showed me after.. one night..He said it was..peaceful, and it helped to clear a troubled mind.."

He glanced up from his hands to the sun as it set, and then over to Kairi, just to find that her eyes had lowered. "Hey..C'mon. Why do you look so upset? Heh, Do you know something I don't?" He prodded jokingly, with a free hand reaching up to rub idly at the back of spiky brown hair.

But Kairi didn't, and wouldn't answer verbally. She tried again with another fake smile cast in his direction, one he bought for the most part.

"I just realized something.."She then said, quickly changing the subject.

"What's that?"

"There's only one sky."

"Yeah..This is true..."Sora blinked, and once more returned his eyes to that little piece of folded paper, just so he could stare at it to mask his confusion. "I guess.."

"We could be miles and miles apart, but we'd be under the same sky."

"That's good, right?"His playful smile renewed as he leaned forwards a bit, resting his forearms on his dangling legs so he could glance over in her direction.

She chuckled softly and nodded, her hands fidgeting in her lap while she kicked her own legs off the side of the roof aimlessly.

"If we're ever apart, we'll still be connected because we're both underneath the same sky." she was staring up at the sky as she spoke, and while he might not have fully understood her philosophical disposition, her words were still words that were somewhat comforting. He even smiled a bit more gently and genuine, despite his own inner hurt.

"You're right, Kairi..."

* * *

"Wrong!"

He missed the trapeze by about a half a second, and fell a longer distance than before, sinking into the safety net yet again that night, and growling in response to the female's yelling voice.

"You're too slow!"

He tried it again, and this time he made it to the trapeze for the second time in the routine, that is, after propelling himself up from the trampoline below, trying to work the timing so that he jumped as the single swing just started its descend

While he made it, it was awkward, and he ended up letting his composure and posture slip, which led him to latch on with one, unsteady hand. He lost his grip as the swing went up, and was sent hurling on his back, to the safety net once more.

"You're never going to be ready for this if you keep doing it stupidly like that!"

Again, and again it happened. Riku had lost count of all the times he had attempted that maneuver and failed. He pretty much mastered the first part, but he couldn't even get the timing right on the second part.

The latest time when he plunged into the stretch of green net, he laid there and waited for his breathing to return to normal. His eyes had slightly widened, even if all they saw was black behind that blindfold, and his mind hurt with the overbearing sense of failure.

'_I don't know if I'm going to be able to pull this off after all_'. He thought with great distress, but he sighed out loud as he sat up, taking off the blindfold just so he could glance up to the concerned look on Namine's face. _'But I can't let her down now..'_

'_I will play this lead.'_

Neither of them got to bed that night.

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty


	6. one sky

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-5-

one sky

* * *

_Sora stepped into the old house and tossed his book bag to the floor like he normally did. It was a standard, normal routine for him. He would get home from school, meet his mother in the kitchen and join her for snack made just for him with a mother's love while he told her about his day. _

_He called for her, the usual "Mom, I'm home!" But no response came that time. In fact, that day was going to differ quite a lot from his cherished routine. _

_As he headed for the kitchen, there was a distinct smell that made him cringe. A potent odor that left the bitter taste of copper in the back of his mouth, making him gag. Accompanying the smell was the horrific sounds of a grown man sobbing, wailing even and muttering barely coherent sentences that sounded along the lines of "why aren't you working?"_

_He felt the knot in his stomach, the premonitions overtake him, and something proverbially chained him back from the kitchen. A certain nauseousness boiled in the pit of his stomach. _

_"Mom?" _

_Again there was no answer. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finally dared into the kitchen, merely to witness the scene that would haunt him forever more. _

_The blood was everywhere. It painted the floors and the walls, spraying like a fountain from the corpse of the long, brown haired woman that was sprawled out on the kitchen table, clearly dead._

_The wailing man sat on a stool besides the body, just staring at his hands that were also painted, up to the elbows, in coppery crimson. _

_"Why..Why?" He groaned, covering his face with his bloody hands which in turn transferred that thick, warm liquid to the tanned skin of his cheeks._

_He noticed Sora only a few moments later, but when he did, he stared him down with the coldest of bright, amber eyes, as well as an ever deepening scowl. _

_"You.." _

_Sora hadn't had time to react before the flash of silver ripped across his vision.. _

Sora shot up in bed with a gasp, and a hand was quickly thrown to his chest, right over his heart, feeling the bumpy skin of his jagged scar beneath the fabric of his t-shirt.

He then reached up to wipe the sweat that had gathered on his brow, but from there, his face found its way into his waiting hands, just so he could stifle the wail that escaped.

Besides him, a sleeping Kairi stirred, and rolled onto her side, gradually rousing from her slumber upon hearing him.

"Another dream?" She asked drowsily, to which he nodded with his face still hidden.

"No matter what I do." He started, a shaky voice muffled by his hands. "I just can't sleep without seeing him again."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Bed time had been hours ago, but _she_ wandered the empty hallways in spite of those elders, whom weren't even around to yell at her like they normally were. The realization even made her pout as she scourged the kitchen, seeking out one of those familiar faces. It was in passing by Xemnas' room later that night that Larxene heard the voices behind a door left slightly ajar...

**-**o**O**o**-**

Saturday morning seemed to be the bleakest day of the entire week. But the rain appeared to be holding out. Still, from the previous night's rain there lingered an unpleasant humidity that made the air hot, sticky, and even somewhat difficult to breathe, comfortably.

"At least this old dump has an air conditioner." Tidus remarked, while leaning back on the sofa and watching the other kids romp about the living room.

Demyx snickered, and fingered the trigger of his super soaker before pointing it in offering at his friend. Though Tidus shook his head and held up his hands, waving them frantically.

"Like I said, it's _nice _in here. Don't need to get wet right now, thanks."

Demyx shrugged, and found his eyes wandering to the staircase when he heard familiar footsteps descending and sure enough, Sora was making his way downstairs, though his attention was fixed to his fiddling hands.

So the troublesome teen did what he did best. Tidus snickered as he recognized that mischievous gleam in his friend's eye and they both flattened out behind the sofa, which had come to be their sort of fortress for this sort of thing.

They waited until Sora turned from the last step so he was facing the living room, his eyes still lowered to the tiny piece of paper which he had been contemplating unfolding. Then, grinning widely, Demyx raised the gun, settling the tip against the back of the couch.

"And _Fire_!"

Sora hadn't had a chance to react when the cold water sprayed him in the face, and he recoiled with a yelp while trying to save the paper by stuffing it back into his pocket. His free hands now frantically wiping away the water that gathered in his widely opened eyes.

"You jerks!" He hissed as the two sprang up laughing. Then a fourth voice entered the group, chuckling just the same, although it was more of a sardonic, evil giggle.

"Hey Larxy" Demyx chimed as the blond moved her way over to the duo on the couch, and she sat herself down, though she was half turned so she could face Sora too.

"Hey boys." She said with the most innocent of smiles she could muster before her attention was directed to Sora. "Have you packed yet?"

Blinking, he wiped away one last bit of water before responding with a weak "what do you mean?"

"Hm? Don't you know? Your new parents are coming to pick you up today. I think they're supposed to be here in like.. twenty minutes" She replied in a way that seemed like she had no idea what was going on, though in reality, she knew exactly.

She glanced to the clock on the wall behind his head as if she hadn't really known what time it was, and when she looked back to the surprised looking boy, she canted her head. "That doesn't give you a lot of time if you're not packed."

"How do you know this?" He asked, and she shrugged.

"I heard Xemnas telling Axel. Supposedly he knew when and all that jazz. Maybe you should go talk to him" Replied the coy little manipulator. Sora must've turned different shades of white and without responding, or waiting for either of them to say anything, he took off in pursuit of the fire haired elder, angered by the belief that he had deceived him.

He searched the house from top to bottom, including the attic leading out onto the roof. But he couldn't find Axel anywhere, and it made him even more nervous than he already was. Nervous, as well as fearful.

And when he finally _did_ find him, he wanted to throw a fit, along with a barrage of insults about knowing when that man was going to come for him, and not telling him and all that, but before he had a chance to start, that dreaded doorbell echoed throughout the first floor.

"I hate you!" So he settled for that little declaration of anger to Axel's surprise. He wouldn't have shown it, but the boy's words did have him distressed. A hand moved to rub at the back of fiery spikes idly.

"Sora, look.." He started, but Sora wouldn't stick around to hear _him _out either. The click of the door opening made him bolt from that spot now, dashing past a surprised Axel before he even had a chance to stop him. "Aw crap.." He muttered to himself as he watched him disappear back up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Demyx had gotten to the door and with his super soaker in hand, poised and ready before he opened it.

As expected, timely and waiting, Leon stood on the other side, just idly letting his eyes wander with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans, that is until the young teen clearing his throat redirected his attention.

"Oh, Hi there, Is Xemnas here?" Leon inquired.

But Demyx wouldn't answer. The boy only stared him down with all the venom of a snake ready to strike, with that water gun of course. Leon blinked, and held his hands up in defense while wondering if it would've been a good idea to rush the kid to save himself from an onslaught of water.

"Easy there, killer" He reasoned, but Demyx apparently wouldn't be swayed.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" He cautioned, making Leon arch a brow at the sheer immaturity of the boy's actions.

Neither would have too much time to dwell, however, since a crash from upstairs caused the two to look up suddenly, which in turn took Demyx's attention away from his victim. Tidus jumped up and moved to the bottom of the stairs to hear it better, and then heard the voices of Sora, and what sounded like Saix thumping after him.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, and Tidus had to spring back upon seeing his friend skidding down the staircase railing on his roller blades, in order to avoid a harsh collision that is.

Leon moved past the surprise Demyx, who was in the process of shouting out praise for his friend, and he blinked curiously at the display. Okay, so the boy _was_ skilled at roller blading, but this meant nothing just yet. Leon narrowed his eyes as he watched him dart around the hall and into the kitchen, just before the flustered silver haired man stumbled after him.

"That rancid, annoying little brat.." He growled, but when he saw the guest, he straightened himself out and instantly regained his composure.

"Xemnas will be down..eh hem..shortly, so we can get this situation under control."

Leon nodded, and Saix disappeared after the kid, who was still causing a commotion in the kitchen. Meanwhile, that stage owner, with his hands still stuffed into his pockets, tried uneasily to avoid the sea of angry stares that surrounded him.

"Sora no leaving here" A cute little girl had moved up to the man, and kicked him in the shin. It was a tiny kick from a tiny girl, so it didn't make much of an impact. Leon had to smirk at the cute harmlessness of it though, before what sounded like shattering glass caused everyone to jump.

"Damn it, brat! How dare you go into my room!" Saix yelled, just as Sora dashed into the dining room, ducking under the table with his legs widely spread for balance. Saix would've flung himself across the table top, but Marluxia had appeared on the other side.

"This ends now" He warned, ready to grab the boy as he skated out. But as he lunged, Sora twisted a single leg backwards and around his other, which in turn caused his entire body to turn to the side, and he glided quickly, and backwards, easily avoiding the grasping arms of Marluxia.

The clutching of the air caused the particular elder to stagger a bit, and tripping, he'd feel a flash of pain when his side connected with the table. Sucking in a breath as he turned onto his back, still pressed up against the table's edge, his eyes narrowed.

"Axel!" He growled, while a lot of the younger kids all clamored at the man, yelling with multiple tiny voices, while others were cheering Sora on, much like Demyx was. But Marluxia couldn't understand why Axel wasn't present.

"I told you, idiots. I'm _not_ leaving here!" He hissed, but with his attention distracted, he wasn't even aware that Xemnas had appeared downstairs, and since he was gliding backwards, he didn't realize it until those strong arms wrapped around his smaller shoulders.

"Now, now, Sora. Why would you make such a fuss? Don't you _want_ a new home? How could you not be sick of me yet?" He practically purred in that soft, velvety, and at the same time, _dark_ tone. Sora grimaced, and pulled at the tight hold. His arms were free, but he really couldn't break out of the grasp around his neck and shoulders.

"Xemnas!" The Head looked up upon hearing his name, and was rewarded with ice water being thrown into his face, shot from the infamous water gun. He let out a yell, and instinctively his arms unraveled from around the boy's shoulders, giving him just enough time to wrench free from the elder's grasp.

The wheels of Sora's skates clicked against the wood of the floor as Sora skidded, rolling backwards and sliding around Demyx while uttering a thanks.

He glanced over to Leon then, whom had propped himself on his shoulder against the door frame watching the fiasco, and with a cheerful grin, the boy flashed him a victory sign.

"I don't go anywhere unless you catch me"

The kids cheered, and Leon smirked, but his eyes soon wandered off to the side where he caught sight of a jump rope, most likely belonging to one of the little girls.

"If you say so, kid."

"Sora!" and by then, Kairi was frantic as she darted down the stairs, swinging around the edge of the staircase just as Sora slid past her. He paused in the door way of the kitchen which was next to the staircase, watching as the other flustered elders regained their composure. Axel had vanished and, once again, was no where to be found though.

"Sora. Stop this nonsense already." Xemnas warned.

"What the hells it going to take for you to realize im _not _leaving here without _her_." He screeched and then turned to Leon. "Please, just adopt her too. Then I'll go happily and you won't have to deal with this.."

Leon eyed the girl for a moment, who had turned her attention to him shyly, and somewhat curiously. He sighed a bit, and ended up shaking his head before glancing to the side. He couldn't take in her too, he barely wanted _this_ one, and he did feel rather bad for taking him away from her, but it was this, or having Riku on his case forever, and unfortunately, that little bit of selfishness ruled out.

"Lets go, Sora." He replied sternly

But Sora frowned and shook his head.

"_You_ can go..straight to hell, I said I'm not going!" He waved a tightly balled fist to accentuate his words, but a faint metallic _click_ suddenly caught him by surprise.

Glancing over his shoulder, his curious eyes would meet with calm green ones as Axel cast him a bit of a grin, while brandishing a strange looking metal gun in his hand.

In truth, it was merely an object they used to cut off the otherwise unremovable ID bracelets the orphans wore, which was the mentioned _click _that Sora heard.

Axel held up Sora's bracelet, dangling it for a moment before dropping it in his outstretched hand. The whole act should've been a sort of liberation. That was the _last_ thing Sora saw this as.

"Go with him, Sora. It will be better than here. " Axel's now free hand moved to usher him forwards, causing him to involuntarily comply by sliding forwards on those skates.

He regained his control fast, however, and quickly turned away just to make a mad dash for the dining room. But Leon, having the foresight to see this, lunged forwards in order to quickly snatch up that abandoned jump rope, and swinging it forwards with a snap of his wrist, he sent the bit of rope cracking out like a whip, wrapping around the boy's single ankle before he got too far.

And as for Sora, he hadn't noticed it until Leon gave it a yank, proving it was tight enough when the boy came to a sudden halt, which then in turn caused him to slip and fall flat on his face.

"Sora!" Kairi jumped to rush to his side, but to her dismay, found a tight grip suddenly on her upper arm. "Let me go, Axel!" She cried, wrenching in his grasp, but he held her tight and motioned to Leon who approached the boy as he struggled to his feet.

Sora did a half turn, in an attempt to quickly get at the rope tethering his ankle, but Leon was faster, and before he could blink Sora was facing forwards with both hands forced behind his back, both his small wrists clutched in a stronger hand.

From around them all, kids wailed, the teens complained, especially Tidus and Demyx whom were both trying to reason with Xemnas, only to be smacked in the back of the head and told to_ "shut up". _

Sora hadn't particularly given up though. The boy growled, and pulled harshly while Leon tried to lift him, but as he slid an arm around his chest in order to secure him, Leon would get a nasty surprise when he felt the boy's teeth sink into his skin.

"Argh!" Naturally the spiky haired heap was promptly discarded so Leon could nurse the wound, which had barely broken through his sleeve and tarnished the skin merely a little, and Sora dropped to his knees with a huff. Regardless though, he quickly pushed himself to his feet, the jump rope still wrapped around his ankle, and made a mad dash on his skates at Kairi just to grab her outstretched hand before he was yanked back by Leon once he recovered. He wouldn't let go though.

"I'm not leaving!" He wailed desperately, clutching the girl's hand. Kairi tightened her hold, squeezing his hand affectionately. But her expression suddenly changed, and from a look of fear there sprang one of doubt, hopelessness, so she closed her eyes and finally pulled back before casting him a somewhat saddened, as well as apologetic look.

"Go, Sora.." She said simply, which in turn caused his body, tense with his motions, to slacken in those clutching arms.

"What..?"

Kairi couldn't bring herself to see the look of surprise coupled with hurt on the innocent boy's face, so when Axel released her, confident that she wouldn't fight to pull him back, she turned away from him.

"Go.." Whether she meant it or not, Sora couldn't say, and for the moment he didn't want to believe that she _did._

"You can't be serious, Kairi..We promised! _I_ promised! I'm not leaving you" He wrenched again, but Leon merely tightened his arms.

"One sky, remember?" She finally said, while forcing as genuine a smile as possible. He wasn't fully convinced, and it was evident by his relaxing form in Leon's tightly grasping arms, as well as the weakened "right" he muttered after.

"_One sky._."

But he couldn't help feeling betrayed.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Regardless of the seemingly lost battle inside, he still fought, pulling and struggling all the way out of the place. He would've said goodbye to his other friends, whom were calling to him from the doorway, had he not been so fully focused on abandoning Kairi, or was it Kairi abandoning him?

"You don't even want me! Bring me back! Now! Please! She's the only family I've got!" Though his pleas were becoming a little less threatening and a little more desperate now, Leon still ignored him, and finally they reached the black stretch limo that had been waiting there for some time now.

The door swung open, seemingly on its own, until Cloud poked his head out, just in time to have a spiky brown haired kid deposited roughly onto his lap. Sora writhed, and fought to get himself right side up, which in turn had Cloud trying to move out of the way before getting nailed in the face by an awkwardly swinging roller blade.

"Geez, watch it there!" He grumbled, just as Leon slid in next to him. He slammed the door behind him just as Sora made a quick lunge, only to fall short when he felt Leon's hand pressing against his back and pushing him down across his lap.

Sora winced slightly, closing one eye while peering through his other at the world through the tinted window as it started to pass them by with the limo's motions and he grumbled in aggravation before he felt hands at his ankle, unwinding the thick rope of the toy.

"Kid" He started, before finally letting the boy slide back into his middle seat, although he shifted on his knees, turning so he could stare out the back windshield at the home he had known for so long, while it gradually grew smaller and smaller. "You're proving to be a whole lot more trouble than you're probably worth."

Sora scowled a little, and continued to stare dejectedly, his chin coming to rest against the top of the cars backseats, while his eyes narrowed and the fight left him. He had all about given up, his head tilting to one side while those eyes finally drifted closed, and he sighed in defeat, all the while failing to acknowledge the thin female silhouette that was watching the car depart from down the road.

"One sky.." He murmured to himself again. "What a load of crap."


	7. faithless hearts

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

* * *

-6-

faithless hearts

* * *

_Time. _

It was a factor, and it was also something that he was just about out of.

Riku stared up at the clock on the wall of the practice room. Two p.m. He grasped the trapeze in two hands, but it, along with the rest of the scenery before him, doubled with his heavy eyes.

"Argh.." He grumbled to himself and shook his head. The last week had been pure torture. He ate, drank, and breathed this routine with little to no sleep. Maybe two hours at most. Leon had been informed that he had been intentionally skipping classes to practice as well, so he was incredibly behind on school work, and all he had to show for everything were horribly blistered hands, and an overly damaged ego. "Tomorrow.." He murmured to himself as he stared up into the high ceiling while laying sprawled out on the net after yet another failed attempt. "I'm nearly out of time."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora was ready to fall asleep, as he often was during long car rides. He had turned back around in his seat, nestled between the two in the back of the limo with his arms over his chest, his chin gradually drooping. Though he was knocked back awake every time they'd hit a bump.

"Heh, that tired huh?"

"Shut up." He snapped while withdrawing into a sort of fetal position, his arms tucked into his stomach while his knees were pulled up to his chest. Leon scoffed, and let the boy to his own while turning his gaze out the tinted window. So much for idle conversation.

"So, what is it you do exactly?" As if he hadn't gathered knowledge from Leon's attempt, Cloud dared to strike up a conversation as well.

"Shut up."

But he failed, just as Leon had.

"I don't think he's in a very talkative mood right now" Leon pointed out, while Sora just continued to pout. He had closed his eyes by then and sighed. He might've lost the fight, but he definitely wasn't about to give in and be friendly at that point.

When the limo came to a rolling stop outside the main building, Sora had made a dash for freedom, stupidly jumping over Cloud's lap as soon as the blond pushed open the door. But reaching out to catch him by the skate, Leon pulled him back.

"I wouldn't advise you to try that again" He warned.

Taking his advice, he climbed out of the car once Cloud was out, just to make sure he wouldn't make a dash for it again, and leaned against the limo with crossed arms and a rather childish pout, just waiting, like a toddler, to be escorted in.

Sora was silent and brooding as he absorbed his surroundings upon entering the building. The clean white walls and the tiled floor were a deep contrast to the old, lived in home of the orphanage, and aside from the noises of the acrobats in training, it was relatively quiet. No young children anyway.

"Would you take him to Riku and tell him to set him up with something? I'll come check on him later." Leon said to Cloud as he took a seat at his desk. Sora, however, drew back when Cloud motioned toward the door.

"Am I going to have to take your hand?" Came the sarcastically uttered request of the blond haired one. Sora scowled and shook his head, but before either of them had a chance to leave, they'd find that Sephiroth had appeared in the doorway.

"What is this?"He inquired in a cold, demanding tone, motioning to the somewhat intimidated Sora, who looked up at the silver haired performer with a mixture of nervousness as well as contempt.

"I _know_ I told you. He's the new addition" Leon stated simply, while shifting through his normal stack of papers.

Sephiroth eyed the boy, who then tried to glide backwards on his skates to avoid the piercing stare, and after a few silent moments, the elder muttered a mocking "_hmph_"

"How dissapointing." He murmured soon after.

Sora was both hurt, as well as confused, but he didn't comment on it, seeing as how Cloud was ushering him forward with hands at his back, and he glided along on his roller blades compliantly.

When they were out in the hallway, and out of the other's company, Sora decided that Sephiroth was a scary guy, and he didn't particularly want to cross him. Being Riku's brother though, he _did_ look a lot like him, and _he_ didn't seem as scary, maybe only mildly frightening.

He felt the flush heat up in his face and he quickly dismissed those thoughts, just as Cloud paused in front of a set of double doors before pushing them open.

"After you." He said, while motioning for the teen to press onwards.

When he entered, the first thing he noticed were the three familiar faces. It was only after that he registered just what it was they were doing.

"Damn it, Riku. You suck so bad." Roxas called while spending his idle time bouncing on a smaller one person trampoline that was set off in the corner. Meanwhile, Riku rolled onto his stomach, sinking deeper into the net which he had become so well acquainted with. The blindfold was still over his eyes, but he was able to send a glare anyway in Roxas' general direction, even if it hadn't been clearly visible.

"You can't even rock the swing let alone dive blindly. So shut up..bitch" He muttered in response, before grumbling to himself how he wasn't going to be able to do this leap of faith tomorrow.

"Get yourself acquainted. Leon will be in later" Cloud murmured to Sora, who merely nodded before the blond made his exit, leaving the teen to stand idly and awkwardly in the corner.

He had gone unnoticed for sometime, that is until Namine just happened to glance over from her place on the opposite platform with the trapeze in her grasp.

"Hey! Sora!" She called, causing the other two to look as well.

"Well, looky there. Didn't I say it? By the end of the week" Riku declared triumphantly to a newly glaring Sora.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he was getting angry again. Those eyes closed shut for the moment as he forced the memories of earlier that day out of his mind. He didn't want to think about how he failed to keep his promise, or how _she_ abandoned him...

Then suddenly, in a flash of red, he completely snapped. All of his problems he saw as Riku's fault. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for _him_ after all.

"Come on, Sora. It hasn't been _that_ bad, has it?" Riku called after having climbed to the high platform once more.

The taunting, mocking tone, at least that's how Sora interpreted it, caused the anger stricken boy to lunge forwards. Straightly fixed wheels on the bottom of the skates scraped noisily against the polished wooden floors.

"You big,dumb jerk!" He yelled as he approached the center trampoline. Roxas and Namine looked on surprised, but also confused, that is until Namine realized what he was aiming for.

"Sora, no!" Namine dropped the swing she was clutching, but realized she was too late to stop the younger teen as he leapt, throwing himself at the trampoline.

Sora's skates pressed into the thick fabric of the trampoline's bed, and he bent his thin arms back for needed leverage.

"_Weird._." Namine thought as she watched him. "_It's like he knows what to do."_

Being that he was also a very small thing, and weighed very little, the boy sailed up with ease, and a startled Riku, still blinded, hadn't even seen it coming when Sora pounced him, though he _heard _it, the fierce and desperate yell as the younger one threw himself upon him, both hands pressing forcefully against the older one's chest.

Riku stumbled backwards, and could feel the edge of the platform, but before he fell, he made sure to latch onto the upper arms of Sora, so that when he _did_ fall, the boy came with him, and they both tumbled off the equipment, a struggling mess of intertwining limbs while Sora struggled to attack.

Meanwhile, they both plunged the long way down, and Riku let out a yell that was something of a mix between anger and fright. He still donned the blindfold, so everything was black and all he felt was the air at his back and his hair as it skimmed the sides of his face during the fall.

Then there was the extra weight that landed on top of him, even if he landed on his back, Sora landed harder with his knee into his stomach, unintentionally, but it still knocked the wind out of the silver haired performer, who gasped in pain and tried to throw him off.

But Sora clung, flailing like mad and clawing at whatever he could, including Riku's face, and his arms. Riku tried to throw him off, then attempted to _at least _stop his flailing arms, but every time he went to grab him, the pressure on the blisters on his hands sent jolts of electric pain straight up his entire being.

"Damn it, Sora! _Quit it_"

But he wouldn't. Instead, he merely continued to claw at the bared portions of Riku's arms and face with all the ferocity of a rabid cat and Riku growled and grunted while blindly seeking out the boy's wrists, which he finally caught, though with great discomfort as his sore hands tightened.

"Calm..the fuck...down." He growled threateningly, and rolled the two over so that he was atop the smaller, struggling boy.

"I hate you!" He screeched, while squirming beneath the stronger teen. Riku felt his brows furrow beneath his blindfold, but since Namine had arrived on the scene, throwing herself into the net just so she could aid Riku in restraining the crazed boy, he was able to lean back, allowing her to throw her arms around Sora's shoulders when he made another lunge.

"Calm down, Sora!" As he struggled, she whispered to him, followed by soft, gentle coos of sorts that eventually had his tense body weakening.

For the second time that day all fight and all resolve left him, and weakly he punched a fist into the net.

"It's _his_ fault.." He whined and eventually slackened against Namine's body, her arms encircling him in the form of a gentle hug. Though her eyes moved over to Riku's once he was rid of the blindfold, and in them she witnessed the undeniable sense of remorse coupled with his characteristic aggravation. He felt _bad_, and was _trying _to be angry.

**-**o**O**o**-**

No one wanted to bring up the incident as the day went on. Plus there was a show to do anyway.

Sora stood backstage with Roxas, and a few other of the other "newbies" still trudging through their basic training.

He wanted to admit to himself that the show was as boring as the last time he saw it, which was with Kairi and the others. But at such a close range, the flashy colors, and dazzling effects coupled with Namine's and Sephiroth's undeniable talent on the trapezes, made him change his mind.

He was entranced, it would seem, especially with Namine in particular, who was so graceful and elegant as she swung, leaping from swing to swing, every so often caught by Sephiroth who would in turn send her in another direction, just so she could spin in midair, and strike a beautiful pose, or execute a dangerous yet amazing flip. The silky whiteness of her attire flowed about her small body, particularly the billowing sleeves which held a likeness similar to angel wings, and the lighting and effects that surrounded her definitely made her exuberant performance seem all the more bright and beautiful.

Sora had a certain gleam in his eye as he watched her. Roxas did too.

"She's so pretty.." Roxas would finally admit, although he was somewhat dazed when he said it. Sora nodded once, solemnly, as if guilty to admit it. He knew he wasn't developing any sort of feelings for her, that would've been disloyal to Kairi, even if there was nothing _there_ either, because Kairi didn't feel the same.

Regardless, Kairi would _always _be the_ only_ person he'd ever love. He promised himself that.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the show was over, Sora wanted to be shown to his room. He no longer wanted to be around any of them that night. Riku was told to be his guide, but he refused adamantly, so Namine was the one that showed him up the long stairs to the hall of dormitories, and to the empty one at the very end of the hallway.

She even helped him unpack the things that had been sent for, from the orphanage, later that day, trying eagerly not to take much interest in his personal belongings, like certain notebooks, a weird little black pen thing that appeared to have some sort of pointer at the end, and a silver

crown charm on a chain in particular.

"You were amazing.." Sora finally whispered, as if he had trouble getting the words out, while she helped stuff other such trinkets into drawers by his beside.

"Heh.." Namine smiled lightly, and offered a weak thanks before moving toward the door. She was still in costume, so the rising moon through the window cast a light over her that gave her an almost ghostly appearance. "Thank you..." She paused, looking thoughtful before she add: "Are you sure you don't want to hang out with us?" She had asked it with concern. But he shook his head.

"No, thank you. I'm sort of tired.."

She nodded in understanding, and took her leave, letting him alone to do as he wanted, and after _that_ day, all he wanted to do was sleep.

But he couldn't sleep and he knew he wouldn't sleep, as much as he wanted to. The bed was comfy enough, even nicer than his own back at the orphanage, he thought. But the moment he even closed his eyes he thought he could hear the distant, maniacal laughter that tortured him during the day. The moment he'd drift off into a peaceful slumber he'd be haunted, like he always was. He wanted to sleep, but he knew it was physically impossible.

So for the last two hours, vibrant blue eyes glowed in the dark shadows that washed over the room, broken only by the bits of moonlight that pierced through the windows.

Sora sighed and hugged his knees tighter to his chest, the sound of his rapidly beating heart competing with the torturous ring of silence in his ears.

A glance to the clock confirmed that it was only a little after midnight. He had been sitting there in silence, and in darkness for the past two hours since they all retired to their rooms.

"Argh, I can't take this any more.." He growled out loud, finally getting to his feet and leaving his room. The door creaked with his exit, but a glance down the hallway of the dormitories showed that all were asleep, or out in late night outings, since those vast halls were empty as well as dark.

Bared feet trudged lazily against the cold tile. He had no real idea where he was going, but anywhere would've been better than sitting alone in that dark room.

Eventually the thoughts of Kairi replaced the thoughts of how miserable he was here, but in turn she only made him more miserable. Why did she have such a sudden change of heart like she had? It made no sense to him.

Brows furrowed, and bony arms set neatly over his t-shirt clad chest. Sighing to himself, he shook his head and tried to sort through this mystery just in time to hear soft footsteps further down the hall.

Curious, he approached the silhouette, who eventually came to take the shape of Namine in the light from the moon outside the window.

They were close, but she hadn't noticed him yet, and Sora noted the reason to be none other than closed eyes while she sang slightly out loud to herself.

She had on an iPod which was fixed into her ears and clutched in her hand as she stalked idly down the hallway, nearly bumping into the boy as he halted just to eye her curiously.

"Huh, Oh, Sora!" She exclaimed when she finally realized he was standing there while pulling the earphones from her ears before stuffing the contraption into the pocket of her pajama pants.

He was neither happy, nor horribly displeased to see her, so he offered a meek wave while still bearing a rather confused expression as he eyed her. There was something about her that sparked up a certain dislike in him, but it was only at that moment.

It didn't take him too long to figure it out however.

"What are you doing up? We all thought you'd be asleep by now." She asked sweetly while fixing her hands neatly behind her back.

Sora shrugged and looked past her, checking to make sure that there wasn't anyone else close by.

"I couldn't.." He admitted a little uneasily, causing a spark of confusion on the young girl's face. But she shrugged nonetheless.

"I'm going to visit Riku, would you like to join me?"

Sora was divided. He wanted to say no given the hatred boiling at the mere _mention _of the name. But he also knew he didn't want to return to the lonely solitude of his dark room. He took a sudden interest at the floor, small hands fidgeting nervously with the hem of his T-shirt.

"You should also apologize for today" She then added as an afterthought. He sighed, but nodded just the same, knowing that she was right. His anger _had_ been a little unprovoked.

"Yeah.." He finally answered.

"I know you're not entirely too happy here. But you should give it a chance." Namine offered after an unpleasant quietness that lingered the few moments during the start of their short venture to the practice room downstairs. "Everyone needs family.."

Sora frowned a bit, but did his best not to lash out at the girl, whom was only trying to be friendly, he concluded.

"I _did_ have a family.." He grumbled a little less than enthused. Namine's normal smile gave way for a saddened frown.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean–"

"No, Don't apologize, _I'm _sorry. Things have just been sort of hard.." Sora cut her off before she could finish, and Namine's cheerful disposition once more returned.

"Well don't you think you could give us a chance?"

Sora stopped walking, and Namine stopped a few feet ahead of him, turning to face him while somewhat confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Why am I really here? I don't think a guy like Leon who owns this place would just up and want to adopt a kid..."

Namine looked thoughtful for a moment, and the truth was, she wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. It wasn't a terrible secret or anything, but she still felt somewhat uncomfortable. It might've only boiled him and Riku's already bad blood further.

"Well, the thing is–" She started, though she had turned away from him so she faced back down the hallway. Sora followed suit, even if they didn't start walking just yet. "–We're not doing too well, the company that is. The crowds are getting less and less.."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"That day when you were running, and Riku found you, he told us that there was something about you. He couldn't say what it was, but he felt like..you were what this place needed."

"..I don't understand. What do you mean?

"Eventually, you're going to be on the stage with the rest of us"

Sora had to do a double take to make sure he heard her correctly, though when he was sure, he merely reached behind the back of his head to rub idly, while trying to hide his unpleasant surprise.

"..Namine, are you crazy? Besides the fact that I've never done anything remotely resembling the stuff you do..I hate it. It's boring" Then he added as an afterthought: "No offense.."

"You can't possibly say you hate something if you've never even tried it.." She reasoned, her head lightly canted to one side, and Sora frowned as the blond strands of silky hair framing an angelic face mirrored a certain red headed girl he used to know.

"I– I can't possibly do what you're saying I can. "

"I agreed with Riku, you know. I only had to look at you once to know that you're someone special. And for Riku to say _that_ about _anyone_..Well, it _has_ to be true. Just give it a try. We're all gonna help you, you know"

Sora didn't respond, even if he did blush at the mention of being someone special. No one had ever referred to him like that before, not even Kairi. Needless to say, the girl's words did tug at his heartstrings a bit. But he still remained a block of ice regarding everything else.

"Hey Namine?" He decided to change the subject, just as the two started walking again.

"Hm?"

"What did Riku mean when he said "I can't do this leap of faith"? "

"Sephiroth made a deal with him. He said that if he could do this particular routine he could have his lead role for the rest of the performances."

"Doesn't sound too bad, though I guess the routine is hard?"

"In itself– not really. But the whole object of it is that you're blindfolded when doing it. So it's all about timing, and no one here seems to have good timing." She added with a chuckle, though she sighed soon after. "I have utmost faith in him, but he doesn't seem to have it in himself."

"I guess the act holds true to its name then.." Sora thought out loud, and Namine nodded in agreement.

"It was his mother's special move. She was the _only_ one that could ever do it."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. It was actually part of the reason why the company has lost so much. She was the star here, and after the accident, all the performers sort of lost their shine. Myself included, even if I wasn't her blood daughter." Namine explained, and Sora absorbed it all with interested eyes. "His father had been very sick already. The death of his wife was just so much he could take..." She trailed off, figuring he'd get the hint.

They turned the corner and started down the steep flight of stairs to the first floor. Sora trailed his hand lazily along the railing, blinking curiously as he mused over all he had heard, since he could relate to some of it anyway.

"So what about you?" Namine finally asked as they started for the stretch of practice rooms on the first floor. "You never answered my question about _your _parents."

Sora visibly tensed, although he tried to hide it by turning his eyes off to the side. A nervous lump formed in the back of his throat, and he forced it down before actually daring to speak.

"My mother died.." He responded quickly, so quickly that Namine's brow arched inquisitively. How bluntly worded, she had thought.

"And your father?"

"I don't know..."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora couldn't believe that Riku was still training so hard and so long after midnight. He watched curiously as the silver haired teen flipped his stiff body backwards, gracefully, arms that had been horizontal reached upwards for the swing, only to miss it by mere seconds. He plunged, yet again, though this time he barely had the strength to turn himself to land safely on his back.

"I just can't get this" He growled to himself in his momentary weakness, slamming a balled fist into the mesh of the safety net.

"Maybe cause you're exhausted." Namine interjected, her voice cutting into the silence of the solitude that Riku thought he had.

"Nami..What are you doing here?" He started gently, though by the end of his statement he sounded a little aggravated.

"I came to make sure you weren't dead yet. And I brought a friend" She added.

Riku '_hmphed'_ as he rolled off the net, landing lightly on bare feet while directing his obscured gaze to the duo in the doorway.

"And whom is it this time?" He asked while reaching up to pluck at the blindfold so he could unravel it from around his eyes.

"It's me.." Sora spoke in a timid whisper. Riku froze, and let his hands drift away from the fabric, which was still lightly tied around his head. He seemed tense for the moment, but he quickly brushed it off and smirked.

"Should I be afraid this time?" He snickered while resuming the removal of the blindfold. Sora frowned a little, though his eyes wandered to the floor in shame.

"I just wanted to say– I'm sorry about before"

"Why would you apologize? It isn't as if you had much of an impact anyway."

"You were flailing and screaming like a girl!" Sora exclaimed, completely forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be apologizing.

"I was already injured, and it was hard to fight off your weak, little cat scratches. Doesn't mean you were very damaging."

"Come on, Riku. Lay off. He said he was sorry." Namine interjected, which caused those deep jade eyes to turn on her.

"Just because someone apologizes, it doesn't mean I have to accept it." He snapped, but Namine only scowled, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you're like a spoiled toddler when you don't"

"Come on, Namine. I don't need _your_ lectures tonight" He grumbled before turning to Sora. "And I definitely don't need some ungrateful, whiny orphan brat attacking me. So seriously, don't try that stunt again. You will regret it.._dearly_"

Sora frowned, but drew back nonetheless when Riku pointed that accusatory finger at him. He left the two to their own then, when he made his way to the door and exited, letting the echo of it slamming bounce off the walls.

"Hmph. What a stubborn brat he can be" Namine pondered out loud, though she turned to Sora with a warmer smile. "Don't let him get to you. He's just nervous about tomorrow."

But as Sora continued to stare at the door, after having watched him storm out, he realized he was still annoyed, and he regretted apologizing to that undeserving fool.

"Yeah well, I hope he fails." the boy scoffed and shook his head, though struck with a thought, he glanced over to the girl.

"Hey Namine?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you and Riku have like..a thing going on?"

Namine snickered and shook her head.

"I was interested a while ago, but he wasn't"

"How's that even possible? You're a..really pretty, talented girl.." He immediately blushed when he said that, while concluding that he really _did _say stupid things when going on a half nights sleep.

"Awh, you're sweet." Namine said with a warm smile. "But the thing is..Heh.._that's_ the thing."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She responded with a thoughtful grin. "I'm starting to believe there was more than one reason Riku had for wanting _you_ in particular."

Sora only frowned in confusion though, since_ that _didn't make any sense at all.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the new day had dawned, Riku found himself awake in bed for the longest time, just staring at the ceiling, and barely blinking. Today was finally the dreaded day. Not only was he a year older, but today was the day he'd live up to his bold claim, or be humiliated in trying to.

After a rejuvenating shower, brushing of the teeth, and dressing, he met Roxas, Namine and Sora in the hallway.

"Namine.." Riku had started, his tone already apologetic. Though knowing what he was about to say, Namine offered a half smile, half grin, and merely pounced on him in an affectionate hug.

"Don't worry about it and happy birthday."

Riku smiled, comforted by the fact that he could be himself, his jerky-at-times self, and she would barely be at all phased.

"Thanks Nami." He replied, before breathing in deep. "I think I'm ready to do this.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The actual stage seemed much bigger when it was empty, Sora noted to himself, after remembering having seen the latest production with everyone back at the orphanage, the other night.

Glancing over towards the audience seats, he noticed Leon, Cloud, and Sephiroth had gathered, along with a few more people, probably cast members and the like, including two strangely hyper, bouncing girls.

"Good luck, Riiiiku!" Shouted the brunette with an oddly flipped hairstyle, while the other girl besides her merely bounced excitedly in her seat.

No words were exchanged between Riku or Sephiroth, or any of those others actually. There didn't really need to be. The set was ready for him, and people in the controls room were ready with the swings.

"Don't worry, you'll nail this." Namine whispered, while offering one more reassuring hug.

He might not have looked it, but Riku was nervous as all hell. He barely hugged his friend back, and instead he merely ushered her off him, gently, while nodding.

"I know.." he murmured.

"Yeah, You can do it, buddy" Roxas grinned as he moved behind him, just to offer a friendly slap on the back. Riku snickered and turned to face him.

"Then it's your turn." He chuckled a little, and Roxas shook his head.

"Only when _you_ pull this off.."

"Fair enough."

Sora stood back, feeling suddenly more out of place than ever. Riku had to pass him as he moved to the set, and as he did so, he shot him a rather nasty look. The coldness in those jade eyes made the younger of the two shiver lightly, though he turned, transfixed, as he watched the image of composure walk a long walk to his doom, it would seem. He knew that he, himself, would never be able to do this. He finally concluded that Namine was absolutely crazy, but he also knew he had to give Riku credit.

Before that moment, Riku had been given explicit instructions to wait for the buzzer that would signal the time to jump so he would be in sync with the swings. So he took the moment to stand at the edge of the high up platform, which stood on one side of the lengthy horizontal stage. The large, center trampoline had been raised, and it sat between that one platform and the other on the opposite side.

Safety nets were stretched around the two platforms and the trampoline, but the fall seemed even more dangerous than it had in the practice room.

As the three found seats in the audience themselves, Sora felt strangely nauseous. How was he going to pull this off? The whole thing seemed insane to him. Either way, he sat back to enjoy the show, watching as Riku secured the blindfold around his eyes for that final time.

"Are you ready, Ri?" Leon yelled up to Riku, who now stood poised and ready at the edge of the platform.

"Ready as I'll ever be" He called back. Leon spoke into the headset he wore, alerting the guys that were working the controls.

"He's set. Buzz when ready."

The guys at the controls affirmed the order, and prepared to hit the final button, waiting just a few moments more to ensure the proper readiness.

A hushed silence washed over the few people that had gathered to watch when the buzz rang out. All pairs of eyes became solely fixated upon the figure perched on the high up platform.

The buzz echoed, the eyes stared, and Riku made that final leap...

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	8. a new rivalry

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-7-

a new rivalry

* * *

The house was quiet with Sora gone.

_Too_ quiet, thought Demyx as he drummed the tip of his water gun aimlessly against the back of the sofa. Tidus was busy staring at the clock, if that could be classified as actually _doing_ something, but the more he stared, the more he was convinced the second hand moved five seconds backwards and two seconds forwards.

"Man! This totally sucks" He finally said, causing Demyx to jump.

"Eh?"

"There is absolutely nothing to do without Sora"

"We could..put pink hair dye in Saix's shampoo bottle like last time" Demyx suggested, but Tidus promptly shook his head.

"No, that was Sora's idea. It was all Sora's idea. It's like we can't do anything without it bringing up the memory of our lost friend."

Defeated by this idea, both sighed in unison and slumped beneath their metaphorical rain cloud.

"Yeah well maybe if _someone _stood up for her boyfriend, he'd still be here" Demyx remarked, regarding the red headed girl who sat on the windowsill, staring out aimlessly and forlornly into the rain.

Kairi cast him a glare before her head, as well as her shoulder were pressed up against the smooth surface of the window and she sighed, watching as her breath took shape on the glass.

"Leave her alone, Demyx. It was hard enough losing your bo-"

"He wasn't my boyfriend." She finally snapped, causing them both to look up questioningly.

"He spent nights in your room. What was he then?"

"My friend." She replied with a grumble. "My best friend."

"Well still, you let him go really easily" Demyx pointed out to Kairi's dismay. But nevertheless she turned to face the two with crossed arms.

"It was better this way. He needs to get out of this place." She declared.

"And why is that?" Came both of their replies.

"Too many memories for him."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The room's silence was broken by the incessant and impatient drumming of gloved fingers atop a messy desk. Another hour had gone by, and an anointment had been missed.

That is until a single knock was greeted by Xemnas' angered "_Enter._"

No other time was wasted, and the door was flung open, parting the way for a gruff looking man who bore a strikingly similar appearance to Xemnas. His long silver hair was done a tad differently, and his skin was a bit darker. But cold amber eyes held the same fiery, dark glow as they regarded the other, while moving to slam an old brief case onto his desk.

"You're late." Xemnas growled. The other chuckled, but his sardonic laugh was interrupted by a fierce fit of coughs.

"Your money is here, yes? Time shouldn't matter"

"Well lets just see how much this is endeavor is worth to you." Xemnas replied while reaching out to take hold of that offered briefcase. He flipped open the catch and pried open the top just to behold a rather large pile of money, all hundred dollar bills.

"One hundred grand" The man stated. "And it's all here if you'd like to count it"

Xemnas stared at the pile with seemingly uninterested eyes, though he did run a gloved finger over the smooth papery top.

"Such dirty money" He remarked, before withdrawing his hand merely to settle it over his other folded arm. "I can't believe you were acquitted." Came his sudden change of subject.

To this though, the man smirked and crossed his arms over his dark suit, tilting his head slightly with a scoff.

"They found someone else that fit the scene better than I."

"Hmph.."

"Now, the address, if you would?"

* * *

_Time. _

He was out of it, and oh how he wished he could rewind it to fix that one mistake. That one fatal error that screwed up the routine and caused him, once more, to bellyflop into the net, even though this time he had enough strength to flip himself over. He didn't want to seem like a_ total_ screw up anyway.

His best friend for the week, the safety net, cradled his weakened body, which trembled with humiliation, and he stared, transfixed, at the high ceiling, the dimmed lights, as if it held some sort of answer to this predicament.

"I failed.." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, in the audience, Sephiroth scoffed.

"The cast will remain unchanged" He spoke aloud, loud enough for Riku to hear as he rolled to the side, while Leon snickered, leaning back in his seat with hands idly folded behind his head.

"He almost got it. He got further than _you_ ever got, Seph"

"Well he didn't make it."

"Still, he has got talent and it's improving. Give it a few more days and he'll have it"

But Sephiroth frowned lightly, retaking his own seat besides his brother as he watched Riku roll out of the safety net. His posture was sort of slackened, not like his usual proud stance. _So defeated he must've felt,_ Sephiroth thought with a small smirk.

Meanwhile, Namine was the first of the group to meet Riku as he rolled off the net, just to land weakly on his wobbly legs.

"I'm sorry, Nami. I couldn't do it.."

"Next time, Riku. It doesn't matter."

"Oh Riiku! You were so close!" The girl with the odd hairstyle pounced the dejected teen, which in turn actually did manage to draw a little chuckle from him, even if he gently pried her clinging form off him.

"I'll get it next time, Selphie"

Sora had hung back from the group as they crowded around the forlorn teen, his hands idly stuffed into his pockets.

Though soon he'd feel a hard jab at his back, and whirling around, he'd find himself face to face with another strange girl.

"Never seen you before!" She chimed happily, and Sora recoiled slightly nervous, slightly annoyed.

"I'm Sora.." though he responded as politely as he could, just so the girl with the short black hair could take him by the hand and shake it in a friendly manner.

"I'm Yuffie!" She exclaimed. "And that's Selphie!" Referring to the brunette who had joined the two, practically pouncing Sora now who drew back in fear of those two brightly shining green eyes.

"Wow! You're really cute!" She poked him in the chest, and he batted her hand away while trying to fend off his blush. "Where'd you come from and what are you doing here? Are you going to be in the show? OH! Are you going to do the trampoline with us!" She grabbed his hands, peering curiously into his eyes while Yuffie bounced around besides them.

"Oh yeah! Just think how awesome he'd be in costume!"

Namine chuckled lightly upon joining the trio, while Riku and Roxas hung back, talking and murmuring, and casting glances towards Sora in particular.

"Leon adopted him. He's not doing anything yet.." She explained, just as Sora broke away from the two "_crazies_" and practically leapt behind the blond for protection.

"Awh, well tell Leon he'd be good at the trampoline." The one known as Selphie declared, and somehow, recalling back to yesterday, Namine had to agree.

"You're probably right, Selph. But..we'll see." Snickering, she turned around half way, just until she was able to playfully pat the boy on the head, though he merely sulked in response.

"Okay well now that I've just humiliated myself, can we do something fun? It _is_ my birthday anyway.." Riku finally interrupted as he approached the scene..

Namine looked thoughtful for the moment, but then smiled before turning to Sora and whispering something in his ear.

"..Why?" He asked once hearing the request.

"Please? It'll be fun..and maybe you two can bond" She added hopefully, which only made him scowl.

"I don't want to bond with him.." He pouted, causing Namine to frown and then to prod him in the shoulder.

"Well it'll be something fun for you to do. You like to do it, right?"

Well whatever this '_it' _was, Sora nodded, and half-heartedly he agreed even if this could've been viewed as doing something nice for him. So to keep himself from getting angry at that thought, he convinced himself it was something nice for Namine instead.

"Fine" He murmured before storming off, leaving the others behind and confused.

"Where's he going?" Riku inquired, and Namine shrugged.

"You'll see! But lets get out of here for now since we all want to give you your present"

**-**o**O**o**-**

They all gathered outside the main building, though Sora hung back a bit once he returned with the requested item, his roller blades, and seated himself on a low wall that lined the main entrance to the main building. Idly, he'd click the skates against the cement as he eyed the group from afar and watching them converse, he couldn't help the certain loneliness that prodded him, making him realize how much he missed his own friends.

Meanwhile, Sora watched as Namine handed the fairly large box she was carrying to Riku..

"We all chipped in since no one knew what to get you." She started cheerily. "And after the big deal you made, we thought you'd like these."

He ripped the paper off the neatly wrapped box, and smirked a bit when he saw its contents pictured clearly on the front.

"Heh, Thanks guys." He said, before holding up the box to the curious Sora, with a grin.

Of course Sora only rolled his eyes and looked away when he caught sight of the gift, and he realized the point of Namine's earlier request.

"I _did _wonder what it would be like to roller blade ever since _he _showed up" Riku stated while picking at the tape that held the box shut.

"And now Sora can show you how" Namine added, to which Riku paused, looked up, and actually smirked.

"True." He stated pointedly, while directing his attention to the distracted Sora. "Isn't that right?"

"What?" Sora called back with that hint of aggravation in his voice.

"You can teach me how to skate"

There was something sarcastic about his manner that made the boy really uneasy, so for the moment he didn't answer, and soon he'd see that he was right.

Riku had the box opened, and was in the process of trying on the skates while Sora watched. After buckling the last of the clasps in place, he stood, and was perfectly balanced, unlike most new skaters.

That was the first clue. The second being none other than the fact that when he took a test run around the small area, he glided as smoothly as if he'd been skating all his life. He even managed to turn on them so that when he glided past Sora, he was skating backwards.

"You honestly think I'd need to be taught _anything_ by someone like you? Please, Sora. You may be a good skater, but I'm probably better. And I haven't even roller bladed a day in my life!" He taunted .

"Come on, Sora! Don't let him talk to you like that!" Encouraged Namine, although Sora cast her a dissaproving sort of glare.

"See? He doesn't want to be shown how true it actually is." Riku sneered and spun on his skates, merely testing, once again, just how good he actually was.

"No, stupid. I just couldn't be bothered with you.." Sora replied after those moments of silence from him. But as he cast a glance out across the city, he was struck with a sudden idea. "On second thought, How about a race? First one around the city and gets back here wins. That should show who's actually better"

Riku grinned and accepted the challenge with a confident "You're on." But then he crossed his arms for a moment, while uttering a thoughtful '_hmm_'

"We should make this interesting" He said with a grin, and Sora tilted his head while pushing himself off from his seated spot.

"How so?"

"If I win you have to stop complaining and even admit that this is a nice place to live."

Sora scowled while those arms slid over his chest, mimicking Riku's thoughtful pose, but he agreed nonetheless.

"And if I win?"

"Why even discuss it? You won't"

"And if _I_ win?"

"If you win then we'll take you back to the orphanage and I'll admit it was a mistake trying to make you come here."

Sora immediately accepted, although that entailed him to wonder if he should just try to win this race rather than carry out his idea.

_Best just stick to the plan anyway_, he finally asserted. _He could always go back on his word._

Riku nodded himself, and skated to the very edge of the entrance way, motioning for Sora to follow

"Lets get this started then"

Meanwhile, the others hung back to watch with utmost excitement.

"Ready?"

"Set.."

"Go!"

When they both took off, it was clear they were evenly matched for speed skating anyway, that is until Riku suddenly broke ahead in a fast sprint.

That was fine though, Sora was busy being distracted with other thoughts other than winning that stupid race.

But this set up was perfect anyway, he thought as he sped along the streets while pretending to trail. Sora didn't care if Riku won, actually there really was no race. The boy pretended to compete just so he could skate at his normally fast pace while seeking out the street signs that would lead him back to the orphanage.

He wasn't the greatest with actually reading directions, but he had a good visual memory. So he figured he'd be able to recall the streets traveled and the other such landmarks.

"You're going to have to go faster than that if you want to beat me!" Riku called and in spite of himself, Sora actually smirked while spinning out of the way of two delivery men transporting a large package across the sidewalk where the two raced.

He skidded a little, his thin body tilting a bit to the side as he regained control before jumping, and gliding along the edge of the sidewalk before it melted into the street.

Every so often Riku would glance back over his shoulder, and that time in particular, he'd gain sight of the spiky haired brunette as he gradually caught up.

"You're too slow, Sora. You may be a good skater, but you seem to lack control if you go fast."

Or so he thought, since Sora was about to prove him wrong. That smirk never left him as he kicked it into full gear. More pedestrians were dodged and finally he ran past the silver haired teen who remained gawking from behind him.

But before he could react, he'd notice Sora hang a quick left and finally the realization dawned on him.

"He had no intention of racing me.." He murmured out loud, but then actually smirked himself. "Clever little kid.." Strong legs were perfect for speed skating, and his arms pumped for much needed momentum, even though Sora was already out of his range of vision.

But the path was followed and eventually the little blur of chocolate spikes became visible again, and Riku aimed for him, his own wheels scratching at the rocky sidewalk with a speed that couldn't possibly have been exceeded.

"You're not smart, Sora!" He yelled just as Sora rounded yet another corner. Riku took the moment to glance around quickly at the passing world. There was nothing that could aid him acrobatically, so he'd have to rely on speed alone, and apparently..it seemed Sora was faster than him.

But Sora made a mistake, and gradually the surroundings weren't so familiar any more. Cerulean eyes were frantic and wide as they stared around at the unfamiliar blur of a world. He wouldn't slow down though. He'd rather sleep on the street then go back there with them.

Namine might not have been so bad, but he didn't particularly care too much for the others, and he damn well loathed Riku. The mere thought made him grit his teeth. How _dare _he rip him away from his only family. How _dare_ he.

Though all the thoughts over the said Silver haired acrobat led Sora to become distracted and unfocused, such that he didn't see the form take shape in front of him until it was too late, and he skated into those waiting arms.

"God damn it, Riku!" The boy writhed when he felt strong hands grasp his upper arms, but when he opened his tightly closed eyes he'd find that a terrible mistake had been made.

Sky blue eyes didn't meet with oceanic pools of jade like he thought they would. Instead he was met with the cold hard glare of twin ambers.

"Sora.." The man purred in a deep, dark tone and taking advantage of the fact that Sora had frozen in fear, the back of a gloved hand trailed gently down his cheek.

Of course, when Sora finally snapped out of it, he wrenched in his grasp and with an arm now freed due to the man's wandering hand, he reached up and batted it away.

"Don't touch me" He snapped, eyes once frightened now bore a fierce angry fire. "Get away from me!"

But the man only smirked, and parted dry, cracked lips to speak when a sudden calamity diverted _both_ their attention.

"Gah! Can't stop! Can't STOP!"

For the briefest of moments Sora was thankful to see Riku as well as his inability at skating given he knew how to speed up, just not how to properly break. Only the _briefest of moments_, since that relief soon dissipated the moment the silver haired teen crashed into the duo, sending everyone crashing and skidding along the hard rocky ground.

The man yelled out in pain and latched onto Sora's t-shirt for support. So when they all crashed into the nearby dead end, Sora heard a very dissatisfying rip right from the neck to his lower stomach, right before he smashed his head against the brick of the wall.

When they settled, Sora, although weakened and dizzy from the impact, wrenched away from the man who still had a hold on his torn shirt, and that said man then growled and forced the cluttered Riku off the two, who then rolled with a groan of discomfort before pushing himself to his hands and knees.

He was just in time to see the strange man force Sora to the ground and then crawl over him, large hands pinning bony shoulders beneath him before those palms trailed threateningly a bit down his arms, that is until they reached the tear in his shirt.

Finger tips splayed against a bared portion of the young boy's chest, and for the life of him he could barely move, too dizzy and dazed from the collision still, and bordering on passing out it would seem.

So the folds of the T-shirt were parted by those gloved hands, bringing to light Sora's scar on his chest, and he then drew a finger tip down the length of it, applying a considerable amount of pressure, enough to make the boy wince.

"Get the fuck off him, you pervert!" Came a sudden outburst that the man hadn't seen coming, so when he looked up, he was treated to a kick in the jaw, awkwardly, with a skate clad foot and he flew backwards, skidding along the hard ground until he was able to stagger to his feet, all the while clutching his aching jaw.

Narrowed amber eyes watched on as Riku dropped to his knees to take hold of the fallen boy, who was still seemingly dazed after hitting his head so hard. But it was then that Riku noticed it, and pushing his shirt a little further down his arm, he eyed the torn, jagged skin that was barely held together. It wasn't a fresh wound, but it wasn't so old that it was faded, or even remotely healed. It didn't even look like it _was_ healing. His brows furrowed a bit at the sight, but then he looked up to see the man still gawking.

"Get the fuck out of here" Riku growled, while sliding an arm beneath Sora's back, the other hooking under the bend in his knees just so he could lift him up.

His eyes locked with those strange amber ones, and the man bore the eeriest of grins. But without having to be told again, he took his leave, idly brushing past the teen and bumping his shoulder. Though Riku would then notice the last glance cast at the passed out boy in Riku's arms, and Riku could've sworn he heard the man mutter the boys name.

**-**o**O**o**-**

_He tried to sit up, but found his movement restricted by thick metal cuffs that held him securely to what appeared to be a cold metal medical table. His thin body was bared and stretched out with his arms and legs splayed_

_Around him machines beeped and buzzed, particularly the heart monitor with its neon green lines arching crazily on the screen. _

_They only drew faster and sharper upon the approach of the white robed man. _

_He loomed over the tethered boy, who was more frantic now as he tried to escape or at least dodge the cold eyes bearing down upon his naked form. But those metal bonds made such an endeavor impossible, and the dark, maniacal chuckle echoed off the laboratory walls. _

"_Sora.." He purred. "It's time. Sora..Sora.." _

"Sora?" The boy was shaken awake by small hands at his shoulders, and when he opened his eyes, he'd find his world nothing more than a complete blur, as well as the fact that his head hurt intolerably.

"Huh..? What? Da- Ugh..Oh Namine.." Sora sat up weakly, a hand to his head to fend off the ache, just as his vision finally blurred back into focus. But as he became more aware, the other thing he'd notice was that he was devoid of a shirt, and instinctually, he panicked. "What? Where are my clothes!" He demanded, ripping back his blanket to find that he still had on his pants, but his scar, as well as his back, tingled with an odd sensation"Ugh" he grumbled while reaching back to scratch at the sudden itch at his upper back."What the hell?"

Namine looked a bit forlorn for a moment while reaching out to gently take his hand, bringing it back to his front so he didn't make things worse.

"It's medicine.." She explained. "You have some pretty nasty welts on your back, not to mention that scar on your chest.." She pointed, and after blushing, Sora quickly leaned forward, a palm pressed to his heart in order to hide it.

"Don't look, please" He asked a little coldly, but Namine nodded understandingly.

"I guess I shouldn't ask about it either, huh?"

The only response to that was a scowl and a shake of his head.

"Very well."

There was a silence after that, though they both remained seated on his bed. He was still clutching his chest while she was looking out his window in deep thought, that is until he cleared his throat.

"So..is there anything else you wanted?" He tried to sound a bit more friendly and she looked back to him with a new recollection.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to tell you, if you felt alright that is, to hurry up and get dressed cause we're going out to celebrate Riku's birthday" She sounded a bit more cheery, but Sora only frowned and flopped back on his bed, tugging the comforter with him.

"Excuse me for being mean, but what makes you think I actually _want_ to go?" He grumbled, and Namine frowned a bit herself.

"Well I thought you might've had a bit of a different outlook on things seeing as how he saved you and all.."

"Huh?"

"From that man back there.."

Sora's brow furrowed and he sat up once more just so he could stare at his comforter in deep thought. Just what _had_ happened back there anyway? He seemed to be drawing a blank. That is until he recalled a face, and those eyes..

"Oh.." He murmured to himself, and his expression softened just briefly before he shook his head.

Namine watched him carefully before reaching out to take hold of the comforter and with a playful yank she ripped it off him.

"Give him a chance" She said pointedly, while he flopped onto his side in a fetal position in order to hide his scar further. "Seems like you both got off the wrong foot."

_It's more than that though_. He thought to himself, while thoughtlessly reaching up to touch his lips with the tips of his fingers, which in turn sparked the memory of their very first encounter, and that awkward, yet faked kiss.

"Whatever, I'll come.." He finally decided, but mainly because he didn't want to be alone in his room all night. Especially after running into _him_ again.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The restaurant was the fanciest Italian place in the city, and they were all escorted there by the limo which Sora had been "kidnapped" in.

Naturally things were a little awkward. Every so often Sora would catch odd glances from Riku either in the car, or even to the side at the table of the restaurant since he sat on one side, Namine sat on the other while Riku sat at the head.

It was during one of those awkward moments, when Sora stared uncomfortably at his lap under the hard stare of those jade eyes, that he heard Leon address his younger brother.

"So Sephiroth and I were discussing things after your performance today.." He trailed off, and Sora felt the sting of those eyes lifted, thankfully.

"And?"

"We've decided to give you the lead in the next show we do."

"That is if Namine ever finishes it" Sephiroth then added to which Namine couldn't resist a small chuckle, though she stifled it with a hand to her mouth.

"Wow, um..Thanks" Riku responded somewhat surprised. Definitely wasn't expecting that reward for his mess up. It's like he succeeded even though he screwed up the routine even if they weren't changing the roles right away.

"Yeah, and maybe by the time Namine is ready with the new production idea, Sora will be able to perform as well" Leon pointed out, just in time to make Sora choke on his water.

Riku cleared his throat as well, and shook his head.

"He won't be" He stated pointedly, and Sora shot him a nasty look.

"Who says? " He grumbled which in turn drew a smirk from the silver haired teen.

"I do. Come on, Sora. You don't even want to be here, right?"

Meanwhile, the others present exchanged questioning looks, Namine especially, who actually sort of glared at Riku, whom appeared to have a whole different attitude.

But then again, so did Sora, so it seemed.

"I don't, but I can do anything you can do!" He growled, slamming his glass down on the table.

Riku eyed him for a moment bewilderedly, but that calm, cool smirk soon crossed his face once more.

"I'm sure that without any training you could pull off what I pulled off this morning?"

Naturally, Sora bit his tongue after that, but Riku stared him down expectantly.

"Well?"

"Come on, Riku, He can do other–" Namine interjected, only to be cut off by him.

"Don't try to save him again, Namine. If he wants to be so bold as to assert that he can do what _I_ can do, then I'm anxious to see him do it."

"I will not have a beginner performing that level of skill, especially not a kid" Leon finally cut in, turning all attention to him then. Inwardly Sora sighed in relief, while at the same time he also cursed himself for his loud mouth.

"We could always start him off with easier things. Whip tricks, or juggling or something. Even the diabolo is good for a kid at a beginners level." Cloud asserted from his spot besides Leon. His arms were crossed, and for the most part he seemed to be drifting in and out of their conversation until he added his input.

Though while the others agreed, Sora knew he wouldn't have that.

"No!" He stood and hit his palms to the table, causing a clatter of silverware and baffled expressions aimed in his direction. "If I'm going to be doing _anything_ then it's going to be what _he_ does." He pointed a finger at Riku, who then scoffed in response. "One day then _I'll _even play the lead!."

An awkward hush fell over the group, who appeared a bit surprised at this _mostly quiet _boy's sudden outburst, until finally it was Sephiroth who broke it, after taking a sip of his drink.

"He is determined. It will be interesting to see how much it drives Riku"

There was a murmur of agreement among the group, while jade eyes then met with those deep blues in a death glare that had the tension raised ten fold.

**-**o**O**o**-**

They rode back to their home in silence. Riku and Sora were shoulder to shoulder in the backseat and Namine besides Riku, though she leaned over her friend to get to Sora.

"You better be ready tomorrow, Sora. Now that you spoke so big in there, the time has come for you to learn the swings!" She declared triumphantly. "We can get Roxas started too" She then added, prodding Riku in the arm while he only '_hmphed_', and Sora actually managed a small nervous chuckle, but a chuckle nonetheless. His first since having been there.

Truth was, he actually felt pretty good by lashing out like that. It sparked something new in him, after having felt so dead upon leaving his home.

Now hopefully he'd be able to back up that talk.

_Hopefully_. He thought.

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	9. falls and catches

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-8-

falls and catches

* * *

The next day was the first sunny day in that week, though the old rain hung on the morning air unpleasantly, causing heated winds on the beach where the two figures jogged. Their shadows stretched out along side as the sun gradually crept up in the east. They had been running for a long while, about two hours had past since they left their dormitory home, venturing over the dunes of the beach to sandy plains at the very end, and back again. They started around five a.m. It was just about seven by the time they returned.

Namine reached up to pull down the hood of her sweatshirt before shaking out those silky strands of blond that had caught the bits of rising sunlight, making those tresses shine all the more vividly. Slowly and steadily her breath returned, and she inhaled the thick salty air around the ocean.

"They're both so weird.." Roxas commented, as he slowed along side his jogging partner and did the same with the hood of _his_ shirt. "I can't put my finger on it though.."

"It's fate. It's what's meant to happen. I'm sure of it now." She replied confidently, though Roxas offered a little '_hmph_' at the funny idea of destiny offered by her, his hands idly stuffed into the pockets of the sweatshirt.

"Well if it is, then don't you think they should learn to at least tolerate each others presence?" He asked. But Namine smiled that warm, friendly smile and reaching up with a single hand, she'd tuck away a straying strand of blond behind her ear.

"They don't have to. Things will work themselves out on their own, how they're supposed to." She replied.

Roxas, of course, still looked particularly doubtful.

**-**o**O**o**-**

As the hours of that day drew on, Sora would continually curse himself for having been so stupid. He had only been there a total of a day and a half, both of which he spent cursing most of them and wanting desperately to return to the orphanage.

So what, _oh what _was he thinking when he had that outburst?

He frowned lightly at the cold, yet at the same time, laughing eyes of his newly earned rival as _he_ watched him from far ahead.

And since Sora wasn't very far off the ground, he'd find that their eyes were both level with each other. In fact, Riku wasn't more than a few feet away from him, grinning while Sora clung uncomfortably to the low bar, a beginners very first trapeze that was no more than a few feet off the ground, not moving, just getting the basic feel of the swing within his hands.

"You have a big mouth, you know that?" He finally said, just as Sora shifted to relieve the soreness on his tightly-clutching hands. The boy narrowed his eyes in response, but ignored him. He was actually too intently focused on the bits of pain in his hands, as well as the uncomfortableness of the leotard as well as the tight pants that clung to his small hips. The spandex of it wrapping all the way to his ankles.

And he was such a small thing, a small male anyway, that specially made clothes had been ordered in. So for the time being Namine had to lend him _her_ clothes, and that in itself was good verbal ammunition seeing as how Namine only owned leotards and stretch pants for her practice clothes. He didn't _have_ to wear the pants, but then he'd be stuck in _just_ the leotard, and that would've been a sight to see. He was no ballerina afterall.

"Your mouth is probably bigger than the rest of you since, you know, you have to wear a _girl's_ leotard."

Sora scowled deeply, and felt himself twist uncomfortably as he fought to ignore the elder's taunting words.

"Namine.." He finally called. "How long am I going to have to do this?"

But Namine was busy at the actual beginners swing, checking to make sure Roxas' safety belt was in check before having him lean over the edge of the platform. She leaned over him, her hand at his side, brushing against the belt as she peered over Roxas' shoulder.

"Just a little longer. Try swinging, or better yet! Try hooking your knees and hanging upside for a bit."

He looked confused for a moment, but then managed to see others practicing on those low bars, some idly swung, others were practicing hooking their knees to dangle, so he'd see what _he'd_ have to do, but his eyes went slightly wide. He wasn't sure if _he _could bend like that.

Riku eyed him, and as if sensing his discomfort, he strolled up along side of Sora while he was distracted.

Sora hadn't even noticed Riku move up along side of him until he felt a gentle hand at his back.

"I think you could use some help.." He spoke, and Sora whipped his head back around the moment he felt that touch.

"Like hell! Get off me!" He snapped, while motioning with a shoulder as if he wanted to lash out at him, of course his hands remained wrapped around the low bar.

Riku only rolled his eyes however, and kept his hand in place, though he slid forwards a bit just so his arm pressed against the younger one's back. He then drew that arm down the length of his back, and purposely brushed over the small curve of Sora's butt, snickering to himself with the mere intention of getting a rise out of him, which he successfully did as that arm drifted further down, coming to settle against the backs of his legs. "What the hell do you think you're doing, pervert!" He cried while wrenching forwards against the unwelcome touch.

"Oh quit whining." Came Riku's reply as he applied pressure to the back of the Sora's knees, motioning for him to lift his legs up.

"I said get off me!" But Sora would continue to be uncooperative, so Riku continued to assist him.

"Lean back" He stated, ignoring Sora's complaints and of course at first he still wouldn't listen, but as Riku continued to apply pressure, he'd find that he'd have to, even though he loosened the tension in his legs. "Keep em' straight"

Sighing over dramatically, he'd finally comply, straightening his legs and leaning back as his arms strained to remain straight, and his hands struggled to keep hold.

"Ow! Stop!" But eventually when Riku went to bend the smaller body besides him practically fully in half, tucking the younger one's legs beneath the bar, Sora would realize just _how_ unready he actually was for this.

And Riku _would_ stop, but he wouldn't release his hold. He merely held him in place so he could adjust to the feeling.

"Geez, Sora. For someone as small and thin as you are, you sure aren't very flexible." He commented, causing Soras face to heat a little.

"Yeah well– It isn't like I've done this often!" He growled while Riku then shifted so that one hand was pressed against his lower back, holding him horizontally, while his other applied just a tad more pressure on his legs which were just underneath the swing, supported by his ankles against the bar.

"Take a deep breath, and whatever you do, don't let go." He then instructed.

"Wait, Wha– OWW" Sora had started but was quickly cut off when Riku used the hand against his back to tilt him upwards and push him forwards so that he was just about upside down and his legs had fully cleared the bar and were now pointing upwards upwards. This position caused his arms to bend in a rather unnatural way, which in turn led to a multitude of cracking that had the younger boy in pain. "You _jerk_!"

"Quick! If you don't want it to hurt any more, hook your knees over the swing and let go!"

He may have hated Riku then (and maybe even more now) but he did want the ache in his shoulders to go away, so he complied, grimacing as he bent his knees, feeling the bar against the bend of his legs. He allowed the swing to catch him when he let go soon after, his arms involuntarily falling to hang upside with the rest of him as he breathed out a small sigh.

He hung like that, deeply inhaling as if it would make the dull lingering ache subside while Riku snickered, and stalked around his hanging form with crossed arms.

"You said you're going to be better than me. Yet you can't even flip easily. You have a long way to go, Sora." He explained while moving behind him, and as he finished speaking, he'd reach up to grab the wire of the swing just so he could leap up and then hoist the rest of himself up until he was able to perch himself on the bar, his feet positioned on either side of Sora's legs. "And now you can feel what it's like to actually _swing._"

"Huh?" Sora was still recooperating when Riku crouched, arching his body while his fists slid down the wires of the swing. This position was used to rock the trapeze back, which in turn allowed it to move forwards, and the more he did this, the harder the swing drew back, and the faster it pushed forwards. "Argh! Stop!" Sora let out a yell that fell on deaf ears while Riku swung them higher.

"Why? This is what you want to do right?" He grinned while swinging high enough to the point where they were nearly horizontal upon the end of their ascend, and Sora grimaced while tightening his legs, bending them further in order to keep from falling.

"Riku!" Namine admonished, calling from the beginners platform, but Riku ignored her and continued to swing, that is until the trapeze came to a sudden halt on its own. It still rocked, but it gradually slowed back into its straightened position.

"That's not very nice, Riku" Namine called as the swing came to a stop. She had jumped off the platform to grab hold of the operator's line for the low bar, leaving Roxas dangling Sora had the sudden urge to throw up, but he forced it back with a groan.

"What? Come on, Nami. I'm showing him how it's done." He replied pointedly while Namine reached up to help Sora flip right side up. He stumbled a little, and put a hand on his head to fend off the dizziness.

"No, you're just being a jerk" She replied.

"Hey, isn't someone gonna catch me?" Roxas called from over on the beginners swings. He was doing a lot better than Sora, but then again, Sora hadn't really had a chance at that yet. Not to mention the fact that Roxas already had at least _some_ basis in the acrobatic arts.

"I'll do it" Riku replied with a smirk, waving mockingly to the two before making his way to the opposite platform of those shorter swings. There was still a net stretched out, but the net being there at all was moreso to practice _falling _than anything else.

"Why do you have to give him such a hard time?" Roxas asked his friend, who was currently situating himself on the other beginners trapeze opposite the one Roxas dangled from. "Because he's ungrateful" Riku replied easily and without thought while idly hopping off that platform and letting his weight carry the swing. Roxas followed suit, but a few alterations had to be made for them to swing in sync. "Because of me he has a chance at a new life. A really good life even, yet he treats me like I've done the most horrible things to him."

"Well what if he really _was_ happy where he was? You just sort of barged into his life.." Riku opened his mouth to speak, but felt the words freeze up in his throat. So instead he merely closed his eyes and grumbled something about also rescuing him from a crazy stranger.

"He owes me everything as far as I'm concerned."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When Sora mastered the art of _hanging_, and rocking the swing on his own, he moved on to the beginners swing and tried catching, at first with Roxas since Riku and Sora kept exchanging death glares, but niether could keep hold of the other one, and by the time Roxas dropped Sora for the hundredth time, Sora was all about ready to call it quits.

"_Ugh_, Here, let me." Riku insisted disgustedly, taking up Roxas position on the opposite swing. But Sora shook his head wildly, and refused to leave the board even with the trapeze clutched tightly within two hands..

"Yeah right! At least I know Roxas wouldn't have meant to drop me" Sora said with a small pout which in turn caused Riku to snicker, even if he did drum his fingers against the bar impatiently.

"If I wanted to do something like that, I wouldn't waste my time on the beginners swing. I'd do it when we were higher than just a few feet off the ground." Riku retorted before he jumped off the board and swung a a single time, back and forth, before pulling himself up to flip, his legs tucked under the swing so his knees could hook over the bar.

Though Sora still stood on his platform with his hands clutched to his swing, still as hesitant as ever.

"Fine.." He finally decided and pushed off himself. He lacked the grace and skill that Riku possessed, so even if he _was_ able to flip now ( with great difficulty ) it wasn't in a very _presentable _way. He had to somewhat climb the air as he flipped, using one leg to lean against the swing just to push his other leg, and then he'd almost push himself up into a sitting position before he realized he had to fall back a bit, just to let the bend in his knees catch him. "Ugh" He grumbled, and he tried to move in this position, helping his swing to gain enough momentum whlie at the same time trying to get in sync with Riku's swing.

Since it was a beginners swing, when the two met in the middle, they were mere inches apart, just in order to practice handing off the flyer to the catcher. So it was a fairly easy task once the two were in sync. "I swear, Riku.." Sora started threateningly, while offering his arms out to be caught in the middle.

Riku barely smirked, but his own arms were extended, palms up and awaiting Sora's wrists to loom over them.

Once Sora was in position, he took a deep breath and finally allowed his knees to straighten, unhooking from the swing. Gravity then instantly took over, and in any normal case, the flyer would fall the mere inch into the waiting grasp of the catcher.

Too bad Riku decided to spread his arms out to the side on him.

"Aiee!" Sora let out a yelped and plummeted, falling face first into the waiting net which was a considerable distance below. Nothing too high, but high enough to get a good scratch if you landed the wrong way, which Sora did since he didn't react quick enough to flip himself onto his back. "Damn it Riku!" He hissed, though his voice was strangely quivery.

Riku laughed out loud, and so did Roxas, though both gained the dissaproving look from Namine as she moved to the net, offering her arms to assist Sora up and off.

"You're hopeless, Riku" She called.

From his position, which was now fully upside down, he shrugged and crossed his arms over his shoulders. "I guess he needs glasses." He snickered. "My arms were right there."

Sora scowled despite Namine's comforting hand to his shoulder. His face was tinted a small reddish hue and he let out a low growl that started in the back of his throat.

"Yeah I'll make _him_ fall like that some day." He growled before hastily shrugging Namine's hand off his shoulder. He didn't cast any of them a last glance before storming out.

* * *

Upon entering the orphanage, and making his way to Xemnas' office, the strange man with the long silver hair found himself stepping over two strange boys who were busily scrubbing what appeared to be dried chocolate syrup off the floor with tooth brushes.

He sneered at the two, who regarded him with small scowls, but he paid them no mind as he knocked on Xemnas' door.

And inside, Xemnas paced his room solemnly, again waiting the knocking that came late.

"Can you ever be on time?" He growled as he threw the door open, allowing entry for the stranger, who grinned happily as he entered and took a seat in one of the large, comfy chairs infront of the desk.

Xemnas had resumed his pacing and he regarded the other with a cold stare each time he passed the seated form.

There was a half scowl, half smirk on that said other's face, and he made no motion to answer Xemnas. Meanwhile, he leaned back against the softness of the cushions in a very lax fashion. His arms lazily crossing over his chest.

"It's funny how much he's grown in a year.." The man stated nostalgically, and Xemnas scoffed as he flopped down at his desk.

"Well that's what stress does to you. It makes you look older than you are." But he seemed more distressed than normal, while the other was lost in his own pensive state.

"And that other boy..he was pretty.."

A sturdy solid bang rang out, originating from the palm that had been slammed to the desk.

"_Enough_. I gave you what you wanted, so why are you still here?" Xemnas growled, but the other held up his hands in defense.

"Are you slipping, dear friend? I thought we both agreed who caused _her_ death. He would've sufficed had he not escaped and run off like that. So don't take out your frustration on me."

Xemnas sighed in defeat, and slumped in his chair while drumming his gloved fingers aimlessly against his desk.

"I wish I could understand your fascination with it so much.." He muttered, and the other grinned.

"You're my very best friend, Xemnas, and I still consider you my brother, even if it only was because of her. In such case, I would figure you'd understand it more than you do."

Xemnas scowled deeply at the accusation of his ignorance, but he brushed it off with a false smirk and a knowing '_hmph_' before dismissing the others statement with a wave of his hand.

"He's just a mere boy. Surely you don't think think his– "

"Fool, He killed _your_ sister."

"But he's _your_ son."

"And he was _your sister's _son as well. So he killed his own mother, too."

"Xehanort, you're an old fool." Another sigh from Xemnas as he leaned his head back, his eyes drifting closed in a rather forlorn manner.

"You failed me once, Xemnas. We had an aggreement that you would keep him until all this trial shit was behind us, convincing people he was dead and the body gone. Yet I come back to find him adopted?"

Xemnas sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose in thought.

"The people were very insistent, and as I said..I tired of having him here. Besides, you're a blood relative. Surely that means the courts would grant you legal custody if you were to pursue it?"

The man now dubbed Xehanort looked thoughtful for a moment, but he shook his head then after.

"I'm not sure. I seem to have a bit of a record now. I doubt they'd find me a very fit parent.." But he then added as an afterthought, and with a malevolent grin as well: "So were the memories too much to bear then? Was it like looking at_ her_ every time you saw him?"

Xemnas lurched forwards in his seat with a deep frown. He was clearly inwardly torn, but he couldn't arise a commotion now, not in this house filled with kids, as well as the others.

"You can assure me that this will in no way be connected to me, if I shut up and let you go about your buisness quietly, right?"

Xehanort chuckled at his friends apparent apprehension, and offered a single yet solid nod.

"Of course. You think I'd betray my best friend? Even though he's gone and betrayed me?"

* * *

After much convincing on Namine's part, she finally got Sora to join them all for a nice, relaxing swim in the company's large indoor pool. He was reluctant, but nevertheless he watched the three from the side, sitting indian-style with small arms crossed poutingly accross his chest.

Meanwhile, the others laughed and joked, and only every so often regarded the saddened boy on the side, though when those times came, it was usually just to poke fun.

"What's wrong, Sora? Can't you swim?" Roxas had called at one point after submerging from a dive beneath the cold, glassy surface, and Sora frowned a little at the teasing, even if it _did _hold less of a mean edge to it than when Riku mocked him.

"I can." He responded gloomily

"Then why?" Riku added as he idly swam past Roxas, moving to lean his shoulder up against the wall of the pool besides the sitting boy.

But Sora looked away, his ever present scowl never faltering and he refused to offer an answer.

This then irritated Riku, who placed his palms firmly against the pool's edge, just to raise himself half way out of the water.

"I believe I asked you a question" He grumbled, but raised a brow when he caught Sora's quick glance as he turned his head, prepared with a verbal barb obviously, only to swallow that readied attack just to turn his eyes back to the side, and Riku wouldn't miss the faint red hue that had taken place on the younger one's cute face.

A small smirk spread across the elder's lips, and he turned himself halfway to the side so that he was sitting besides Sora against the pool's edge, his legs still dangling beneath the water.

"You can look if you want. I don't mind" He snickered coyly, which drew a disgusted "_Ugh_" from the younger boy.

"You're sick, and also stupid, Riku." Sora muttered, his chin tilting downwards into his chest to avoid eye contact at _all _costs.

"If that's the case, then why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" Sora angrily replied, even though it seemed like that red hue only grew a lot more red.

"Oh, he's blushing.." Roxas pointed out from his spot in the pool. "Don't you think Namine?"

"No, but I think you're all jerks. Leave poor Sora alone" She chided while still treading the deep waters. She glanced up to Sora, but noticed his eyes were still focused downwards.

In response to the scolding, Riku merely shrugged and pushed himself to his feet.

"I gotta go pee anyway" He idly declared, causing Roxas to chuckle and utter a "_thanks for that announcement._" But he started walking backwards, which baffled the two in the water, that is until Roxas realized Riku's intentions, and sliding back a bit with a grin, he motioned for a confused Namine to do the same.

Sora was too oblivious to notice anything, not even the hard foot-falls against the cold wet tile, until it was too late anyway.

Riku let out a mock war cry and pounced on Sora from the back, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing them both into the water.

Sora had no time to react, even if he turned his head around at the very last second when Riku grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in.

He came up sputtering, and splashing wildly as if he couldn't swim. But when the breath returned, he steadied and treaded the water while slowly and gradually registering the entire scene and what it _was_ that just happened.

Of course, when he _did_ realize it, he instantly got angry, and swimming lazily over to the ladder of the pool, he climbed out, twisting the extra bit of his large t-shirt to remove the excess water.

Riku and Roxas laughed hysterically of course, while Namine tried not to, even though she had to admit to herself how cute he looked all ruffled and wet. Though those thoughts gave way to pity when she noticed his pained expression before he quickly turned tail and fled, strings of obscenities directed at all of them audible still after he dissapeared.

Mentally, as he stormed down the halls, trailing water behind him, Sora was busy drawing out an escape route should he get any opportunity to break away even though Leon had already warned him that security around that place was very tight, so any attempt of escape would most likely be foiled.

He would never stop trying though, or at least that's what he continually told himself, mumbling those thoughts aloud while still storming onwards.

Little did he know of the two pairs of eyes that watched him as he passed a set of double doors.

They waited for _precisely_ the right moment before they sprang, and Sora soon found himself caught between Selpie and Yuffie, each arm clutched tight in both of their grasps.

"Huh? What are you doing?" He questioned nervously while pulling at the hold, even though neither girl would relent.

"Sora!" Selphie beamed brightly as she tugged one arm, Yuffie; the other, and they dragged his struggling body into large room, before turning to shut ( and lock ) the doors behind them.

"Come bounce with us!"

Sora glanced around that particular practice room, and realized he had never been in it before. It was strictly for trampolines. Beds of all sizes were scattered around the large room, and the two sauntered over to the largest in the middle before hoisting him up on it, and hopping up themselves.

"But I don't want to–" He started, while pushing himself to his feet and wobbling unsteadily all the while on the shaky trampoline bed, every step causing him to sink a little.

"Nonsense!" Selphie cut him off as she started to jump, causing a chain reaction of unsteadiness among the other two, although Yuffie had joined her friend and had started bouncing contentedly as well, leaving a sort of confused as well as _annoyed _Sora trying to keep his balance with the constant sinking of the bed.

"It's fun! And if you don't want to fall, you better start jumping" Yuffie encouraged.

The two were higher now, which brought more force down on the trampoline, which _then_ caused him to lose his footing more easily, and after a few more moments of trying to escape, he finally gave in with a dejected sigh.

"That's the spirit!" Selphie beamed after descending out of a frontal somersault in mid-air. Sora couldn't yet do any of_ that_, but strangely enough his pout did seem to fade a little, and his bouncing became a bit more enthused.

"You seem so mad. You should relax some! It's really fun around here" Yuffie commented. She was merely jumping, warming up muscles after a long rest. So rather than any sort of fancy flips or turns, she was currently focusing more on poses and height.

"I'm not.." Sora pouted after being accused of being mad, setting aside the fact that he actually _was _mad. Yuffie laughed out loud and gave him a small nudge as they both started another ascend after being propelled up by the trampoline.

"No, you are. We've seen it. But the fact is, since you're going to be living here now with the rest of us, you gotta loosen up, and be happy!" Selphie's back arched as she spoke, and she seemed to hold the pose for a long while, even if it was a mere second, before one leg was thrown backwards, forming a sort of upside-down split. Though that said leg weighted her down enough to turn her right side up, and her other leg was quickly rounded to join her other, gluing them together as she landed gracefully with outstretched arms.

As Sora watched with interest, he decided that she was right. Pouting, and moping wasn't going to get him back to his friends, so maybe he'd better start focusing on making ones here.

A scowl danced across his face as he bounced and thought. How could he make friends with them with Riku around? Especially when he was always doing things like the swing incident, and the pool.

A nudge from Selphie before she jumped yet again snapped the boy out of his pensive daze, and he regarded her with a small smile.

"You're right." He said while bouncing a little higher himself. "This_ is_ really fun." Though he added in that last part as a completely unrelated afterthought.

**-**o**O**o**-**

That fun little session with Selphie and Yuffie, coupled with vigorous beginners swing training had him rather sore that night, and so he hadn't even counted how much time he spent in the hot waters of his bathtub, sighing and musing over his troubled thoughts.

Thoughts that ranged from missing his friends, hating Riku, and how much in pain he was due to his lack of physical training, as well as that man in the alley way.

The man in the alley that day ago caused him to curl up, his knees pulled to his chest as he sighed with a shake of his head.

"No.." he murmured to himself. "I can't think about that on top of everything else. He won't find me here anyway, I guess that's_ one_ good thing about this place.."

When he finally _did_ finish his bath, he knew he had to try to sleep, to at least relieve some of the ache in his poor, little body. But alas, as always, it was the same old story.

Though the night, without the rain constantly drumming on the roof, was strangely peaceful, the boy still just wouldn't sleep. He'd get a few broken hours in, enough that he wasn't totally debilitated come the morning, but still it was never enough to be actually, comfortably refreshed for a new dawning day.

So that night had him wandering much like the first night, though unlike like last time,_ this_ time he had a destination in mind.

He paused before familiar double doors, swallowing in hesitation before proceeding onwards.

He bounced on the trampoline there for some time, practicing what Selphie and Yuffie had taught him earlier that day. A forwards somersault was executed rather nicely, even if he _did_ land on his butt instead of his feet. In truth, he handled the trampoline better than most newcomers, but then again he knew that anyone could really do that, so he wasn't very pleased.

It was the swings he was after, since it was actually what Riku specialized in. He stopped to stand on the bed of the trampoline, just so his eyes could move upwards to where those swings sat, secured to the board for Namine's practice the following day.

Nervously, he climbed the iron ladder and stood, over looking the entire practice room and suddenly getting a hint of nauseousness considering these were the_ real _things, and much, much higher than those baby, practice ones.

Swallowing, he'd kick the swing off its hinge and clutch the bar in his hands. There were no safety lines this time. Was he crazy? At least the net was up, but still, he hadn't exactly mastered the acrobatic art of falling yet either, so he could've landed the wrong way and still have gotten hurt.

But oh well. He clamped his eyes shut and inhaled deep, holding that breath for a long while before he finally jumped.

His hands tightened around the bar until his knuckles whitened, and he sucked in a breath as he dropped down, only to be scooped back up when the swing rocked upwards. It was an incredible feeling really. It was a sort of weightless sensation coupled with the idea of absolutely _nothing _below you. He felt his blood run like ice through his veins and his heart quickened its pace. His stomach clenched nervously as he ascended higher, and he knew that the time was coming when he'd have to let go, but oh how he didn't _want_ to now.

Though gritting his teeth, he finally _did_ let go, fingers slipping from the bar. He'd instantly panic though, when he felt the strong downward force of gravity and those intense feelings of falling into the nothingness beneath him.

A fearful look reflected off those frantic eyes, but after refocusing on the matter at hand, he'd tense up, tightening his legs together and kicking them up, which in turn launched him into a full back flip.

Of course it was a little awkward, and he lacked a certain graceful posture, especially coming _out_ of the flip. His muscles relaxed and he looked rather sloppy, but he still managed to end right side up. He smiled brightly and stretched his arms out straight, waiting palms anxious to grab hold of the stationary trapeze.

But he fell a few feet short.

He managed to flip onto his back that time after he fell, and so he landed unharmed in the net, staring up at the high ceiling with wide eyes. _So this was as hard as it looked_, was all he kept saying to himself, but frowning, he rolled onto his side and hopped off the net, anxious to try again.

"I'll just keep doing it until I get it right.." He murmured out loud.

So do it again he did, and again, and again when he continued to miss. He continued trying deep into the late night hours.

Standing on the board for the umpteenth time that night, he rubbed lazily at his eyes with the back of his hand. If nothing else, he definitely found a good way to get him to sleep.

"No!" But he shook his head free of that idea, desperate not to break his concentration. The swing in hand again, another leap off that high board, another fly, but he grasped the bar with a strong resolve and gritted his teeth against the wind at his face as he sailed through the air, pricking up bits of saline at the corners of his half lidded, tired eyes.

Another flip, and strangely enough, he was growing a lot more poised, holding a pose that was a lot more attractive and less sloppy than when he first started out. But still, the opposite swing was far off, and he blinked tiredly as his gaze was met with a vision of two bars, and then a third. Two of them were nothing more than sleep-driven hallucinations, and there was only one real one, though he couldn't tell which was which.

Though for a moment it even seemed like he just may have caught it, but unfortunately the bar that was closest to him proved to be one of the fakes when small hands clasped tight around nothing but air. '_Not again.._' he whined to himself, though he was too tired to turn. He even let his eyes close as he started his descend.

But the sudden feel of something clasped around both of his wrists had him instantly awake.

Newly widened eyes shot up to the source of the upwards pressure, just in time to see Riku catch him before he fell, and he pulled him back to the opposite swing from his classic upside down position on the trapeze.

"You shouldn't be flipping like that. You're not strong enough to make it to the other side." He chided, even though all Sora heard was a muffled voice.

"Huh.." But he was too dazed to fight it off, or even get mad at all, and before he could even say anything anyway, he was being hoisted up and hurled over to the other platform as the swing drew back.

It was an awkward toss, and being so tired he stumbled a bit, scraping clothed knees on the edge of the board, but he still managed to pull himself up before collapsing on the platform.

After which he then skittered around, flopping his weight on his hands pressed to the surface of the board behind him as he watched Riku pull himself up from that position, pulling first into a sitting pose and then from there,a standing one. He turned around so he was facing the younger one, and gently hopped off the trapeze to the board once the swing carried him back.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He murmured to the boy who seemed to curl up in tiredness, as well as aggravation since a tiny scowl had crossed that face.

"What's it to you?" Sora snapped back in reply, although his tone clashed with a small yawn..

Riku smirked and slid into a sitting position next to the laying boy, crossing his legs at the ankles and pulling his knees to his chest as he stared out over the room.

"Well I claimed full responsibility for you when I pushed Leon into adopting you. Soo, if anything were to happen to you, Leon would chew me out, and I don't need that." Riku explained, barely casting a glance toward Sora as he rolled onto his back with a sigh.

"Yeah well it isn't like I needed you all screwing up my life like this, anyway." The younger one argued, clearly influenced by the lack of sleep, seeing as how he much would've rather have avoided confrontation. Still, his words drew a 'hmph' from the elder.

"You're an orphan. How much more screwed up could your life have gotten? Personally I think dragging you into this world was good for you. At least you'll never have to worry about being a little street urchin"

"It would've been better doing that than having to see your face everyday" There was a very awkward silence that followed that statement, and Riku even visibly tensed at the mention. He couldn't state exactly why, but that really struck a bad chord with him.

"Then..I guess I should've let that stranger do what he wanted with you back in the alley that time"

"Tch, no. You should've just left me alone and let me live _my life_."

Though in truth, Sora snapped that response in order to mask the fear that was evident in the slight quake of his voice in response to the mention of _Xehanort_. He cleared his throat soon after, since he figured he sounded a little off..

"Where'd you get that scar anyway?" Riku suddenly asked, and Sora sat up, hunching over slightly spread legs just to press his fidgeting hands into the iron of the board. It looked as if he were trying to hide it again, even though it was already covered by his shirt.

"None of your buisness.." He retorted.

Sighing, the elder stood and brushed himself off before stepping past the still seated boy, who regarded him coldly as he passed.

"A simple '_I'd rather not talk about it_' would've sufficed." He stated simply and emotionlessly as he turned to step backwards down the iron ladder.

Arching a brow, but then looking away anyway, Sora released an aggravated exhalation, and melodramatically did he set his chin atop his hand of the elbow which pressed into his thigh, pouting all the while. If it was one thing he hated (more than Riku even) it was feeling guilty, and especially when it came to that moment, since he did feel guilty when he thought that he shouldn't have. After all, it was _Riku _that ruined his life, not the other way around. Not to mention the constant teasing Sora had endured over such a short time already.

And Riku, who had gone out on a limb in an attempt to be nice, maybe even win him over, was once again rejected. So he was a bit ticked.

Bared feet firmly on the ground now, and he cast one last glance up to see if Sora had elected to follow him. Only when he heard no sounds, nor saw any movement from the boy, did the older one finally make his exit.

But the moment he passed through those double doors, the clicking of them shutting echoing behind him, the second sound he'd hear would be the feminine clearing of a throat and he looked up instantly, while inwardly trying to sooth the aggravation that the younger boy had brought on.

"Can you not sleep either, Nami?" He asked slightly annoyed, though still keeping the sisterly pet name he had given her. Meanwhile she circled him, clutching an old notebook tight to her chest. Riku was a bit surprised to see the sly grin creeping up her face.

"Whatever you're assuming, stop it." He grumbled, and she relaxed as she came within his range of vision, chuckling lightly.

"No. I can sleep. I just _chose _to follow you." She stated with a cant of her head to one side.

"That's nice.." He murmured, though he'd look down at his chest in surprise when he felt her practically slam the notebook she had been carrying against him. "What's this?"

For the strangest reason she couldn't contain the giggle that escaped as she withdrew, locking her hands behind her back.

"It's finished; The new production. I think you'll be most pleased."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	10. there's something there

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

9

there's something there

* * *

It was a good thing that a modern day circus was somewhat of a place of self expression, that way no one found anyone else's antics odd.

Like Namine, in particular, who practically danced down the hallways of the school building, her books clutched to her chest, and a wide smile on an angelic face. If one hadn't known her too well, one could easily assume she was in love.

Then upon closer inspection, her singing would become clearly audible to those standing nearby, including Roxas and Sora whom trailed a safe distance behind the crazy little star.

"_Oh isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see here's where she meets prince charming but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three_"

Truth was, while Namine was a skilled acrobat, and always had been, there was nothing she wanted more than to really act. The shows they performed never used words. The language was always detailed in their gravity-defying, dangerous leaps, and turns, swings, and other such skills. It spoke in an entirely different way; a way that was becoming increasingly popular.

And as much as Namine was the star of such methods, she wanted more than that.

Riku was up ahead, waiting for the trio, though he smirked with crossed arms as the happy Namine floated by, still humming that familiar song while at the same time not even recognizing his presence.

That is until he flamboyantly announced it by hopping out in front of her, and obstructing her path, just so he could greet her in a similarly musical fashion.

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she, who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle."_

His voice, as well as the fact that he had stopped himself directly in front of her, caused her to stop short, just before she crashed. Though she only giggled a bit at the thought of him singing, and she took the hand he playfully offered.

"See? Aren't you glad Leon made you watch that movie with me that time?"

Snickering lightly, Riku offered her his arm, and she hooked her own around it while they started up their venture down the long hallways once more, Sora and Roxas still in tow.

"Hell no. Even at age six I wanted out of that sappy nightmare." He sighed then after, reaching up with a hand to brush a single strand of silver out of his green gaze before offering her another smirk. "And I also can't believe that now, the one time I finally_ get_ a lead role, I have to be a lead _in_ that sappy nightmare."

Namine laughed and leaned up to plant a grateful kiss on the cheek.

"I think you're perfect for the role." She snickered, which made him scowl playfully.

"A beast. You think I'm beastly?"

"The short answer? Yes."

Meanwhile, Roxas scoffed from behind the two, and Sora merely observed as normal, his arms clutching a bag with a few empty books that Leon had gotten him, after he forcibly threw him into the school system as well. Never mind the whole circus thing, because _that_ sure as hell wasn't enough for the poor boy.

"What's wrong?" But thinking of other things other than school, such as how Namine was right, and Riku did possess many beastly qualities about him, he turned to Roxas just in time to catch the boy's somewhat aggravated stare.

"She hangs all over him, and he doesn't even like her" He pouted.

Sora couldn't hold back the small, devious chuckle, though when it escaped, he earned himself a fierce glare from the blond.

"Something funny, _Sora_?" He grumbled, accentuating the two syllables of his name rather harshly. But Sora's grin never faded, and unintimidated he stopped in the hall when Roxas stopped first.

"Yeah, the fact that you're so jealous is pretty funny."

Roxas would've defended himself, but before he had a chance to, Riku, whom had caught Sora as the last one speaking, stopped and turned to face the two of them.

"Hey!" Riku finally turned, breaking out of Namine's grip in order to address the potential brawl.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mock my friend, Sora" He growled, forcing himself between the two, yet only to be shoved back by Sora.

"And _I'd _appreciate it if you backed off, _Riku_"

The two faced off, staring each other down with fierce, hate-filled eyes. The tension was visible, even by the two onlookers, until Namine hastily got between them.

"Okay, enough of that you two."

"I agree. You all should be in class instead of bickering in the hallways anyway." An added voice entered the scene, reaching the group from the classroom in which they weren't too far away from.

"Sorry, Aerith.." Riku had turned away from Sora by then and he pushed past him, bumping his shoulder against the younger's in disdain.

Though ignoring him for the time being, Sora turned his attention to the friendly-faced woman who, despite the reprimanding tone, didn't seem to harsh otherwise.

"Sora, right?" She asked with a new gentleness, while he looked uneasily around once the others disappeared into the class room.

"Uhh..Yes ma'am" He replied politely.

Her smile only widened as she stepped to the side, allowing him entrance into the classroom.

"Ah yes, Leon told me all about you. Well come on in. The kids call me Aerith."

He pressed onwards, nodding occasionally to the woman to show he was listening, but as he glanced around the classroom, blushing beneath the odd stares of those that hadn't recognized the new face, he'd be dismayed to realize that the only available desk was in the back of the room, in the corner by the window, and next to Riku.

"Figures." He mumbles to himself. "Didn't see _that_ one coming.."

Though not wanting to make a scene, he took the seat offered and slumped into the chair in utter defeat, dropping his bag to the floor and leaving himself with little want to dig out an empty notebook, despite the appearance of rather complicated problems that were already on the board.

The scratch of pencils besides and in front of him showed everyone else working on the problems with ease, where as, he didn't even know if the language on the board was _english._

And it wasn't as if he hadn't ever _been_ to school. He landed himself in that orphanage only a year ago. Before that, when his mother was alive, he went to school like any other child, but this..

He blinked as he nervously sorted through his things, finding that notebook that he was previously too lazy to dig out, but even when he did settle on a blank sheet of paper, the tip of his pencil pressed to the smooth surface and froze.

"Uh.." He involuntarily thought out loud, trying in vain to make sense of the problem etched in chalk on the board. It was a physics problem, and being fourteen, and not even in high school yet, well, physics wasn't really his thing..

_PE equal h_

_PE equals KE_

_mgh equals 1/2 mv2_

_v equals (2gh)½_

_v equals (2gh)1/2_

_v equals (2 x 9.8 x 1.5m)1/2_

_v equals 5.4ms_-1

Knowing all this, the job at hand was to calculate the maximum speed of the particular man on a trapeze.

Sora was totally lost upon reading the problem.

And Riku snickered after casting a side glance to the troubled boy, who felt those eyes upon him and froze up even more with a scowl. He'd rather die before ask _him_ for help, and he nearly did when Riku offered it first.

"Here.." He leaned over Sora's desk, his pencil at the paper, and even though Sora was seething, he let Riku go about working out the details while he watched intently, trying to understand the logic written out, in quick deft strokes of the pencil, even though he couldn't keep up. It was a whole mess of trigonometry there, and Sora wondered desperately why this was necessary to learn how to _swing. _

"Get it yet?" Riku asked, bringing Sora out of his thoughtful daze.

He nodded once, even though he really didn't.

"Alright! So, can anyone explain this for me and for anyone else that might not understand?" Aerith asked the class, and Riku raised his hand eagerly.

"Sora does! Look, he has it all written out so nicely and correctly" He offered, and Sora did a face-fault at Riku's backhanded attack.

Meanwhile, Aerith beamed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Already? Wow, we must have a little genius in our midst. No one's able to understand any of this until at least a month into the class. _Please_, enlighten us, Sora."

The entire class turned to face him, including Roxas, Namine and Riku, although Riku smirked knowingly as Sora tried to duck under the piercing stares that had his face flushed.

It hadn't even been half a day and Sora already hated school.

**-**o**O**o**-**

After being accused of cheating off Riku, Sora had to explain to Aerith that Riku had offered to help _him_, and he didn't know why he would turn around and do something like offering Sora to explain it when he clearly _didn't _understand.

She believed him in the end, but not after a harsh scolding that had him on the brink of tears. She had been so nice that it hurt to disappoint her, even though he didn't intentionally.

"Next time, don't mock my friends." Riku had hissed once that class was over. Though Roxas, who watched nearby, put a reassuring hand to Sora's shoulder once Riku left.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want him to embarrass you or anything, and I know you weren't trying to be mean before.."

Sora sighed a bit, and shook his head before offering him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I laughed."

Roxas held out his hand in offering.

"Friends then?"

Sora looked a bit hesitant, but after the agonizing few days he had spent here, he figured it would do him good to have someone whom he could verbally call his friend. So he took the offered hand.

"Friends.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

"_The orphanage, Really! They'll let us?" _

Passing by Leon's office, Sora paused once he heard the mention of the orphanage. So he stopped and pressed his ear up against the closed door, listening intently to the few voices that carried on inside.

"Yeah. I thought you'd like that idea, and Leon thinks it's a good plan too, right?"

Sora heard Riku reply to Namine's squeal of joy it seemed.

"After seeing the inside of that place I _do_ think those kids would get a kick out of it, the younger ones anyway."

"And Roxas and Sora can be in it, and he can see his friends!" Namine exclaimed, but then Sora heard Riku's stern no, and instantly his brows furrowed. "Why not?"

"The less he thinks of that orphanage the better. He might just try to escape again anyway" Riku stated pointedly.

"He _does_ have a point, Namine. It's probably better if Sora doesn't go. He's attached to his friends. Seeing them again will make it harder than it already is." Leon reasoned, and Sora felt himself get angrier. A half growl, half sigh was released in frustration before he backed up from the door. "But don't worry about it. Once he adjusts things will be better. Now go you two, get the others together and see Aerith. She'll fit you in costumes. Cloud and I will be waiting outside in the limo."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora was outside before the others, including the driver, and on a lucky chance, the door was open. So leaning over the driver's side, he sought out the button that would open the trunk. It took him a moment, but he finally found it, and pressed it until he heard the satisfying click of the trunk as it opened.

Then closing that door, and making his way back around the long stretch limo, he'd climb into the open trunk and pull it down, just holding it so he could breathe, as well as get out on his own. After that, it was time to play the waiting game.

And he wouldn't have much longer to wait anyway. He watched as they piled out, and Sora noted how Riku and Namine recruited Roxas, Selphie, and Yuffie to partake in the rest of the skit they were planning for the kids at the orphanage.

Even if he felt this annoying sense of loneliness, and betrayal at having been left out ( imagine that ) he also felt relieved, since he couldn't see himself dressing up as one of those characters from that classic movie and breaking into song and dance.

But then on the other hand, his heart fluttered, since he knew he was going to get back to the orphanage, and even if they made him come back after, he'd at least get to see his friends for some time. He'd get to see _Kairi. _

The trip was agonizingly long, but when they got there, Sora could hear familiar squeals out on the front lawn in front of the old house he used to call his home, and he knew that he was back where he belonged, even if it was for a short while.

He climbed awkwardly out of the trunk, and quickly darted behind a nearby bush before the others climbed out, and Sora heard the squeals of the younger ones get louder. Peering cautiously over the bush, he saw them all, including the elders who were perched lazily up against the front of the house, appearing anxious to get this over with, even though Xemnas shook hands appreciatively with Leon.

"You have a stow away you know." Xemnas then murmured to Leon, who offered a blank, confused expression. Xemnas motioned his head toward the bushes, and upon looking, Leon noted the bit of brown spikes that emerged from the top.

"Oh, heh. Clever kid." He snickered, but Xemnas scoffed.

"I'd make this quick. It's not good that he's here." He offered, and Leon nodded.

"Yeah I know. It's just one skit. We'll be out of here soon enough. He just wants to see his friends."

"No, I mean, it's _really _not a good idea that he's here."

There was a certain ominous tone about Xemnas' voice that made Leon blink, but either way, he gave a single, solemn nod, and motioned to Riku, who then prodded Namine.

Meanwhile, as the skit began, Sora crept around the hedges that lined the vast front yard of the orphanage, until he was crouched along the side of the house, where he saw two familiar faces whom were busy snickering at the funny costumes adorning the performers.

"Psst.." Sora whispered, though there was no answer. So he reached up and poked Demyx in the shoulder first.

Surprised, Demyx nudged Tidus in the shoulder with a growl.

"Why you poking me, fool?"

"That wasn't me, idiot." Tidus grumbled in return, but another rustling in the bushes then drew both of their attention, and they both gasped in unison.

"Sora!"

But he held up frantic hands, signaling them to keep it down, which they did, although they had to act innocent at one point when Saix cast them a questioning stare. But once he had turned back around to watch the festivities, the two once more addressed their long, lost friend, though this time in more hushed tones.

"Sora! It's you! Oh man Sora, Kairi's been so depressed.." Tidus chimed, and Sora instantly perked.

"Is she here? She didn't get adopted, right?" He asked hopefully, and both shook their head.

"Are you kidding? As if anyone wants to adopt anymore. Nah, she's here. But she rarely leaves her room. She didn't even want to come see the show, but we convinced her. She'll be out soon." Demyx offered, and Sora looked from the front, to the back before glancing back up to them.

"Hey, can one of you tell her to go out back?"He asked hopefully, and Tidus nodded before requesting entrance into the house to use the bathroom. Once granted, he waved indiscreetly, and disappeared into the house to find Kairi. Sora felt his stomach turn excitedly.

Once he made his way out back, he thought he was dreaming, so he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to be sure he wasn't sleeping. Truthfully, it had only been a few days. But a few days without someone that you've spent nearly every day prior, could easily feel like eternity.

Kairi looked like she felt the same way, but at the same time she also seemed hesitant to approach, as if he were a dream that would melt away at any given moment.

"Sora..?" She asked, and he smiled widely, biting back a small squeal of his own before rushing up to her and throwing his arms around her neck.

"God I've missed you!" He cried, and she chuckled nervously, before gradually prying him off.

"Why are you here?" She asked, and he took no notice of her slightly annoyed tone.

"I got adopted by that guy from that circus we saw. They're doing a skit here." He replied, and she offered a smile. "Theyre trying to teach me the trapeze, but I don't think I can get it.."

Upon that, however, Kairi's interest perked.

"Wait, you're going to be in the shows from now on?"

"Huh? Well, not yet..Not until I get better anyway– Wait, no! I hate it there! I want to come back here.." He pouted, and Kairi offered a small frown.

"But think about it! Once you're famous you'll make a lot of money! Then you can come back to get me and we can both get away from here!"

Sora registered her logic, though her enthusiasm made him frown lightly.

"..I guess.." But he sounded a lot more reluctant than when he first met her again. Now it meant he'd have to stick this out for her, and he'd even have to live up to his bold claim and actually be the best. _'As if that's possible' _He muttered to himself

"Good! Now come on. I'm suddenly anxious to see this skit!" Kairi exclaimed happily, and with her arm hooked around his she tugged him into the house just to pass through that way so they came out the front door.

The elders were surprised, nevertheless, but they didn't make a commotion right away since the actors were still performing their skit.

They were acting out excerpts from _Beauty and the Beast_, much to Namine's delight, but they were nearing the end of their particular skit, and Kairi curled up with Sora on the porch next to Demyx and Tidus.

As nice as it was to see his friends again, Sora couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably when he felt the confused eyes of Riku and the others once he arrived there straight within their line of vision.

And Riku even glanced to Leon, who shook his head and signaled him to continue. They had to, after all. They couldn't just up and disrupt the performance for the little stow away.

The kids, the younger ones primarily, were decked out on the lawn to eagerly watch the performance. A lot of the boys were bored, but the little girls all swooned and giggled, especially at Riku who donned oversized furry gloves, paw-like shoes and a sort of veil or a furry hat that had a stretch of fabric covered in brown fuzz that trailed down his back, ending in a poof of brown fur for a tail. He made a rather attractive beast, Namine thought with a snicker.

Her costume was much simpler. A plain pink dress with a mahogany cloak lined in white fur. It was uncomfortable for the late summer, but they were supposed to be playing in the snow anyway.

"_There's something sweet and almost kind but he was mean, and he was coarse and unrefined and now he's dear, and so I'm sure.. I wonder why I didn't see it there before._"

She sang out loud to the kids who hummed along to the familiar Disney tune, and meanwhile Kairi smiled and prodded Sora in the shoulder.

"She's got a pretty voice, and look! Awh, Riku's so adorable!"

Sora scoffed as Riku took up Namine's place center-stage just to offer his part in the play.

'_This should be good' _he actually snickered to himself.

"_she glanced this way I thought I saw and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, i'll just ignore but then she's never looked at me that way before_"

"Well, I guess he sings pretty good for a guy" Sora commented, and Kairi giggled.

"Are you gonna do _that_ soon too?"

"Tch, Yeah right." He grumbled, and leaned against Kairi, his head coming to rest against hers for the remainder of the song.

"_New and a bit alarming, who had ever thought that this could be? true that he's no prince charming but there's something in him that I simply didn't see_"

Namine really was good, Sora thought as he watched her elegant performance style. The way she moved so eloquently, even with no stage to perform on, and even if she was known for her acrobatic abilities. She really could've been an actress if she went for it. But besides the good feelings her voice was eliciting in him, he found himself slightly uncomfortable, as if the song struck something _else _in him. He let out a half grumble, half groan at the idea.

Of course, seeing Yuffie, Selphie, and Roxas dolled up as a candlestick, a teapot, and an old grandfather clock, respectively, was a bit humorous, Sora couldn't deny. Even though they all had good voices as well it seemed.

"_well who'd have thought_?" Yuffie, the candlestick sang, only to be instantly followed up by Selphie, with her charmingly hyper and girlish tone sounding out with a "_well bless my soul_" It was all strangely endearing. Kairi even giggled, and Demyx and Tidus both looked somewhat content, seeing as how Kairi hadn't been happy ever since Sora left.

"_Well who indeed_" Even Roxas was quite enthused, even dressed up like an old clock. Sora even managed a small chuckle.

It was then Sora realized how special they all were, and for a split second he was instantly grateful to them for being able to make his friends, and those he considered to be his family even, so content. It even sparked something in his own heart. He smiled softly, and relaxed even further against his best friend, who had by then wrapped an arm protectively around him.

"_It's so peculiar, wait and see" _

"_We'll wait and see" _

"_A few days more" _

"_There may be something there that wasn't there before." _

"_Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."_

With that first bit finished, the skit was over, and the kids, the ones not bored that is, of which there were many, cheered and applauded, giggled and quickly scuffled to their feet, rushing the actors who stood to take a bow.

Namine beamed at having been able to actually _act,_ and in truth she couldn't shake that good feeling, even if it were only for a few little kids. She felt this overbearing sense of pride that made her gleeful. Noticing this, Riku couldn't help but smile a little, until he got the nod from Leon.

He then had to force his way through the sea of little kids, mostly girls again, that were crowding him, pulling at his makeshift tail and trying to grab his furry hands.

Riku chuckled a bit, and gently waved them all off, until he was at the bottom of the few steps that led to the porch.

"Let's go Sora" He said, speaking with a tone that depicted neither happiness, nor aggravation even.

And sighing, he offered a single nod. Why fight to stay once your best friend claimed she'd rather you go back anyway? They offered each other their goodbyes, although the elders just ignored him. Axel, who wasn't too far off managed to grin lightly, and he moved over to Kairi once Sora was trailing after Riku..

"I wanna show you something later." He said, poking her in the back. She looked up at him a little confused, but nodded nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Nobody said anything to Sora about his sneaking in the limo, although Namine tried to be nonchalant about the whole thing.

"So what'd you think, Sora?" She beamed, her hands neatly locked behind her back.

"You were great. You have a beautiful voice." Sora offered, causing Namine to blush and giggle appreciatively.

"Awh, what about me? Don't I have a beautiful voice too?" Snickered Riku as he pushed past the younger, who then regarded him with a scowl. Yes, yes he did, Sora thought, and even though he had that revelation back there, it didn't mean he liked Riku any more. Just his voice..but not Riku..Right? For sure.

"You know there was a reason we didn't want you to come, Sora." Leon finally spoke up as he packed up the last of the bags containing the costumes and other props back into the trunk.

Sora shrugged lightly.

"I won't apologize. I had to see my friends." He stated firmly, and Leon '_hmphed_' in response.

"Well now that I'm your guardian, I expect you to listen to me from now on, and to never pull a stunt like _that_ again."

Sora was about to respond when a flash of amber in the distance past Leon caught his eyes, and he froze. The man that was approaching smirked deviously, and the younger found himself involuntarily stepping backwards until he crashed lightly against Riku, who had put his hands on the boy's shoulders to stop him from moving any more, even though strangely enough, his hands didn't exactly leave when Sora _was_ stationary.

Leon looked confused at Sora's reaction for a moment, and glanced over his shoulder to the silver haired man that had paused a few feet before them.

Xemnas had seen him coming, and quickly gathered everyone else into the house, the door slammed and locked tight, leaving just the group of performers.

Leon tensed at the ominous feeling that had taken up space in the air, and gradually he ushered his own people, kids and all, back into the limo.

Namine, Selphie, Roxas and Yuffie complied, but Riku had to tug firmly on Sora's arm to get him to snap out of it, and even when he did, he wouldn't move.

"Come _on,_ Sora." Riku grumbled.

"Go Sora, what did I just say?" Leon warned, although the man then chuckled darkly.

"It's too bad that you're not actually his guardian any more." He spoke, in a tone that Leon had to affirm as very, very chilling.

"And who are_ you_ to say that?" Came Leon's biting response.

Though the man smirked, and cast Sora a knowing look.

"Why don't you tell them, Sora?"

Sora was visibly tense, and had it not been for pride, he would've easily sought refuge in the closest arms available. It was too bad those arms belonged to Riku though.

Still, Riku blinked when he felt Sora's back pressing up a bit harder against him, and he too had to resist the urge to pull him into a protective hug, even if he really didn't know why he wanted to.

"Don't want to? Alright fine. I'll tell them" Xehanort remarked upon Sora's silence, and extending a hand out to Leon politely, he grinned a dark and even some what maniacal grin.

"My name is Xehanort. I'm a well-known scientist, and I'm _his_ father."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	11. of unwanted memories

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-10-

of unwanted memories...

* * *

Leon looked tense. There was something notably off about this character, though he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Do you have proof of this?" He asked.

"He's not his father! He's that creep from the alley that time!" Riku jumped in, after having gripped a frozen-in-place Sora by his upper arm just to throw him behind him.

Xehanort regarded the teen with cold, hating eyes before that malevolent expression altered into a small, dark smile.

"I do apologize about that day. I never meant to frighten you. It was just– truly heart-wrenching to see my son after so long, I hope you can understand."

But Riku didn't back down. There was something nagging him, biting him from inside that kept trying to tell him this was wrong, this _man_ was wrong and something very bad was about to happen. Though he didn't respond to that, and merely narrowed green eyes as he felt the smaller form behind him actually sort of huddling up to him.

"Well?" Leon cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to the necessary proof that this strange man was indeed Sora's biological father.

"Hm? Oh, quite.." He handed the paper he was carrying along with an I.D card, to Leon. It was a birth certificate, and indeed, it had all of Sora's statistics at birth, as well as Xehanort's full name, along with the name _Tsukihana_, apparently his late mother. The I.D card with his picture also showed that this was the same Xehanort that was on the birth certificate.

Leon studied the document for any flaws, and when he found none, his lips tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Leon. So what if he _is_ the father. You didn't see him in the alley that day." Riku warned, and Sora blinked, surprised at the will with which Riku stood up for him. The younger peered around the taller one, and Leon caught the bit of fear radiating off those cerulean eyes. He sighed, clearly torn between the two sides.

"Leon, Is it?" Xehanort then questioned, after shooting the mouthing-off teen a hard glare. He stepped between Riku and Leon so that now his back was to the two adolescents, and his hand outstretched in an offering sort of gesture. "You can deny me my child if you want. But think about it. Then you'll be throwing him in the middle of an ugly custody battle. And I'm sure no one wants that." He reasoned.

Leon frowned anew and held out the documents back towards the man.

"Is that a threat?" He inquired with narrowed eyes.

Xehanort only smirked, and shook his head once, though leaving his face positioned off to the side before eyeing Leon out of the corner of his turned eyes.

"I wouldn't call it a threat. More like a certainty. Things are liable to get quite messy from here if you don't let me take him now."

There was a moment when neither of them spoke. Xehanort had returned his gaze so that amber eyes met cold, steely blues and Leon then pushed past him, opening up a small path to the open door of the limo.

"Get in, you _two_." He grumbled, stressing the two portion of his words.

Riku didn't need to be told twice, But Sora needed that extra shove, literally speaking as well as figuratively, since Riku had moved behind the younger, and with hands to his back, he ushered him forwards to the open door of the limo, shoving him in with the rest just so he could climb in after. The door shut fast and hard with a resounding slam

Xehanort merely stood back and watched, a look if disappointment upon his cold face before he turned back to Leon with an over dramatic sigh.

"You'll rue that choice, but being a gentleman a I am, I won't react rashly." He turned his back, and started in the direction from whence he came. "But expect to be hearing from me soon, Mr. Squall Leonhart"

* * *

Riku drummed the tips of his fingers impatiently against the wall of the building while Namine stood idly by, her arms crossed over her chest.

"For someone who hates Sora, you're exhibiting a strange concern." She stated pointedly, a ghost of a grin upon slightly glossed lips. Riku scowled, although he bowed his head slightly.

"I never said I hated him." He offered. "He merely aggravated me"

"Yeah but once _that_ happens you usually hate the person."

The teen's oceanic eyes became slightly fierce, and although fixated upon the stretch of tile that made up the floor, Namine could sense the arrival of a drastic mood swing.

"You never_ saw_ this guy" He grumbled, clearly annoyed. "There was something about him that was just– unsettling" And for Riku to be unsettled was a big feat, Namine inwardly declared with a thoughtful look.

"Well still. What are you waiting for? It's like you're expecting something. Do you think he's going to walk out of there and hang all over you?" She inquired with a cant of her head to the side. Riku sighed and shook his head.

"You should've seen him back there. He was like– nestling up against me. He was _afraid_ and I felt bad. Namine, I _genuinely felt bad_." He paused for a moment, letting the silence settle in before he cleared his throat. "And I felt– I felt like I wanted to protect him"

Namine's sardonic chuckle caused a new anger in Riku, and he shot her a bit of a glare.

"Why is this funny?"

"Because you're going through such an identity crisis that it's not even funny." But then she sighed and leaned her head back, soft blue eyes scanning the ceiling in thought. "You really want to be his friend? Here's a little tip." A smirk replaced her thoughtful glance as she redirected her attention once more at him. "_Stop_ being a dick to him. Generally you win people over when you're_ not_ an asshole." She abandoned the scenario after that, pushing past the teen still leaned up against the wall without casting him a second glance.

And Riku watched her go with a somewhat baffled expression.

"I'm not an asshole.." He replied inaudibly, in more of a childish whine than anything else. But she was too far down the hall to have heard it, so after, he'd turn his attention to the closed door, allowed a balled fist to come in contact with it three solid times.

"_Damn it Riku, I told you, you can't come in." _Leon's gruff voice was muffled from behind the door, and aggravated, Riku flipped him off as if Leon could've seen it.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Meanwhile, inside the office, Leon wasn't exactly having the best of luck trying to get Sora to open up.

Leon's hands were interlocked with his elbows on his desk, while his joined fists pressed up against his nose as he sighed.

"I know you'd rather go back to the orphanage.." He started, but Sora shook his head, which caused a curiously raised brow from Leon. "You'd rather go with your– father?" Another shake of the boy's head. The sound of a throat being cleared broke through the uncomfortable silence. "So you'd rather stay here?" Sora surprisingly nodded, and Leon sighed in exasperation.

"So after all that, you've finally decided to stay" He leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose while grumbling about how he wished he could've been a puppy or something. People didn't engage in custody battles over puppies, well, not usually. And now that Sora elected to remain with the company, without the resistance he had _once_ put up, there went option A of forcing him back to the orphanage to let Xemnas deal with the custody issues. '_Of all times to change your mind, kid.._' Leon inwardly grumbled.

And Sora didn't answer Leon's statement. He merely sat in the chair opposite the desk with his hands neatly folded in his lap, although they idly fidgeted in a mixture of anxiousness as well as aggravation; Aggravation at many a thing, including the fact that Kairi wanted him to stay there. In truth, he wished there was an option D after all of Leon's suggestions; _None of the above_. Too bad there wasn't.

Blue eyes watched the elder and his inner battle, until another sigh was offered, although more in relaxation than anything else, and he once again leaned forwards, his arms coming to rest, crossed, over the top of his desk.

"Alright then Sora. If you're going to stay here, then you need to tell me _everything_, including _why _you were in the orphanage in the first place."

Sora frowned, and went to shake his head. But a warning look from Leon had him idly staring towards the floor instead, fidgeting all the while.

More silence befell the two, though Leon wouldn't rush it. If he _was_ going to tell him everything, Leon would give him all the time he needed. Didn't need to scare him off now anyway. But he _did_ need to know these things if he _was _going to be thrown into the middle of an ugly custody battle.

The tension was visible in the small form of the boy, who then swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. His stomach clenched unpleasantly, and his hands had parted, seeking out the arms of the chair which he gripped for dear life, until his knuckles whitened.

The memories clearly had him distressed, but he tried as best he could to overcome the fear and mentally tell himself he could trust this man, he could..he _had_ to. What other choices did he have?

After a long, long silence, dejectedly, he sighed, pinkish lips finally parting:

"Well, it went like this..."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku's ear was pressed up against the door when he heard Sora speaking, but to his dismay, the boy's voice was so meek and timid that he could barely make out the muffled sounds from behind the door.

The story lasted for a good fifteen minutes before there was a bit of silence. '_Awkward_' Riku thought, but then sprang backwards when the click of the door was suddenly heard, and Sora stood in the doorway with a bit of an angry pout towards the flustered Riku, who tried to play off his eavesdropping with a small, cool shrug.

"Everything okay?" He asked the younger one, with genuine concern, and Sora stared up at him with that annoyed scowl, although it wasn't as harsh as it normally was. It looked like he was trying hard _to_ frown, but as he did, there was a bit of a red hue that crept across his face. Riku couldn't help but stare at the out-of-place blush. "I know I'm hot, but geez.." He teased, grinning all the while.

Of course, this only made Sora's frown more real, and he pushed past the elder without so much as a word as he stormed down the hall.

Riku watched him go, but he sighed in exasperation at his smooth attempt to be friendly.

"I am more than surprised that this kid hasn't snapped yet" Leon's voice suddenly behind his brother made Riku jump, but he regarded his statement with interest.

"What do you mean?"

Leon eyed him for a moment, and then looked down the hall just as Sora rounded the corner.

"He's liable to go crazy if he knew I told you. So promise me you won't bring it up to him"

Riku blinked, but nodded nonetheless, and turned to face his brother, his arms over his chest as he listened intently.

And Leon relayed the entire story, word-for-word, that Sora had told him.

**-**o**O**o**-**

At first he wanted to go find Sora. He had this unrelenting need to be near him for a strangely unfamiliar reason, although he attributed it to that foreign want to protect him. Hearing his story from Leon then made that want even greater, but he knew it was out of the question just yet, so he left him to his own and headed for his room instead.

Lips pursed in a straight line as he leaned against the closed door to his dorm. It was actually strange that he chose to stay here when he could've gone home with Leon and Sephiroth at night, back to the mansion they inherited from their late parents. But Namine had wanted to stay here, to be closer to the equipment so she could practice when she wanted, and _he_ had wanted to stay with her, so here he was.

He never complained though. It was nice to have this large room at the very top floor of the main dormitory building. The large practice rooms below caused the building to be extremely high, and it always gave him a rather pleasant look of the city from his window, especially at night with the bright, blaring lights of the buildings.

But nothing could bring him pleasure at that moment.

Sighing to himself, and with incessant thoughts of Sora troubling his mind, he flopped at his computer and brought up the IOL screen, IOL being the acronym for Island OnLine. He idly punched in the letters for his password, since his screen name was already brought up being that it was his computer, and his internet service, and he leaned back, unsurprised when the electronic voice announced the presence of mail in his virtual mailbox.

"Ah yes, My daily stash of unwanted porn and rude solicitations."

But when he brought up the mailbox, a strange, _new_ letter immediately caught his eye. It wasn't porn, _or _an unwanted sales add. The screen name read "Writer14" and the subject stated "To:Sora"

Greenish eyes narrowed lightly, and his hand lingered idly atop the mouse. _To Sora _was this letter addressed, but it was in _his_ email. So...Should he open it? He canted his head to one side, and double-clicked. Of course he should. It was _his _mail after all.

"_Sora-_

_Hey, what's up? It was really good to see you today. I hope you don't hate me for wanting you to stay there. It will be good for the both of us, and you said you're gonna be the best there right?"_

Riku smirked lightly, but continued on reading.

"_..Axel spoke with that Leon guy, and he said I could keep in contact with you this way, and that Riku wouldn't mind. He said to tell Riku to tell you that I was emailing so you'd know. Then maybe Riku would let you come on and talk to me for a while? Anyway, that's all I really want to say. I miss you, and think about you often. Hope you write me back soon. Much love._

_-Kairi_

_P.S. Did you read the paper I gave you yet? It's only the start, but I'll be adding more to it on my blog. I'll give you the link once we talk again. ttys "_

_Kairi_: Riku mused over the name, playing with the syllables on his tongue and then frowning a bit.

Why was he so jealous all of a sudden? Brows furrowed, and the cursor lingered threateningly over the delete button, but he pulled it away when the instant message jingle sounded from his speakers, announcing the presence of the unknown user: Writer14, and offering the options of accepting her message, ignoring, or blocking it.

Against his better judgement, Riku chose to accept, and the I.M box then took shape in the corner of his screen.

"_Hi Riku, can I talk to Sora?" _it read, and he scowled. How_ dare_ her even address him like they were friends.

"_Sorry. I don't know where he is right now, but I'll tell him about your email."_ He wrote back, and then instantly signed off.

-o**O**o-

_**OnGlassWings has signed off at 9:23 P.M**_

Kairi stared at the message on her instant message box with disdain, and slumped in her chair with a sigh of defeat.

"Maybe he _does_ mind.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

He looked awkward, but a lot better than he _had_ looked upon his first few tries. His small body was halfway tilted, one arm stretched out behind him while the other reached toward the other offered bar that sat stationary in the air, and his legs were parted in half a split.

The boy felt his muscles tense in his form as he strained to reach the bar. He had been at it for a few hours again. No flipping this time though. He was just trying to at least catch the opposite bar, and all times he had failed.

But _this_ time..he'd feel the force of gravity hindered, and when he opened his tightly-closed eyes he'd realize that his single outstretched hand was tightly wrapped around the swing.

"I..I did it!" He exclaimed happily, even if he was in an awkward position and dangling by one hand. Grimacing lightly, he pulled himself just so his other hand could latch on, and he hung a bit more comfortably. Of course, then the realization dawned on him. "Okay, uh..Now what?"

He could easily leap from a platform, otherwise known as the board. But now that he was on the second swing, which rocked idly just from the force at which he landed just so it could slow to a stop, how did he get it moving again?

Blinking, he stared down into the net. He could drop again, but then where would that get him? He'd leap again and catch again and he'd still not know what to do from there.

Frowning lightly, he started to kick wildly, but that only twisted the swing from side-to-side, and served no real purpose other than to tire him out.

"Hah, Stuck again it seems." Then there was that unwelcome voice once more that made Sora tense up, and he scowled lightly.

"Go away, please." Sora grumbled, although he tried not to sound as nasty as times prior.

But the bounce of Namine's trampoline beneath him told him that Riku had no intention of leaving.

"Now why should I do that? You didn't seem to want me to leave back at the orphanage with– that guy wanting to take you away from us." He snickered lightly, and bounced a bit higher.

Sora winced at that recollection, and shook his head lightly while inwardly cursing himself for his undeniable weakness and reluctant need for close comfort. He sighed in defeat, but offered no form of verbal response.

Riku, sensing his discomfort, grinned and crossed his arms, his constant bouncing never faltering.

"The way I see it, you have two choices. One: I can come up there and get you, or two: your hands will tire out and I'll meet you in the net here. But either way you're going to come down and we're going to talk."

There was a bit of surprise from the younger one, and he tilted his head, trying to glance at the elder teen as he bounced contentedly. He couldn't get a good view, but if he had, he would've made out the folded piece of paper in his hands.

"There's nothing to talk about." Sora responded instinctively, and once more kicked his legs messily which in turn propelled the swing waywardly. Then he realized that his hands _were _sore from clutching so hard, and if he didn't get to the other board somehow fast, he _was_ going to fall.

This thought made him whine, and Riku laughed out loud before giving one last bounce.

He jumped sideways, off the trampoline and landed comfortably in the net, on his back, with that characteristic grin upon his face.

"Hey, Nice shorts!" He commented with a snicker, referencing to the new training clothes that Leon had ordered for the younger.

Unfortunately, they were tight, like Namine's pants, but they _were_ for males, and they were shorts, as opposed to pants. A short white t-shirt was all he needed on top, but even with the extra small size it still drifted down one bony shoulder.

Sora offered another half whine, half whimper as he felt his grasp start to slip, until he was barely hanging on by the tips of his fingers.

He sucked in a deep breath in preparation for the fall to come, but when that fall _did_ come, he'd find himself unable to twist so that he was on his back, once he involuntarily leaned forwards that is.

And Riku was more than ready with outstretched arms, though he did brace himself for the impact.

"NoNoNoNo!" Sora flailed and tried to pull himself away, to the side, _anywhere_, but even if he _did_ land _besides _Riku, rather than on top of him, the net was already indented with the elder, heavier teen, So Sora couldn't stop himself from rolling right into those waiting arms anyway.

Then, when eyes that had been tightly shut did finally open, he'd find himself in a most awkward position: Hands fumbling messily on either side of Riku's head, trying desperately to grasp onto solid ground, and sinking into the net even more with each time. Meanwhile, Sora's face was inches from Riku, and his small body was pressed _most_ uncomfortably against the stronger, more solid one beneath.

"Well, _Hello_ there" Riku snickered to the most embarrassed Sora, whose face had heated up enough that the blush spread down his throat.

Too frozen to move, he was, but more so it was the arms that wrapped tightly around him that hindered his reaction, and caused him to freeze up in utter humiliation.

And nothing more was said after that moment. The two just eyed each other, both a bit surprised, even if Riku tried to act like he wasn't, and both unaware of the lurking shadows watching them from the two small glass windows implanted in the double doors to that practice room.

"Holy Crap! Look at them!" Selphie exclaimed in utter amazement, but Namine only giggled faintly and knowingly.

"I wasn't even _planning_ this. Riku can be so great sometimes." She replied before dropping from the window to face her friend, who then canted her head to one side with a curious sort of expression.

"Do you really think that it's gonna work?" Selphie inquired, and Namine's wide smile accompanied her excited grin.

"If it doesn't work, I swear I'll shoot myself." She paused then, and glanced back through the window at the two figures in the net, one on top of the other, Niether of which had moved from that awkward position. "But Sora _really _needs to get better at the trapeze first."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	12. and unwelcome realizations

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-11-

..and unwelcome realizations

* * *

"Xehanort, are you fucking stupid?"

Xemnas was normally a calm and composed person; one who didn't need to use obscenities to stress his anger. Usually one look from those cold, unfeeling eyes said it all. But this– this was ridiculous, and he gripped the phone in a single hand, holding it partially away from his ear as the voice on the other end rambled on.

"I _need_ him. I _need _him now." Xehanort moaned into the phone. Had Xemnas been able to see him, he'd see the ghost-like tone that drifted over normally dark skin; The white paleness that came with the realization that he had said something extremely stupid.

"You _can't_ fight for custody. They believe he's _dead_. The case is _dead_. _Vexen's_ rotting in jail. You bring up the fact that you want you're _supposedly-dead_ son back, you bring his existence back into reality, it's going to spur up suspicions."

"Well what am I supposed to do? I needed him, and _you_ gave him away. I can't just break into that place. As opposed to your orphanage, it's actually got security."

The line went dead for a moment, before Xemnas' exasperated sigh replaced the silence.

"I told you to keep me out of this" He growled.

"You wouldn't be _in_ this if you had just kept him like I said until I could take him back."

Though the rest of the conversation was muffled to the red-headed eavesdropper who stood outside Xemnas' office.

* * *

The computer hummed to life, the screen the only light in the darkness of his large room. He tapped a few letters into the search engine, clicked search, and sat back, merely waiting for the technology to bring up the object of interest.

And there was a mess of it. A few thousand sites to be exact, all centering around the virtual newspaper article from just about a year ago.

"_**Brutal slaying of a Destiny Island's woman and her child**_

_On the night of December 12th, 2005, the body of 34 year old Tsukihana Naegino was found brutally tortured to death upon the kitchen table of her own home. Evidence of rape littered the bloody remains, and the hole in her chest led investigators to believe that Even Richards, who liked to be referred to as " ", carved out the still-beating heart from the victim's body when she was still alive."_

Leon grimaced at that last line and clicked the dash in the upper right-hand corner, shrinking the screen and bringing up the list of other sites.

_"Xehanort Naegino: Acquitted of all charges in the gruesome slaying of his wife and son when partner, " " was apprehended after thedecaying heart of 34 year old Tsukihana Naegino was found in a cooler of ice in the basement of Vexen's home."_

_Then finally, the last headline that had caught his eye: _

_"Sora Naegino: Son of couple's body never found. Assumed dead. Vexen won't tell police where the remains are. Investigators stumped a year later."_

Leon sighed and slumped in his chair after saving the last of the three sites and signing off. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he was going to accomplish with this. He knew he had to prove Xehanort as an unfit father, and that should've been easy, but– To use these stories could've been seen as biased since he _was_ acquitted of all charges, even if Leon knew the _real _story straight from the supposed _dead boy's _mouth. Though Sora didn't even know he was supposed to be dead. As far as he knew, he escaped his maniacal father with barely a scratch in the form of a single, vertical scar. But that scar wasn't the only one he had from that night.

Cold blue eyes were shaded by sleep-heavy lids and Leon tried to push the memory of Sora's voice admitting to wishes of death, along with other such sentiments of regret, to the back of his mind.

_"But then he'd win.." He had said. "I couldn't stop him from killing my mother, but I knew I had to live for her, even though I deserved to die for letting __**her**__ die..." _

_"Why did he want her heart?"_

_"I don't know. He used to talk about hearts weirdly, like they were the source of all power or something. He was really sick, and getting sicker. I think he thought someone else's heart would heal him..But not hers. He always told her he loved her and stuff. But how can you do that to someone you love?"_

_"Sometimes people show love in weird, twisted ways."_

_"Yeah, but not him. On the other hand, he hated me."_

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_"Lots of times. But I never minded as long as he didn't hurt her."_

_"And did he ever?"_

_"Once. He went to slap her, but I moved between them and told him to hurt me instead of her. He did so happily.."_

_"And he didn't hurt her as long as he could hurt you?"_

_"No. He even cuddled with her afterwards and told her how he couldn't live without her. Why would he go and cut out her heart if he couldn't live without her?"_

_"Did he ever try that with you?"_

Leon blinked the memory of the boy's suddenly sullen face away and rubbed his temples idly. _So_ much to absorb..

Though the tenseness in his shoulders soon dissipated upon the feeling of two idle hands pressing against the slightly sore muscles. He sighed, and leaned his head back while letting his eyes drift closed.

"I don't have the slightest clue how to go about this, Cloud." Leon finally murmured.

"Well, I'm sure your lawyer can explain it to us..and besides, don't we have to wait until we get a notice or something? Maybe this Xehanort won't follow up." Cloud responded encouragingly from behind him, though Leon scoffed at that idea.

"After so adamantly demanding his kid back? And after even going so far as to stalk him and Riku in an alleyway? Doesn't seem like the type of guy to just let things settle like that" He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head back forwards, tucking his chin into his chest with his eyes still closed in deep thought. "Not to mention all that Sora's told me..Cloud, He's going to come back for him, and if we don't protect him he's going to kill him."

-o**O**o-

"You're ontop of me."

"I know!"

"So get off"

"I cant!"

"Just roll to the side."

"I'll fall!"

Riku rolled his eyes melodramatically and allowed one arm to slide from around Sora's back, although the other remained glued in place as he shifted, turning so he was vertically aligned with the side of the net, and he slid forwards and off, taking Sora with him.

Though the motions had Sora's arms involuntarily around Riku's neck with the fear of being dropped on the hard floor, and he hadn't realized it until they were both firmly on the ground with Riku's smirk practically burning the side of Sora's face.

"Ughh!" He yelped out loud when the realization finally dawned on him, and Sora instantly pulled away, Riku assisting by loosening his grip, although he pouted mockingly.

"I'm not _that_ gross.." He commented, and Sora shook his head before turning to leave, only to be stopped by a firm hand latched around his wrist. "Hey, Wait!"

The younger teen whirled around fast with a hard glare, and growled a haughty "_what?_" to the elder teen, who then presented the paper that he had clutched in his grasp.

"A present for you" Riku replied cheerily, releasing Sora's wrist as he turned to face him.

The younger took the offered piece of paper cautiously, as if it were a bomb about to go off, and gingerly did he peel it open before scanning its contents.

His once sour expression softened, even lightened a bit when he realized it was a letter from Kairi; the email printed out from Riku's computer.

But upon finishing the letter, his harsh glare returned, and those fierce eyes met with the gentle oceanic orbs that smiled knowingly back at him.

"What do you want?" he inquired while bracing himself for the worst possibilities that he could give in exchange for computer service.

"Nothing."

Blinking, Sora eyed him with uncertainty.

"Nothing?" He asked again.

"Nothing." Riku echoed.

But Sora still wasn't buying it.

"You'll let me into _your room_, let me use _your computer_, all for nothing?"

"Did I stutter?"

Sora displayed a small pout to the question, but he made himself feel instantly better upon rereading the letter.

"Do you want to write back to her now?" Riku asked.

Sora took a moment to respond, but when he did it was in the form of a single, small nod.

"Alright then lets go." He offered,

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku opened the door to his dorm and stepped aside, allowing entrance for Sora before he followed to close up.

Sora stood in silence for the moment, absorbing the mere vastness of the large dorm, before the flash of gold was caught out of the corner of his eye, and instantly his attention was redirected.

"Heh, yeah.." Riku started a bit uneasily, a hand reached up to idly scratch at the back of his head. "You can skip over those."

But the younger one was too busy reading the inscriptions on the numerous trophies that lined that particular shelf.

"Gymnastics huh?" Sora actually grinned, and took one of those trophies in hand for closer inspection.

"Well, I'm here, am I not? This is sort of like gymnastics.." Riku snickered, and reached over the smaller shoulder to snatch the trophy back. "Anyway, computer's over there" He pointed with his free hand before setting the trophy back into its proper place. Then turning away from him, he would move toward the bathroom. "I'm gonna go take a shower. The password is the screen name backwards with an eight after it." He explained before the door clicked shut behind him.

Sora watched him disappear into his bathroom, but took his time in getting to his computer. Big blue eyes took all in that he could, especially the clutter on his dresser. Besides the trophies there were numerous medals that hung on hooks and corners, picture frames with pictures of him, Namine and Roxas, and then one that Sora assumed to be an old family picture, since there was a little boy that resembled Riku, a younger teen that he took to be Leon, and an even older, mean-faced teen that was probably Sephiroth, not to mention the presence of the unknown adults; A woman with long silverish hair, bright green eyes and a warm smile, and a man with dark brown hair, eyes as dark as night, but an equally friendly smile as his wife. '_Definitely his parents' _Sora thought as he set the picture frame down.

Besides _that_, something else caught his eye and he reached out to take hold of the little black pen with the red bulb-ish tip. He blinked, recognizing it immediately and pressing his thumb against the button. A little red light instantly took shape on the wall in which the pen was directed, and Sora laughed out loud. It was just like his own laser pen. '_What a coincidence.' _

After replacing the pen back on his dresser in its exact position, so Riku wouldn't know it had been picked up, Sora finally ventured over to his computer, brought up the IOL screen, and signed on with the information Riku had provided.

He checked the mailbox upon hearing that electronic voice, but when he found no letter from "Writer14" he dragged the mouse over the "compose new mail" button and brought up the blank screen, the cursor flashing in wait.

Sora stared at that black flashing line for a moment, until he pulled out Kairi's letter to use as a reference.

"_Kairi-_

_What's up you ask?..We'll gee. I don't know..I'm here and not there?" _

He stared at what he wrote disdainfully, and decided it was a bit too sarcastic to his liking, But in the end he left it anyway.

"_..I would like to keep writing to you but I really wish I had my own computer. Riku's a jerk and I hate having to rely on him for it. Anyway, that's all I really want to say. Tell Demyx and Tidus I said Hi._

_-Sora"_

He clicked the send button, and then leaned back in the soft computer chair with a heavy sigh. That response was curt. It was a lot more abrupt than he wanted to be, and for a strange reason he felt it was all that could be said. He didn't want to tell Kairi he missed her even if he did. He shook his head, unable to shake off the feeling of being betrayed. It nagged relentlessly at him.

Time passed, and he continued to sit, idly drawing the cursor around the screen and listening to the shower from behind the tightly closed door. His eyes were half-lidded from the threat of sleep.

Incoherence clouded his mind as he signed off Riku's account, and stood from the chair. His world was a bit of a blur, and he yawned while trying to fend off the sleep with the back of his hand rubbing at his eyes. It failed, naturally, and he found himself staggering over to the very appealing appearing bed that wasn't too far off.

He seemed to wobble on two feet for the moment, his dazed expression melting way as his eyes closed, and he finally toppled over so that his small body was now stretched lazily out horizontally across Riku's bed. His legs dangling off the one side.

And when Riku finally left the shower and reentered his room, while lazily toweling his long hair dry, he was greeted with the sight of the intruder fast asleep in _his_ bed.

Sora had curled himself up into a fetal position on one side. His hands were tucked into his chest, and to Riku's amusement, a thumb of one hand was unashamedly stuffed into his mouth.

"Cute" He murmured to himself while sifting through one of his drawers for a pair of pajamas.

When the time came to go to bed, he let Sora stay where he was and for himself, he had gotten an extra blanket and pillow, spreading it out on the carpet in the form of an extra makeshift mattress.

For the longest time, Riku just stared at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his still-damp hair, and he mused over the story that Leon had told him.

"So_ that's _where he got that scar." He'd murmur to himself before casting one last glance to the socked foot that had drifted over the side of the bed.

He'd roll onto his side then, away from the bed in an attempt to sleep, though he was unsure if sleep was an option with such unpleasant imagery plaguing his thoughts.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The light from the morning sun danced lazily over tightly closed lids, but the incessant rays eventually forced them open.

Unwilling to comply, Sora found himself struggling to keep his eyes closed against the piercing brightness that was morning, and as he struggled to sit up, he'd raise a hand to shield his face from the annoying light. He never remembered _his_ room being as bright as this.

Then gradually did recollections of last night come flooding back into his mind, and instantly he sprang out of the bed and to the computer, just as Riku emerged from the bathroom after his morning rituals of teeth-brushing and hair-combing, etc.

"Good morning there" He said cheerily, while gathering the books for the morning round of classes. "You look like you slept well."

Sora ignored him for the moment, and quickly signed on to Riku's account to see if his letter had a reply waiting. It didn't, and as hopeful as Sora had been, he was a bit surprised to find that he wasn't disappointed.

"I did sleep well" He finally answered and truthfully, although also not so phased to realize that he slept well _in Riku's _bed, but he cast a suspicious glance to Riku and was about to ask the question that had started nagging him when he then noticed the pillow and blanket on the floor, and his apprehension was eased.

Riku smirked at the flicker of uncomfortableness that vanished once Sora had noticed the extra set, and he figured he had wondered if they shared the same bed. Wouldn't _that _have proved awkward for him.

"You know, you should really get showered. We're already five minutes late for Aerith's class." Riku stated pointedly, and Sora whipped around fast upon this realization.

"What! You jerk! Why didn't you wake me!"

He flew out of the computer chair and darted into the bathroom, the door slammed shut behind him.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping, I couldn't bring myself to disturb you" He snickered after pressing up against the closed door.

He heard Sora scoff before the water was turned on, and Riku laughed inwardly at the thought that there were no more clean towels in the bathroom. So he waited...

"Uh..Riku?" After a lightning-fast shower, that meek voice made Riku grin, and he moved over to the clean laundry pile that he had failed to put away, folded neatly in the basket besides his door.

"Yes, Sora?" He replied, as if he didn't know, though he carried a clean towel back towards the bathroom.

"Uhm..There are no more towels.."

"What a shame. I guess you'll just have to drip-dry. I think the class will have been over by then though."

Sora let out a half wail, half whine. Aerith must've already hated him, now thanks to this jerk that had already made his life miserable in more ways then he could currently recall, she would probably want to destroy him, or so he thought. "Damn it, Riku. I know you've got a towel out there."

Riku actually chuckled out loud, opened the door a crack, much to Sora's dismay ( since he "yeeped" and dove off to the side when the door unexpectedly opened ) and tossed the fuzzy clean towel to the floor inside.

"Well hurry up. We're already going to get it when we get there." He warned, and Sora couldn't help the involuntary nervous gulp that followed as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

He had had enough of "_getting it_" in a kid's lifetime, and now one could only wonder what such a phrase meant here.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Well, he supposed it could've been worse, even if his arms _did_ feel like they were going to fall off.

Sora swallowed hard, and strained to keep his arms horizontal, the two full buckets of water clutched in small hands. It had only been fifteen minutes of their sentenced hour, and he was certain whatever was left of his muscles were currently melting to goo.

Then he'd glance to the side in aggravation, merely to watch Riku as he stood unfaltering, unstraining and even wearing a sort of grin as he held up his two full buckets with ease. How was that _even_ humanly possible? Sora wondered.

_But naturally it was no problem for Riku_, he then inwardly declared, even with a hint of sarcasm in his own mind.

When Riku glanced to the side, just in time to catch Sora glaring at him, the younger instantly blushed and looked away, which in turn caused Riku to smirk a bit and scoot just a tad closer.

Confused, yet silent, Sora allowed him to lean slightly towards him, and soon he'd feel weight in his arm closest to Riku drop when the elder teen took the extra bucket himself.

Instinctively, that free arm shot to the other bucket, aiding his other tired arm once that arm had been freed, and a curious look was cast to the teen besides him.

"You looked like you were in pain" He snickered a tad sardonically, making Sora's face heat up and that frown return. _So much for a nice gesture_, he figured. It was nothing more than another excuse to mock him it seemed.

But on the other hand, one arm of his was free, and no longer in _as much_ pain, and _Riku_ had taken on the extra bucket himself, so surely there was _some _niceness to be had?..perhaps.

Sora looked ahead of him, focusing his attention on the wall instead of the lingering ache in both his arms from holding up even one full bucket.

"This punishment is cruel and inhumane." he finally whined, and Riku laughed.

"Only if you're as weak as you."

"Shut up."

"No seriously" He explained, his head tilted down and to the side in order to keep his body straight, as well as his arms horizontally outstretched to support the three buckets. "You have no arm strength. You couldn't even hold yourself up on that swing for more than five minutes. How do you expect to get any better if you clearly lack physical strength?" He asked, and taking it as a personal attack, like most of Riku's poking fun, Sora huffed and puffed out, and Riku couldn't help the image of a ruffle-feathered bird from popping into his head, causing him to snicker.

"I'm so sick of you" Sora hissed while blue eyes narrowed at their place on the wall.

"Careful there. Remember who's the window to your girlfriend."

"I don't need you, and she's not even my girlfriend." Sora replied seemingly involuntary, to the point where even after he spoke, he blinked in bewilderment at having just said that. "Not that it's any of your business" So he added an afterthought.

"Oh no, of course not. Especially since I never even _asked_ what she was. Though now that I know, it _does_ surprise me." Riku said thoughtfully, his eyes tilting up to the ceiling. "How come she's not your girlfriend?"

"She's just not! So quit asking me!" He growled, and failed as best he could with two small hands still clutching that bucket. But a sudden thought then struck him, and he tilted his head to the side. "How come Namine isn't _your_ girlfriend?"

"Because I grew up with Namine. She's like a sister to me."

"Well Kairi's like a sister to me!" Sora then huffed indignantly.

"That's all you had to say, you know." Riku smirked. "Besides, Roxas is head-over-heels for her anyway, and I'd rather see them together."

"So why aren't they together yet?" Sora inquired a bit more gently, as if previous aggravations were a thing of the past.

Riku was quiet as he thought for a moment, before he looked back to the younger teen with a bit of a devious smirk.

"Because he's stupidly shy, and quite dense. Much like you actually."

The infamous scowl-pout returned, and in a rash act Sora hoisted his bucket up so that he could hold it from the bottom instead of the handle.

"That's it!" He hissed, and launched that said bucket forwards, throwing its contents at the elder teen, particularly at the face which in turn caused those long strands of pretty silver to mat against the sides of his head.

And he stood for a moment, spitting out the water that had gathered in his mouth, though his own buckets were still clutched in his hand.

Not for long of course, although it was harder to throw with _no_ free hands, Riku merely launched all three buckets in Sora's direction, and hoped that they tipped the right way.

They did, and though Sora tried to bat the three hurled buckets to the side, he ended up just as soaked as Riku, if not more given the _tripled _amount of water launched in his direction.

In addition to the indoor rainstorm, the buckets against the tile rang up such a clatter that echoed off the long hallway, that all the doors in that particular hall swung open and the teachers of those particular classes were all currently gawking at the two teens who had then pounced each other and were now sprawled out on the floor, wrestling in the large pool of water that was gradually spreading outwards.

The classes had all pushed their way to the door as well to witness the spectacle, and there was an uproar of laughter before those teachers ushered the students back inside.

Aerith herself had hands clasped over her mouth upon witnessing the sight, and she was clearly in distress since she didn't know exactly how to handle this.

It was a good thing too that it wasn't a real fight _per se_, since both parties, as they continued to fight for dominance over the other, were laughing as they went.

In the end, as expected, the stronger of the two won the brawl, and Riku had his hands pressed tightly to Sora's shoulders, pinning him to the cold pool of water beneath.

"I would _really _like to see you try that ag–" But before Riku could finish, his eyes trailed up to meet the horror-stricken face of Aerith, and behind her, the equally horrified expressions of other familiar teachers.

When Riku went silent, Sora was overcome with an incredibly bad, even nauseating feeling.

"Uh, Riku?" He asked, but eyes went wide when he heard the familiar, feminine voice of Aeirth.

"Just _what _is going on here!" She still sounded as gentle as possible, and it was clear she wasn't about to lose her composure despite the mess on the floor.

Meanwhile, Riku looked from side-to-side and then back up to that angelic face innocently enough.

"Uh.." He sat back on his knees, giving room for Sora to get up as well, which he did awkwardly, only to shuffle himself behind Riku who was currently scratching idly at the back of his head. "I guess we sorta slipped..."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

note: _pssst. it's been fun rereading, editing this story. I've missed it so much ;-; I have my concerns for it of course, just because it was SO LONG AGO already..But I feel like I would be doing it a disservice by taking it down and forgetting about it forever. Hah. If you've been reading it so far, any feedback is greatly appreciated :) 3 MUCHLOVE_


	13. crime and punishment

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-12-

crime and punishment

* * *

The sun was just starting to drift below the horizon, lowering beneath the surface of the ocean and casting its fiery glow over the beach, washing it in bright oranges and yellows with a splash of red. Sunset always was the prettiest time of the day at the beach.

Namine knew this better than anyone, since she had always tried to make it out there for an evening run should her practices end early. She always liked to come out and sit at the docks to watch the sun finish its descend; usually by herself. Lately, she had a friend who liked to accompany her.

"I wonder what Leon'll make them do now." Roxas thought out loud as he strolled idly by Namine's side. They each had ran a considerable distance, so now was sort of the "cool-down period" and they could relax and enjoy the warm ocean breezes and the pretty colors of sunset.

"Something fitting I'm sure. Although I know Riku's not going to have a problem with anything. He's suffered every torture imaginable here, and conquered it as well." Namine added thoughtfully, although a small smile graced thin lips at the recollection of the humorous scene that had unfolded in the hallway during class.

"Were they actually– laughing?" Roxas asked, as if reading her mind. She chuckled softly, and nodded.

"They were. Although I have a feeling Sora will most likely deny it." She paused, and reached down to take off her sneakers and socks, and after stuffing those socks into the shoes, she tossed the two to the sand a bit back. Roxas imitated, and followed her to the edge of the shore. "Did Selphie talk to you?"

Roxas seemed to think for a moment, trying to recall, but once he did, he nodded.

"Yeah as a matter of fact. She told me what you're planning."

"Well? What do you think?" She asked with a smirk.

Roxas laughed a bit nervously, and reached up to run his fingers through spiky blond strands. "Um, well honestly, I think you're crazy. It's also really risky..for everyone."

"Yeah but I have faith! You know that feeling where you think that something's supposed to happen? And you just want to help it along." She giggled, though she tried to stifle it with folded hands thoughtfully placed to her lips.

Roxas eyed her curiously for a moment, and she looked back, although a bit confused at his own curious expression.

Then, in a rather bold move, Roxas stepped forwards, a single hand seeking out one of hers, and he pulled her towards him until their lips met in a deep kiss.

Namine's eyes instinctively widened at first, but her resolve weakened, and she found herself melting into that kiss. Her free arm even going so far as to reach up to curl around his neck.

When the need for air disrupted that passionate moment, the two slowly pulled back albeit reluctantly, though a small rose coloration tinted both their cheeks, and they eyed each other in surprise, in uncertainty.

"Ehm.." She started, her eyes avoiding his own. "What– what was that exactly?" Inquiring nervously, Namine found her hands fidgeting with the hem of her sweatshirt.

"Er." Roxas scratched at the back of his head for a moment, before stifling a small chuckle. "I guess that was me trying to _help things along_.." He responded just _as_ nervously.

Namine cleared her throat and quickly locked her hands behind her back innocently after his reply, her eyes shifting to the side. Roxas had a similar reaction, coughing into his hand awkwardly before stuffing both hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt, all the while feeling undeniably stupid.

They started on their walk again, neither speaking after that. It was an uncomfortable silence really, so naturally both were grateful when they became aware of the other presences at the end of the beach.

"Switch" A gruff voice sounded from the silhouette who stood with folded arms on the far-off sand.

"That sounds like Sephiorth." Namine pointed out, and then aimed a finger at the two other shadows that were perched atop the two long wooden poles extending from the ground below.

It looked like the two protrusions of wood might've been the project of an unbuilt dock, seeing as how they emerged from the water ways off from the shore, the ocean there raising to just about waist-level. So it wasn't dangerously deep, but it could've been very inconvenient if you were to fall.

The tops of the pole naturally had no room for two feet, and furthermore, barely did it have room for one foot to stand comfortably. So the two forms that were standing on each of those poles had to keep their balance on the ball of one foot, their other leg was lifted, and extended backwards, positioned, in ballet terms, in sort of an _arabesque_ fashion.

Their arms were also positioned in this manner. The arm of the side with their extended leg was outstretched in front of them, and in that hand was a single bucket filled just a little more than half-way with water. Therefore it wasn't incredibly heavy, but the strain on one arm, when there was already enough strain on that one leg, _did_ make things a tad difficult..

"This is all your fault, Riku." Sora hissed between raspy breaths as he tried to keep his bucket of water supported while also keeping his balance on the ball of his one foot. Though the tension was visible in small muscles as they strained to keep steady. He'd shudder every so often as what felt like acid coursed through his veins. And as in the hallways prior to this little scene, Riku seemed to excel in _this_ training, and even when Sephiroth announced the switch; where they had to switch feet, and then send the bucket to the other arm, he did so with a perfect sort of grace.

But Sora could barely managed this feat, and upon cautiously moving to switch legs, he'd lose his footing and slip with a little yell. Though _trying _to think fast, he'd press himself forwards, latching on with both hands to the handle of the bucket, although crying out when the top of the pole pressed most painfully into his abdomen.

"Get up" Sephiroth growled from his spot on the sand. "You fall once more and you'll be out here all night."

Sora whined, and after allowing one hand to move from the handle of the bucket he'd slide the heel of his palm to the wood beneath his stomach and he'd use that hand to push himself just barely up, enough so he could bend his leg upwards and get some of his footing back, even if it was merely a part of his foot balancing on the very edge of the pole until he could shift into a better position.

He winced at the feel of jagged wood pricking the skin of his hand, but the pain was worse when he tried to raise himself on that one leg. His motions were slow, and _very_ labored. Knuckles whitened against the handle of the bucket as it weighed him down.

And once he managed to raise himself back into a standing position, with his other leg extended outwards, he had to hop ever so cautiously so that the ball of his foot was once more in the center of that pole-top. Though his eyes clenched tightly shut and his teeth grit behind tightly closed lips against the burning that seemed to shoot up his entire being.

Sephiroth smirked at the display, and Riku watched him from the corner of his eye while admitting to himself that it was actually rather impressive that someone like Sora was able to regain himself after those long passing hours. He must've been ready to collapse by then.

"Switch." Sephiroth announced with a hint of amusement in his normally monotone voice, and they did. Riku, with ease, Sora, with a new sort of determination once he caught that sadistic gleam in Sephiroth's stare. He struggled, but he did it, and now it was his other arm burning with the urge to drop the bucket.

"If memory serves, Sora. I believe it was you who threw the first bucket." Riku then chuckled in response to Sora's claim of this whole ordeal being _his_ fault.

There was a bit of a growl in Sora's reply, but he leaned his head forwards, knowing that was true.

"Well if you hadn't been taunting me.." "Taunting you? I was merely trying to have a conversation"

"You were annoying me!"

"You were staring at me. What? Was I supposed to not say something and let you gawk?" Then he paused. "Not to mention I thought I was being nice by taking one of your buckets."

"Gah.." Sora went silent after that little huff, but then his face fell when he saw the two approaching figures off in the distance. "Great" He murmured to himself, as if he wasn't embarrassed enough already.

Namine waved as she approached, and Riku didn't try to suppress the grin that formed.

"Hey guys!" He announced a bit facetiously while Sephiroth grunted as he turned his eyes over his shoulder.

"They can't come out to play right now." He grumbled as the two paused by Sephiroth's side.

"Hey, It's sunset! I thought the sentence was until the sun went down" Riku pointed out.

"Does the sun look gone to you? It was when the first signs of night are overhead. Not before then. Not twilight. Fool." Came Sephiroth's response to which Riku '_hmphed_'

"Well Leon sent me to tell you that they're done." Namine interjected. It was a total lie of course, and one that Sephiroth picked up on instantly.

"It isn't night yet." He repeated, but after no more then a few seconds, he even managed a small sigh. "Though they are lucky that I tire of watching them like infants." He turned his back on them and started off without so much as a parting sentiment. But that was fine, in Namine's opinion.

The two watched him go before turning back to the "prisoners" atop their poles. Riku grinned triumphantly and dropped the bucket to the water below before hopping down himself, and landing with a resounding splash.

He rolled his slightly-aching shoulders while turning to face Sora, who seemed unsure of how to go about getting down. His body had pretty much gone fairly numb at that point.

"Come on." Riku urged while moving over to his pole, his arms stretched up in offering. "I'll help you"

But Sora glared at him, and instead sent that bucket in his direction with a bit of force behind the throw.

"I can manage" He growled, and snickering, Riku withdrew, making his way back to the beach to join his other two friends.

"Ten bucks says you'll be under the waist-deep water" Riku offered as he turned back around upon reaching the shore, his arms crossed over his chest in that confident fashion.

Sora cast him a look, but then returned his attention to getting down. Swallowing a bit nervously, he brought the leg that had been outstretched around and allowed himself to jump.

But of course, as predicted, the sudden movement on once-stationairy, straining muscles caused his legs to give out beneath him, and with a small cry, he fell face-first right into that shallow water.

"Awh.." Namine cooed as she watched Sora struggle to push himself to his feet, only to find his burning limbs utterly useless. He also clutched the wrist of his hand that burned slightly from the splinters gathered from the wooden pole. "Go help him!" She then offered, a hand to Riku's back forcefully urging him forwards.

"Yeah yeah" He sighed with mock aggravation, and once again waded out to the where the younger still struggled, although Sora regarded him coldly at first.

"I _said _I can manage." He grumbled.

Though ignoring him, Riku would move forwards, just to grip Sora by his forearm, and he'd pull him up while crouching down, just to hoist the smaller form over his shoulder before the elder teen stood, his arm secureing the boy to his shoulder by curling around the small of his back.

There was barely a groan of resistance coupled with his physical discomfort, but in the end Sora relented. He didn't exactly have much of a choice seeing as how he could barely manage on his own two feet alone.

"I'm going to take him back to my room– "He started, turning to face his friends. "Will you two go to the hospitol wing and get me like 5 or 6 big bags of ice?"

The two nodded knowingly and the four of them started back for the dorms.

"I'm fine.." Sora would insist every so often, causing Riku to chuckle lightly.

"You will be fine if you shut up." He'd add.

Roxas and Namine just rolled their eyes.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the two made their way to Riku's dorm, 3 big bags of ice clutched in each of their hands, they'd find the door unlocked, and Sora sprawled out on Riku's bed, while Riku was in the bathroom with the sound of running water in the tub.

Namine closed the door behind her, while Roxas carried his bags of ice into the bathroom, and Namine then followed, though once she deposited her ice, she'd make her way back out to the room and over to his bed where Sora laid, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Hey there" She smiled, reaching up to brush a few strands of chocolate out of his clouded eyes and as Sora glanced over to her, he'd see a familiar face that wasn't Namine's.

"Kairi?" He murmured weakly, and she couldn't repress the little giggle.

"Namine.." She corrected gently, and he frowned before rolling onto his side, not without a small expression of pain of course.

"Why are you mad at _me_?" She asked half in jest, half genuinely hurt, just as Riku appeared by the bedside.

"Heh, don't take it personally. I think he's just a tad out of it." He snickered, while a hand to his shoulder returned him to his back, despite his groan of protest. "Alright, up we go." Riku slid a hand beneath his back, just to hoist him up into a sitting position.

Once there, he moved to the bottom of his shirt, still damp from the water, just to peel it up and off his torso.

"No.." Sora groaned, while reaching up lazily to bat Riku's hand away, but he ignored the gesture, and had the shirt off the boy within the next second. It was then Riku not only noticed the scar on his chest again, but what appeared to be faded welts that stretched up the flesh of his back. There were a few smaller cuts where it looked like the leather of a belt actually bit into the skin. Instinctively, he shriveled up, curling inwards with a shiver at the chill in the air as well as the unconscious need to_ not_ be nude from the waist up.

Rolling his eyes, Riku slid one arm beneath the bend in the younger teens knees, while the other hand supported his back as he lifted him, and he carried him bridal-style into the bathroom just to hand him to Roxas so he could climb into the readied tub of cold water and ice, fully clothed, before once more reaching his arms out for Sora.

Gingerly handing him off, Roxas stepped back to watch this spectacle, as had Namine who appeared in the doorway, and the moment a piece of bare skin even so much as touched a cube of ice, the boy let out a blood curdling shriek.

"What the fuck? No way! Let me out!"

But, anticipating this reaction, strong arms latched around a bared stomach, and Riku pulled the scrawnier form tightly against him, until he was able to submerge most of his upper half so that his hands could latch around his forearms.

"Relax" He ordered, closing his own eyes against the bitter sting of the icy water. "You need to do this. It'll help the strained muscles." He then calmly explained while the bystanders snickered in amusement.

"First.. you get.. me in...trouble, then you... try to freeze... me to death.. by... dumping me in..to a tub.. full of ice water?" It seemed like all awareness had seeped back into the once dazed boy, and he writhed against the hold on him while growling that statement through chattering teeth..

"You never used muscles like that before. The cold will help heal them quicker." Namine reasoned a bit more gently than Riku probably could have. But Sora wouldn't be swayed by her words, so he merely shook his head, even if he found himself involuntarily pressing back against his captor.

Having been used to this already, Riku wasn't as phased. Naturally it was a bit uncomfortable, but the aftermath was worth it, and he knew Sora would realize this in the morning, when he wouldn't hurt as much as he would've without the ice bath.

But as he finally gave up his fight, Sora would barely make out the feel of skin-on-skin when the tips of Riku's fingers started moving in lazy circles along Sora's sides.

The initial reaction, the instant blush, soon gave way to the aggravated question of "_Do you mind_?" and Riku, whom had clearly not even realized he was doing it, withdrew his hands with an apologetic smile.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that" He snickered, and inwardly commented about the convenience of taking this ice bath. Having this cute, little thing on his lap was bad enough, at least any unncessary blood-flow was restricted.

"Can I get out now?" Sora inquired aggravatedly, and when Riku sensed the form atop him tense, as if about ready to climb out, he tightened his hands on his wrists once more.

"Just a little longer." He murmured, while leaning his head back against the edge of the tub.

"Do you guys wanna get some dinner after this? It's almost 9:15 and the dining hall closes at 9:30." Roxas finally said, after the two sat on the side in silence.

"Well, I'm not really hungry. But you three should go." Riku replied, without directing his attention anywhere in particular. Sora frowned a little bit, and shook his head then, and once Riku felt that, he regarded him with confusion. "Eh? Not hungry? I've never even seen you eat today. I would think you would be."

Sora disregarded the concern, and glanced over his shoulder, just to whisper the world "_computer_".

"Oh, Right.." Riku replied, and then glanced back to the two. "You know, would you two mind bringing us back something? Sora just wants to check to see if his girlfriend wrote back" He snickered, and naturally annoyed, Sora reached back with an elbow to Riku's side, causing him to wince slightly. "Hey! Why the hell is it such a big secret?"

"Oh, so this is Kairi I assume?" Namine inquired, and Sora shook his head.

"Yes, Kairi's the girlfriend Sora doesn't want to admit to having." Riku added, unfazed at the other elbow to the side.

"I told you, she's like a sister." Sora insisted, though as he did, he'd find himself sighing a bit, slumping in his posture so that his bare back was leaned up against Riku's front, Sora's head leaning to the side a bit on his shoulder and Riku noted the unconscious affection with a little snicker.

Then, after smirking herself, Namine nudged Roxas in the side and motioned toward the door.

"Well, lets go get food and leave these two _alone_, in the_ tub_."

Grinning, Roxas followed, and the two actually shut the bathroom door as they left, though Sora's muffled declaration of "_that's really gross, Namine_" followed them after.

"You know that offends me" Riku stated with mock hurt.

"You think I care?" Sora scoffed in return, and then felt the pressure of Riku's hands at his back as the elder ignored him.

"Alright, get up. I think we're good."

Sora complied, thankfully, and although still in a bit of pain, he still found that he could walk. Of course when he put his hands to the side of the tub, and applied pressure to push himself up, he winced.

Catching sight of the grimace, Riku glanced to where his hands sat, and noticed the bit of dried blood, so taking hold of his wrist, he'd lift that palm from the edge despite Sora's protest at having his arm slightly twisted.

"Wow, you've got a mess of splinters here." He commented, just to have Sora wrench his hand away.

"It's _fine._" He growled, accentuating the fine part.

Riku rolled his eyes once more, and shoved him hard then after, uncaring to the fact that he'd trip right over the edge of the tub, just to crash against the hard tile of the floor.

Sora rolled onto his back with a pained groan, and as he moved to sit up, that splintered hand was pressed to his head.

"Why are you such a jerk?" He finally asked with a bit of desperation in his voice. Although at that point, Riku genuinely frowned and ignored him as he drained the tub before moving to the closet to get them both clean towels.

When his own was wrapped around his waist, Riku moved to the drawers that housed his pajamas, and he got out two pairs, tossing the extra to Sora as he followed him out.

"Go change." Riku grumbled while peeling off his own soaked T-shirt, just to drop it in a pile on his carpet.

Slightly intimidated by the new, harsher tone the elder teen was taking on, Sora readily complied, closing himself back in the bathroom just to strip off those tight, wet pants.

When Riku had finished changing, he barged into the bathroom without regards to the one who was still changing inside, although Sora was fully clothed, and currently working on a way to keep the comfy, baggy pajama pants from falling down his thin hips.

"Can you_ not _do anything on your own?" Riku suddenly growled, and he'd reach out to take hold of the waistband of the pants, just to yank the startled boy forwards.

"I–" Sora started, unsure of how to respond really, although his attitude had seemed to dissipate as Riku bunched a bit of the fabric, pulling it tight, just to loop it around and tie a knot in it so that it made the waist a bit smaller, enough so that it stayed up anyway.

Once done, Riku returned to his medicine cabinet, and retrieved the little box of first aid materials inside.

"Come on." He muttered, and Sora followed, climbing up onto his bed after Riku sat. "Hand." The elder then demanded, holding out his own hand while flipping open the top of the box with his other. A small pair of tweezers were retrieved, and although nervous at the sight of them, Sora weakly offered his injured hand.

The first splinter that was forcefully yanked out of his small hand caused him to wince, and draw back with a tiny "_ow_!" But Riku tightened his grip around the boys wrist and returned to the rest of the splinters, plucking mercilessly in silence.

"You know, I never ask for your help. You just give it– Ow!" Sora finally grumbled, wincing when a particularly large piece was yanked from his palm.

To this Riku sneered. "Yeah and you never even once said thank you."

When it seemed like the last of the splinters were pulled from his hand, Riku cleaned the small wounds with a gauze and some alcohol before wrapping his palm with some medical tape.

Meanwhile, Sora actually seemed somewhat hurt at that comment, and after Riku gathered his belongings, along with the splinters for the garbage, he motioned with a cant of his head to his computer.

"Aren't you gonna check to see if Kairi wrote back?" He asked with the same snappy tone as before.

Silently, Sora shook his head, and after sliding off his bed, he made his way to the door to Riku's dorm.

"I'm– I'm gonna go back to my room." He murmured uneasily, and even though Riku glanced over his shoulder at him, he didn't make a motion to stop him.

But before he could open the door, it had opened itself to reveal Namine and Roxas back with trays of food.

The three exchanged quick glances, before Sora ducked between them, hiding the embarrassed blush as he made his exit, and Namine watched him go with a bewildered expression before regarding Riku, who stood idly by with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

"What happened?" She asked.

But he only shrugged while dropping the gathered splinters in the garbage can near his desk.

"He aggravated me again."

* * *

-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	14. a hidden perfection

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-13-

a hidden perfection

* * *

"Okay, so explain this to me again, Namine?" Leon asked while holding up the messily stapled book of production notes before letting it drop to the table top. "Why can't we open when I say we can?"

"The acts– I need to put what and who-does-what routines where and that won't be ready for–"

"You always have that with your ideas though. Why is _this _going to take a month?"

Namine tensed and those soft blue eyes shifted to the side before she reached out to scoop up her notes.

"Just because– " She started, although it was clear she actually didn't have an answer she was willing to give.

"Because Riku won't be ready." Sephiroth then cut in with a sneer, and aforementioned Riku merely scoffed in response, though he sat calmly and silently otherwise besides his female friend, who then shot Sephiroth a glare upon his clearly obnoxious interjection. "He's not ready for a lead, so she wants to prolong the opening until he's comfortable."

"While your opinion _is _valued here, Sephy, it's probably a good idea if you didn't speak unless you actually knew what you were talking about." Riku murmured quietly.

"Alright, enough of that now." Leon cleared his throat and cut in before Sephiroth responded, although he smirked himself and leaned back in his chair. "I trust Namine and if she has a good reason why she thinks this isn't ready to open, then I'll believe her. But I'll allow no more than a month. We'll open this production by the very end of August. Is that good?" Leon questioned with a glance to the girl.

Namine grinned and nodded enthusiastically, her notes gathered to her chest and hugged in place.

"That's all the time I'll need."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Wednesday morning, following the evening production meeting, found Riku idly lounging in Leon's office, playing idly with the pens from the holder on his desk.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" Leon asked impatiently while the tip of his pen scratched idly at the paper in front of him.

The creaking of a chair sounded as Riku leaned back just so he could put his feet up on the desk. After abandoning those few pens, fingers of both hands interlocked and rested against the back of his head as a makeshift pillow.

"You know what today is." He replied pointedly. Leon sighed and slapped the point of the pen down upon finishing his document while Riku watched him, his head canted to one side.

"I'm way too busy, Riku. You and Sephiroth go. I'm sure they'll understand"

Riku sneered, and moved his arms across his chest while turning his head off to the side aimlessly.

"He's not going to want to go and I don't want him to go anyway." He replied almost in the manner with which a child would pout. "His ominous presence would defile their resting place."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora rolled over in his own bed, his eyes red and heavy, yet he remained tortured by the inability to sleep. Still, the alarm clock blaring, coupled with the knocking on the door, roused him from his half-slumber, and he stumbled out of bed, staggering after once more registering the dull ache that lingered from the torments of two days ago.

"Ugh, coming.." He groaned, and slid to the door, grasping the knob before weakly turning it and pulling it enough that it creaked but barely. "Eh?" He leaned against the door and yawned.

"Mornin'" Namine chimed while pushing her way into the groaning boy's room. "Why aren't you ready yet? And god, Sora, you look awful, even more so than yesterday.."

"Mm, thanks I think.." Sora snickered faintly, and then moved over to his bed just to collapse against it with another small yawn.

Namine chuckled and took a seat besides him, resting a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm not going.." Sora suddenly offered, although Namine tilted her head confusedly.

"Why not?"

Before he could respond, Roxas had welcomed himself in as well, and joined the two at Sora's bed.

"He's not ready yet?" He asked, and Sora merely grumbled something incoherently, his voice muffled once he pressed his face into the pillow.

"He says he's not going" Namine replied.

"That's stupid. He got in enough trouble already" But sitting on the other side of him, closer to his head, Roxas would yank the pillow from under his face, and Sora whined when he hit hard into the mattress. "Now that you've iced yourself, you need to actually move around again. And if you stay here just to miss class, we'll probably have to dump you back in that ice tub after they're done with you. Though it would be funny to hear you curse like that again." He snickered to himself after the memory of first dropping him into that ice water registered in his mind.

"What? I don't curse." Sora offered weakly, turning his head to the one side with a yawn. "It's stupid."

"You had a pretty foul mouth yesterday" Roxas pointed out, and Sora frowned as his own recollections of the previous night came flooding back.

"Well that was different then, I guess. You guys were torturing me." He paused then, despite the snicker of the other two, and he sighed soon after. "I don't want to see him today."

"Riku?" Namine asked, and Sora nodded weakly. "How come?"

Stubbornly, he refused to answer, and instead he merely reached over to where Roxas hoarded his pillow, and he yanked it back, just to throw it over his head.

"I'm not going." Sora stated quite adamantly.

Namine frowned at first, but eventually she sighed in defeat and motioned towards Roxas.

"Fine then. But I'll be back later. I've got big plans for you, you know."

**-**o**O**o**-**

When Leon showed no signs of abandoning his work for a short hour or so, Riku elected to go on his own, without either of them. The thought still annoyed him. How dare either of them be so disrespectful. But ah well, in the end he supposed _he_ was being just as disrespectful seeing as how he deliberately failed to show up for class.

Unbeknownst to him, someone _else_ elected to skip classes that day, and while at first it was because of the inability to sleep coupled with the lingering ache in over-used muscles, it then turned into fact that Sora just wasn't in the mood to see his silver-haired friend, if he could even be so bold as to refer to him as that.

But then, after a long mornings rest, an attempt to sleep, and an unwelcome intrusion by Namine and Roxas, Sora was up, showered, and wandering the halls. He couldn't practice, since then the question of why he wasn't in class could be brought up by any of the elders there. But that was fine since he was more than content to wander aimlessly.

Though he'd duck behind a corner when the sounds of footsteps became audible, and he was surprised that he hadn't been seen at all given their closeness.

But when cerulean eyes peered around the edge, just to behold the wandering Riku, brows furrowed and he was instantly curious as to why the teen wasn't in class himself.

Riku was too busy absorbed in his own mind to actually notice the eyes upon him, so even as he passed the corner, and kept moving straight towards the entrance, he hadn't noticed Sora watching.

The failure to notice giving Sora the perfect opportunity to follow. Not too close of course, but close enough.

He waited for Riku to exit the building and to make his way down the stretch of concrete that connected the island of buildings to the rest of the city before quickly following after.

Truthfully, he had no idea why he followed. Boredom perhaps. A lack of anything better to do. At that point, there could've been a multitude of reasons really. An unconscious urge to be near him..

Brows furrowed, and he shook his head as he planted himself behind a passing building. That wasn't right, he thought to himself, while still shaking his head to dismiss the foolish thought. But then– Why _was_ he following him? He didn't want to see him that day.

Either way, the path led him over a hill on the outskirts of the city, where a stretch of wall broke in the center only in order to allow the presence of a thick iron-barred gate.

It was open, so Riku entered, and as soon as Sora noticed him further down the winding concrete path, onward he went.

He'd quickly dart behind a large rocky protrusion from the dirt off the path as Riku turned around with the sudden feeling of eyes at his back, and as the elder scanned his surroundings, it was then Sora made that unsettling discovery upon his own quick notation of the place. They were in a cemetery. It was also just then that Sora actually noticed that Riku was carrying a small bouquet of white roses.

When the elder was comfortable with the idea that no one was following him, he ventured on again, the flowers still in his grasp as he wove his way among the tombstones, careful to keep where it seemed as if he wasn't traipsing on people's graves, until he paused a few feet from a single one, and the person that stood before it.

Riku seemed to tense for the moment, but regardless he moved up to the person, past him, and then to the grave itself where the simple statement "_In loving memory of Umi Leonhart_" was scratched neatly onto the stone.

"I'm surprised you decided to come.." Riku murmured as he laid the bouquet on the grave. Sephiroth, who watched him carelessly, merely scoffed and glanced off to the side.

"I came to pay my respects to our dear father." He commented while Riku stood from his crouching position in front of the grave and stepped back so there were only a few inches between the two, scowling all the while at his elder brother's words.

"His name isn't even written out on the tombstone." Riku pointed out with obvious contempt lacing an already slightly shaky voice.

"That's fine." Sephiroth started while crossing his arms over his coated chest. "He doesn't need his name up on the same stone as that shameful piece of shit."

Sora watched the interaction from behind a larger tombstone, and even _he_ tensed hearing Sephiroth refer to the person whom Sora assumed to be their mother in such a way. He balled his own fist that was pressed into the dirt while noticing Riku's reaction to his brother's heartless statement.

There was silence for the moment, strangely enough, and from the back, Riku appeared calm and collected, although Sora noticed his fingers curled inwards, tightening into his own fist.

No words were spoken between them as he attacked. Riku didn't even cry out in anger, nor even when his swing was hindered by the catching of his wrist, and he was then thrust forwards until his back came in contact with the hard stone. The force bent him over it with an audible crack as Sephiroth loomed over him.

"Would you li-" He had started in a dark, threatening tone.._would you like to join them.._was what he was aiming for but was no sooner cut off by the voice from behind the far-off tombstones.

"Get off of him!"

It was an involuntary reaction really, and the both of them looked to the side when they heard the extra voice, both surprised to see Sora standing there with clenched fists, as if ready to fight Sephiroth off himself.

"I said– Get _off_ of him." Sora repeated, his words slow and accentuated.

The elder of both those teens grinned lightly, but he obliged, releasing the hold on his brother just to turn his attention to the younger of them all, and he stepped up to him, his shadow completely engulfing the smaller teen and causing his head to tilt back in order to be able to face him.

But face him he did, without so much as a grimace. This man wasn't scary, well, not totally in his eyes. Sora scowled, but held his ground, although he did tense slightly when the mans fingers curled beneath his chin, and the boy's head was arched upwards to the point where it was slightly uncomfortable.

"You know– " He started, while offering a cant of his head to one side which in turn sent those long silvery strands past a single shoulder. "I do believe the others were right about you." He let his thumb drift past the side of Sora's face, smirking slightly at the small blush that had taken shape. "You have a certain charm." He leaned in to the point where his breath was felt against Sora's skin, and the boy moved to pull away, even though the man's hold was strong despite Riku's declaration of "_That's enough_" Naturally, he went ignored.

"I see perfection in your eyes.." His tone lightened as if there were genuine interest, though he then pulled away at last, casting a single glance to his younger brother before taking his leave, and the two teens then stood in awkward silence, though Sora moved cautiously to stand before the grave.

"Umi... That's pretty.." Sora commented, completely disregarding the scene that had just taken place given the awkward embarrassment he was trying to shake off Though despite _that_, the comment made still seemed a bit out of place after their uncomfortably, lingering quiet.

"Yeah, she was my mother" Riku replied, clearing his throat and trying to keep his voice from shaking. He wasn't close to crying, but there was a strange anxiousness that had overtaken him. An unfamiliar sensation that he wasn't able to explain even. He was nervous..

Sora nodded and stuffed his hands idly into the pockets of his sweatshirt, interlocking his fingers nervously as he did so.

"I sort of figured with the flowers and all."

To this Riku arched a brow and turned his head to one side, although his gaze was still locked on the younger curiously.

"Were you following me?"

Suddenly nervous, Sora waved his hands out in front of him, an act similar to the shaking of his head that accompanied it.

"N-No! Nothing like that.." He insisted, but Riku managed a fake grin as he pushed himself off the tombstone, just to move past Sora with a playful bump to the shoulder. He knew he had followed him. How else would Sora have ended up in the cemetery with him at all? Still, he gave the younger one the comfort of acting as if he believed him.

"Come on. We'd better get back. I'm sure Sephiroth's running to Leon about us missing school, and while for _me_ it'll be understandable– " He trailed off after that, but Sora got the hint, and sighed as he trailed after.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Surprisingly, Leon let them _both_ off the hook that time, since he had the idea that Sora still might have been recuperating, though he was severely warned not to do that again.

He complied, and was content to try to get some early sleep. But then he'd be dismayed to find Namine eagerly waiting in front of his locked door, a mischievous sort of grin upon that pretty face.

"You better be ready. Since I'm not taking no for an answer." She had said.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"Too slow! _Damn it_, you _and_ Riku. Both of you have no sense of timing." Namine chided from the floor as Sora hit the net for the hundredth time that night. Panting from the sheer adrenaline rush of it all, he merely laid there and stared up at the missed rope he was supposed to grab, all the while wondering how _in the world _he gets himself into things like this.

"The swing spins, Namine. It _spins_. How the hell am I supposed to catch the ring when_ I'm_ spinning?" He offered in response while rolling clumsily out of the net.

"If you time your jump right, catching that rope is easy. And when you look– Don't look at the rope. Look above the rope. Pretend it's Riku."

"Wait, what? Why Riku?" Brows knit low upon his forehead at the peculiar suggestion.

Off to the side, Roxas cleared his throat, and Namine shot him a bit of a look before glancing back to Sora with an awkward smile.

"Oh well, I didn't mean Riku, _per se. _Just any of us. It'll be easier to catch if you envision someone else catching you.."

What a lie, but Namine had to hand it to herself. It actually did sound logical. Not to mention the softening of the boy's face made it seem like he believed it. Couldn't very well explain to him what she actually meant..._It'd be easier to catch the ring if you imagined it was someone you had a crush on..._

"I still don't even understand this whole thing. It doesn't seem like this would be basic trapeze training." Sora added as an afterthought.

Startled by the revelation, Namine shoved him forwards, and then continued to push, ushering him onwards while muttering about how it was basic training.

When Sora complied and was safely at the top on the board once more, after retrieving his swing, Namine moved over to Roxas and leaned in a similar fashion against the wall to watch.

"Well, he's getting better at it, I guess." Roxas snickered, though his sarcasm earned him an elbow in the arm from the girl.

"He'll be fine." She insisted. "Fate will take over the rest. We all have these intuitions about him. He just _can't_ screw up."

They watched as Sora took up the swing in his hands. It was a new sort of swing, or rather, it had a strange attachment to it. An iron triangular attachment that hooked securely onto the actual trapeze, although it spun in circular motions at its hinge, enabling the performer to spin at high speeds once enough momentum was gathered.

And for the last four hours Sora had been at it. At first merely just trying to swing the thing, then he practiced jumping and catching the small loop in the rope that dangled from the ceiling. Finally he combined the two by spinning, jumping, and catching, and _here_ was the problem, as expected.

The routine was far from perfect, but he was getting it, or rather, getting _closer_ anyway. Clutching the horizontal base of the triangular attachment, Sora jumped from the board, and allowed gravity to take control. He rocked back and forth a few times, kicking as he'd learned to gather more energy so that the trapeze rocked higher, and at that point, he'd lean his weight entirely into his left side which in turn started up the contraption.

The added weight spun him around once, then again upon the upswing. He kept his body tense, his weight to that one side so as the swing continued to rock, the pressure only made him turn faster until the force actually had him dizzy.

When the time came to let go, he was in the process of turning, so as his fingers uncurled from the trapeze, on the final upswing that is, the force from the spinning coupled with the swinging, had him still rotating in mid-air.

"Geez, he does that good." Roxas commented, but Namine was too intently fixated upon him to respond.

"Stop, stop.." She whispered to herself.

Upon spinning that fast, Sora would learn that actually stopping yourself was probably harder than actually getting yourself to spin in the first place. Gritting his teeth, he tried to tense his body more than he already was, anything to get him to halt that incessant spinning.

And when he finally _did_ manage the seemingly impossible, it seemed only natural that his body bent in a particularly pretty pose. His small form was no longer so tense, and his motions were fluid-like, smooth, graceful..

His legs were behind him as he leaned forward with an arm outstretched and fingers waiting. His other arm stretched out behind him, and for the moment, bright blue eyes narrowed intently upon that noose-like rope from the ceiling, the one he had missed all those times prior..

Namine's words then flashed in his mind, and his eyes rolled up the stretch of rope dangling. Then after that, something happened that he _knew_ he wouldn't be able to explain.

He _did_ see Riku, as Namine suggested. He saw Riku waiting with an arm outstretched and waiting, and his thoughts then flashed back to that very first day in the alleyway, particularly– to that mock kiss..

Either way, the boy felt ten times lighter, and after he snapped out of his unexplainable daze, he'd realize that he was floating in mid-air, although in reality, his fingers latched lazily around the small rope hoop.

From down below, the two cheered and Sora looked around, completely oblivious for the moment, until realization dawned on him that is.

"Wow! That was crazy!" He exclaimed, but he had this wide smile that said how it was also quite fun and how good it probably felt to have actually caught the waiting rope.

"I can't believe this kid can actually do that." Roxas remarked, inaudible to Sora, although Namine beamed with absolute pride.

"We were so right!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "And this is totally going to work! He's so perfect for the role!"

Roxas looked thoughtful for a moment, his eyes wandering over the form still dangling, and actually swinging in a childishly happy fashion from the rope in the ceiling, before returning his attention to Namine.

"Just one thing though." He started, and she stopped beaming with pride long enough to turn her eyes back to him.

"Hm?"

"The hair.."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	15. the unfortunate accident

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

**a**/**n:** The start to RikuSora fluffiness starts here. I'm so excited. Again so much fun to revisit this story :) And thank you to all who read and reviewed thus far!

* * *

-14-

the "unfortunate" accident

* * *

He was slightly nervous, but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and knocked anyway. Sora hadn't really expected him to be there, so he was surprised when he heard the muffled voice from behind the door inquiring about the presence knocking.

"It's me.." Sort replied somewhat timidly while half-expecting a bitter refusal. Instead he heard the indifferent "_come in_"and he complied, opening the door a crack just to poke his head in.

Riku was at his computer and he hadn't cast him a look as Sora pressed further on, though he let his weight close the door when he leaned back against it.

"Hey.." He finally spoke, though his voice was still as awkward and nervous.

The tapping of keys sounded in the quietness of the room, and Riku merely nodded once, which in turn filled Sora with even more anxiety.

"You don't think I could check– " He started, merely to be cut off by Riku who then turned his eyes over his shoulder, offering a strangely friendly smile.

"You're just in time. Kairi just ." He said as he stood, before motioning toward the chair.

Sora returned the smile albeit awkwardly, and took up the offered seat before turning his attention to the I.M box on the screen, where bright pink font flashed "_SORA_!" in all capital letters.

He chuckled softly, and returned the conversation:

_OnGlassWings: Hey Kairi_

_Writer14: Your letter was so short :(_

_OnGlassWings: Sorry about that. Didn't know what else to say._

_Writer14: Oh, well that's alright. How're things? Is Riku any less of a jerk?_

Sora paused in his typing just to cast a quick glance over to Riku, who sat idly against the side of his bed, his arms crossed over his chest while eyes appeared quite interested in the carpet. The younger had to think for a moment as he watched him before responding.

_OnGlassWings: Yeah sort of..._

_Writer14: That's good :) are you a star there yet?_

_OnGlassWings: Haha No way. I have been doing a lot on the trapezes though..My friend, Namine, has been showing me these really cool tricks, and I'm actually getting the hang of them._

_Writer14: Wow! Cool! I hope I get to see it one day._

_OnGlassWings: Me too :)_

_Writer14: Hey, Demyx and Tidus say Hi. They also said they "stole Xemnas' chocolate syrup and pulled some crazy shit with it that you should've seen." OnGlassWings: LOL._

"They pulled some crazy shit with chocolate syrup? Wow, your friends sound cool"

Sora tensed suddenly upon the realization that Riku was staring over his shoulder. Brows furrowed lightly, and he leaned back with a sigh.

"Do you mind?" He grumbled and Riku smirked.

"Not at all, and I really mean it. Your friends sound cool."

"Your sarcasm bores me."

"Is that so." Riku grinned, and placed a hand on the back of the chair, just to quickly turn it so him and Sora were now face-to-face. "Then perhaps I should show you how _I_ have fun?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

"Why do _I_ have to carry this?" Sora groaned while hoisting up the bucket filled with things that he didn't particularly care to note at that moment. Riku shushed him as they approached the door of a particular practice room from the dormitories level and when they indiscreetly entered, they were atop a balcony that stretched the entire rectangle of the room, overlooking the swings, trampolines and balance beams that littered the grounds.

Riku reached into the pocket of his pajama pants, and Sora eyed him curiously as he withdrew a thin black pen. But upon closer inspection, the younger would realize that it wasn't just any pen..

"Okay, grab one, but don't throw it until I say."

"Huh?" It was then Sora glanced into the bucket. "Waterballoons.." He snickered then after and sure enough obliged, taking a particularly large one into his hand and peering over the edge of the balcony just in time to see Sephiroth swinging upwards on the trapeze.

"Wait.." Riku cautioned while leaning the pen over the edge of the railing. His thumb pressed down on the small button, and the two merely sat there and waited.

They didn't have to wait long, however, since soon they'd hear the startled voice of Leon.

"Hey, Seph. What's that red light your head? It looks like some sort of laser pointer.." Leon asked.

Cloud blinked, squinted thereafter and then snickered faintly. "Um..I think that looks like a nake– "

"Now, Sora!" Complying, Sora leaned over the railing just in order to see where he was hurling the balloon and it was only after the balloon had started its descend that Sephiroth glanced up to the side once his swing slowed to a stop.

Though doing so ended up with him getting smashed square in the face, the balloon breaking upon contact with a resounding snap.

The small sting gathered from the surprise caused hands to instantly fly to his face, although in doing that, he had relinquished his means of support and was then awkwardly flung into the net.

"Shit! Your aim is perfect." Riku snickered from the balcony while taking up a balloon in his own hand just to send it over the side. "Quick! Get rid of the rest of them"

Obliging, The rest of the balloons were discarded, sent carelessly over the side at whatever target was present. Three more managed to hit Sephiroth in the net, while a few others barely missed Leon and Cloud below, and only when the bucket was empty did the two make a break for it, quickly ducking out of that room before they could be seen and sprinting down the hall, laughing all the while, back to Riku's dorm.

Sora was the first to bolt through the door, and Riku followed, slamming his door shut before turning to lean his back against it, meanwhile, they continued to laugh between ragged pants.

"That– was– sweet!" Sora remarked, although he was crouched over with hands on his knees.

Riku smirked and was about to respond when a loud roar from down the hall startled them both, and, somewhat panic-stricken, The silver haired teen flipped off his light, put a hand to the younger's shoulder and shoved him towards his bed,

"Quick! Get under" He motioned beneath the bed, and Sora obliged as Riku jumped in on top, nestling beneath his covers just as the door to his dorm swung open.

"Of all the obnoxious, pretentious stunts to pull Riku–" Sephiroth stormed in, dripping wet and trailing water behind him as he stalked over to the bed, just to yank back Riku's blanket. "Get up you worthless shit" He spat, and Riku obeyed albeit groggily. His hand rubbing fake sleep from his seemingly tired eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, feigning sleepiness in his tone.

"Don't play dumb, you little freak. You think I'm an idiot?"

"Do I need to answer that? But– In actuality, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Sephiroth took one last glance around the darkened room before returning his attention to his younger brother with a pointed, accusatory finger.

"I may not have caught you now. But just be warned, little_ brother_. I have my eye on you" He spat before storming out the way he came.

Riku watched him go, watching as he slammed the door behind him, and snickering to himself as he moved to the door thereafter just to flip the switch of the light back on.

"Alright, all clear"

That smaller form rolled out from under the bed and stood, brushing himself off before seating himself atop the mattress.

"That was close" He remarked, though his face then reflected a bit of surprise and he rushed over to the computer. "Crap! I forgot about Kairi!"

When he got there, he'd see the I.M still in place, their conversation still present just before the two left.

_Writer14: Hehe :)_

_Writer14: you there?_

_Writer14: Sora:(_

_Writer14: I gotta go. I think they're checking to make sure lights are out. Luv you_

**_Writer14 has signed off at 10:43 p.m_**

"Feh.." Sora huffed and slumped in the computer chair. He had forgotten to offer even the simplest of "_BRB_"'s He wondered if she was mad at him now.

"Oh no big deal. Just write her an email and explain we had some necessary business to take care of. I'm sure your friends will get a kick out of what we just did." Riku commented, and Sora nodded in agreement.

"I guess.." He started, and then fixed his eyes to the floor.

After laughing so much he hadn't even realized until that moment that certain defenses were down, and he felt suddenly unsettled. Still, shifting around uncomfortably atop Riku's bed, he didn't move to put those metaphorical walls back up very fast. He actually rather enjoyed what had just taken place, or rather, _more_ than simply enjoyed it. It actually mirrored fun times at the orphanage, and _that_ thought in itself was one to rejoice over.

Then there was Riku himself. Blue eyes narrowed a bit, burning into the carpet before glancing over his shoulder, just to find a similar look burning into him, and he looked away with a faint blush creeping accross his face.

Riku seemed to have felt the tension as well, and he cleared his throat awkwardly to break the newly fallen silence, but nothing came from that.

Sora lingered idly a few more moments before standing and stretching, commenting on how he had better get back to his dorm. But as he started for the door, he cast a glance to the line of trophies on the shelf, and one that had previously gone unnoticed then caught his eye.

He paused and moved over to it, which in turn made Riku watch him curiously, and even slightly nervously.

"Um.." Riku started, but before he could stop him, Sora had taken the trophy in hand, just to read the plaque outloud.

"Umi Leonhart. First place at the Golden Arts Festival? How come you have your mother's trophy?" He asked just as Riku snatched the trophy back from him.

"Well, I don't know. I guess Leon gave it to me as an incentive." Riku replied while fixing it back on its shelf.

"For what?"

"Um..Maybe hoping I'd want to partake in the festival I guess?"

"What is this festival even?" Sora asked, despite Riku's visible tension. The elder's eyes narrowed slightly, and he moved over to the other side of his dorm, just so he could glance out the window to the lighted city below.

"It's nothing. Mind if we changed the subject?" He asked suddenly, and not wanting to to break the thin ice they were currently standing on in terms of their seemingly budding friendship, Sora nodded.

"Sorry" He murmured, but Riku turned to glance over his shoulder, a small smile accross his face as he waved off the apology with a dismissive hand.

"No worries" He said cheerily, although as he glanced back to the window, and to the faintness of his reflection staring back at him, he couldn't help but muse to himself. _'I've never even told anyone __**that**__ much_.'

Again, another notable silence drifted between them, and Sora was caught between leaving and staying. Truth was, he wanted to stay, to spend the night like he had previously, but merely because he wanted to sleep, and strangely enough he found that_ one_ night that he not only _slept_ in Riku's room, but slept perfectly dream-free.

It took a lot, but he finally mustered up the necessary strength.

"Hey, uh– Riku?" He started while small hands took a sudden interest with the bottom of his shirt, tugging nervously at it.

"Hm?"

"D-Do you think I could stay here tonight? I'd sleep on the floor of course"

Riku raised a brow curiously. How strange of a request that was. Expression softened soon after though, and lips curled into a small sneer as he turned around to face him.

"Afraid of the dark eh?" He snickered. "I figured as much."

Sora frowned at the renewal of his jerkish persona, but nevertheless he balled small fists and insisted that wasn't the case.

'_Even if that's part of it, more than __**you'll**__ ever know, jerk' _

"It's just– I have problems sleeping and I sort of slept really well in here the other night. So... I don't know, maybe it's the room.." Yeah, that sounded pretty good. At least it didn't make him sound _totally_ pathetic, not as much as '_I can't seem to sleep in a room by myself_' sounded.

Riku listened, and nodded once though his eyes were averted. He knew the deal with him, and in truth his comment wasn't meant as anything less than pure, friendly fun, even though given their past history, he wondered if it was too soon to be teasing in such a friendly manner.

"Sure, you can stay" He then replied before moving over to his closet to retrieve his extra blanket and pillow. "But _you're_ taking the floor. I'll be damned before I let you pass out in _my_ bed again."

Sora actually chuckled nervously, and caught the incoming blanket and pillow for him to assemble besides the bed.

"Thanks..Riku." He murmured quietly while climbing beneath the blanket upon the carpeted floor.

After moving over to the light to turn it off, Riku climbed into his own bed, though he waved off the thanks while rolling onto his side so he was facing away from the younger one.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't make a habit out of this. I'm not always going to be here to hold your hand." He snickered, even though facing away from him, he actually smiled lightly.

After all, that was the first time Sora ever thanked him.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku awoke in dreamworld to the sight and sound of a small kitten clinging to his shirt, nuzzling his neck, and purring quite contentedly.

Of course, when those oceanic eyes were forced open by the intruding rays of morning light, he'd come to find that his dream had actually taken on real-life shape, and it was in the form of the younger one curled up on his side, pressed up against the elder with Riku's shirt bunched tightly in smaller fists. Soft brown spikes rubbed against the skin as he nuzzled his head in the crook of the elder's neck and all the while eliciting soft sounds that were something akin to purrs.

When realization overtook him, Riku's initial reaction was to throw him off, but when the boy tightened his hold, as if reading his thoughts in his slumber, Riku's tense form slackened, and with a small sigh he even obliged the sleeping boy, bringing his arms up and around his shoulders protectively.

Then of course, when Sora awoke, barely creaking his eyes open against the brightness of that morning, his eyes darted from side-to-side with the sense that something was amiss. Something felt– different, and very much unlike the carpet he had slept on. It was softer, warmer..it was–

Riku..

Eyes widened upon realizing the arms securely around him, and he let out a small shriek before yanking backwards, hard enough to break out of the elder's grasp, though unfortunately also hard enough to send himself flying off the side of the bed.

He landed hard on his back, and groaning as he sat up, he'd reach behind his head just as Riku sat up to stretch.

"You pervert!" Sora snapped, a new and at the same time old anger returning. "Why would you even _do_ that!"

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Riku returned the frown, but mainly annoyed at the fact that Sora was snapping at him for absolutely _no_ reason. He hadn't gone and dragged him into his bed after all.

"Hey–" He started, brows knitting low upon his forehead. "You're the one that climbed into _my_ bed in the middle of the night. Don't try to make it seem like I kidnaped you."

"Yeah but you– " He trailed off when he realized that Riku was right. Sora had been so used to sleeping in Kairi's bed, that he must've just sort of instinctually sought out the comfort. He sighed lightly, and Riku watched him with narrowed, curious eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry. Heh, I guess I tend to sleepwalk sometimes." He finally said with a nervous chuckle and a hand idly scratching at the back of his head. But he stopped then, and looked suddenly curious. "But– Why were you _hugging_ me?"

Riku '_hmphed_' lightly, but upon that last question he looked visibly tense. Of course, a quick glance to the clock saved him from having to answer that.

"Shit. We're late again!" He announced, though he was actually very happy as well as perturbed.

Meanwhile Sora's look of mortification made Riku confident that that question would be swept under the rug.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"I hate you, Riku."

"I love you too."

"No, I mean I _really _hate you."

"And I _really _love you."

"You're a jerk."

"Your point is–?"

And their argument carried on in a similar fashion the entire hour in the hallway while they served their sentence, sore arms hoisting up those two full buckets of water each.

**-**o**O**o**-**

When the school day ended, Riku and Sora parted ways since Sora had to meet Namine, as planned, in her practice rooms for more "basic training" on the swings. Although that day he was also made to try a special routine on the trampoline, aided by Selphie as well as Namine.

"I thought I wanted to learn the swings" He had stated in aggravation, although he bounced anyway, along side the two.

"You need strength everywhere in order to do the swings. You're lacking in more than one area. Quit being a stubborn brat and just do it." Namine retorted much to Sora's dismay, even if he did comply.

Meanwhile, passing by that particular room, Riku paused and glanced in through the long windows.

"That's strange" He mused outloud. "Why would she have him doing _that_?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora was achy after that days training, but Namine convinced him to join her at the pool again. Of course, he was reluctant to go in, so he sat on the side.

"Swimming is good excersize as well as relaxing. So get in here." She barked from her place in the deep end of the pool, idly treading the water while Sora looked on.

He shook his head vigorously, and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Why not?"

Her question resulted in Sora revealing the bad memory involving being pushed off the high diving board by Demyx at the orphanage's trip to the public pool one summer. He had panicked and nearly drowned in the deep end. It ended up with him developing a bit of a phobia.

"It isn't funny!" Sora pouted when Namine giggled a bit, and she apologized genuinely before swimming over to his side.

"Come on. I'll help you. Swimming is fun!" She offered, and he sighed before clasping a hand over his chest.

"And this?" He stated sourly, referencing the scar that he didn't exactly want visible.

Namine glanced around the pool, and rolled her eyes. There weren't many people, and they were all involved in their own thing.

"No one's watching, no one cares. Let's go. Or do I have to drag you in myself?" Then she gasped. "Or better yet, why don't I just have Riku throw you in like last time?"

Sora pouted a bit more, but finally relented. His shirt was hastily ripped off, discarded into a pile on the floor, and he pushed himself off the side, allowing himself to sink into the water.

He could swim, but since he wasn't very used to swimming in deep water, he instantly submerged, and came up sputtering, small limbs flailing wildly until he actually got the hang of it. Namine beamed happily.

"See? It's not so bad now is it?"

Sora huffed lightly, though his attention was toward the ceiling for a moment. He became lost in thought until he turned back to the girl treading besides him.

"Hey Namine, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"How come Riku won't perform in..that festival thing?"

Namine blinked, obviously surprised he knew anything about _that_, and her eyes wandered off to the side in thought.

"He told you about it?"

"Not why he's not performing in it."

"He'd probably kill me for telling you, so don't tell him I told you.."

Sora nodded in aggreement, and Namine inhaled deeply.

"He was recommended to go. You have to be invited or recommended in order to participate." She started, although she trailed off to let him gather that much. Sora instantly picked up on something amiss with that though.

"What about Sephiroth? _He's_ the star here, isn't he?" He asked, and Namine nodded.

"But see, the thing is– His mother won that competition, and because she won the competition, because _she_ beat out a country full of talented performers, she won exclusive rights to participate in upcoming festivals."

"Doesn't explain Sephiroth." Sora cut in, although he recoiled with Namine's warning stare.

"I'm getting to that" She huffed. "Those rights are transferrable. She could send who she recommends. So she recommended Riku over Sephiroth."

"Oooh."

"He was really excited about it. Trained really hard." It was hard to tell a story and to focus on the ache in limbs from treading water for so long, but Namine did her best to not make the story sound so choppy. "Then, there was the accident. His mother died, and..yeah."

"Riku didn't want to perform?"

"Yep. Everyone tried to convince him otherwise, telling him it's what she would've wanted and whatnot. But he wouldn't hear it. He still has a place there if he ever wants to go. But it just doesn't seem like he'll ever agree to it."

Sora blinked for a moment, and found himself seriously pondering this.

* * *

Sora found it more than odd how time seemed to just drift swiftly by, but he was thankful for the melting tension. He had long since come to accept his new home, and his new family, and while he missed his friends, he'd finally admit that living here really wasn't_ that _bad.

Not to mention all the "really cool" things he had been learning to do, and he, as well as everyone around him, noted the drastic change and improvement in strength alone, not to mention flexibility.

Overall, his personality seemed lighter as well, people noted in passing, the laughter among his new found friends, the playfulness with which he addressed them. He bounced on the trampoline, he practiced his routines, and then on their down time he found himself to actually be apart of their group.

Strangely enough, it was with Riku in particular he felt most attached, ironically so. Though of course things were never said outloud, not even admittances of friendship let alone anything else. But Sora did catch the odd glances from Riku, and although he burned embarrasedly beneath them, he wouldn't deny the slightly fluttery feeling they elicited in him.

"_You're in love._" Namine would joke, and Sora would scoff and pass that off as an absolutely ridiculous idea. They were barely, _barely_ friends now. How could they _possibly_ be anything more?

Then at last, the end of August had arrived. Opening night had come and gone sucessfully, and _Beauty and the Beast _was a great success. As always, Namine shined in her leading-lady role as Belle, while the reviews sang Riku's praise as "_The Next Star following in his brother's footsteps_" ( a line that had Riku seething quietly, despite it's positive connotation. )

And even Sora had landed himself a supporting role, as most newcomers had, playing an insignificant towns person in the trampoline act, where not much rehersal had been cast, and the performers were free to ad lib

It was the second week of the show's running time, which left a total six performances left, and Namine stood backstage, nervously tugging at the long green strips of silk that clung to her body beneath the thick, brown cloak that was draped over her shoulders.

"So, you're absolutely sure you want to do this, right Namine?" Roxas breathed out a sigh that clearly indicated his distress at this idea. But Namine nodded eagerly.

"Moment of truth, Roxas. Just– _please _catch me." She grinned, and moved past him but not before leaning in to plant a small kiss to his cheek. Truth-be-told there had been a bit of tension ever since that moment on the beach, but the connection was there. They both knew it, and at the moment, neither wanted to admit it, even if both were thinking it.

'_I need to concentrate on this moment right now anyway_' Namine told herself, averting her eyes from Roxas' small blush. He nodded anyway though, and moved to join Sora who stood idly backstage, which was actually off to the sides of the large vast space where they all performed.

"So, ready to go do this again?" Roxas inquired with a cheerful grin. Sora smiled and nodded a single time, although there was something reflecting in those usually happy blue eyes. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, just.. pre-show butterflies?" He inquired, as if there was a possibility that wasn't that.

"Yeah, I get those too, even if all we do is bounce around like idiots." He snickered, poking at his own funny attire. Both were dressed rather similarly. A black vest with gold buttons overset a white puffy-sleeved shirt. Not to mention those tights. God, how neither wanted to mention _those_.

Sora snickered himself, looked away and toward the crowd. Roxas eyed him though, musing to himself about the things that _he_ knew and what Sora didn't, but would know oh so very soon.

"Ready in five guys" Leon called as he moved around the backstage area, quickly glancing to make sure people were in place.

The trampolines were raised electronically from the space beneath the floor, being as how they were needed for the first and second routines, and as Sora looked out at the crowds, listening to the hushed murmurs that arose, he'd soon feel a small poke to his back, and when he'd turn to find the source of the poking, blue eyes came face-to-face with green.

"All ready, yeah?" Riku grinned, and Sora nodded, although he shyly turned away, not wanting to view the rather– _attractive_ teen in the skin tight leotard that showed beneath the silky reddish chiffon that stretched out behind him as a long, billowing cape. It also wrapped around his shoulders, pinned there by ruby encrusted buckles so that a strip of the red-hued material drooped down past his chest, forming a "u" shape atop that bodysuit. Sora was instantly thankful for the new anounement of "_places_." which sent everyone scurrying off to their starting positions.

"Lets go, Sora" Roxas beamed, and Sora nodded, following as they joined the small crowd of other newbies that had been accepted into the show as townsfolk, waiting off to the side for their entrance after the opening routine..

The lights of the building dimmed, the ones above the stage brightened, casting a heavenly, yet dark glow over the opening set. Sora wasn't on for this scene, so he sat back to watch until it was time.

Over the loud-speaker the voice echoed, and the _only _words to be read in the entire performance were read by Cloud, who stood behind the stage while speaking into the microphone.

A hush washed over the audience when the voice rang out.

"_Once upon a time in a faraway land a prince lived in a shining castle–_"

Upon that cue, a trapeze lowered, seemingly from the ceiling, and Riku sat atop it, clutching the wires between two hands while his legs stretched out in a graceful sort of pose; one knee bent upwards.

"_Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind_– "

Riku let himself fall backwards when Cloud paused in his reading, although he caught himself by the knees and dangled with outstretched arms, his body slightly arched so he was able to look out up and across the set.

"_But then one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold– "_

On this note, Namine sprang from the side and into the waiting trampoline, although her small body was heavily shielded by a thick, brown cloak, with holes for her face and arms only.

The indenting of the bed echoed off the walls of the stage, and the ugly, cloaked figure sailed up into Riku's waiting grasp.

He clutched her wrists tightly, and she did the same. The force, as planned, rocking the swing to the side just barely, but it was enough force necessary to then toss the girl forwards once the swing soared up its short distance.

From there, pieces of long light blue silk extended from the ceiling, otherwise known as _tissues_, or just plain _silks_, and Namine grabbed a hold of one with one hand, while slipping her foot into the added hoop for support.

The silk was wide, so she wrapped herself within it, just as Riku pulled himself up into a standing position on the trapeze, and he arched himself back, drawing the swing further back which in turn sent it faster forwards.

"_Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within._."

Aided by the clever use of special affects, the aerial tissues split from the bottom, separating into thin strips to reveal a brilliantly glowing aura surrounding the newly uncloaked Namine, her thin body now donning a similar leotard to Riku's, although hers was cut in the middle, revealing a bared midriff, with a thin gold chain wrapped around her slender waist. A layer of light green chiffon stretched out from beneath the two small angelic wings secured to her back. It flowed around that small body, wrapping particularly around the bend in her arms.

"_.. and when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress_."

There was a quieted murmur of approval from the audience as the scene unfolded. Riku smirked lightly from his place on the trapeze before dropping once more in that classic upside down position, and as he swung upwards, Namine abandoned the rope left behind after the fabric split, her lithe body stretched horizontally as she fell, after having executed a graceful flip from her jump. Her single wrist was caught by Riku's tight grip and he carried her back upon the trapeze's downswing.

"_The prince tried to apologize but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart and as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there_."

Riku tossed Namine to a newly added trapeze, and she caught it easily, the force sending her upwards and back towards the platform, but as she did so, she swung herself up, and stretched her body tightly over the swing so she was upside down and supporting herself on two hands clutching the bar, and facing him. Her legs parted in a wide, sideways split and she let her hands uncurl, just to hop off that bar. But as she fell, her ankles wrapped around the wires holding the swing up, and her arms stretched out like wings.

All the while, the stage around them glowed, and the light that then brightened did so in such a way that the two figures became nothing more the shadows, silhouettes against the dark backdrop that resembled the nighttime sky. Glittery jewels encrusted into the background shone like stars.

"_Ashamed of his monestrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror, his only window to the outside world. The rose..she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21st year.."_

The cloak that had previously covered Namine was then indiscreetly draped over Riku as he jumped from his swing, and once more with a similar system of special effects, the cloak shredded and the pieces seemed to disintegrate against the lighting effects when they actually merely floated to the side, and the remaining result was Riku garbed in a dark brown leotard that was torn in random places along his sides, flashing just the slightest portions of skin. It ended just around his neck, although he kept the cape of red chiffon, which appeared a similar mahogany in the light as it dangled down past his backside.

When the transformation was complete, he finished the leap in a ballerina-esque fashion, and landed perfectly upon Namine's swing that had been in sync with him the entire time. His feet touched down on the bar between Namine's ankles that were still caught by the swings wires.

Smiling, while at the same time recapturing his breath, He turned around so that he was facing the swing he had previously abandoned, and he reached out a hand to her.

Using particularly strong abdominal muscles, she bent her body in half just to take the offered hand which in turn entailed her to release her ankles in order to allow herself to be hoisted up by him.

"_if he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast?"_

Namine nestled against Riku's strong form as the act came to an end with the flashing of bright lights, and the scattering of rose petals from above which danced along the stage aided by a wind machine from off to the side.

And once Cloud's reading had come to a stop, the opening act received a standing ovation before the lights dimmed on the pair.

As the two touched down, the others were waiting to greet them eagerly, congratulating, like normally, on a performance well done. Sephiroth, of course, stood off to the side, arms crossed while offering an indifferent '_hmph_.' at the success of his younger brother.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Namine sighed and stretched her achy limbs. The time was getting closer now. It was practically at that very second. She closed her eyes, inhaling deep, and was nudged in the shoulder by Roxas.

"Almost.." He cautioned, and she nodded.

The lights blinked, signaling the end of intermission.

"Showtime" She ironically anounced while casting Roxas that knowing grin.

**-**o**O**o**-**

She gripped the triangular metal attachment in both of her hands, and exhaled long and hard in an attempt to settle her rapidly beating heart.

Out on the stage, Riku was currently entrancing the audience with his trapeze skills, flipping himself over the bar as it swung, posing himself after catching the swing in the bend of a single knee, his other leg extending in back of him, while his arms stretched out in front.

Finally, the time came for the awaited number, and Riku rearranged himself so that he was right-side up, although dangling from the swing by two hands.

He kicked, gathering the necessary energy to send him back and forth, and from the other far side, Namine counted, setting herself in sync with Riku's swing, and then purposely adding on an extra second. She was slightly out of sync with Riku's rhythm.

He noticed this right away, eyes widening slightly, but _she_ didn't seem to notice. The triangular contraption started to spin, and with each downswing, she only got faster. Riku felt his own heart start to race, but he knew he couldn't disrupt the performance...

Finally, that moment came. Slender fingers uncurled from the bar, and spinning gracefully through the air, she aimed for Riku's outstretched hands. In the originally practiced performance, he was only supposed to catch her with one hand, but desperation showed in Riku's eyes, and he found himself straining to reach.

He missed her by a split-second. The swing drew back, and he called out just in time to see those soft blue eyes flash open as she fell, and Riku could've sworn he saw the grin that formed on thin lips.

"What..?" He murmured to himself as the swing fell farther.

The banging of a trampoline bed sounded then, and Riku's attention was divered to Roxas, who had then taken it upon himself to jump from that trampoline, the force propelling him upwards and out.

His timing was absolutely perfect. An arm curled around Namine's thin waist, and he pulled her to him as they started to descend, landing rather gracefully on the floor on the other side of the stage.

They both quickly darted out of sight.

"That was perfect!" Namine squealed and threw her arms around Roxas neck.

Meanwhile, Riku hung by the bend in his knees, utterly baffled as to what just happened, but the lights came on, and the audience, although confused at first, still cheered, thankful that the star was apparently unharmed.

"Namine!" Then, the two looked just in time to see Leon and the others rushing towards them, and she quickly drew back from Roxas, her hand immediately to her shoulder.

"Ooooww!" She wailed, and Roxas had to turn to keep from laughing at the obvious fakeness with which she performed.

"Are you alright?" Leon was practically upon her, yanking her supposedly injured arm to survey the damage. But she yanked it back and turned away.

"I think it's broken!" She cried, and the others couldn't surpress their looks of bewilderment, even Sephiroth looked on with genuine concern.

"What can we do? The show has to go on." Leon commented.

"The performances have to be suspended. Namine is injured." Sephiroth replied, just as Sora crept up behind them, eager to see if Namine was alright.

Feigning more pain, Namine glanced over her shoulder just in time to make note of the approaching Sora, and she smirked to herself, before taking a deep breath.

"That won't be necessary, Sephiroth. _Sora_ knows all the routines inside and out. We've been practicing them together for the last month."

All eyes turned to Sora, whose own eyes had widened slightly upon Namine's words, although it all made sense now. That _strange_ basic training, that is..

Namine wasn't hurt, Sora thought. Realization instantly dawned on him. She _planned_ this!

His mouth hung open in an attempt to reply, but no words came out.

His totally mortified expression pretty much said it all.

* * *

wooo, first actual performance. God I hope that came out all right. I sort of rushed it, eager to finish this amusing, fun, yet also sort of annoying chapter to write. xD Again, I don't own anything by Disney, just to point out the excerpts from disney's Beauty and the Beast used here. :)

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	16. the reluctant debut

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-15-

the reluctant debut

* * *

The Saturday following that fateful accident wrought chaos upon everyone.

It seemed as if all progress made over the last month was thrown to the wind upon Namine's reckless act, and Sora instantly regressed because of it, diving behind his metaphorical wall in order to protect himself.

"You did this on purpose!" He growled from beneath the blankets of his own bed. "I'm sure Riku put you up to it. You're setting me up! You just want to see me make an ass out of myself like all those other times."

Riku looked beseechingly at Namine as the two sat on the edge of Sora's bed, trying desperately to reason and Namine cast a feigned look of confusion back at him before returning her attention to Sora.

"Sora– " She started gently with a hand to his shoulder. "Why the hell would I do _that_? I wouldn't suggest you for something if I didn't think you could do it. I wouldn't jeopardize this place like that."

"I can't do it" Sora whined, his voice muffled since his face was pressed into the pillow. "And you can't make me."

Namine's lips tightened thoughtfully, and she shook her head. She had had her arm put in a sling for added effect, so with her good arm, she tugged at his blanket.

"Sora, you've been doing the routines for the last month. You _know_ them, you can _do_ them. Why would I ingrain them into your head if I wanted to make you look like an ass?"

"Wait, so you _did_ set this up?" Riku suddenly caught on as Namine said that, and she drew back with a nervous smile, her hand settled behind her head, trailing through soft, blond strands awkwardly.

"Eh. Maybe. But it doesn't matter– "

"Namine, are you _crazy_? He isn't ready. You can't expect someone with no experience to have mastered the things you and I do in a month. It isn't possible and he could _really _get hurt." Riku stated, obviously annoyed. "We'll just have to suspend the rest of the shows.."

With Riku asserting, once again, that Sora couldn't do something that Riku could, Sora regressed further, and small fists tightened in the material of the blanket.

"I can do it" He grumbled, and Riku glared at the lump of blanket.

"Don't be stupid. Plus you just said it yourself–"

"Well I lied. I _can_ do it. I can do anything _you_ can do."

Riku sighed, and Namine grinned while tugging at Sora's blanket with a new vigor.

"If you can, then quit being a baby and get up! There is only a few hours until show time and we need to get you ready!" She was successful in finally yanking back the blanket, just so she could toss it in a heap to the floor.

And even though he had boldly asserted to being able to do this, Sora didn't particularly move very fast to get out of bed, though all the while he was still claiming that he _was_ ready. But Namine only giggled in response to that, while now focusing on tugging the boy out of his bed.

"You may be ready with the acts, but you also sort of need to _look_ the part."

Sora blinked, and his eyes widened slightly. He hadn't counted on _that. _

**-**o**O**o**-**

"This is ridiculous and I have no idea what she's trying to prove." Riku grumbled as he leaned against Namine's bed.

"Well, she seemed to think it was meant to happen.." He added, which caused a rather bewildered look on Riku's face as he turned to regard his best friend.

"Wait, so _you_ knew also that she set this up?"

Silence overtook Roxas, and he offered a fairly nervous smirk.

"Sort of.."

There was a low noise in the back of Riku's throat. A murmur of disapproval, or even a small growl. Either way, both of their attention was drawn to the closed bathroom door upon hearing the shriek of the male coupled with the laughter of two females.

"_Calm down! It's supposed to be hot!" _

"_But you hit my scalp. I think you burned part of my head off!" _

"_Oh I did not. Quit being a baby."_

"_Damn it, I'm not! Argh!"_

Riku and Roxas exchanged questioning looks, but neither said anything after that. Riku was still seething given the behind-his-back plotting that was leaving him with a new, completely inexperienced partner.

Another long few moments drifted on by with Sora behind closed doors shrieking and trying to escape, though Selphie held his wrists in place while Namine worked her magic.

"_He's already got rather soft features. I really think– Ah..There we go!...Oh– my– god."_

"_What! What! Get out of the way, Lemme see!...Ho-ly crapy.."_

Hearing the exclamations of the two girls, and the muffled groaning of the boy, Riku and Roxas both pushed themselves off the bed and took up a standing position in front of the bathroom in wait.

"Alright, lets see it" Riku called which in turn drew a small snicker from Namine before the door creaked open and she stepped out.

"Ladies and gentlemen." She snickered. "I give you the boy who's now true to his _feminine_ name."

Sora wouldn't come out on his own, so he needed Selphie to shove him out into the open. He stumbled a bit, and when he realized he was no longer in the bathroom, he had turned tail and made a dash for the open door, just to be stopped by the crazy girl when she grabbed hold of his arm in order to spin him around.

Roxas half coughed, half choked upon the first sight. Riku was silent and unmoving, seemingly unfazed even though he could practically feel the blood rush to his face.

Sora shifted his weight from one foot to the other, obviously uncomfortable beneath the scrutinizing stares.

Brown hair that had once been spiked chaotically, was then tamed after having been washed, blown out, combed through ( about a hundred million times ) and straightened with a hair straightening iron, not to mention the added gels to help it get and stay straighter.

And straightened, Sora's hair was longer than it looked, coming to rest just at his shoulders. It wouldn't give up its spikiness one hundred percent, but they all decided they had to deal with the slight spikes at his ends.

Over all, framing his already soft-looking face, the new hairstyle _was _very feminine.

But that wasn't all! Per Selphie's suggestion, they had added a touch of eyeshadow, eyeliner, a bit of blush, and of course– Lipstick.

Unable to keep it in check any more, Roxas burst out laughing, and Riku followed, although _he_ appeared to have forced himself, just to make it so that it didn't seem weird, or that he _didn't_ actually find him sort of _attractive.._

"Sora–" Roxas started, although he clearly couldn't finish. Namine cast him a glare and moved in front of Sora in defense.

"Oh, calm down. I think he looks very nice!" She offered.

"Yeah, nice and female!" He then retorted.

Riku cleared his throat and averted his eyes when he settled his laughing, and Namine then turned her attention to him.

"Hm? And what do _you_ think, Riku? After all, this is _your _partner now." She pointed out.

"I think he looks– Nice. I mean– Good." There was no way around it. No matter what he said, it sounded weird. Riku bit the nail of his thumb in thought, and then shrugged rather nonchalantly. "It'll do. I _think_ it'll do." He then concluded, and Namine snickered while Sora whined.

"Alright! Now costumes!" Selphie chimed, and she moved over to Namine's closet where the bags that Aerith had brought up, sat. "Which shall we try on first?" She asked, and Namine looked thoughtful for a moment.

"The gold one! I want to see that one." Namine then exclaimed, and Selphie obliged before taking the selected bag in one hand while ushering Sora back to the bathroom.

Namine remained outside this time with the other two, and they all listened to the serenade of unpleasant shrieks and angry growls for those passing moments as Selphie tried to force the costume onto him.

"This one's my favorite" Namine added, just as the door finally opened, and Selphie was the first to bounce out, grinning like crazy all the while.

"This– is– perfect!" She exclaimed, and Sora stalked out after her, a look that was a mixture of anger, as well as a closeness-to-tears on his face, while the shame burned in that red hue across his cheeks.

A silence fell over them all for the moment as they gawked at the mess of gold sparkles. It was a solid, satin material at the top, just around his torso with a high collar that wrapped just around the back of his neck. It then barely split open in a V at his chest. At the junction of the V, there sat a brooch with a glittery red gem lined in gold.

The sleeves were short at first, cutting just barely to reveal a small portion of his arms before they flared out just a bit above his elbow, and they poofed out just slightly before tightening around his wrists.

The solid material of the top ended just below his chest, and it drooped down his sides in an upside down V, curling straight around his back. From that V though, a long skirt of a matching gold chiffon stretched out behind him, though it was split down the front-center. From beneath the silky material, his entire lower half was visible right from just below his chest, although it was tightly encased in the white leotard worn beneath the gold top.

Soft gymnast shoes of a matching gold finished off the ensemble.

"Um– " Riku started as he eyed the younger male up and down. _What words_? What words did he have? Nothing. Another awkward clearing of his throat, and he turned to the side, merely to hide the odd look in his eyes that he could feel was there. He wasn't one to blush, but he figured he just might start if he stared at the boy long enough.

Sora noted Riku turn, and he sighed dejectedly.

"Go ahead, laugh all you want. I know I look retarded anyway."

"Okay!" Roxas obliged, and broke into a whole new fit of laughter, but Riku merely shook his head, his face still fixed off to the side.

"Don't listen to them, Sora. You look pretty, as well as ready to do this tonight" Namine exclaimed while hooking her arm around Sora's in a friendly manner.

"I sure as hell don't feel it." Though he replied in a particularly forlorn way.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The day passed much too quickly for Sora, and with particular feelings of hopelessness, he quickly bolted away from them all, just to seclude himself alone before the curtain raised, and he made a total, utter fool of himself.

It was as an hour before show time, and Leon and the others scourged backstage frantically in search of the new lead, who had conveniently dissapeared.

"Where _is_ he ,Namine?" Leon grumbled with an almost threatening tone.

_She_ even looked clearly distressed, but shrugged her "good" shoulder anyway.

"Don't ask me.." She murmured before glancing to Riku as he backed toward the door.

"I think I know.." He added. "Give us twenty minutes."

Leon's warning of "_You better have him back here_." followed after him, reaching him just before the doors to the outside slammed shut.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora _was _where Riku figured he'd be. Curled up in a heap atop the board in Namine's practice room.

Riku climbed the iron prongs of the ladder, and snickered faintly when he saw the huddled mass curled up in a fetal position, the thick strips of soft green chiffon twisted awkwardly around his small body.

"Go away" He growled, his face hidden in a piece of that silky fabric as he raised his arm over his eyes once he realized the other's prescence.

"The show starts in an hour. You shouldn't have aggreed to this if you were going to back out now. There are a lot of people depending on you." Riku calmly explained while taking up a seated position besides the younger one.

"I look like an idiot, I've never done this before in my life, I'm going to screw everything up." Sora finally responded, even though right after he said it, he realized he had totally contradicted his previous attitude, and he sighed in response to that. "I was wrong, alright? I know I can't do what you do.."

Riku smirked faintly, and reached over to tug playfully at the chiffon of Sora's costume.

"Well I'm glad you finally have enough sense to admit that. But it doesn't matter. What _does_ though is the fact that regardless of your inexperience, you know the routines thanks to Namine and you said you'd go on. Now that Namine is_ completely_ unwilling to call off this charade and go on herself, it leaves it all up to you."

"Why not Selphie, or Yuffie?"

"Their specialty lies in the trampoline. Neither of them know the swings."

"Any other _female_ acrobat here?"

"No one else fits into_ her_ costumes, and obviously there's not enough time to make the proper alterations. Face it, Sora. Namine planned this out especially for you, and she planned it out well enough to not leave any other options, although why _you_, I have no idea."

Sora pushed himself up into a sitting position and pressed his face into his hands to muffle his distraught groan.

"This is going to be a disaster." He whined.

"Hey. Don't worry so much. You know the basic jist of the routines. I can cover for your mistakes. Accept the fact that it's not going to be as perfect as Namine's and just go out there anyway. There is_ no_ other choice."

When his mental battle was finally lost, that is, when he was completely and utterly annihilated in all ways possible, and he really realized that there actually _was_ no way around this, he sighed in an admittance of defeat, and pushed himself into a standing position.

Riku followed, and he didn't bother to hide the fact that his eyes wandered up the costumed boy. Swallowing hard, he ran his fingers through long silvery hair and tried to play it off when Sora noticed Riku's odd stare.

"What the_ hell_ are you looking at?" He grumbled, and Riku chuckled gently.

"Nothing!" He paused, and then grinned sheepishly. "I just never thought you could look so..._cute_."

Riku then also didn't think it possible to see him more angry than he already had. Sora's punch to Riku's shoulder even held a bit more strength to it than the last time he attacked him, so Riku thought to himself.

"Hehhe, such an angry little thing as well."

"Just because you don't know how to stop being an ass!"

"Such vigor. I hope I see it in your performance tonight."

Sora looked as if he were about to respond to that, but then he just sighed as if it just reminded him that he was about to die a horrible, horrible death that night, figuratively more so than literally.

But maybe literally too, he thought.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The expected lecture came and went with Sora staring at Leon through uninterested, half-lidded eyes and nodding him to death while Riku stood along side, snickering faintly.

"Do you know how much of a risk it already is to be putting you out there?"

"Yes"

"Though I would rather at least have someone out there than no one at all."

"Yes"

"..Now you're just _yessing_ me to death."

"Yes"

"Alright, I think he gets the point, Leon." Riku pointedly stated, and with a hand to Sora's shoulder, he ushered him off to the side.

"Just, _please_..Don't screw up too badly?" Leon asked, and Sora turned away with a small pout. It wasn't as if he wasn't terrified enough as it was.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Namine insisted as she appeared by the two with the thick brown cloak of the enchantress in hand. She draped it over his head, and helped him find the holes for his arms and face while he, despite his reluctance, merely allowed it, lifting his chin into the hole. "Just remember all that we did, and if you forget, one of them will be there to back you up."

Sora bit hard on his upper lip, and his teeth only sank down harder upon hearing the five minute warning.

"I'm gonna die. I'm _really_ going to die tonight." He offered with a hand pressed to face, hopelessly covering one eye while his good one took a sudden interest in the ground.

"_Please_, just because you look the part, it doesn't mean you have to act like a girl off the stage." Riku chimed, while patting him on the back in a friendly fashion.

Sora shot him one of those dagger glares again.

**-**o**O**o**-**

As fate would have it, the prologue passed nearly perfectly. Everyone stood backstage and gawked at the mirror image of Namine– in most parts.

Of course, Sora wouldn't pass _so_ freely without any lapses, like when his foot missed the loop in the aerial silks just before he was supposed to change from the beggar into the enchantress, and he slipped.

Thankfully, he caught the loop with his hand instead, before he fell any further, and the audience gasped in response.

"Shit.." Leon murmured with a hand to his head. It had only been _five_ minutes..

Sora let out a small squeak as he slipped before his hand tightened, and he glanced over his shoulder, squinting into the bright, blaring lights of the set to seek out Riku as he stood on the trapeze.

He already was going on an extra upswing while waiting for Sora to redeem himself. Cloud had paused as well.

Biting his lip, Sora clamped his eyes tightly shut. The sudden sense of panic overtaking him.

"_God, don't freak out, don't freak out!_" He whispered to himself, although he was struck with a sudden idea.

His small form tensed in a particularly pretty post at first, just to make it seem like he wasn't just hanging idly like an idiot, of course it wasn't too visible beneath the thick cloak.

He kicked his legs up and back just to get the piece of fabric swinging.

Seeing the movement at last, Riku continued his own act, and he got into position, hooking his knees atop the swing.

When Sora had gathered enough energy to propel him higher upwards, he released his hold on the support loop which then sent _him_ higher up as well.

Still just as tense, he arched his body and flipped backwards, just so he could straighten himself out right side up after his upswing in a_ graceful-as-possible_ manner.

"Quick! Cue the effects!" Leon barked into his headset, and after an affirmation from the control room, the effects were cued.

Sora squinted as the light intensified, but he went with it. To the audience he appeared as that dark silhouette against the dark blue backdrop until a flash of white glowed around him, breaking into small particles of iridescent light as the cloak broke away to reveal the sparkly costume beneath, and as that happened, Sora still had enough momentum in him as he flew upwards to propel himself into a single turn, so that when the effects did take place, he was able to face the audience as the light shattered around him.

It was different than Namine's performance, but it drew the same exclamation from the crowd, and although slightly baffled when he heard the cheer, it still elicited a rather "warm-and-fuzzy" feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He was also overjoyed to find that he was in sync with Riku, when he was so sure that he wasn't going to be. That thin body stretched out, the chiffon flowing behind him, glinting off the newly added light, and his wrist was caught by Riku's hand, who then tightened his hold on the smaller boy.

"_Nice_ save" He murmured, and Sora let out a satisfied "_heh_"

"I can't believe I Just did that.."

"Focus brat!" Riku hissed then after when he noticed Sora drifting off. Snapping to attention though, just to find himself being tossed, he nearly panicked again but was relieved to find the trapeze that was swung from the side to aid him, and he grabbed hold of it instantly.

The rest of the scene played out perfectly. He may not have appeared as graceful as Namine, but upon the closing of the prologue, there was a similar round of applause, and to the trained ear, maybe even a _slightly_ louder one..

**-**o**O**o**-**

What Sora hadn't been expecting, and what filled him with instant dread, was the trampoline act that followed with Sephiroth. He had practiced with _Namine,_ why was _Sephiroth_ the one that was to be performing?

_Uh, dur. Because he__** has **__to have __**some**__ significance in the performance_..Sora concluded with a groan.

And significant he was. If he couldn't play the lead, he'd play the leading villain. "Gaston" grinned to the newly attired "Belle", who shifted uncomfortably in his simple blue chiffon dress that overset the tight white full-body leotard beneath. It was tied tightly around his torso, although it split in a V-formation up his neck, and the sleeves fell slightly off the shoulder.

"Do not embarrass me" Sephiroth warned, just as the signal was sent to begin the first act. Sora nodded albeit very, very nervously before quickly darting out from the sides with the rest of the towns people, and Sephiroth hung back until Gaston's scene came.

"He's doing so well!" Namine chimed from besides Riku and behind Sephiroth, and while Riku nodded, Sephiroth scoffed.

"If you call flailing around like an idiot "well" then I suppose he is."

Namine scowled lightly, but disregarded his comment. Riku, however, wasn't content to just let it sit.

"Sounds to me like you're a little scared there, Sephy." He pointed out. "Don't like the idea of _two_ potential stars eclipsing you?"

Sephiroth let out a snicker and drooped his head to stifle the laugh.

"The day either of _you_ eclipse _me_ is the day that hell will freeze over."

Riku was about to respond when Namine stopped him, her "good" hand was placed on his shoulder and she motioned toward the stage.

"Watch!" She commanded. "He's doing good!"

And sure enough, outside Sora shined, at first, with all Namine's training. The towns people were all the newcomers who had gained their first real part in a performance, and ironically, the few that had been selected were none other than Roxas, Yuffie and Selphie.

Although it was mostly an ad lib show, it still held a certain organization about it that made it seem all the more magical.

There were four trampolines that had been raised from the ground then. The main one which stood, overshadowing the others, and the three slightly smaller ones then lined up side-by-side in front of that one higher up.

Sora stood on the higher one, while the Roxas perched himself on the far one, Yuffie and Selphie finished off the line.

It started simple enough. They all bounced a while to gain momentum before they started doing actual tricks.

It was easy to ad lib, since Roxas, Yuffie and Selphie seemed to know each other's performance styles. With the addition of Sora however–

It also seemed to start out well enough. Sora watched and took note as the three exchanged places on their trampolines, but he made no motion to move from his yet, that is until Roxas took it upon himself to join him on the higher one.

"You have to move!" He warned, but Sora eyed him curiously as well as frantic.

"I don't know what to do!" He whispered back, and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Flip or something genius. _You're _playing the lead and _you're_ boring them!" Roxas flipped off the main bed and landed in the center smaller one just as Selphie and Yuffie exchanged places on the two outer ones, passing each other as they flipped in mid-air.

The audience was hushed, mainly due to the fact that they were all focused on the "girl" in the white leotard covered by the blue chiffon, waiting for _her_ to do something fantastic.

"He isn't moving." Riku murmured. "He's scared."

"Gah. This is ridiculous. Get them off. I'm going on." Sephiroth motioned to Leon, who nodded and murmured into the headset.

It was an awkward ending, but when the trio had been given the signal, they quickly hopped off stage without waiting, like was the norm, to accept their applause.

Confused, the audience clapped awkwardly, but the applause renewed when Sephiroth joined the scene.

Completely thrown off by the unexpected entrance of the other, Sora lost his footing and stumbled, slipping off the trampoline and tumbling to the farther, smaller one.

"Damn it.." Riku hissed, and Namine shushed him, still with the hope that this _was _going to turn out alright.

The audience chuckled, and Sora felt his face heat up in instant humiliation coupled with the equally-instant fear when Sephiroth's low growl sounded as he came upon him, sinking into the trampoline in which Sora currently sat upon.

The force caused Sora to involuntarily bounce up, and after brows knit low upon his forehead in response to Sephiroth's growl, Sora launched himself into a quick back-flip, arching his back given the slight air gained from the bounce, and pressing his hands into the bed of the trampoline to push himself back up.

The crowd cheered anew and Sephiroth smirked lightly as Sora touched down, now right-side up. They bounced in sync for a while.

"Mirror me" Sephiroth whispered, before back-flipping to the other farthest trampoline. Sora watched him in utter bewilderment, but when he noted Sephiroth face the audience, he turned and did the same while keeping a watch on him from the corner of his eye.

They bounced a few more times, and Sephiroth flipped a single forwards flip. Sora did the same. The crowed murmured.

Then Sephiroth turned to face Sora, and as said, the younger one followed, turning to face him as they continued to bounce in sync.

Sephiroth tilted his head slightly towards the center trampoline, hoping that he'd get the hint, and even if it took him a millisecond longer, Sora _would_ follow Sephiroth's forward flip into the center, so that they both bounced face-to-face.

"Almost done." The elder encourage before reaching out to take a hold of Sora's wrist.

The boy looked baffled, but he tried to stay relaxed while allowing Sephiroth to finish the routine, which appeared strangely different than the one he had done in practice.

"Ready?" Sephiroth asked, and Sora nodded, though he had to bite his lip to keep from yelling out when he was unexpectedly tossed into the air.

The lights glowed behind them, and as Sora sailed higher, he was panic-stricken when he realized he couldn't see below him after having flipped so he was once again aimed with his feet to the ground after he was tossed in an awkward position.

"_Please let it be there_" He murmured in a whisper, referring to the trampoline while closing his eyes tightly and gritting his teeth as he started to descend.

Luckily, it was. He smiled widely when he heard the springs echo and felt the bed of the trampoline bend inwards, catching him as he landed.

The two gave one final bounce upwards, Sora on the higher trampoline as planned while Sephiroth was on the lower center one, and as they rose upwards that final time, they were accompanied by a cluster of bright sparkles that appeared to erupt from the trampoline upon their jump.

When the two landed, signaling the end of the act, they stood with outstretched arms and gradually weakening pants while they accepted the wave of applause before the lights faded out.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The other acts came and went, and although he had a few more screw-ups, he managed to wiggle his way out of them with the aid of the others of course.

But by the time of the final act, Sora felt the familiar ache in his small body, and he realized then that he really _wasn't _ready to be doing this just yet.

Namine couldn't contain her squeal as she wrapped her one good arm around Sora's neck, hugging him tight while he struggled for air.

"Gah.." He huffed, and she pulled back, beaming all the while.

"You are doing _so_ great! Just one more act to go. You'll totally nail this." She insisted.

Sora smiled weakly, even though the truth was that he was actually..very sore, very tired, and he just wasn't sure he was going to be able to pull this off. He saved himself those other times, fairly well for a complete newbie, as he'd been told, but _this_–

"Where's Riku?" He asked suddenly, and Namine offered a curious cant of her head.

"He's in his place."

"I don't know if I can do this, Namine.." He finally admitted reluctantly, but she scoffed and shook her head.

"You've made it this far. There's no turning back. Think about it Sora. You're on your way!" She beamed happily, while taking his hand in her own and offering it a reassuring squeeze.

Sora couldn't help but smile lightly, but then he was struck with that look of confusion._ On my way? _He thought. _On my way to what?_

**-**o**O**o**-**

His hands shook. _He watched his own hands _trembling as he clutched the spinning bar. He watched as Riku swung, and as instructed he counted. He counted to be in sync, but in the back of his mind he felt like he was counting down the seconds until he plunged to an untimely death.

The dreaded time came, and with half a whine and a whimper he jumped, clamping his eyes shut tight against the breeze that brushed his face as he sailed down.

As it always was, the feeling of his stomach jumping into his chest was overwhelming, and he sucked in a breath. It was only even more intense with the lights in the background and the audience's eyes...

He swung in sync with Riku on the opposite side before leaning his weight into his left as practiced, his body slightly bent in order to gain the force needed to spin.

From the other side, Riku watched, silently hoping he'd be able to pull this off. He hadn't seen Sora practice this, but he had practiced the routine enough with Namine to be comfortable in his and her performance. But Sora's–

"_Don't screw up.." _Hemurmured after having fixed himself into his waiting and ready position.

The swing had started spinning faster now, and on the final upswing when he let go, there was a gasp from the crowd.

Initially, Sora wanted to close his eyes, especially given that the force with which he spun had him instantly dizzy on top of his already weakened state.

_Focus, focus_, he grumbled to himself.

A single arm was stretched off to the side, his other extended above his head as he spun, and soon his body tensed when the intention to stop.

Riku grinned widely, and stretched a bit further, reaching to grab hold of the offered wrist which in turn surprised Sora, even though his timing had actually been perfect, and when he managed to get himself to stop spinning, he was, as planned, facing Riku as the elder's swing carried him back in the direction he came.

"Get ready" Riku whispered, and the younger's brows furrowed in determination.

Riku counted, waiting for the swing to reach just a tiny bit higher before he swung his wrist up, sending the younger one flying upwards. Sora was upside down at that point, but he bent his knee behind him in order to shift his weight, which then turned him right-side up.

From there he bent one knee, a single arm over head while the other splayed out behind him.

"_Hold the pose_" He grimaced slightly and squinted into the newly brightened lights which aided his display, drawing an approving murmur from the crowds.

Meanwhile, Riku had shifted as he swung back into the shadows, pulling himself up just so he could turn around on the swing. He sat back down so his back was to Sora, but as the swing started back into the light, he let himself fall backwards, his feet turned outwards to catch the wires of the swing as he stretched himself out horizontally.

By that time, Sora had started his descend after executing a rather pretty forwards flip. The gold of the chiffon gown left him in back as he started to touch down right-side up, but then he'd lean forwards, arms stretching out to the side in the beginnings of a swan-dive, and the material of the dress spread out like a pretty fan, aided by the winds as he sailed down.

"Oh my god, this is it!" Namine squealed while reaching over to grab hold of Roxas' hand. Roxas sneered and shook his head. Truthfully, he wasn't sure he actually wanted to watch this..

Riku was waiting upon his upswing, his body stretched out horizontally and facing upwards. His hands extended towards the falling boy.

Sora beamed and accepted the offer, their fingers interlocked, and he was drawn down, pulled forwards so that his lips met Riku in a deep, magical, passionate, and all the while _fake_ kiss.

Of course, Riku's eyes would widen slightly when he realized that it seemed a little more than merely acted out.

Soon, gravity kicked in again, and before Riku's swing started to descend, their fingers unlocked, and Sora pressed his palms flat against Riku's, using his hands to push himself up.

Another cheer from the audience as Sora spun, just in time to catch the spinning bar that was sent for him.

Though given his fairly weak body that wasn't quite up to par with the rest, he nearly fell short.

A horror-stricken look quickly washed over his face, but with a strengthened resolve, he pushed himself forward, and managed to just grab hold of the bar with a single hand when it should've been two.

From the sides, Namine sighed, slumping against Roxas who caught her with two hands.

"He did it." She murmured. But Roxas shook his head.

"Not yet. One more part to go."

But this was the easy part, Namine pointed out.

Sora should've been spinning all along, but he needed an extra second given his small error. It worked out regardless though, and brought truth to the fact that his tiny screw-up hadn't had much of an impact.

All the while, Riku had pulled himself back up the swing, just to back-flip off of it.

His own body was sent up into the air, and he spun while grabbing hold of the brown cloak of his costume just to wrap it around himself in a similar fashion in which he had done in the prologue.

Against the added lights, the silhouette glowed brightly, and the cloak, this time, split into two parts after the large glowing rose on the backdrop shattered in a flurry of rose petals which were now being once more scattered over the set.

When the light dimmed again, he was once more in the costume he had started out as. He had changed back, and as he touched down on the bar of the swing, after having turned so he was facing Sora, his swing had already started to slow until it came to a complete stop.

By that time, Sora was once more executing his spin-trick, though this time, after his fingers released the bar, he pressed himself upwards so that after spinning, he could strike that pose in the air.

Still, as he did so, he grit his teeth as his mind raced, and things were growing familiarly blurry.

"_Just hold on a little longer.._" He urged himself on as the crowd murmured. The lights flashed, and he executed one last graceful flip which landed him stretched out horizontally, and descending towards the waiting swing.

Riku watched, and noted instantly the sloppiness which had now invaded his posture.

"Come on, it's almost over.." He found himself murmuring.

A single eye was clamped shut, while Sora's other one sought out bar he was supposed to catch with one hand.

"Oh no, I'm gonna miss it.." Sora groaned to himself, and braced himself for the long and potentially _dangerous _fall.

But before he could, Riku had lashed an arm out after having crouched unceremoniously, with no regards to any sort of graceful pose, just to catch the wrist that was offered as he missed the bar by a single inch.

He hoisted the smaller one up after that, pulling him to his feet and to _him_ as the audience cheered.

With one hand, Riku gripped the wire, his ragged pants fading, giving way for his normal steady breathing, while his other arm wrapped around the shaky boy, who nestled against the older teen both in the act, as well as for real, since his knees were wobbly and threatening to give way at any moment.

The crowd erupted joyously as the show came to an end, and backstage, other cast members shared in the delight, cheering the two as the lights dimmed out.

Sora was the first to climb down the ladder off stage, and the moment his foot touched down he dropped to his hands in knees, overwhelmed by both exhaustion as well as the rush of feelings that performing had elicited.

Riku followed, grinning all the while, especially given the crowd that fell upon them, Sora in particular.

"Amazing!" Namine beamed, and again hugged him with that one "good" arm. "You were amazing!" She pulled him to his feet and he stumbled awkwardly,

"I– " He started, but sighed defeated when he realized he didn't know what to say.

"I am– _Impressed_ to say the least." Leon added as he came up alongside Namine. Sora snickered a bit, but turned away to hide the small blush.

"I think I just want to go back to my room right now.." He sighed and drew back with the sudden urge to be away from them all at that moment.

Outside, the applause of the audience was still audible as they started to clear out, and Leon nodded after returning his eyes to the boy who struggled to stay on his feet.

Sora finally broke away from the group, shifting between the crowds that patted him on the back, and offered their congratulations, although Riku watched him leave with a bit of a heavy-heart, and Namine picked up on the tension right away.

"Eh, something wrong, Riky?" She smirked while curling herself up against his side.

Riku snickered and gave her a nudge, just to get her to stop leaning on him.

"I think I'm starting to see what you're trying to do."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	17. a perfect fairytale

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-16-

a perfect fairytale

* * *

Sora sat against the wall of the shower, huddled in the corner and staring at the drain through tired eyes.

In his mind he recalled the performance and all that he managed to pull off given his potentially devastating screw-ups, and it was then he lifted fingers just to brush lazily against his lips as he recalled that kiss..

It _was_ an act, right?

Actually, he didn't even remember if he _was_ supposed to kiss him. What if he was only supposed to hover there and make it _seem_ like he had kissed him?

Sora felt the blood rush to his face at this realization, but then he decided that in order to save himself the embarrassment, he would just conclude that it _was_ supposed to happen. No one commented on it yet after all.

Still, there was something strange boiling in the pit of his stomach. Like a nervous sort of anxiety that had him whining out loud and curling his arms around his knees.

"I wonder– " He started, murmuring to himself just as he heard the door to the public bathroom for the dorms, open, and he fell silent, though he finished the statement in his mind. '.._If he's thinking the same thing._."

* * *

Kairi twirled her fork aimlessly around her eggs, tugging them along her plate while leaning her head to one side onto the palm of the elbow pressed into the table.

"Sheesh Kairi, why waste your eggs like that? You should waste them like this." Demyx scooped up a forkful of his own eggs, pressed a finger to the edge of the fork, and then released, sending the food straight at Tidus who sat across from his friend.

It landed square in his eye, and he reared back with a yell.

"Damn it, Demyx!" He hissed while taking up a sausage link in his own hand and hurling it back at his friend.

Kairi rolled her eyes and ignored the two as they engaged in an all out food war, which naturally entailed everyone _else_ to start throwing food.

Xemnas sighed, and merely leaned his head to one side in order to dodge incoming pancakes.

"Saix, do you mind?" He grumbled.

Saix, who was eating his own pancakes in silence, cleared his throat after swallowing, and without looking up, he responded with a weak "_It's Axel's turn_."

Xemnas then regarded Axel, but the red-head was too absorbed in the morning newspaper to notice the piercing stare upon him.

"_Eh hem_, Axel?"

Axel sipped his coffee, but found himself nearly choking on it when he came upon a particular article.

"What is it, Axel?" Xemnas inquired with much aggravation in his _normally_ annoyed tone, and the red-head handed the paper over to the head, who then eagerly took it and started to read aloud.

"_After a potentially devastating blow with the injuring of Glass Wings stage's Namine, The company bounced back with the debut of the adopted daughter of owner, Squall Leonhart, acting out the lead role of Belle in the production of Beauty and the Beast in Namine's place_."

The words weren't much to the eye, that is until the picture below the article was noticed. It was a scene from the production the previous night, and Axel had instantly recognized the "girl" the starting sentence was referring to.

So did Xemnas it would seem as he read it aloud.

"_Whether an ingenious move on their part, or an incredibly foolhardy one, the latest newcomer welcomed into the company at the Glass Wings Stage, shined, for the most part, in her big debut. Although not without flaws, Sora managed to recuperate before the particular performance could be considered a disaster. Overall, the performance was still seen as a five-star show, especially with the continued success of Riku Leonhart, in his own new leading role opposite Sora_. "

The foodfight had halted long enough for everyone to listen to Xemnas as he read the review in the paper. Demyx and Tidus instantly burst out laughing when they heard of their friend's seemingly unfortunate predicament. Kairi looked on with somewhat of a horror-struck expression.

"He's playing a _female_ lead? And they actually mistook him for a girl? How _is_ that?" She inquired, and snickering lightly, Xemnas reached over the table with the paper.

"See for yourself." He murmured, motioning toward the picture from the final act.

Kairi took it albeit nervously, and as she surveyed the photo, soft blue eyes widened slightly.

"Oh– my– god..."

* * *

"Say it"

"Not on your life."

"Say it!"

"No way."

"Come on, Leon. Just admit it!"

"I think you should, Leon. It _was_ his idea.."

"Ugh, Fine, you were right, okay? Geez, get a life kid." Leon huffed and slumped in his chair, the morning paper clutched in his grasp. Cloud sat across from him, sipping his coffee every so often while Riku stood behind Leon, peering over his shoulder as he read the review in the paper.

"Well go get him ready. Since he's finishing out the month we need to have a new photo taken for the posters" Leon waved a hand, and Riku sneered as he moved over to the door.

"I told you so" He chimed before slipping out, and Leon sighed in exasperation before regarding the blond that snickered at him.

"It makes me sick sometimes how he's _always _right." He asserted with a groan while leaning his head against the back of his chair. One hand slipped up to his forehead while the other came to rest on his desk.

Cloud slid the mug to the desktop, and leaned back himself, his arms over his chest.

"Just because he's younger, it doesn't make him any less intelligent." Cloud pointed out which in turn earned him a bit of a scowl from his partner.

"Whose side are you on, anyway?" He asked.

"Tch. The smarter side obviously."

Leon sighed in a manner depicting complete and utter defeat.

**-**o**O**o**-**

_Everything was black. The walls, the clothing he wore, even the shirt and pants that the younger one wore. Sora looked around frantically, but it seemed he was in a doorless, windowless room with ugly, black walls and an amber-eyed man who stared at him with cold, unwavering hatred. _

_Then from out of no where, a trapeze appeared, which coincidentally, was also black. _

_Sora grabbed hold of it, and it seemed he was lifted off the ground and the room suddenly had no ceiling, or maybe it did. It was hard to tell since everything was so black. It gave the appearance of a nothing-filled void in which he hung in the dead center of. _

_A soft whisper then rang out, although the voice was unrecognizable and the words were indistinguishable. As far as Sora knew, it could've been a gust of wind, but when he glanced ahead of himself, he'd notice Riku opposite him, glaring at him, though his hand was outstretched in offering._

_Sora hesitated upon realizing there was no way to get across, and then when the gleam of metal flashed in the corner of his eye, before the black-hued blade made a most unpleasant scraping sound along a seemingly invisible wall, drawing forth sparks that lit the somber darkness, he found himself instantly terrified, enough that he'd push himself off the swing in an attempt to jump across. _

_He reached for the still-offered hand and found himself calling out the elder teen's name despite the still hardened glare that was hurled in his direction, and just when it actually seemed as if he was going to make it, Riku withdrew his hand, and Sora fell. _

_But he didn't cry out. There was nothing more than a look of utter bewilderment on that angelic face as he plunged into the darkness. All the while his hand still upraised towards him... _

Sora shot up in bed, sucking in a breath as wide, blue eyes frantically scanned the room. A dream, another dream. Go figure. He _was _trying to sleep by himself after all.

After the show last night, he was too exhausted and overwhelmed to particularly care. But even if sleep managed to find him that night, he was not without his nightmares.

Sighing, he flopped back in bed just as a fist rapped on the door in rapid succession.

"Wake up, Sora!" He heard Riku call from outside, and he groaned into his blanket that he pulled over his face.

"It's Sunday!" Sora grumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric of the comforter.

"Uh, Yeah genius and there's work to do. So let's go before I have to come in there and drag you out." Riku warned, and Sora finally complied of course not without rolling himself into his blanket in an attempt to roll out of bed, and it worked by landing him hard on the floor, tangled in the comforter.

"I just want to sleep" Or try to anyway, he groaned but managed to crawl himself over to the bathroom, still cocooned in his blanket though, in order to engage in the morning rituals of hygiene maintenance.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Later on that morning, Sora would soon learn that with fame came questions. Many, Many annoying questions. Questions that he couldn't even legibly understand from where he was standing besides Riku, while he was also blinded by numerous flashing camera lights.

"_So how does it feel– "_

"_How did you do– "_

"_We're you scared?"_

Not to mention, further more, that they had him get back into costume; the gold one, so he needed to enlist Namine's help to once more apply the make-up, and to help fix his hair which was strangely messy in its new straightened state. Part of his distress that morning was wondering _why_ it _was_ still straight at all.

"Uh– "

Riku seemed unaffected by the whole thing, and Sora was instantly envious of the fluidity with which he was able to answer, and how he looked so calm and composed through it all, while _he_ just looked tired, and uninterested, even if inside he was completely embarrassed.

"Sora, snap out of it" Leon barked from the side, and Sora complied with a quick shake of his head to snap him out of his pensive stare just as the head photographer forced his way through the crowds with his camera poised.

"Alright, lets see it!" The man called, and while Sora continued to look confused, Riku grinned, grabbed Sora by the upper arm, and turned him so he was facing him.

"Huh?"

"Just go with it." Riku whispered while sliding his fingers beneath Sora's chin just to raise his face up so his eyes met with Riku's, and he leaned his face in towards the younger one, bringing their lips only inches apart.

A small blush instantly formed as his widened eyes met with a gentle, seemingly love struck expression, and the camera flashed once before the photographer murmured his approval and left the scene.

Unceremoniously, Riku shoved Sora back after that and the boy recoiled with a bit of a hurt expression, though he was thankful when the conference came to an end, and the two were escorted back inside despite the questions that were still being fired at them from annoying reporters.

"Ugh, what was the point of_ that_?" Sora wondered out loud, and Riku released a small "_heh_" in response before turning to leave much to Sora's confusion. "Hey, wait up!" He trotted alongside of him, and Riku paused long enough for Sora to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Came the flat response.

Sora noted the slightly off tone of his, and after shaking off the initial confusion, he glanced back at him hopefully.

"Can I come?"

Riku tensed and turned away from him with the intention of not letting him see the confusion that blatantly showed in his own eyes. Sighing a bit inaudibly, he tried his best to sound as composed as he normally was.

"I would rather you didn't" He admitted, and Sora tried to hide the hurt look that once again was creeping across his face.

"Oh, Okay then.." He murmured sadly, and Riku hadn't waited around for his other timid offering of "_see ya_" The elder's back was to him as he strode off, leaving the confused and particularly saddened teen behind.

**-**o**O**o**-**

After a _long_ while of aimless walking, Riku came to pause in front of the poster that _they_ wasted no time in producing. It hung on the wall in a sort of mocking fashion it would seem to the teen, who regarded it with cold eyes.

"You two look good.." Came the unexpected female voice from behind him, in a rather bewildered tone. "I didn't think you'd look _that_ good."

"Oh? Heh. Yeah I guess it did come out alright.." Riku affirmed as Namine came up to stand along side of him.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye for a moment, before sucking in a deep breath.

"Something's wrong." She stated, and he looked to her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"With you. I mean something's wrong with you."

Riku scowled, rolled his eyes and looked away, refocusing his attention back on the poster that advertised their newest production.

"He looks so scared.." Riku pointed out, ignoring Namine's observation while squinting as if to get a better picture than the one plastered on the wall.

Namine chuckled softly, and slid her arm below her fake sling that she only wore around the place to fool the others.

"He looks _real_. That's real, genuine emotion he's showing. He's no actor. But with emotions like his, he doesn't need to be. You could learn from him."

The silver-haired teen scoffed, and crossed his own arms. His eyes sliding down the wall to the floor before closing in thought.

"Did I ever mention that I hate it when you make sense?" He finally said with a grin.

"Oh many times over. But like I always say, that's why it's fun to be so philosophical" She returned his grin with a smirk of her own. "Now why don't you save everyone a whole lot of mopey, annoying Riku and go tell him you're falling for him already."

Riku sighed a clearly dramatized sigh.

"Oh Nami, everything's a fairy tale to you, isn't it?" He snickered before draping an arm over her shoulder just so he could lean on her.

"Not _everything._ Just this! The _perfect_ fairy tale." She added gleefully, and Riku couldn't help but chuckle lightly, even though he drew back while starting to take his leave, edging idly backwards from her.

"Did you actually think _one _show was gonna do it?" He asked with a sneer, his arms outstretched in a sort of questioning stance. "I'll see how I'm feeling when this production run comes to an end. You know, when he actually _survives _the other four performances left."

He turned from her on that note, but not before casting her once last wave before he left, and she stood by idly, that simper still gracing her pretty face all the while.

It was only when he was completely gone then did she turn to face the poster. Her grin had faded, and reformed into a genuine smile as she reached to lazily brush the tips of her fingers along the elegant cursive handwriting spelling out _Beauty and the Beast _in pretty, bold lettering. She tilted her head to one side, chuckling softly to herself and shaking her head at her own ingenuity while also affirming how proud she was of this idea.

It _was,_ after all, the perfect fairy tale.

* * *

He let the phone ring a few more times before picking it up with a low growl.

"What?"

Xehanort swallowed on the other hand, clearing his throat before grumbling into the receiver.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is my son dolled up like some circus-freak, wearing make-up and in a dress?"

Xemnas scoffed and drew the phone away from his ear while a hand rubbed at his forehead in an attempt to soothe the headache. It baffled him to no end that this psychopath actually cared about that.

"You should be happy." He murmured.

"Absurd. Why would I?"

"Are you forgetting? Let him live on as a girl. A random orphaned boy named Sora who bears a striking resemblance to the boy murdered a year ago just may elicit suspicion if people recognize him in the newspaper. At least this way, people won't be so suspicious since they'd think Squall adopted a daughter as opposed to a parentless son."

Silence befell them both after Xemnas' simple explanation, until Xehanort sighed out loud.

"I want him _back_, Xemnas" He growled one last time before the slamming of the phone was audible on Xemnas' end.

Hanging up the phone then after, Xemnas sighed a little himself and slouched in his chair. Gloved finger tips idly massaging his temples to soothe that ache that had only seemed to grow.

"I can not possibly see why. You're just going to kill him anyway." He murmured aloud to the emptiness of the room.

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	18. trust vs mistrust

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-17-

trust versus mistrust

* * *

Finger tips trailed languidly along the gold chiffon of the skirt that draped down from the top of his costume, the part that fit snugly over his head and on top the skintight leotard once it was in place. Currently it was back in the costume room and on the mannequin along with the aforementioned leotard.

But as he raised his arm to do such, he was struck with a sudden knife-like pain that resonated straight up his arm, through his shoulder and it even gathered a bit in the back of his neck.

Gasping lightly, his other arm quickly reached up to grab at the aching joint, but he would cringe when he realized that _other_ arm hurt just as much, and the pain caused him to stagger backwards until his back painfully hit the wall. Both his arms now crossed, hands at his shoulders as he grimaced in agony, and he found himself sinking into a defeated seated position.

"Geez.." He whined out loud. "Where the hell did that come from?"

**-**o**O**o**-**

Sora trudged back to his room, gritting his teeth against the sudden yet extreme pain in his arms. All he wanted, at that point, was just to crawl into his bed and lay there. Maybe not _sleep_, but if he could just rest..maybe the pain in his arms would go away.

Though when he would reach his dorm, he'd find Riku leaning lazily up against the door, his arms crossed and his gaze fixed no where in particular, that is until he noticed the younger one approaching.

Sora instantly dropped his arms to his sides, not wanting to appear weak in front of him, and luckily, Riku had not seen.

"Ah, there you are." He smiled faintly and pushed himself off Sora's door just to face him."I figured you'd be back in bed, but you weren't here."

"Heh." Sora laughed weakly, and forced himself to shrug. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to get you for practice."

Sora groaned in apparent distress, and he tried to cross his arms after having forgotten for the moment, but when a sudden jolt brought his mind back, he awkwardly let his arms linger at his sides once more.

"I _thought_ we all had Sundays off."

"You're a beginner and you're playing a lead role. You need all the practice you can get." Riku pointed out, and Sora frowned though his eyes rolled up to the ceiling as he thought.

Needed? Yes. Could handle it? Sora wasn't so sure at that moment.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Riku offered up his hands after having stretched out on the swing in the actual rehearsal room which was a building in itself behind the dormitories and it mirrored the actual stage.

Sora had started his descend from his jump, but he was unfocused, and his posture showed it. The sloppiness with which he fell had Riku irked to no end. "Do you think it's possible to look any _more_ retarded, Sora?" He barked as his swing settled horizontally, just as Sora's hands touched down to his. But once that happened, Sora instantly winced as lightly as possible, and tried to fight against any more visible signs as Riku's fingers intertwined with his own and he tugged him in for that kiss.

But Sora declined, and Riku noticed the tension in his body as he tried to keep himself merely hoovering over the elder's face. There was a moment where their eyes met, and one of Sora's clamped shut in pain.

Riku's eyes widened slightly not in surprise, but more so in a newly noticing sort of fashion as soon as he caught sight of the bit of pain that reflected in those bright blue pools above him, though Sora tried to play it off with a small grin and a nervous, awkward chuckle while drawing himself in a bit and preparing himself for the push upwards.

Of course, the more he thought about it, the more realization would dawn on him, and the recollection of this particular scene snapped through his mind

It was _this_ maneuver that he injured himself with. There was no way a person of Sora's physical strength was capable of doing this, and actually_ having_ done it, he put a great strain on his body.

He must've sprained his shoulders without even having realized it, too lost and absorbed in the emotions elicited from performing for the very first time.

Riku's swing started its descend, and he aided the younger by applying the necessary pressure on top of Sora's own added pressure to send the boy sailing up. But Sora bit back the cry of utter agony when the sharp jolts of pain snapped through every muscle and ligament like lightning, shocking every nerve and sending him into a panic which in turn caused him to lose focus and momentum.

He whined through gritted teeth and stumbled, plummeting face first into the net below.

"Sora!" Namine called from her spot off to the side Even Roxas edged forwards, looking a bit concerned.

Riku cursed under his breath and flipped off the swing so he could land on his back in the net. Though once there, he scrambled to his hands and knees and moved over to the boy as he pushed himself into a kneeling position, his hands atop his thighs while his breathing returned to normal, although his head was bowed in both shame as well as pain.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Riku asked, but Sora instantly shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't paying attention.." He lied.

"Well then... pay attention and do it again." Came the rather annoyed response once he was content with the supposed fact that Sora wasn't hurt, and the snappy tone of his had the younger one withdrawing inwardly.

A bit of a sigh was offered, but it escaped the elder who had already rolled his way off the net and was making his way back to his place.

"We'll keep doing it until it's absolutely perfect."

Sora cringed at that since even as he moved to roll off the net himself, every motion caused a deep grimace that he knew he had to force back.

He was _not_ going to be weak any more.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Time and time again had similar results to that first practice screw-up, but drawing strength from his own desire to_ appear _strong, he had managed to pull off a perfect maneuver one single time, of course at the expensive of his arm strength.

When he was finally alone in his room, that is, the moment he shut the door on the others, he leaned with his weight against it and sank, much like he had in the costume closet, to his butt on the floor, his eyes slightly widened, his hands at his shoulders.

"I _have_ to make it through these shows. I can't wuss out now.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

All through class Riku would cast a glance from the corner of his eye at the younger one, who seemed slightly struggling with his pencil. It trembled in his grasp as his arm rested unmoving against the tabletop.

"Sora?" He whispered, but the younger one appeared to not have heard him. Or he was ignoring him, but Riku didn't really think _that_ was the case. So he tried again in a bit of a louder whisper.

It was as if Sora really _was_ lost in a daze, and when he realized he was being called he snapped to attention and sought around the for the voice. Frantic eyes settling when they fell upon Riku.

"What?"

"You look like you're in pain.."

"I _said _I'm fine." Sora growled

Riku would've responded, had Aerith not cleared her throat from the front of the room upon realizing the disruption. So the two fell silent, although Sora had returned to his attempts to write, his sore arm now numb and frozen with pain it seemed.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The three gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria come lunch time, but Sora elected to eat by himself, or rather, to _pretend_ he was eating and to just sit against the wall of the building outside.

"Mm, Food is good you know"

Though he looked up upon hearing that female's voice, and his eyes wandered off to the side.

"I'm really not hungry."

Namine nodded, and welcomed herself to a seat besides him, her back pressed up against the wall as she sighed a bit, but it was more so just an exhalation of the fresh air she previously deeply inhaled.

"So what did he do or say now?" She asked causing him to cast her a confused glance.

"Huh?"

"Riku. What did he do or say to make you upset?"

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all..and I'm not upset. Just a little tired.." He admitted, although he tensed when he noticed the girl's narrowed eyes. Of course, she only smiled then after.

"Nothing? Wow, a month ago it seems like you would've invented something if that were true. Could it be you two actually like each other at last?"

The boy paused, visibly tensed at that, and very gingerly he leaned forwards just slightly, so his hands could idly grip his ankles as he curled in that half an Indian-style position, the bottoms of his shoes pressed together.

"I guess we tolerate each other more than we did." He admitted then.

"Well, be _that_ as it may, I can see that you actually trust him full heartedly." Namine replied with a bit of a smile, though Sora arched a brow in question at that.

"How can you tell? I wouldn't say I trust him _that_ much.." Sora responded a little sourly.

"Tch. Think about it. In this trade, the swings in particular, if you're partnered with someone for a routine, you establish a relationship completely based on trust. You jump and he catches. Would you jump if you didn't trust, one hundred percent, that he would catch you?" She trailed off and turned her head so she was facing him.

He looked thoughtful, although then he even looked a bit sad, and when Namine was confident that he wasn't going to respond, she continued.

"You'd be pretty foolish if you_ did_ jump without trusting. But seeing you perform the other night, so you _didn't_ do everything completely perfect, you were still pretty confident, even when you improvised after certain mistakes, you trusted him enough that he was going to be there to catch you. You guys had an understanding without having to talk it out. That marks a good performer, and even more; a good partnership." She paused to take a breath, and then after, her next response seemed pretty knowing, such that it had Sora frowning off to the side. "And now that you're his partner for the next four shows, you should know that you can't keep secrets from him, or he from you."

"I'm not keeping any secrets" He replied defensively, as if her entire other declaration was completely disregarded. She didn't mind though, and merely chuckled lightly.

"I never said you were. I'm just saying that partner relationships in this business rely on complete and utter trust in all aspect, on and off the stage, and I'm just making sure you know that."

"Well I do. Thanks Namine" He remarked with a bit of aggravation in his tone and sighing, he leaned his head against the wall.

Though content with his answer anyway, Namine stood and brushed herself off before offering a hand in his direction.

He declined though, and she even sighed a bit in a new forlornly manner.

"Suit yourself."

**-**o**O**o**-**

The week passed agonizingly slow for Sora, whose injury seemed only to worsen when he hoped it would get better. By Friday morning, he could barely lift the blanket off of him upon waking.

By Friday _evening_, he stood backstage; a total nervous wreck, but he masked it well despite the worries of complete and utter failure on his part that would cause the ruin of the show.

Meanwhile, not an empty seat remained. It was the first time in a while that a show there had been sold out, and there _was_ question as to the reason. It could've very well have just been because of Riku in place of Sephiroth, although cast members murmured it was Sora and all his inexperienced cuteness. It wasn't farfetched to say that his lapses were comical to the audience, and thus drew in a bigger crowd.

There was one in particular, as he stuffed his ticket stub into the pocket of his pants, politely worming his way through the throng to find his seat. Amber eyes flickered curiously as they surveyed the massive crowds before his attention was turned to the stage itself, and he absorbed the image with utmost interest.

The lights dimmed soon after, and the audience hushed in preparation for the show.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The acts passed with a similar smoothness that it had the previous week. Though Sora fought valiantly against the agony he felt each time he grabbed the swing and his arms stretched over his head.

Then came time for the final act, and in particular, the climactic jump where he injured himself in the first place. Needless to say, he was dreading it. Badly.

Riku was too, he thought morbidly to himself as he watched Sora all through the performance. But since everything had gone fairly smoothly before then, he figured, or at least he hoped, that this one final act would go similarly.

And Sora hadn't shown any reasons, at first, to be totally worried. He seemed to have fixed his posture since practice, and his motions were as fluid and graceful as they had been. He flipped, and the lights glinted off the gold chiffon, burning through the transparent material and lighting the small form as he fell, though he winced as he straightened his arms above his head, and while it wasn't fatal, _that_ was his first mistake.

Riku narrowed his eyes lightly, catching the deep grimace on the younger one's face as their hands met and as in practice, he tugged him toward him. Sora's back arched, his knees bending behind him, but he avoided the kiss and Riku noticed the similar strain as Sora fought to keep his face merely inches from the elder's upside down one without having to press his lips in that necessary kiss.

At this refusual, Riku sneered and gripped the boys hands tighter, pulling him down before pushing him up, and Sora would apply that pressure as well, although this time, this_ final_ time, he bit his lower lip so hard he felt the coppery taste of his blood on his tongue, and his affliction became noticed, but a second too late since Riku's swing had already started to draw back when the younger one lost his composure, and although he gained _a little_ air, it wasn't _nearly_ enough to finish off the routine.

He cried out softly and closed his eyes tightly, bracing himself for that face first plunge into the net, although then he realized he couldn't even _see_ it, and his heart started beating violently in his chest.

"Shit!" Riku hissed and quickly pulled himself up into a sitting position on the swing. His back was to Sora, but he quickly fixed that when he grabbed onto the wires of the swing and hopped to his feet. He spun around just as the trapeze reached the peak of its upswing, but he didn't have the time to wait for it to go back down, so he jumped, forcefully throwing himself from that bar.

There had already been a gasp from the crowds when the younger of the two started his unplanned descend, and now they were all on the edge of their seats. Xehanort, in particular, who growled inwardly.

"This kid better not die _now_.." He murmured out loud, though the manner with which he spoke had people on either side of him casting him curious, _awkward_ looks.

Meanwhile, Leon had been on the scene the second Sora started to fall, barking into the headset to get an extra trapeze lowered.

The whole scenario took place in mere seconds, and as Riku came upon the falling boy, he curled one arm around his waist, while his other arm extended outwards, above his head.

They were both upside down at that point, although Riku angled both of them, as well as his outstretched arm, and as if he knew _exactly_ what was to happen, fingers curled tightly around the bar of the newly added trapeze that had dropped with urgent quickness to their aid.

Grabbing it tightly in that one hand, Riku then swung them both forwards and once more, upside down, just so their feet could touch down on the bar. His arm was still securely around the younger boy's waist, and in the heat of the moment, Sora's arms had instinctively snaked up around Riku's neck despite the physical distress it wrought.

The moment the two were safely on the swing, it was electronically raised so it was at the same height as the one they were _supposed_ to be on, and even though it was off center, the effects were still cued, and the scene ended like that.

But audience didn't seem to mind, in fact, it earned a standing ovation, and rightfully so since Riku had turned the potentially fatal lapse into a death defying stunt, and apart of the production or not, it still had those audience members on the edge of their seats the whole run through.

They stood from their seats and cheered, while the two performers panted softly. Riku's knuckles were white as he gripped the wire of the swing, and he closed his eyes, hoping soon to stop the slight tremor that was often an aftermath of a particularly traumatic experience, while on the other end, Sora's arms had uncurled from Riku's neck, and were tucked into him, his hands gently upon the elders chest as he turned his head over his shoulder to glance out at the audience who still applauded.

Of course, as great a feeling as that _should've_ been, Sora knew he screwed up big time.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Upon touching down on the ground, Sora managed to stay on his feet, though he bowed his head and closed his eyes, shivering lightly against the burning stare he felt at his back.

No one wanted to say anything at first, and the younger one shifted from one foot to the other in the uncomfortable silence until it was finally broken.

"Are you fucking _stupid_?" Riku finally spat, while a hand on Sora's shoulder then whirled him around.

Of course when he did _that_, Sora recoiled with a yelp, an expression of his affliction that he no longer saw the need to hide.

"Riku– " Namine started threateningly as she moved over to Sora's side, but he completely ignored her.

"This whole week, this _entire _week you go on like nothing's wrong. Every time I ask you blatantly lie. Do you _know_ how dangerous that was?"

"Uh– "

"_No_, Ju-just Don't even say anything. You could've screwed everything up. I mean, it isn't as if this place is bad enough already without you being _incompetent _out there."

Sora narrowed his eyes lightly, and his face contorted into that look of hatred that was similar to when he first arrived, but _unlike _that time, when he opened his mouth to speak, he found that he really had no words, and somewhere inside of him, something hurt more than the agonizing jolts of pain running through his shoulders.

"That's enough, Riku." Leon murmured, and even Sephiroth, who stood by watching, had an interested look upon his face at his younger brother's angry expression.

But Riku _did_ settle. He sighed and looked off to the side. Although by then it was too late, seeing as how Sora had already broken away and was retreating out back, straining as he ran the path from the stage to the dormitories.

The other's watched him go, and when he was out of everyone's range of vision, the crowd of cast members scattered. Truthfully there really _wasn't_ anything to have worried about, and Riku knew that, since the crowds outside had still been cheering after the curtains closed. He even watched the younger one withdraw with his own pained expression.

"Nice going, asshole." Namine muttered to Riku, although she watched out of the corner of her eye as Sephiroth eyed _them_ one last time, before disappearing off the backstage.

Riku sighed, and reached up to idly rub the back of his head. He knew he deserved that, but he still wasn't going to take it back. Well, not all of it anyway.

"He went on injured, Namine– " He reasoned, his tone a lot more gentle than before. "Things could've been a lot worse.."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	19. three way tension

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed so far! Truth be told, as per last review, I do wish more people were reading this story, but in the end, especially since this story is being reposted ( it had over 1k reviews on old account ) I don't mind the lack of reviews. It's definitely been so much fun to revisit this baby. And I look forward to actually finishing it this time. :) I might change the summary eventually though..to go along with that suggestion ;)

-18-

three-way tension

* * *

While the others remained inside, Kairi found herself idly strolling along the playground adjacent to the orphanage. She slid down the slide, hung on the monkey bars, and finally came to settle on the swing. Small hands tightly clutched the chains holding up the seat.

Rocking lazily as she sighed, the girl tilted her head and sent long mahogany tresses past a single shoulder. Pretty blue eyes were half-lidded and tired, even though she hadn't been particularly active.

"Sora.." She murmured out loud to no one while she sat and pondered her lost and dearly missed friend.

But before she could become too lost in thought, her attention was diverted to the man approaching, and she instantly recognized the bright, sunlit eyes that harbored that particular darkness.

"_Whats he look like?" She asked him, and Sora shrugged uneasily before responding. _

"_Tall, long gray hair, really bright, bright– almost orange eyes. And he always looks __**really**__ mad.."_

Lids shielded those soft eyes for a moment, before they blinked open in surprise as she watched the man approach the orphanage door, where he knocked a few times to announce his arrival.

"That-That's him.." She exclaimed.

It wasn't very long before the door was opened, and the man was allowed entrance, disappearing out of Kairi's range of vision.

Confused, but interested, she followed the man back to her home, and found that he was currently making his way to Xemnas' office.

But once she arrived there, she met up with Axel, who had also been creeping his way over to eavesdrop, and once he noticed her, he put a finger to his lips since he had gotten there first and had his ear already up to the door.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"I went to see the show." Xehanort remarked as he leaned back in the chair opposite Xemnas, who eyed the guest through uninterested eyes.

"Was it a sight to behold?" He questioned sarcastically, and Xehanort then chuckled.

"Oh yes. He isn't a very polished performer. It bewilders me he landed himself a leading role, don't you agree?"

"It is sort of odd, but it isn't as if I care."

"Well, maybe you'll care if I told you I had an interesting conversation?"

"Nope. I'm still rather uninterested."

"And if I told you it was about a potentially successful business proposition? Much money to be made, and _you_ could be apart of it?"

Xemnas eyes that had closed in boredom then barely creaked open upon that, and Xehanort knew he peaked his friends interest.

"Hm?"

"I _think_– for the time being– I'd rather see _him_ live just a little longer.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Axel absorbed everything, with the exception of Xehanort's last line which had been murmured barely above a whisper. So Axel heard nothing more than a muffled statement from behind the closed door.

"What is it?" Kairi inquired concernedly, and when Axel's attention had shifted to the girl, he tried to offer her a small smile, though it came out a bit awkwardly.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't seem right. Maybe you should go back to your room. Go write Sora an email and see how he's doing, and tell him I said Hi" He suggested, and although still utterly concerned with Axel's rare worry, she took his advice and made her way back to her room.

Once there, she booted up her computer and signed on to her account just for the purpose of writing Sora that suggested letter.

* * *

_Dear Sora, You haven't written me in a week. Makes me worried :( I think I saw your dad at the orphanage today. It was a man that looked like the person you described that time. But what would __**he **__be doing here? Maybe you know? Axel seems concerned..he also says hi. _

_Anyway, we all saw you in the paper. Um. Don't really know what to say about that, but it's really, really cool that you're playing a lead role already. How did that happen? Did you get that good in a month? Weird. But still really cool I suppose. You look cute with your hair not so spiky :)_

_I hope I can come see one of your shows soon. Write me back damn it!_

_Much love, _

_Kairi._

* * *

Riku read the email with disdain, and merely clicked it off for a moment, letting it sink into old mail folder just so it would hopefully be deleted within the next few days.

He'd then sigh, and tilt his head while musing over what he'd just read to himself.

_How had he gotten so good in a month?_ Tch, because Namine drilled into his head certain skills. But in a month, Sora's body was never trained properly in order to execute them, so he was jumping into that show cold, so to say, and he got hurt because of it.

The teen scowled, and leaned the back of his neck against his chair with a heaved sigh, but as he did so, he'd notice the thin female form upside down, standing just a few feet behind his leaned-back head..

"Geez, Don't you know how to knock?" He huffed as he straightened out, and then glanced over his shoulder to watch her right-side up.

Snickering, Namine moved over to his side and crouched, resting her arms crossed on the arm of the chair and her chin then atop _her_ arms.

"Well, Leon and Sora are back from the doctor." She started, ignoring his initial joking tone and then glanced to him eagerly, obviously interested in the elder teen's reaction.

"Eh?" It was somewhat indifferent, but she noted the hint of concern, so after inhaling deeply, she would continue.

"Bad strains. He's lucky it was just the overused muscle and not the ligament. The doctor said it started out small, but the more he continued to be active on it, the worse he made it. He said if he did one more thing on them, he could've torn the muscles. It'll take about a week of rest and ice to completely heal. So.. yeah, he's quite lucky."

Riku absorbed this and straightened his head as he stared at the computer screen thoughtfully.

"What's he doing now?" He inquired, just as the I.M jingle rang out from the speakers of his computer, and they both looked just in time to see the chat box take shape.

_Writer14: Sora?_

"He's in his room, moping. And who's that?" Namine replied while scooting forwards a bit.

"_Kairi_." The way he said it, Namine instantly picked up on the underlying annoyed tone, but she said nothing about it. Instead she merely grinned to herself and watched as he went to reply.

_OnGlassWings: Nope._

_Writer14: Riku?_

_OnGlassWings: Yep._

"That's nice and curt." Namine snickered

Riku shrugged and leaned back for the moment when Kairi didn't respond right away, his fingers laced behind his head. Namine peered curiously, seemingly waiting as well.

"Why don't you go tell Sora that Kairi's ?"

"Because that little brat needs to be resting. Plus I doubt he would be able to lift his arms in order to type anyway."

The girl let herself flop back onto the carpet of the room, her hands pressing into the softness of the floor as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know, I absolutely _love_ your mixed messages. Honestly, It sounds like you really _do_ care about him one moment, but then the next– "

"No way. I care about the show and how it's now ruined because of him." He paused for a moment, and then chuckled lightly. "I guess I shouldn't be _too_ hard on him. It's actually _your_ fault the rest of the shows were suspended. Imagine, playing out that charade and actually getting him to perform."

"He did well before he got hurt right?" She shot back defensively, and the two then lingered in the silence that followed.

"He had no business being on that stage in such a demanding role when he's had no experience."

"Then why did you want him here?"

"_Geez_..To train what innate talent he had. Just– Unceremoniously throwing him into a lead role was _not _myplan."

"But he can do it."

"No he can't"

They would've argued further had that jingle not sounded, and both the teens glanced to the computer to behold Kairi's awaited message.

_Writer14: Can I talk to Sora?_

Riku rolled his eyes and leaned over his keyboard to return the message.

_OnGlassWings: You can't. He's hurt. _

After that, he leaned back and to the side so he could address the friend that had slid to her knees besides him, just so she could lean up to see what he was typing.

Naturally, Kairi wasted no time in responding, but Riku would take _his _time in writing back.

_Writer14: ...? What happened?_

_Writer14:..Riku?_

_Writer14: DAMN IT, ANSWER ME! _

"She's annoying..I don't know what Sora sees in her." He stated sourly.

"Write her back! That's so mean." The girl replied vehemently, and pushed her friend so he was facing the computer. "Plus, you've never even met her. So don't be a jerk and say something like that when you don't even know the girl."

There was a sound of aggravation that escaped the teen as he returned his attention to the virtual girl, returning the message with a simple: "_He strained his arms in one of the shows_." and then, once again, instantly signing off.

Namine sighed in defeat and stood, her hands moving to rest atop the back of the chair.

"That was so cold."

"I don't care. I don't like her, she annoys me–"

"And you're jealous." She added, interjecting before he could finish.

"You're crazy." He replied calmly and he moved from the computer chair over to his bed, where he flopped unceremoniously. "And just to show you how wrong you are, I'm not even going to go see how he is." He added rather jokingly, but Namine '_hmphed_' a bit more seriously.

"Well that doesn't surprise me in the least, Mr. "_I run from things that cause me discomfort_." You did it with the festival after you mom died and now you're doing it here. I know you care about him and after what you said last night, you should go tell him that you _do_ see him as a friend. You don't know how worthless you made him feel.." She only trailed off when she caught the totally bewildered look on his face. It was a mixture of _slight_ hurt, but mostly confusion, and she _did_ instantly regret only part of what she said.

His baffled look soon melted and turned into a deep frown though, and those deep, oceanic eyes moved off to the side, away from hers.

"You know Namine, Sometimes you _really _need to actually know what you're talking about before you go shooting your mouth off like that." He snapped before standing from his bed and stalking over to the door. He yanked it open and stood with it as it pulled to the side. "And now I would really rather you left me alone."

Rearing back as if she had just been struck, Namine narrowed her eyes lightly.

"Are you serious?"

When Riku didn't answer, but merely continued to stand by his door while holding it open, Namine got the message, and gradually made her way out, but not before casting him one last hardened glare as she passed.

**-**o**O**o**-**

"He said _what_?" Roxas exclaimed while his attention became diverted from his video game. He tossed the controller to the floor and turned to face Namine, who sprawled out on his bed, though more towards the top of it so her back was up against the wall.

"He kicked me out of his room after I made the comment about his mom. I guess I deserved it, but sheesh. He kicked _me _out of his room!"

Roxas chuckled a little at the girl's pout, and he slid himself backwards until he was besides her on his bed, his back now pressed up against the wall as well.

"Riku can be a jerk. We all know this. I think the whole bit with the show and Sora pushed him over the edge. You said yourself, he was making mean comments about someone he never even met? That doesn't really sound like him."

"I know! But– gah. You can't even talk to him rationally sometimes. It annoys me to no end how obnoxiously stubborn he can be."

Fixating his gaze on the flashing pause sign of his game, Roxas thought for a moment.

"I'd say I'd go talk to him. But if _you_ couldn't get through to him, I don't know how much good I would do."

Namine sighed and shook her head, her knees tugged to her chest while her arms crossed over the tops of those legs and her chin came to rest atop her arms.

"What he needs is for something really heavy to fall from the sky and knock some sense into him." She stated confidently. "Or maybe another kiss from _him_ would work just as well."

* * *

The doctor's word held true, and once a week had passed, Sora realized that his arms were starting to feel a bit better. But what was strange to him was that his right was significantly less pained then his left by then. In fact, he seemed to have recovered about ninety five percent of his range of motion in his right arm, while his left was still mostly incapacitated.

At first, he was instantly dissapointed since for the week he had been eagerly awaiting the healing of his sore limbs, just to get back out there.

Oh yes, a taste of that stage had intoxicated him enough.

But when he realized he still had pain in his left arm, he slumped back against his bed with a defeated huff.

"_Unless._."

**-**o**O**o**-**

Since the last three productions of _Beauty and the Beast _had been suspended due to the injury of "both" leading ladies, the rest of the company had been given a three week vacation.

Some people stayed, most people left, but for the time, most of the practice rooms remained empty.

Riku was reclusive, as many noted. He left his room for classes, to pratice a few hours after and he would stop by the cafeteria for meals, but every time he would bring the food back to his room, and he didn't speak to any of his friends. Not even Roxas at that point.

Even Namine looked concerned, but she still had a lingering grudge from his rare attitude towards her. Still, as they passed in the hallway at one point, they barely exchanged looks, and as Riku would continue on, Namine would pause, just to turn and watch him go with a look on her face that was most dejected.

Meanwhile, Sora had taken advantage of the empty practice rooms, and it had been a few days since anyone had actually seen him, since that passing week and outside of classes that is. One arm might've still been in pain, but as long as his other arm felt healed–

"–_Without you being incompetent out there."_

Anger flashed in those eyes as the recollection came crashing back to him. Riku's voice was still fresh in his memory after that long week, and while it hurt, the inner pain only fueled him further.

"I'll show him just how competent I can be!" He growled to himself while gripping the swing in the hand of his one good arm once he climbed to the top board.

Had this been that long month ago, he would've stared awkwardly and frightened over the side of that platform. This time, he jumped without so much as a moments hesitation, and furthermore, with merely a single hand grasping that swing.

His other arm had been tied up, by him, awkwardly with a mess of ace bandages in sort of a makeshift sling for the main purpose of keeping it immobile. It wrapped around his forearms, and then looped around his neck a single time just to keep that arm locked against his chest. At first, Sora just wanted to get out there and swinging again, but once he had, he realized he had _other_ plans as well.

"He thinks_ I_ screwed everything up. Asshole. I never even _wanted_ the part." He was muttering out loud as he swung, although upon the limit of his first upswing, he felt the wires of the trapeze awkwardly twist at his unstable angle, and his fingers slipped, sending him falling to his back in the net.

He landed with a huff, but he sat up instantly, ignoring the instant flare of pain that shot up his tethered arm.

"Argh...But now, now things are going to be _different_"

After having rolled out of the net, he leaned his body against the ladder as he had previously, using his one good arm to pull himself up.

"Riku doesn't want to go that festival. Then _I'll_ get better and I'll make them all see that _I _should go instead. At least I'm not _scared_"

Apparently a few days of fame was already polluting the young boy's mind it would seem. But _oh_ how determined he was.

He barely stumbled every so often as he hoisted himself up with one arm, but it was when he was just about at the top when he accidentally leaned back, and lost his footing.

Eyes widened, and he yelped out loud while reaching for the bars of the ladder with his good hand, but it was no use.

Things could've been potentially catastrophic there, but before he could crash against the floor, he felt his fall break by two strong hands grabbing his upper arms, and after the initial wince due to the pain from the pressure on his bad shoulder, he was then gently set down on the ground.

"I take it you want to show _him_, yes?" The familiar voice had Sora frozen and tense without even having to turn around, and he realized then that person must've been watching him, and listening to him outwardly complain. Nervously, he nodded a single time. "Well, you can't expect to do it by yourself.."

"Um.."

"_I_ will coach you. I will teach you a routine that Riku, himself, would never be able to do." The voice paused, allowing the boy to absorb what he had said so far before he grinned deeply and continued. "And _then_ perhaps you could even take it to the festival instead of _him_." There was a bit of a sarcastic chuckle in the man's voice, but still, it was all he needed to catch Sora's interest, and he knew he had the boy hook, line and sinker at that point.

Sora turned around, innocent eyes narrowed and determined as he regarded the elder with peaked interest.

"Alright then, Sephiroth. Show me. I want to do all _you_ can do."

Sephiroth eyed the boy for a moment, taking in the image and ingraining it in his memory. His emotionless expression returned, turning that deceivingly handsome face into that hard bit of stone.

"Very well. But all I ask, when the time comes, is that you fulfil the favor I ask of_ you_."

Sora looked suddenly fearful for the moment, but determination out ruled it, and he swallowed hard before nodding. His one good fist tightened at his side.

"I'll do whatever you say."

Victorious smirk graced that ice cold look, and he nodded a single, solid time.

"Good. Then let us get started."

* * *

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty


	20. the challenge in vain

**O**n G**l**a**s**s** W**i**n**g**s**

**-**-**x**x**S**ere**ni**ty

-19-

the challenge in vain

* * *

_Riku, I really need to talk to Sora. Things aren't right here, and I'm really worried about him. Please give him my message.. Kairi._

Riku stared at the little grey box that suddenly topped the email beneath. "_Are you sure you want to delete this message?_" There was no more hesitation present as he dragged the mouse over the 'yes' button and clicked, Kairi's message vanishing into the depth of virtual space.

A sigh, and Riku slumped, his hands resting idly in his lap, his head leaned back with closed eyes. Truthfully, he didn't know _why_ he was so irked still. One would think the whole production bit would've blown over by then, although there _was_ that comment from Namine...

The teen stood and wandered over to the stretch of shelf that hosted his numerous trophies and he sneered at those from earlier years. He never _regretted_ being thrown into those competitions, especially since he won most of them, but that one–

He picked up his mother's trophy and studied the little gold, winged person that stood proudly on a single foot, its other was bent up behind them while arms stretched above its head, and small wings protruded from its back. He read the caption a few times over and then clenched his eyes shut while uttering another small exhalation of breath.

In his mind's eye he envisioned his mother, and exactly what she would most likely be saying to him in a time like this; something along the lines of "_I'm so ashamed of you_" most likely.

And rightfully so, he inwardly concluded.

He knew he was being cowardly in more than one way, and he also knew very well that the festival was approaching fast It was once every four years and that year, it was to be held that November, around Thanksgiving. The letter with the tickets had come already. Leon made sure to let Riku know.

"_You need to go."_

"_I don't need to do shit."_

"_You owe it to her." _

Riku scoffed and had the sudden urge to toss the stupid piece of gold at the wall, or the window. He wanted to see it shatter into a million pieces, and after that sudden spark of violence settled, he realized he was totally, totally _stupid. _

"I guess I _do_ owe it to her.." He murmured out loud while setting the statue back in place before stepping over to his window. "It's a shame she couldn't have found another dream."

**-**o**O**o**-**

"I– don't think– I can hold– this for– much longer.."

"You can, and you will." Sephiroth remarked as he watched the boy struggle to remain upside down, supporting his weight upon his one good hand.

It was extended, and the limb visibly trembled. Sora could feel the tingly sensations resonating from his wrist straight up to his shoulder. It had been a while since he successfully maintained the pose, and it took numerous attempts to actually get him there.

The start had him toppling over from one side to the next until he finally achieved that sense of balance.

Though this position had his t-shirt practically falling off him, the fabric hanging irritably in his face and thus giving the elder male a clear view of a taut stomach, and an ugly, jagged scar.

"That's an interesting wound." He idly commented, muscled arms planted firmly across his chest while his head leaned forwards with a seemingly uninterested expression upon a stone chiseled face. "Where did you obtain such a cicatrix?"

If Sora hadn't been struggling to maintain his posture, he would've instantly blushed in embarrassment. Of course, his position already had most of his blood in his face _anyway_.

"Cica– what?" He replied through ragged pants.

"Scar.."

"I– fell and– cut– myself.."

"Rest."

Upon the command, Sora instantly obeyed. His arm bent at the elbow, but this caused him to instantly lose his balance and thus allowed for a rather ungraceful fall over to the side. It may have been mildly discomforting, but the younger one was glad to be off that sore arm, and as he stretched out on his back, he would instantly move his good hand to the hem of his shirt, just so he could tug at it restlessly and further down over his chest.

"You lie to me." Sephiroth remarked while watching as Sora regrouped, even more so as he pushed himself to his feet and turned to face him.

"It doesn't matter. You said you'd show me what you know, so– I'm waiting." Sora replied with a grumble.

"Patience. This isn't going to be like what Namine pulled. You wish to exceed Riku's level of skill then you need to be properly trained. This will hammer in the basics, and once your other arm is fully healed we can continue further" He paused, taking a moment to glance over his shoulder at the door to the rehearsal room. He thought it might've opened, but in the end he decided he was hearing things. "Now, Continue with one hundred one-armed pushups."

Groaning, Sora flipped onto his stomach and pressed his palm into the cold, polished floor. There was some difficulty at first, but soon that strengthened arm was able to push the small form up just to lower it steadily, keeping his body parallel to the floor as his elbow bent.

Sephiroth continued to watch, although somewhere around the 20th struggling pushup, he cleared his throat.

"What exactly do _you_ know about this festival?" He asked, and Sora huffed as he continued to push himself.

"Namine– told me– that–your mom– recommended Riku– to go– after she won." He breathed while also trying to keep his focus fixated on the task at hand.

Sephiroth looked thoughtful for a moment, before brows knit low upon his forehead in a deep frown.

"I suppose she failed to mention that you cannot participate in it without a partner."

Sora paused in his pushups just to regard that declaration. He hadn't even thought about that, but it _did_ present a bit of a problem in his scheme..

"Oh.."

**-**o**O**o**-**

"He's _where_!" Riku tossed the sketchbook he was idly doodling in to the floor when Roxas relayed the message he had been sent by Namine to deliver.

In passing while searching out the missing Sora, she had passed by the rehearsal room, just to find that he was there with Sephiroth. It was an odd scenario, and one she knew that Riku would be displeased to hear of.

Of course, since she and Riku weren't on particularly good speaking terms, she had sent Roxas to relay the message instead.

"In the rehearsal room. Namine said Seph's got him doing exercises on his arm.."

While he didn't _appear_ too angry, Riku seethed inwardly, and hastily he stood from his bed without acknowledging the friend who stood by before he made his exit.

He stormed his way to the rehearsal room just to find Namine peering in through the slightly cracked-open door.

"What's he doing in there?" Riku snapped, causing the girl to jump startled. She whirled around to face him and in turn she ended up regarding him with a look of slight nervousness.

"Well, it looks like he's training.." She replied sardonically, making Riku scowl and push haughtily past her.

"You knew what I meant." He growled while placing a hand to the back of the door just so he could apply enough pressure to slam it open. "Sephiroth!"

His voice reverberated off the vast walls of the rehearsal room and alerted the attention of the two inhabitants instantly.

Sora frowned deeply and halted his motions, his arm fully extended so he would be resting in the up motion of the pushup while Sephiroth smirked faintly.

"Ah, I was wondering when _you _would show up, dear brother." He snickered and turned fully around to face him while the younger of the siblings made his way down the long diagonal stretch of stairs leading from the entrance to the ground floor.

Riku paused about midway down them, noticing as Sora scrambled to his feet and also, more closely, the messy bit of ace bandages that tethered his single arm.

"No one assigned you to him." He quickly pointed out, and Sephiroth bore a look of mock hurt.

"No one needs to. I can easily assign myself."

"I don't want you teaching him _anything_."

"Oh? And who are _you_ to tell me this?"

Their eyes met and locked, sending instant tension resonating through the short gap between them. But that air of tension would be broken as soon as Sora fought his way into the middle, an accusatory finger aimed at Riku.

"I _want_ him teaching me. He's going to show me a move that _you_ can't even do! Then I'll show you how ..not incompetent I am!" He snapped, pausing after the awkward exclamation of that double negative.

Riku frowned a bit, but sighed soon after, and he had started to offer a weak apology when Sora elected to not allow the chance.

"– And because _I'll_ be able to do it when you won't, I want _your_ ticket into the festival!"

Of the five people in the room, no one spoke after that. Sora glared up at Riku who returned the look with one of confusion coupled with disgust.

He wanted _his_ ticket into the festival? How– absurd. Green eyes narrowed deeply, and Riku felt his muscles tense at the mere mention of that thing. How had he known _that_ much anyway?

Namine felt her teeth sink into her lower lip, and she edged a bit closer to Roxas, her hand sneaking out in search of his.

"You cannot _possibly_ be serious." Riku practically snarled after a new sense of rage overtook his sense of remorse for his words that had clearly hurt the boy. "No one at a beginner's level goes to that festival. It's unheard of."

"Then he'll be the first." Sephiroth interjected, directing attention from Sora to him, and Riku scowled in response. "And with _me_ coaching him, he might even win."

There was a bit of a nervous snicker that Riku tried to make sound genuinely sarcastic, but the truth was none other than the fact that a certain anxiety had started in the pit of his stomach.

"I can do the leap of faith, so if you're talking about _that_ move, you best just give up now teaching him it now."

But Sephiroth's small smirk spoke of something otherwise, and Riku knew he probably _did_ have a reason to be worried.

"Not that one. The one that our dear mother and father won the festival with all those years ago. It will be incredible to see it done by one so young and inexperienced, yes?"

Green gaze lowered defeated, and balled fists came to rest at his side. He knew what Sephiroth was talking about. It was a routine that he had come up with, and at the very last minute their mother used it to win that festival. Then to add insult to injury, she had recommended Riku to go in her place for the next one instead of the one creator of the very routine she, herself, had stolen.

And although eager, Sora had no idea what anyone was talking about, but he held his ground regardless, while still bearing that rather defensive frown.

"But this is a good opportunity for you, Riku. Sora has a point. I suggest we see just who's able to do this difficult trick, and then _they'll_ go to the festival with the partner of their choice, such as the letter decrees to the winner."

"Fine." Riku declared although it was clear his tone depicted a rather unsettled disposition. Sora eyed him curiously as he turned his back on them and once more started up those stairs, passing his two other friends on the way.

"_He wants to get himself killed with his cocky attitude, fine. Who am I to stop him? Hell, it seems I'll even have to be the one to destroy him. So be it– I guess." _Riku angrily thought as he passed through the double doors, and he let them slam shut behind him without so much as a glance back.

**-**o**O**o**-**

The laws of time and gravity seemed as if they didn't apply for the next few seconds after the teen flipped over the swing, and he tensed, holding his body upside down while supporting his weight on a single hand that wrapped tightly around the bar.

"_Why am I so upset? I guess this could be good for him– somewhat. If it wasn't for the actual festival that is.." _

Riku frowned and brought a single leg forwards, stretching it out horizontally while the other stretched behind him before he allowed himself to fall backwards, his hand turning from its grasping position.

"_Sephiroth is talented, he'll teach him more than Namine could.." _

But he frowned upon thinking that, and instantly shook his head.

"_Bah. But he's such a dirtbag, and plus he wouldn't just outwardly offer his help like he did without some sort of compensation..."_

Legs locked once more together and he quickly kicked them up, swinging his body back upwards in the direction from which he had previously fallen.

This brought him into that starting position in which he was standing on one hand on the stationary trapeze, his other arm had folded behind his back.

"_Sora should know what he's getting himself into.." _

Riku once more let his tense posture slacken, and his body fell forwards this time, swinging around until he was diagonally facing upwards. But this time, once that happened, he let his hand uncurl from the bar and in doing so, he launched himself into a back-flip that then had him stretched out on his stomach, his single arm outstretched and waiting.

But what surprised him at that moment was that it wasn't only the swing waiting to catch him.

The trapeze on the other side pushed forwards, and a single smaller hand wrapped around Riku's wrist before the other hand came to aid it and Namine smiled lightly as they swung back, although rather then make another motion, she merely let the swing slow to a stop since Riku regarded her rather confusedly, and thus he didn't seem focused enough to continue.

"Sora can't do it alone, and _you_ can't either." She chided lightly, and despite his troubled demeanor, Riku couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"I'm..Sorry, Namine." He finally spoke, though his voice was a little shaky and uneven in tone. Namine smirked lightly and actually released her hands, thus sending a surprised Riku plummeting into the net.

"It's alright. After all, you need a partner, don't you? Since– you know..both you and I know it doesn't matter if you win or lose this.."

From his spot laying stretched out in the net, Riku affirmed Namine's statement with a single nod.

"So then why are you even competing with Sora?" She asked curiously.

"Because Sephiroth is right. I can't do this manuevor that he's teaching him. Not at all, not even a little bit. Sora just might be able to do it because he's so much smaller.." He paused and then added with a smirk. "And I wouldn't mind building his hopes up a bit just to dash them in the end when he sees the whole challenge _he_ initiated was completely in vain."

Rolling her eyes, Namine unhooked her knees from around the bar and flipped forwards, landing hard on the net once Riku hastily rolled out of the way.

"You're still terrible." She remarked with a huff, although snickering, Riku nudged her in the side playfully.

"Bah! Shut up and help me come up with a new routine."

"Shouldn't you be practicing _this_ one first so you don't look like a _complete_ idiot?"

"Why should I? If I'm going to go to this festival regardless of who wins I need something that's completely my own, and not _his_."

"You mean– _Our_ own."

"Tch. I mean– Get your ass out of the net and think of something pretty and flashy for _me_ to do!"

And with that, Riku nudged the girl towards the edge of the net until she finally left on her own while scoffing lightly.

"Of course. Because we all know how hopeless you are without me."

"Oh yes. Even though it's actually only because you've always been the brains of our operation. While I was both the brawn _as well_ as the looks"

And even though that comment earned a shoe being thrown at his head, Riku concluded that he was much happier when he _was_ talking to Namine, which in turn made him realize something else that he hadn't thought of until that moment.

She was right; he knew he wasn't as fine on his own as he thought.

**-**o**O**o**-**

Leon must've read the paragraph ten times before the realization finally registered, and he glanced to Cloud who sat across from him, who had leaned back once delivering that bit of devastating news.

"Do you think we should worry about it?" He asked Leon, who scanned that one particular sentence for the umpteenth time.

"–_The suspending of the last performances provides us with that one question; Did Glass Wings Inc. really make the wrong choice in casting? And what will the future hold for upcoming shows? People don't seem too happy."_

"I don't know." Leon responded cooly, while dropped the paper to the desk before leaning back himself with a worried sigh. "But it definitely isn't the greatest of signs."


End file.
